Glee: Second Chance
by Yami Naty Cullen Swan
Summary: Esta es mi version de la segunda temporada de Glee... Sera un Finchel pero tendra otras parejas, Entren y lean y dejen RR... Post- Regionals
1. Verano x Nuevo año

**HOLAAAAA!... sé que están hartos de tantos fics míos (Si ven a los que leen esto con tomates en las manos listo para tirármelos) pero este es por petición y porque se me prendió el foco por una idea de otra persona y esa persona me dejo jugar con la idea**

**Aclaro como siempre: Glee no me pertenece al igual que las canciones que se verán en este fic, yo solo soy dueña de la forma de contar esta trama que me dio **una amiga de un foro y los personajes que no conozcan, son míos, si los quieren usar avisen al menos Jejeje

Esta es la forma como me imagino la Segunda temporada de Glee… como siempre será un Finchel pero también tendrá otras parejas como: Pucky Puck/Quinn- Kurt/Chico nuevo (no dire nombre)- Mercedes/ Otro chico nuevo- Artie/Tina- Finn/Otra chica (Me dolerá pero debo hacerlo)- obvio Rachel/Otro chico- Emma/Dentista (Si alguien me pasa el nombre del hombre por favor)- Wilma entre otras combinaciones según vea información

Será basado en POV o en Narración en 3ra persona conforme la situación lo amerite… espero les guste… nos leemos abajo

**Capitulo 1: Verano x Nuevo año**

**Rachel POV**

Jamás había pasado un verano más divertido y variado en mi vida, todo gracias a mi novio Finn. Normalmente mis veranos eran: Campamento de vallet en el estudio "_Le Mis_" donde aprendí a bailar; ir a clases de canto re-avanzado para jóvenes prodigios "Idea de papi"; ir a ver obras los fines de semana al teatro local y al final del verano ir a NYC una semana, luego que mis papas llegaran de sus compromisos, a ver Broadway.

Mas este verano he hecho más cosas, sin quitar las anteriores claro está que no perdería mis ensayos pero ahora son menos horas. Con Finn he ido a la playa, el me acompaño a ver Le Mis protagonizada por Brian Ryan junto al Sr. Schue, fuimos al bowling de nuevo y esta vez sí pudimos celebrar mis "Strike", que cada vez eran más comunes, con besos y abrazos, el me acompaño a mis ensayos de canto y baile además hasta le dieron unas clases de baile para que mejorara y le dieron que fuera más seguido conmigo para bailar; fuimos a un parque a un picnic donde él me enseño como se lanzaba un balón de futbol y jugamos un rato; conocí a su mamá y allí lo ayude a solucionar su problema con el señor Burt.

**Flash Back**

-¿Qué le dijiste que a Kurt?- pregunte molesta el día anterior a nuestra cena en casa de mi novio

-Lo llame "marica"… bueno no a él exactamente, sino a una manta- el dijo cabizbajo y con ojos tristes, eso hizo que se me esfumara la rabia

-Finn si no fueras tan adorable ya te hubiera golpeado por decir eso- me acerque y puse mi mano en su mejilla, su cara aun estaba baja- mírame- le pide acariciando su mejilla, en la subió y yo le di un pequeño beso en los labios- Finn ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

El me conto todos los acontecimientos, desde que se entero de la idea de Kurt de presentar a sus padres, su reacción e intentos de separarlos por respeto a su padre, la aceptación del Sr Burt cuando le dijo que él quería a su mamá y que no pretendía reemplazar a su papá, además me conto las burlas de los chicos del equipo de futbol con la tarea de Lady Gaga/ Kiss, la sorpresa de tener que mudarse y vivir en el mismo cuarto que Kurt, para concluir con la polémica frase que termino en la pelea.

-Lamento no haber estado allí para ayudarte, para que te desahogaras- de verdad esto había sido causado por mí, yo y mis problemas no eran nada comparado con lo que le paso a mi Finn.

-No te culpes Rach, entiendo que en ese momento tú estabas con tus problemas con… el- no queríamos nombrarlo por miedo a que pasara como en Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte que con solo nombrar a Voldemort aparecían de la nada sus secuaces y te atacaban en nuestro caso que aparecieran los de Vocal Adrenaline a lanzarnos huevos.

-No es excusa, yo siempre seré tu mejor amiga ante todo y no me podre perdonar que no estuve cuando más me necesitabas, pero ya estamos juntos de nuevo y te ayudare mañana a hablar con él y solucionar el problema- el me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-Ves por eso te amo- me sonroje, yo aun no le había dicho esa palabras pero quería que fuera perfecto el momento, que fuese algo espontaneo como su declaración; y aunque no se lo he dicho verbalmente él sabe que lo amo también, desde que lo conocí.

Así pasamos la tarde hablando de lo que íbamos a hacer hasta que llego la noche y me tuve que ir a mi casa; él me acompaño y nos despedimos con un beso profundo y romántico.

**Fin Flash Back**

El también logro conocer a mis papas y ellos le cayó muy bien y le dijeron que si me lastimaba, ellos lo lastimarían al, y allí recordé, y estoy segura por su mirada que el también, la vez que le cante Gives you Hell.

-Sr. Berry puede estar seguro que si eso pasa, ella puede defenderse solita- le dijo tomando mi mano bajo la mesa, mi papá lo miro confundido.

-Luego te cuento papá

Lo malo llego a dos semanas del fin del verano, cuando mis papas me dijeron.

-Princesa tengo una sorpresa para ti, mira- mi papá me mostro el cartel de Spring Awakening- Vamos a ir a verla en Broadway- yo casi me caigo del sofá de lo rápido que salí corriendo a donde estaba mi papá, Finn que estaba conmigo se paso más calmado y al llegar donde yo estaba me puso su brazo sobre mis hombros.

-Protagonizada por Lea Michelle y Jonathan Groff… ella es excelente actriz y el es muy buenos también, es nuevo en el teatro pero han recibido excelentes críticas.

-Así es cariño y conseguimos los mejores puestos, serán cuatro- los mire sin poder creerlo, y mire a Finn- si princesa, también invitamos a Finn- esa fue la mejor noticia que me habían dado hasta ahora, cuando lo voltee a ver el lucia triste

-Finn ¿Qué pasa?

-No podre ir, lo siento Rach- lo mire sin poder creerlo

-¿Por qué?... ¿no te gusta la obra? ¿El tema? O ¿no quieres ver otro musical conmigo?- pregunte la ultima casi en un susurro

-Jamás pienses eso… yo siempre te voy a acompañar a ver todos los musicales que quieres las veces que desees porque te amo, Rachel, nunca lo dudes; no voy no porque no quiera mi niña, sino porque esa semana justamente voy a visitar a mi abuela que vive con mis tíos en Florida, solo la veo a finales del verano porque es su cumpleaños. Si pudiera iría contigo pero no podre- el limpio unas lagrimas que salieron de mis ojos mientras me explicaba- Siempre eres tan dramática- dijo con la sonrisa de medio lado que tanto amaba, me abrazo y yo a él, cuando termine mi melodrama frente a mis papas y mi novio me separe de él pero sin romper el abrazo- ¿Mejor?- asentí

-Te amo tanto, disculpa mis dramas- el sonrió al oírme decirle que lo amaba

-Tranquila Rach, no te disculpes. Sr Berry ¿Cómo hará con el boleto?

-Lo revenderé, hay gente que busca un boleto de más así que no hay problema Finn.

El día en que nos separamos él y yo nos fuimos juntos al aeropuerto y mientras los Hummel, la Sra. Hudson y mis papas hacían el Check-in de las maletas nosotros no nos separábamos, Kurt se burlaba de nosotros por estar así, decía que parecíamos pegados con pegamento.

-_Pasajeros con destino a la Ciudad de New York favor pasar por la puesta numero tres_- nos miramos tristes, luego la mujer del parlante anuncio- _Pasajeros con destino a Florida favor pasar por la puerta número diez_

-Rach te echare de menos, te estaré llamado a tu celular en lo que llegue- nos abrazamos y besamos, al separarnos, vimos que nuestras familias estaban volteados, sonreímos y nos separamos hasta el día del inicio de clases.

**Narración en 3ra persona**

_**Querido diario:**_

_Hoy día ha renacido Sue Sylvester como el Ave Fénix de sus cenizas. En el Jurado para las Regionales, los otros jueces pensaban que me habían humillado, y ahora los humillados son ellos. Y esto es porque contraté los servicios de un detective, de un poco escrupuloso hacker y de un periodista sensacionalista… Y es que el escándalo vende:___

_-__Olivia Newton John__, tan altiva y orgullosa. Colgué en su página con la ayuda del Hacker, fotos dudosas de ella con uno de los muchachos del video que grabamos en Physical. Ahora, el Twitter y la prensa la han destrozado y ha perdido varios contratos millonarios.__  
__-__Josh Groban__, tan autosuficiente, truqué fotos de él con Sandy Ryerson y se los di al periodista sensacionalista. Resultado: La gente piensa que es homosexual y ha perdido el apoyo de los miembros de las estrictas causas benéficas que promovía.__  
-Rod Remington__: Esta me la tenía guardada, desde que me humilló con Andrea Carmichael. Lo hice seguir por el detective y tomó fotos de él en la intimidad con una menor de edad, y lo pasé en el "Rincón de Sue". Resultado: A Rod lo botaron del canal, a mí me nombraron directora y boté también a Andrea, para contratar gente sumisa a mí.___

_Esto me ha devuelto la confianza en mí misma.__  
__Próxima víctima: Will Schuester. Pensó que me humilló al hacerme creer que estaba enamorado de mi…¡Que se atengan a las consecuencias él y su grupito de coro de perdedores._

_Tengo que admitir que aunque intente atacar a los del Glee Club, debo admitir que gracias a ellos me he fortalecido, pues ahora cuento con un cantante que puede interpretar perfectamente 14 minutos en un Celine Dion Medley en próximo, he demostrado que puedo destrozarlos cuando quiera aunque al final logran salirse con la suya, pero para el próximo año, ellos van a conocer a la real Sue Sylvester._

El día de inicio de clases todos los de McKinley High ya sabían que Rachel Berry la mayor loser de la escuela salía con su quarterback estrella Finn Hudson, pero a ellos no les importaba e incluso daban muestras de su amor en público, así Finn le mostro a Rachel lo poco que le importaba su reputación por ser su novio; claro el primer día revieron su primer baño helado del año.

-Finn lamento que por mi causa te hayan bañado de esto

-Nah… no importa, ahora ¿Qué tal si nos bañamos juntos? Total tú tienes un traje de baño por este tipo de "emergencias" y yo por las practicas- sugiero el sonriendo seductoramente, en ese aspecto él era el mejor

-Me parece bien- dijo ella con la misma sonrisa.

Ella le lavo el cabello con cuidado lentamente mientras él la abrazaba; luego el hizo lo mismo y después de pasar un rato bajo el agua dándose besos ellos se salieron.

-Perdimos algebra e ingles- dijo ella secando su cabello una vez vestida, esperando a que Finn se pusiera los zapatos

-No es tan grave por ser el primer día.

-Es verdad, pero afectara mi record perfecto de asistencias.

-Por unas dos clases no te pasara nada Rach, ahora vámonos.

Así se fueron a sus clases, ellos se había asegurado de ver la mayor cantidad de materias juntos.

A la hora del Glee Club ellos se fueron juntos y llegaron de primeros- ¿listo para lo que preparamos en la clase de música de verano?- el asintió

-Hola White people- saludo Mercedes con una sonrisa

-Hola Mercedes- saludaron los dos abrazándola

-¿Qué tal su verano?- pregunto esta vez Tina que llego con Artie

-Genial ¿y ustedes?

-También- contesto Artie viendo a Tina

-Hey ¿se enteraron que Adoptaron a Beth?- pregunto Kurt

-¿Quién?- contesto Rachel

-Tu mamá Rachel- le dijo Quinn entrando con Puck de la mano- la Srta. Corcoran la adopto y le puso Beth, unas horas después de la adopción nos llamaron para ir a una reunión, donde nos dijeron que nosotros podíamos ir a ver a nuestra hija cada dos años y la madre adoptiva nos podía mandar fotos y videos de ella.

-Mmmm ya- dijo Rachel algo triste- ella me dijo que deseaba una familia cuando le pedí que se uniera al Sr. Schue a entrenarnos… a entrenarme- su voz se quebró y Finn la abrazo para mostrarle su apoyo.

-Buenas tardes chicos y chicas- saludo el Sr. Schue a sus alumnos- ¿Qué tal sus veranos?... a verdad que eso lo sabré por sus tareas de español así que tomen asiento- todos cumplieron con la orden- bien, como saben este es nuestro segundo año como club, gracias a una ayuda inesperada pero que se aprecia bastante. Así que comencemos a trabajar para los seccionales, primero la tarea de la semana será cantar algo en parejas y como vi a Finn y Rachel en el verano ya les informe de esta tarea y les pedí que montaran algo ¿lo hicieron?- ellos asintieron- perfecto, ahora la segunda cosa es que necesitamos crecer y por eso quiero informales que desde la próxima semana comenzaran las audiciones para New Directions, quiero pedirles a ustedes doce que vallan a esas audiciones para que entre todos seleccionemos a los mejores- todos sonrieron felices

-Esa idea me parece estupenda Sr. Schue- dijo Rachel con su típica actitud positiva- ahora si nos permite Finn y yo vamos a cantar- dijo tomando la manos de su novio y camino a donde Brad, sacando unas partituras para él y para el resto de los músicos- comiencen.

Finn se puso en la batería y comenzó a tocar y luego del redoble comenzó a tocar los demás instrumentos

_**Rachel**_

_Ooooo Uhhhh_

_Out of all the boys you're not like the others_

_From the very first day I knew we'd be lovers_

_In my wildest dreams my darkest desire_

_Would I declare to you your love takes me higher?_

_Just when we both thought our lives were set in stone_

_They shone a light and brought us together_

_**Coro (Juntos)**_

_We are two in a million_

_We've got all the luck we could be given_

_If the world should stop well still have each other_

_And no matter what we'll be forever as one_

Finn se salió de la batería y se acerco a ella cantándole y tomando su mano

_**Finn**_

_It's a crazy world where everything changing_

_One minute you're up and the next thing you're braking_

_When I lose my way and the skies they get heavy_

_It'll be okay the moment your with me_

_No one would of guesses we'd be standing strong today_

_Solid as a rock perfect in every way_

_**Coro (Juntos)**_

_We are two in a million_

_We've got all the luck we could be given_

_If the world should stop well still have each other_

_And no matter (no matter, no matter)_

_What we'll be forever as one (forever as one)_

_We are two in a million_

_We've got all the luck we could be given_

_If the world should stop well still have each other_

_And no matter what we'll be forever as one_

_We are two in a million_

_We've got all the luck we could be given_

_If the world should stop well still have each other_

_And no matter what we'll be forever as one_

_We are two in a million (Two in a million)_

_We've got all the luck we could be given_

_If the world should stop well still have each other_

_And no matter (no matter)_

_What we'll be forever as_

_And no matter (no matter, no matter)_

_What we'll be forever as_

_And no matter (no matter)_

_What we'll be forever as one_

Al terminar la canción ellos estaban mirándose y sonriendo como todos, estaban en su burbuja hasta que el señor Sr Schue los saco de ella.

-Excelente como siempre- dijo alabándolos- para esta semana deberán hacer esto, canciones en parejas, se pueden ir.

Todos salieron del salón, Finn acompaño a Rachel a su casa y ella le dijo- Antes de irte tengo algo para ti, espera aquí- ella subió a su habitación y a los pocos minutos ella bajo con un CD- lo vi en NYC y pensé en ti- Finn lo tomo y sonrió- Es una recopilación de los éxitos de Rock de los 80's y 90's son cuatro CD's especiales- él la abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Esta genial Rachel, gracias y bueno eeemm- dijo algo sonrojado- yo también te traje algo de Florida- Finn saco una pequeña cajita y la abrió; adentro había una pequeña pulsera de plata con pequeños dijes de estrellas doradas, abiertas y cerradas- la vi en la tienda y me recordé de ti y…- pero no puedo continuar porque sus labios fueron cubiertos por los de ella en un beso "típico de ella" pensó Finn sonriendo contra sus labios

-Es precioso Finn… Gracias- lo saco y él se lo puso- perfecto- añadió viendo su muñeca- te amo- le dijo abrazándolo

-Yo también te amo- y así se despidieron hasta el día siguiente.

…

**Bien esta es mi pequeña versión de la segunda temporada… espero les guste… voy a traer nuevo personajes para el siguiente capítulo… así que pendientes… dejen sus comentarios a ver qué opinan**

**P**arte del diario de Sue a un amigo… gracias gente linda por su apoyo Jejeje… nos seguimos leyendo


	2. Audiciones

**Hola… eme aquí con un nuevo cap. de mi fic… ahora conocerán a los nuevo personajes que les dije antes y vamos a ver algo de tensión en la pareja principal, pero no digo más mejor lean… nos leemos abajo**

**Aclaro: Esta serie no me pertenece, los personajes tampoco excepto los que no conocen… así que si los quieren usar pidan permiso.**

**Capitulo 2: Audiciones**

La semana paso tranquila y sin muchas complicaciones, Rachel no recibió un solo baño con el granizado luego del lunes que fue conjunto, Finn y Puck se encargaron de ello.

Los demás del club hicieron sus canciones en parejas, como era de esperarse Tina con Artie cantaron juntos; al igual que Puck con Quinn; Mike y Matt cantaron y bailaron igual que Santana con Brittany.

El lunes siguiente, cuando comenzarían las audiciones, para buscar nuevos talentos para el club; Finn se fue solo al colegio porque Rachel le dijo la noche anterior que su papá Leroy se va de viaje de negocios y la quería llevar y verla antes de irse.

Finn fue a su casillero a buscar su cuaderno y libro de español y en lo que cierra ve a una chica de cabello rubio, ojos marrones, blanca, vestida con unos jeans y una perdida, y ¿Cómo lo sabe?, por su cara

-Emmm ¿estas bien?- pregunta Finn a la chica

-Estoy perdida- dice ella mirándolo a los ojos- No se donde es mi siguiente clase

-¿Y el primer día como lo localizaste?

-La verdad este es mi primer día- dice ella sonrojada- llegue ayer de New York

-Ah OK, a ver tu horario- ella se lo da, se le queda mirando totalmente hipnotizada y piensa "Este chico si es lindo…" sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la voz de Finn- Te toca español, yo voy para haya también, si quieres te vienes conmigo- ella asiente y luego que el le da su horario de vuelta el le dice- a por cierto soy Finn Hudson

-Encantada… yo soy Bárbara Groff, futura estrella de Broadway- Finn sonrío recordando a su novia Rachel, ese es su sueño también

-Ese es el mismo sueño de mi novia y mejor amiga- Bárbara se pateo mentalmente, como no se le ocurrió que un chico tan lindo y adorable no tendría novia

-Genial, deberíamos conocernos, seguro seriamos amigas- soltó ella con una sonrisa falsa

-Seguro la conocerás en alguna de tus clases- ella asintió con una sonrisa y siguieron caminando.

Rachel no llego a la hora de español porque su papá se puso sentimental y no la quería dejar así que tuvo que ir a matemática la cual compartía con Bárbara y Finn pero el se ofreció a ayudar al Sr. Schue a colocar las hojas de inscripción.

Como siempre fue la primera en llegar y se sentó en su mismo sitio, a su lado se sentó Bárbara y ella la saludo.

-Hola buenos días- dijo tímidamente Bárbara

-Buenos días, jamás te había visto ¿eres nueva?

-Si vengo de New York, este es mi primer día

-Genial, yo amo New York y algún día será mi hogar, claro cuando valla a Broadway- dijo Rachel con una sonrisa típica de ella cuando habla de su sueño

-WOAH! Yo pienso igual, en lo que me gradúe iré a Broadway… amo la actuación, el canto y el baile- dijo con los ojos brillantes y Rachel también estaba igual

-Colega… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Bárbara Groff- Rachel casi salta de su asiento al oír el nombre- ¿y tu?

-Rachel Berry… ese nombre es el mismo de mi ídolo Barbra Streisand

-Ella es mi ídolo también… es mas mis padres eran tan fans de ella que me pusieron ese nombre- Rachel estaba en la décima nube con su nueva compañera de clases- pero espera… tu nombre me suena… mmm… ya se eres la cantante líder de New Directions el coro de esta escuela ¿verdad?

-Así es ¿Has oído de nosotros?

-Claro vi las noticias de los Regionales por la televisión, mostraron su presentación, estuvo muy buena lastima que perdieron

-Si que lastima pero descuida que este año los ganamos

-Yo quisiera entrar

-Bueno hoy comienzan las audiciones, mi novio y el profesor Schuester están poniendo las listas.

-Genial salgo rumbo a inscribirme.

En eso entro el profesor de matemática y comenzó, entre Rachel y Bárbara respondieron todos los problemas de la clase, ellas tenían mucho en común; mas de lo que ellas creían.

Las horas fueron pasando y llego la última clase que compartían solo Rachel y Finn ese día y luego se irían al auditorio a ver las audiciones.

-Hola de nuevo Rach- dijo el cerca de su casillero

-¡Finn!, te extrañe todo el día- ella lo abrazo por el cuello y se dieron un beso.

-También te extrañe- se separaron y tomaron de la mano y caminaron- Hoy en la mañana conocí a una chica que me recordó a ti- ella levanto una ceja sin entender- en cuanto a su sueño de ir a Broadway y todo eso que tu quieres

-Yo también conocí a una chica, y me cayó muy bien, tenemos cosas en común además del sueño

-Eso es genial

-Si y yo le recomendé que se uniera al Glee Club

-Cool- dijo entrando al salón

…**En el auditorio…**

-Bien las audiciones comienzan oficialmente para los nuevos miembros de New Directions- anuncio el Sr. Schuester con una sonrisa y todos los chicos y chicas aplaudieron- El primero pase al frente- salio un chico moreno, como Matt pero con el cabello un poco mas largo, con rizos; ojos claros, raros en una persona de color; Mercedes se le quedo mirando con la boca abierta; vestido con una camisa y unos jeans y unos zapatos deportivos- Tu nombre y que cantaras

-Me llamo James Charles y cantare Hit the road Jack del maestro Ray Charles- Mercedes sonrío al ver que el "hermano" es fan de un gran músico de Jazz

-Pero necesitas coro

-Mmm... Es verdad es que mi hermana esta en primaria aun y bueno ella es la que me suele hacer los coros

-Yo lo ayudo Sr. Schue- dijo Mercedes parándose de su asiento, el profesor asintió y ella fue a la tarima

-Bien, ¿puedo tocar el piano yo mismo?- dijo mirando a Brad

-Claro Brad dale el banquillo- el pianista rubio se paro y James se sentó

-Lista- ella asiente y comienza a tocar al igual que los metales

**Mercedes**

Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more.  
Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more.

**James**  
What you say?

**Mercedes**  
Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more.  
Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more.

**James**  
Woah Woman, oh woman, don't treat me so mean,  
You're the meanest old woman that I've ever seen.  
I guess if you said so  
I'd have to pack my things and go.

Mercedes piensa "Woah el chico el bueno, tiene un timbre como el de el Gran Ray, además toco bien el piano"

**Mercedes**

That's right

Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more.  
Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more.

James piensa "Woah esta mujer si canta genial… la diferencia entre ella y Christina Aguilera es el color de piel y el peso… y lo mejor es que me gustan las gorditas" el le sonríe y sigue cantando y tocando

**James**  
What you say?

**Mercedes**  
Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more.  
Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more.

**James**  
Now baby, listen baby, don't ya treat me this-a way  
Cause I'll be back on my feet some day.

**Mercedes**  
Don't care if you do 'cause it's understood  
you ain't got no money you just ain't no good.

**James**  
Well, I guess if you say so  
I'd have to pack my things and go.

**Mercedes**

That's right  
Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more.  
Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more.

**James**  
What you say?

**Mercedes**  
Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more, no more, no more, no more.  
Hit the road Jack and don't you come back no more.

**James**  
Well

**Mercedes**

Don't you come back no more?

**James**  
Uh, what you say?

**Mercedes**  
Don't you come back no more?

**James**  
I didn't understand you

**Mercedes**  
Don't you come back no more?

**James**  
You can't mean that

**Mercedes**  
Don't you come back no more?

**James**  
Oh, now baby, please

**Mercedes**  
Don't you come back no more?

**James**  
What you tryin' to do to me?

**Mercedes**  
Don't you come back no more?

**James**  
Oh, don't treat me like that

**Mercedes**  
Don't you come back no more?

-Muy bien James estas dentro de New Directions- el moreno asiente y se va, luego que Mercedes regresa a su asiento, siendo seguida por las miradas y sonrisas de sus amigos, el Sr. Schuester añade- Siguiente- llama el Sr. Schuester y aparece un chico vestido de modo muy fashion, con una chaqueta negra de tela, pantalones de vestir también negro y una camisa blanca- Nombre y lo que cantaras

-Lucio Di Natali y voy a cantar The Contest del musical Sweeney Todd- Rachel asiente de acuerdo, ese musical ella lo ha visto al igual que la pelicula, pero solo para ver a Johnny Depp (N/A: No se si Rachel sea fan de Johnny pero yo si y la fui a ver por el y también por la peli… pero mas por el)

-Muy bien comienza

Y así comenzó a sonar la música y Lucio comenzó su interpretación.

Now signorini, signori  
We mix-a da lather  
But first-a you gather

Around signorini, signori  
You looking a man  
Who had-a da glory  
To shave-a da pope

El chico por ser italiano, imita perfectamente el asentó que haría el actor a cargo de este personaje.

Misterr Sweeney, whoever  
I beg-a da pardon  
You'll probably say-a it was only a cardinal

Nope!  
It was-a da pope!

To shave-a da face  
To cut-a da hair  
Require a grace  
Require da flare

For if-a you slip  
You nick da skin  
You clip-a da chin  
You rip-a da lip a bit beyond-a repair

To shave-a da face  
Or even a part  
Widout it-a smart  
Require da heart

Not just-a da flash  
It take-a Panash  
It take-a da passion for da art

To shave-a da face  
To trim-a da beard  
To make-a da bristle  
Clean like a whistle  
Dis is from early infancy  
Da talent give to me by God

Se persigna como lo haría el actor de la obra en esta parte

It take-a da skill  
It take-a da brains  
It take-a da will  
To take-a da pains  
It take-a da pace  
It take-a da graceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Al finalizar todos le aplauden, Kurt lo mira con devoción por lograr esa nota tan alta al final, y suelta una lagrima.

-Gracias Lucio, estas dentro de New Directions- el hace una reverencia y se va- Siguiente

Sale la chica que Finn había ayudado a encontrar el salón de español.

-Esta es la chica que te decía Rach- le susurro Finn al oído- ella es la que le gusta también Broadway y además que deseaba entrar a New Directions

-Yo tambien la conocí hoy, es la misma chica de la que te hable esta mañana en el pasillo y bueno ahora veremos que tan buena es- dijo ella con reto en su voz

-Tu nombre y lo que vas a cantar

-Bárbara Groff y cantare All that Jazz del musical Chicago- Rachel sonríe a su nueva amiga igual que esta le sonríe a ella, y piensa "Ya con la canción gano mas puntos, es muy buena"

Comienza a sonar la música y Bárbara se prepara para cantar.

Come on babe why don't we paint the town  
and all that jazz  
I'm gonna rouge my knees  
and roll my stockings down  
and all that jazz

Start the car I know a whoopee spot  
Where the gin is cold  
but the piano's hot!  
It's justy a noisy hall  
Where there's a nightly brawl

And all that jazz  
And all that jazz  
And all that jazz

Ella baila muy sensual mirando a Finn, este no se da cuenta pero Rachel si y la mira molesta, sin embargo no puede negar el talento de la chica. Los tonos perfectos, el baile provocativo digno de un cabaret, la afinación, en fin.

Slick your hair  
And wear your buckle shoes  
And all that Jazz  
I hear that Father Dip  
Is gonna blow the blues  
And all that Jazz

Hold on, hon  
We're gonna bunny hug  
I bought some aspirin  
Down at United Drug  
I case you shake apart  
And want a brand new start  
To do that  
Jazz

Find a flask  
We're playing fast and loose  
And all that jazz  
Right up here  
Is where I store the juice  
And all that jazz

Come on, babe  
We're gonna brush the sky  
I bet you luck Lindy  
Never flew so high  
'Cause in the stratosphere  
How could he lend an ear  
to all that jazz?

Oh, you're gonna see your sheba shimmy shake  
And all that jazz  
Oh, she's gonna shimmy 'till her garters break  
And all that jazz

Show her where to park her girdle  
Oh, her mother's blood'd curdle  
If she'd hear her baby's queer  
For all that jazz  
All that jazz

Come on, babe  
Why Don't we paint  
The town?  
And all that jazz  
And all that jazz

I'm gonna rouge my knees  
And roll my stockings down  
And all that jazz  
And all that jazz

Start the car  
I know a whoopee spot  
Where the gin is cold  
But the piano's hot  
It's just a noisy hall  
Where there's a nightly brawl  
And all that jazz

No, I'm no one's wife  
But, Oh, I love my life  
And all  
that  
Jazz!  
That Jazz!

Al terminar todos se quedaron asombrados, la chica era la nueva Rachel Berry de New Directions; todos con la esperanza de que no se sintiera la diva TODO el tiempo como la antigua Rachel.

-Muy bien Barbará, creo que hablo por todos cuando te digo que estas dentro de New Directions

-Genial ¿Cuándo comienzan los ensayos?- el Sr. Schue no puede evitar reírse al oír eso, eso le trajo recuerdos del año pasado cuando Rachel adicionó, Rachel también recordó esa parte e igual sonrió

-A partir de la próxima semana, esta es de audiciones- ella asintió- Bueno nos vemos Barbará- ella se fue y el Sr. Schue añadió- siguiente- apareció un chico vestido con un sweater blanco, unos jeans y unos zapatos deportivos, de piel blanca, ojos azules y cabello negro- tu nombre y lo que cantaras

-Saúl Gómez y cantare Dear God de Nick Jonas- dijo él con una sonrisa angelical, Quinn y Rachel se vieron

-Es cristiano- dijo Quinn y Rachel asintió

-¿Cómo lo saben?- pregunto Finn a su novia y su ex

-Primero el nombre es bíblico, un personaje del antiguo testamento

-Y segundo, el tema que cantara y además el intérprete que la canta- termina Quinn

Todos se quedaron viendo al nuevo chico sabiendo que él es cristiano.

-¿puedo tocar el piano?

-Claro- el se sentó y comenzó a tocar y luego a cantar

Oooooohhhhh

Dear God  
I hat to be a bother, but I gotta say  
This world is getting crazier with every day  
I hope You'll hear me out now as I stop and pray

Dear God  
People take Your words and try to twist 'em round  
I know You can't be happy with what's goin' down  
I'm searchin' for some answers, but they can't be found  
Can You help me out? , dear God… eeeeeehhhh

Rachel lo miro asombrada por llegar a una nota que Nick Jonas logro a los ocho años, y sin mayor esfuerzo, pese a que su voz no era tan aguda. Ella debía admitir que el chico sabía cantar y además tocaba el piano muy bien.

Oooooohhhh  
Dear God,  
Just the other night I heard somebody say  
What's the use believin' in You anyway  
I guess it was just heartache talkin' through the pain  
It's a cryin' shame

Dear God,  
I know You're disappointed in the things we've done  
Can't they see the truth that they're all running from  
Try to preach You message with a loaded gun  
What they thinkin' of, Dear God

Oooooohhhh  
Everybody's searching for an easy solution  
They can't see beyond, the selfish world they're living in  
Your words of love get lost, in all the confusion  
But I still believe, someday You're gonna speak to me

Deeeeear God,  
I know You've got a million other calls to take  
You're dealing with a lot of things that just won't wait  
But there is one request that I just gotta make

Ooooooohhhhh  
Dear God  
Won't You send a sign down, just to ease my doubt  
I'm trying to hear You, but the silence is so loud  
I think I see a rainbow from behind the clouds  
And I hear You now, deeeeeear God.

Todos aplaudieron, y el Sr. Schue miro a las chicas diendoles con la mirada que luego hablaban- Bienvenido Saúl a New Directions- el sonrió

-Gracias que Dios se lo pague Sr. Schuester- dijo el saliendo del escenario.

-Bien, para ser el primer día no está mal

-Sr. Schue sabe que estos serán los únicos ¿no?- dijo Kurt

-No pierdo las esperanzas chicos, recuerden que llegar a los regionales nos dio muy buena reputación y seguro los chicos se vendrán a inscribir.

-Si usted lo dice Sr Schue- añadió Kurt

-Así es chicos, Barbará me dijo que nos vio en las noticias cuando fuimos a los regionales y también me dijo que merecíamos ganar

-Ven… seguro eso mismo paso. Además aun queda ver mañana la lista del vestuario de porristas y del vestuario de los jugadores de Futbol.

-Ok, ya veremos

-Ahora vámonos, hasta mañana chicos- todos se fueron menos Finn, Rachel y el Sr. Schue

De repente oyeron algo- Hey… esperen aun falto yo- un chico con chaqueta del equipo de beisbol del colegio llego, no era muy alto pero si tenía un buen físico marcado a través de la chaqueta que decía "McKinley High Baseball Club: Champion 2009-2010"- sé que es tarde pero no podía salir de la practica temprano

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? Y ¿Qué vas a cantar?- dijo el Sr. Schue al micrófono, el sonrió, el chico era lindo, tenia puesta una gorra con el logo del colegio, unos short y una camisa, seguro se cambio pues traía su bolso de gimnasio con él.

-Me llamo Alex Torres y voy a cantar The way you make me Feel de Michael Jackson

El se volteo y comenzó a sonar la música, el se dio la vuelta hace donde estaban mirandolo y comenzó a cantar.

Hee-Hee!  
Ooh!  
Go On Girl!  
Aaow!

Hey Pretty Baby With The High Heels On  
You Give Me Fever  
Like I've Never, Ever Known  
You're Just A Product Of Loveliness  
I Like The Groove Of Your Walk, Your Talk, Your Dress  
I Feel Your Fever  
From Miles Around  
I'll Pick You Up In My Car  
And We'll Paint The Town  
Just Kiss Me Baby  
And Tell Me Twice  
That You're The One For Me

Alex le mando una mirada a Rachel que a Finn no le gusto cuando canto termino la estrofa e inconscientemente paso su brazo por la cintura de ella, como no tenia coro una de las chicas de la banda lo apoyo con ellos

The Way You Make Me Feel  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
You Really Turn Me On  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
(You Knock Me Off Of My Feet)  
My Lonely Days Are Gone  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)

I Like The Feelin' You're Givin' Me  
Just Hold Me Baby And I'm In Ecstasy  
Oh I'll Be Workin' From Nine To Five  
To Buy You Things To Keep You By My Side  
I Never Felt So In Love Before  
Just Promise Baby, You'll Love Me Forevermore  
I Swear I'm Keepin' You Satisfied  
'Cause You're The One For Me

El chico se lucia bailando como el difundo cantante, es mas se podría decir que bailaba mejor que Mike y Matt juntos, e incluso podría competir con Rachel y Tina

The Way You Make Me Feel  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
You Really Turn Me On  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
Now Baby-Hee!  
(You Knock Me Off Of My Feet)  
My Lonely Days Are Gone- A-Acha-Acha  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)  
Acha-Ooh!

Bajo del scenario y camino por el pasillo y se acerco a ellos y cantando hacia Rachel le extendio la mano y dijo

Go On Girl!  
Go On! Hee! Hee! Aaow!  
Go On Girl!

I Never Felt So In Love Before  
Promise Baby, You'll Love Me Forevermore  
I Swear I'm Keepin' You Satisfied  
'Cause You're The One For Me . . .

Ella le tomo la mano, pese a que el agarre de Finn era fuerte en su cintura, y comenzaron a bailar mientras el cantaba y ella se unió al coro, disfrutando del baile y canto de este nuevo chico.

The Way You Make Me Feel  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
You Really Turn Me On  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
Now Baby-Hee!  
(You Knock Me Off Of My Feet)  
My Lonely Days Are Gone  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)

The Way You Make Me Feel  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
You Really Turn Me On  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
Now Baby-Hee!  
(You Knock Me Off Of My Feet)  
My Lonely Days Are Gone  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)

Ain't Nobody's Business,  
Ain't Nobody's Business  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
Ain't Nobody's Business,  
Ain't Nobody's Business But Mine And My Baby  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
Hee Hee!  
(You Knock Me Off Of My Feet)  
Hee Hee! Ooh!  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)

Give It To Me-Give Me Some Time  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
Come On Be My Girl-I Wanna Be With Mine  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
Ain't Nobody's Business-  
(You Knock Me Off Of My Feet)  
Ain't Nobody's Business But Mine And My Baby's  
Go On Girl! Aaow!  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)

Hee Hee! Aaow!  
Chika-Chika  
Chika-Chika-Chika  
Go On Girl!-Hee Hee!  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
Hee Hee Hee!  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
(You Knock Me Off My Feet)  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)

(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
(You Knock Me Off My Feet)  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)

Al terminar quedaron con sus miradas conectadas, y sus cuerpos pegados también.

Finn carraspeo y se acerco a ellos, tomo a Rachel de la mano luego que

Alex la soltara

-Eres increíble Alex, creo que estas dentro- dijo el Sr. Schue y vio que Finn hizo un gesto molesto pero no le importo- ¿Por qué no habías entrado antes al club?

-Porque era novato y no quería perder mi posición en el equipo para ir a las prácticas del coro así que este año como ya tengo mi puesto asegurado puedo ir a los ensayos, además de otros motivos- vio a Rachel y ella se sonrojo, Finn fulmino a Alex con la mirada

-Excelente, bueno bienvenido

-Gracias, ahora me tengo que ir- el tomo su bolso y se fue picándole un ojo a Rachel.

Rachel y Finn se van al carro del último, en silencio, uno muy incomodo por demás decir.

Al llegar dentro del carro, exploto la escena- Rachel ¿me podría explicar que fue todo ese coqueteo con Alex?- dijo hablando burlonamente al decir el nombre del beisbolista, arranco el carro y lo puso en marcha para llevarla a su casa

-Solo fui amable, mostrando mi apoyo al nuevo, no significo nada

-Y eso de terminar pegada a el tanto con tu cuerpo como con tus ojos. ¿Te gusto a caso?- dijo Finn ya molesto casi gritando

-Claro que no Finn… sabes que te amo- dijo ella ya comenzando a molestarse- deja los celos, sabes mejor que nadie que a quien amo eres tu… además tu me estas reclamando pero tu seguro le diste motivos a Barbará para coquetearte, porque cantando te miraba y bailaba sensualmente

-Ni me di cuenta de eso Rachel, y jamás le daría esperanzas a Barbará, yo te amo eso lo sabes

-En el paso me diste esperanzas a mí y estabas con Quinn ¿Cómo se que no lo harás con ella también?- el la miro como si estuviera loca

-No vuelvas a decir eso Rachel Barbará Berry, yo te amo de verdad, yo quería a Quinn pero no era amor, en cambio contigo si siento amor… yo me enamore de ti-Ella lo abrazo, pues ya tenían un rato de haber llegado a la casa de ella pero seguían en el carro- lamento esta escenita Rach pero me dio mucha rabia lo que vi- ella lo beso en los labios. Fue apasionado pero sin prisa, estaban disfrutando del beso que se podría llamar como el del perdón por lo dicho

-Tambien te pido perdón por permitir que el me coqueteara y por hacerte molestar, sabes que te amo y que no te cambiaria, no podría… me rompería el corazón verte con otra o perderte por una tontería

-Yo jamás te rompería el corazón de nuevo- dijo el abrazándola fuertemente

-¿quieres entrar?- el asintió y ambos se bajaron del carro, se tomaron de la mano y caminaron a la casa de ella; esa noche vieron películas hasta tarde, cenaron juntos y luego él a regaña dientes se fue a su casa, prometiendo ir a buscarla.

…

**Eso es todo por hoy… no me maten… debo poner algo de drama y obvio que estos dos nuevos personajes serán un problema para Finchel… ahora a dejar sus comentarios a ver que les pareció el capitulo :)… nos seguimos leyendo.**


	3. Parejas

**Aclaro como siempre: Glee no me pertenece al igual que las canciones que se verán en este fic, yo solo soy dueña de la forma de contar esta trama que me dio **una amiga de un foro y los personajes que no conozcan, son míos, si los quieren usar avisen al menos Jejeje

**Capitulo 3: Parejas**

Al día siguiente Finn fue a buscar a Rachel a su casa; ella salió y cuando llego a donde el estaba la abrazo por la cintura y se inclino para besarla.

Él le abrió la puerta y luego la ayudo con su bolso metiéndolo en el asiento trasero, después ambos se fueron al colegio, el estaba escuchando antes de llegar a casa de Rachel el CD que ella le regalo.

-Sabes, ayer me puse a oír el CD y empezó a sonar Jessie's Girl y me trajo recuerdos

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Tu cara de sorpresa, te veías tan linda y recordar tus ojos que normalmente son grandes en ese momento estaban aun más grandes, tus labios entreabiertos de no poder creerlo, hubo un momento en que vi un intento de sonrisa cuando estaba cerca de ti… recordé lo que se me vino a la mente cuando lo cantaba- él se sonrojo y obvio que él no le mencionaría que cuando se estaba cambiando detrás de la cortina del médico él podía ver su perfecta silueta- los sentimientos que tuve al cantarla. Ahora dime cuando la comencé a cantar ¿Qué sentías tú?

-Primero sorpresa, y mientras cantabas no podía apartar mi vista de ti, te veías tan concentrado y debo admitir que muy sexy cantando, yo no podía creer que hubieras abierto tu corazón de esa forma frente a todo el club; en el fondo deseaba decirte que yo quería dejar de ser la Jessie's Girl para ser tu chica- dijo ella tomando su mano, en eso llegaron al colegio, Finn se le acerco y le dio un suave beso en su mejilla

-Ahora eres mi chica y hare lo posible porque eso quede así, mi niña- ambos se bajaron y tomados de la mano entraron al colegio

**Barbará POV**

Luego de salir de la audición me fui directo a la biblioteca a investigar más de él guapísimo Finn Hudson.

Revise uno de los anuarios y vi que Finn salía en la foto del equipo de Futbol y en el pie de página decía que él es que el quarterback; además es el capitán del equipo de basquetbol que juega en temporada de invierno; y además es co capitán con Rachel el en Glee Club y pertenecía al club del Celibato.

Todo un espécimen que yo voy a conquistar, sin importarme si tiene novia, soy muy determinada en lo que deseo.

Al día siguiente, voy por el pasillo y lo veo de espalda con un casillero abierto a su lado, seguro está sacando sus libros para español; me acerco a donde esta para saludarlo y en eso se da vuelta y veo algo que me deja en shock.

Frente a mi esta Finn con Rachel, ella puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello mientras él la abraza por la cintura y se dan un suave y tierno beso en los labios, no fue un beso largo y al separarse ambos sonríen y ella retira sus brazos de su cuello mas el no retira las manos de la cintura de Rachel.

Están hablando muy entretenidos y cuando ella cerro el casillero ambos me vieron y me sonrieron y saludaron, ella me hizo señales para que acercara, y yo me sentía muy apenada porque ayer me le insinué sin saber que la novia estaba allí; si se que dije que una novia no me detendría pero tampoco voy ser taaaan obvia.

Me acerque y los salude- hola Finn y Rachel ¿Cómo están?

-Excelentes ¿y tú?- respondió Finn poniendo una tierna sonrisa, mientras acercaba más a su pecho a Rachel, quien parecía un oso de peluche al lado del muro que es Finn.

-También excelente, con ganas de empezar a ensayar en Glee- dije con una sonrisa- y ustedes ¿son novios?

-Si desde hace cuatro meses; desde las últimas semanas de clases del semestre anterior- esta vez respondió Rachel- Hey debemos irnos, tenemos clases y no quiero que me quiten el primer puesto.

-Nos vemos en el salón porque yo aun no dejo mis cosas en el casillero

-Ok nos vemos en español entonces- dijo Finn soltando el agarre de la cintura de Rachel y tomando su mano y se fueron dejándome allí sola.

Ahora debo pensar algo para conquistarlo sin que Rachel se dé cuenta y tampoco deseo perder a la primera amiga de este nuevo colegio.

**Narración en 3ra persona**

El resto del día paso tranquilo y una hora antes de ir a ver a sus chicos del club, Will está revisando unos trabajos en su oficina cuando le tocan la puerta y el profesor levanto la vista y observo a tres chicas.

Una rubia de cabello largo y lacio con ojos verdes, vestida con un jean y una camisa larga semi ceñida al su torso con zapatos deportivos; la otra una pelirroja con el cabello ligeramente rizado, ojos también verdes, ella esta vestida con un vestido negro ligero y tacones; por ultimo una morena con el cabello liso, ojos negros, vestida con un jean y una camisa corta; las tres de piel blanca.

-Disculpe ¿usted es el señor Schuester?- pregunto la morena

-Si ¿Qué desean señoritas?

-Somos Verónica- la morena se señalo, luego a la pelirroja- ella es Lisa y ella- señalo a rubia- es Mónica, somos hermanas y deseamos unirnos al Glee Club

-Excelente chicas, las audiciones continúan toda esta semana, vayan a las tres al auditorio

-Ese es el problema profesor, nosotras no podemos a esa hora

-¿Y cuando pueden?

-Ahorita- dijo la pelirroja

-Bien esto es raro pero bueno vamos, déjenme llamar a la capitana para que las vea conmigo, porque les dije que ellos conocerían a los nuevos miembros- ellas asintieron y Will reviso el horario del tercer año y vio que ella esta es matemática- bien vamos chicas

Caminaron hasta el salón de matemática y el profesor Schue toco la puerta y salió el profesor Bradley- Disculpe profesor, necesito a Rachel Berry por tres minutos- el anciano profesor solo asintió

-Srta. Berry el profesor Schuester la busca- Finn y Barbará la vieron raro y ella se encogió de hombros, recogió sus cosas y se fue

-Dígame señor Schue ¿para qué me busca?

-Rachel estas señoritas desean audicionar para el club y quería que al menos la capitana las viera

-Perfecto ¿vamos al auditorio?- el asintió y las tres chicas la vieron de pies a cabeza, Rachel no se inmuto ante el escrutinio y camino junto al profesor y las chicas nuevas- Sus apellidos ¿son?

-Uno solo… García… somos hermanas- respondió Verónica

-¿Nombres?

-Somos Verónica, Lisa y Mónica- Rachel asintió

-Ese apellido es latino

-Si, de hecho somos nativas de América latina, de Venezuela

-Interesante, Santana ya no será la única latina

Cuando llegaron al auditorio, las chicas se fueron a cambiar mientras el profesor y Rachel caminaron a la mesa frente a la tarima

-¿Qué opinas de ellas?

-Interesantes, seguro hacen una presentación de grupo

-Si es seguro

En eso salen las tres vestidas con unos cortísimos vestidos; uno azul con encaje negro que tenía Mónica, otro color rojo también con encaje negro que lleva Verónica y por ultimo Lisa con uno amarillo e igual que sus hermanas lleva encaje negro.

-Nosotras vamos a cantar y bailar Lady Marmalade de _Moulin Rouge_

-Bien muestren lo que tienen

La música comenzó a sonar

**Lisa**

Where's all mah soul sistas

Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas

**Monica**

Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista

Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista

He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge

Struttin' her stuff on the street

She said, "Hello, hey Joe,

You wanna give it a go?"

Oh! uh huh

**Chorus: Todas**

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey Hey Hey)

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)

Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)

Creole lady Marmalade

**Lisa**

What What, What what

**Monica**

Ooh oh

**Todas**

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir

Voulez vous coucher avec moi

**Lisa**

Yea yea yea yea

**Veronica**

He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up

Boy drank all that Magnolia wine

On her black satin sheets is

Where he started to freak

Yeah

**Chorus: Todas**

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)

Mocha Chocalata ya ya (yea)

Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec

Moi Ce soir (Ce soir, what what what)

Voulez vous coucher avec moi

**Lisa**

Yea yea uh

He come through with the money

And the garter belts

I let him know we bout that cake

Straight up the gate uh

We independent women, some

Mistake us for whores

I'm sayin', why spend mine

When I can spend yours

Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry

Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari

Wear high heeled shoes get

Love from the dudes

4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge

Hey sistas, soul sistas, betta

Get that dough sistas

We drink wine with diamonds in the glass

By the case the meaning of expensive taste

If you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya

Mocha Chocalate- a what?

Real Lady Marmalade

One more time C'mon now

**Todas**

Marmalade... (Ooh) Lady

Marmalade (ohm yeah)...

Marmalade...

**Veronica**

Hey Hey Hey!

Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth

color of cafe au lait alright

Made the savage beast inside

Roar until he cried,

More-more-more

Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5

**Monica**

Sleepin' the grey flannel life

**Veronica**

But when he turns off to

Sleep memories creep,

**Todas**

More-more-more

**Chorus: Todas**

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)

Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)

Mocha Chocalata ya ya (yea)

Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec

moi ce soir (ce soir)

Voulez vous coucher avec moi

(All my sistas yea)

Voulez vous coucher avec

Moi Ce soir (Ce soir)

Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'mon! uh)

**Monica**

Veronica... (Oh Leaeaa Oh)

Lisa... (Lady Marmalade)

Monica... (Hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)

**Lisa**

Oh Oh oooo

**Monica**

Rottweiler baby... (Baby)

Moulin Rouge... (0h)

Misdemeanor here...

Creole lady Marmalade (Uhhhh Ye sa)

Will y Rachel aplaudieron asombrados por la puesta en escena que estas tres chicas montaron la canción de Christina, P¡nk, Mya y Lil' Kim con Missy a la perfección, incluso en el baile sensual.

-Eso estuvo muy bueno chicas, me atrevo a decir que la mejor audición hasta ahora; Rachel y yo no debemos discutirlo, están dentro- las tres sonrieron e hicieron una reverencia como en el teatro y se fueron a cambiar.

-Impresionante voz de las tres, sobretodo de Verónica, quien tiene una voz semejante a la de Christina y Mercedes

-Si las tres son geniales, bueno Rachel nos vemos más tarde en el salón del coro

-Bien, hasta luego señor Schue

Ella se fue y luego que las chicas salieron de nuevo decentemente vestidas, los cuatro salieron.

El resto de la semana paso sin muchos contratiempos, en más nadie se presento a las audiciones.

**El lunes siguiente**

Will va camino a encontrarse con el coro, contento porque nuevos chicos se van alistando en Glee; en eso, se cruza Sue por el pasillo. Will le saluda contento- Hola Sue

Sue, quien seguía su camino, se voltea y le dice: ¡OH, amigo! ¡Estabas aquí! ¡Qué raro que no percibí el olor a renacuajo perdedor que tienes!

Will lo mira extrañada y le dice- Pe… pero Sue... pensaba que ya habías dejado los insultos de lado...creí que ya todo estaba bien entre nosotros

Sue, con su sonrisa de medio lado y le dice- Hey ¿No te has enterado de mi victoria sobre Olivia, Josh y Rod?, sino lee las noticias y recuerda que Sue Sylvester- dice señalándose- renace de sus cenizas como el Ave Fénix y en los momentos más importantes, regresa para liberar al mundo de los perdedores. Así que ¡Agárrate! Porque sigues tú, amigo- lo señala, y la cara de Will hace una mueca de miedo viendo como Sue se voltea de forma dramática alzando los dedos en V como victoria y sigue su camino hacia el campo de entrenamiento del las Cheerios.

Will se queda pensando "Ahora sí creo que Sue habla en serio. Me acuerdo cuando hace algunos años, con una discusión parecida, hizo sacar al antiguo maestro de Futbol, el Sr Murphy, por racista ¡Y este era de color! Sue se las ingenió para convencer a la Asociación de Padres y de los Derechos Humanos, que el Señor Murphy se había operado la piel con un método parecido al de Michael Jackson pero al revés y que era un nazi infiltrado, buscado por sus padres caza nazis. El Sr Murphy, mejor conocido ahora como Sr Rodríguez, tuvo que huir a México, donde canta rancheras en la frontera para sobrevivir: Toda una humillación para una persona de color. Si esto es así, de verdad el coro y yo tendremos problemas."

Con ese pensamiento fatalista va hacia el salón del coro donde, como siempre Rachel esta allí de primera organizando partituras, junto a ella Finn y Barbará.

-Hey chicas y Finn ¿Dónde están los demás?- antes que la capitana pudiera responder con reproche en su voz, y como si los hubiera invocado llegaron los demás, los diez antiguos mas los seis nuevos- Genial que llegaron chicos y chicas, por favor los miembros del año pasado tomen asiento, los nuevos quédense parados para presentarlos- todos hicieron lo que les mandaron

-Hey un momento Sr S- hablo Mercedes con su típica voz de diva- Al blanquito con la camisa de los Mets y a las tres chicas del final a la derecha no los vimos ¿Qué hacen aquí?- termino meneando la cabeza y todos menos Finn y Rachel asintieron

-A eso iba Mercedes- dijo el Sr Schue luego de rodar los ojos "Yo esperaba que hubiera dejado esa actitud" pensó Will- El "Blanquito con la camisa de los Mets"- dijo el haciendo comillas al hacer una cita a lo dicho por Mercedes- se llama Alex Torres y dio la audición luego que todos menos Finn y Rachel, se fueron- los co capitanes, tomados de la mano ante la mirada de celos de Alex y Barbará, asintieron- y el martes Verónica, Mónica y Lisa García se presentaron ante Rachel y ante mí y también quedaron; Alex canto y bailo The way you make me feel de Michael Jackson y las señoritas también cantaron y bailaron Lady Marmalade de Christina, Lil' Kim, Mya y P¡nk. Son excelentes bailarines y cantantes. Ahora a lo que iba, pedí que se pusieran así para presentarles a los nuevos miembros sus compañeros de club, los voy nombrando y se paran- los doce asintieron- bien les presento a las voces líderes del coro y co capitanes Finn Hudson y Rachel Berry, el líder de los músicos Artie Abrams, la cantante de Soul y Funk y otros géneros nacidos del Bronx Mercedes Jones y además es la que se encarga de los vestuarios de New Directions junto a Kurt Hummel, y la excelente bailarina Tina Cohen Chang; ellos fueron las primeros miembros del coro pero luego se nos unieron la ex Cheerios Quinn Fabray, y las que siguen en las porristas Santana López y Brittany, mas adelante para completar el equipo reglamentario se unieron Noah "Puck" Puckerman, Mike Chang y Matt. Con este equipo llegamos a las regionales y espero que ahora con ustedes podamos llegar hasta las nacionales- dijo Will con una sonrisa- bueno ahora quiero mandarles la tarea de la semana. Como quiero que los nuevos se complementen con los antiguos, voy a hacer parejas, lo malo es que solo serán siete parejas con los nuevos y dos entre antiguos miembros.

Finn y Rachel esperaban ser de las dos parejas antiguas que les tocaran juntos pero conociendo al Sr Schue eso no pasara- bien comencemos con Artie y…- lo pensó viendo a las chicas y dijo-… con Verónica- Artie soltó la mano de Tina a regañadientes y se fue con su compañera de tarea- ahora Puck con Lisa- Quinn lo fulmino con la mirada

-Tranquila nena Puckzilla se comportara- le susurro a su… Quinn y se fue con la pelirroja

-Tina con Mike Chang- primera pareja antigua- ahora Quinn con Saúl- Quinn no podía creer su mala suerte, le toco con la persona que menos deseaba; seguro ya se entero de todo el asunto de su embarazo, por las miradas de reproche que le mando desde que entro al salón, pues lo ha visto muy frecuentemente con Jacob Israel y seguro le sugirió que lo siguiera por Twitter, su blog y Facebook, y Dios sabe que otras redes sociales tiene el nerd metiche- ahora Kurt con Mónica- Matt se lamento, él quería que le tocara con la chica y Kurt le llama la atención Lucio pero tenían que ser parejas de hombre con mujer- sigo con Mercedes y…- la única que deseaba ella era con…- James- casi salta de su asiento hacia el chico- Matt con Santana- los dos se miraron conformes, sus sesiones de besos siempre eran intensas y otras cosas también; así que estaban conformes- Finn con Barbará- la chica sonrió e igual que Quinn a Rachel no le parecía bien esa decisión y no quería soltar el brazo de su novio

-Rach nena ¿confías en mi?- le susurro Finn acariciando con su pulgar la mano de ella, quien solo asintió y él le volvió a hablar- entonces sabes que yo no voy a hacerte daño y cualquier cosa rara lo suprimiré de inmediato… porque a quien amo es a ti- ella solo lo vio y le dio un ligero beso en los labios y lo dejo irse; todos vieron la escena y muchos pensaron que fue la cosa más tierna que habían visto jamás a otros simplemente les dio nauseas (Santana) y por ultimo otros se sintieron celosos.

-Continuamos con Rachel y Alex- Alex sonrió igual que Barbará ante la decisión y Finn, al lado de Barbará, es ahora el que se pone celoso y Rachel le dio una mirada de que se calmara y se paro al lado de su compañero- por descarte los últimos son Lucio con Brittany- añadió el Sr. S- La tarea será una canción… de amor- todos se quedaron paralizados- que yo mismo escogeré y no me miren con esas caras… la primera cosa que un cantante debe hacer es cantar con cualquiera, no vemos todo el tiempo duetos de novios o duetos de mejores amigos… solo se han visto en raras ocasiones, así que quiero que por parejas se sienten y cuando les dé el tema se parar y luego de tengan sus partituras se sientan a parte, separados unos de otros y la analizan y planifican su presentación- todos asintieron.

El profesor se volteo a buscar las partituras y comenzó a leer los temas y asignarles un dueño, cuando lo hizo se volteo de nuevo y dijo- bien primero Rachel y Alex tendrán I Want It That Way de Backstreet Boys- a Finn casi le da un infarto al oír eso y quería protestar, pero la mirada de Rachel le advirtió que no lo hiciera, que actuara profesionalmente; a ella tampoco le agradaba cantar algo así que no fuera con él pero el profesor tenía razón, debían ser profesionales- para Finn y Barbará también una de BSB- Rachel rezaba para que no fuera la que ella creía que le pondría el Sr. Schue- la canción se llama As Long As You Love Me- los temores de Rachel se confirma- Kurt y Mónica I Will always love you de Whitney Houston; James y Mercedes Summer Love de Grease; Love and Sex and Magic de Ciara Ft. Justin Timberlake para Puck y Lisa; Hate That I love you de Rihanna ft David Bisbal para Quinn y Saúl; This Love de Maroon 5 para Mike y Tina; If That not love de The Naked Brothers Band para Matt y Santana; You give love a bad name de Bon Jovi para Artie y Verónica; y por ultimo para Lucio y Brittany Love Games de Lady Gaga- el resto de la hora paso en susurros en el salón de New Directions mientras todos estudiaban sus canciones.

-Bien ya se pueden ir, mañana espero ver que montaron, en esta clase- todos se levantaron de sus asientos y antes de que Rachel se fuera con Finn, Alex la agarro suavemente del brazo

-Hey Rachel, recuerda que hoy debemos ensayar ¿en tu casa o en la mía?- pregunto Alex recogiendo sus cosas

-En tu casa- Rachel lo medito bien y decidió ir a la casa de él, pues sus padres salieron a una conferencia y no quiere estar sola con el

-De acuerdo, esta es mi dirección- ella asintió y tomo el papel que él le dio- nos vemos a las siete

-Perfecto- el chico se fue y ella se volteo y se encontró de frente con su novio- Finn vamos- añadió guardando el papel en su bolso

-¿A dónde vas a las siete Rach?- pregunto camino a los casilleros

-A casa de Alex a ensayar- dijo ella tranquilamente

-¿te acompaño?

-No hace falta Finn, confía en mi ¿verdad?

-Confió en ti, no en el

-Pero si en mi y eso te debería bastar para saber que si te amo no dejare que algo mas pase- ella se cruzo de brazos

-Tienes razón Rach, ¿me perdonas?- puso carita de corderito a medio degollar y ella no podía estar molesta con el

-Que mas puedo hacer- lo abrazo- te amo

-También te amo- caminaron al carro- ¿quieres que te lleve y te busque?

-Claro

-Genial… emm por cierto yo también que con Barbará en ir a ensayar hoy… a las siete también- Rachel respiro profundo y pensó "Debo confiar en el… Debo confiar en él" y Finn al ver que no hablaba continuo- pero a la hora que me llames yo iré a buscarte, sin importarme nada mas

-Tranquilo Finn… debemos entender que es solo una tarea para el club

-Así es- asintió él, aliviado porque la pelea se acabo

-Si quieres te quedas en mi casa hasta las siete para irnos a nuestros ensayos

-Me parece perfecto

…

**Esto es todo por ahora… ¿Qué tal esa nueva tarea? Creen que Barbará logre desbancar a Rachel?... Jejeje digan sus teorías e ideas Jejeje… nos seguimos leyendo… espero sus comentarios/ reviews**


	4. Ensayos x Sorpresa

**Capitulo 4: Ensayos x Sorpresa**

**Rachel POV**

Finn y yo pasamos lo que quedaba de tarde juntos, viendo la televisión y luego le prepare un sándwich y para mí una mini ensalada.

Revise la dirección y note un dato curioso.

-¿Qué tanto vez en la dirección Rach?- pregunto Finn ya preocupado por mi obsesión con el papel.

-Mira esto- le tendí el papel y le señale lo que estuve viendo, el lo leyó y también puso cara de extrañeza- Que curioso nombre para una casa

-"Chicago" definitivamente es un nombre curioso para una casa ¿crees que tenga algo que ver con Broadway? O quizá sean fans y los padres le pusieron así por eso.

-Le preguntare… no puedo creer que haya vivido así durante mis dieciséis años y nunca me entere de una casa con ese nombre

-Estamos igual

-¿tu no conocías a Alex?

-No… el no juega futbol o básquet y nunca le preste atención al equipo de Beisbol a pesar de ser el mejor del estado

-Mmmm ya… bueno Finn ya nos tenemos que ir, ya son veinte para las siete

-Ok, voy a apagar la tele, ve buscando tus cosas- asentí y se fue

Una vez hecho lo que acordamos nos fuimos en su carro, le fui dictando la dirección y señalando por donde ir, recordando que él se confunde en estos casos.

Al llegar vimos una gran casa, con un amplio jardín lleno de flores importadas y nacionales; la casa tanto en el muro del frente como dentro se leía en letras cursivas "_CHICAGO_".

Finn y yo nos quedamos viendo la casa embobados, hasta que volvimos a la realidad y él fue el primero en hablar- Rachel recuerda lo que te dije… llámame y estaré aquí rápidamente

-Si lo sé, descuida te llamare- antes de bajarme le di un beso y me fui

Llame a la puerta de afuera y una señora me atendió- Buenas noches ¿Qué desea?

-Vengo a ver a Alex

-¿Padre o hijo?

-Hijo- la puerta se abrió y entre, luego de cerrarse oí el carro de Finn irse, camine viendo el jardín; lleno de margaritas, claveles, girasoles, orquídeas, hasta un pequeño espacio con rosas rojas y blancas; es realmente hermoso y se nota que está muy bien cuidado.

Al llegar a la puerta, la misma señora que me atendió antes me recibió- Srta. Berry pase por favor, el joven Alex me pidió que la atendiera, porque él esta cenando.

-Muchas gracias- le dije sonriendo, es una señora de la tercera edad que se ve muy amable y dulce, tomo mi bolso para colgarlo pero la detuve- no se preocupe por eso, de todos modos lo voy a usar en la práctica con Alex

-Ah ok, ¿le sirvo algo?... te verde, una manzanilla, jugo de frutas o unas frutas picadas; solo lo pida algo con algún alimento derivado de animales, porque aquí no tenemos

-¿aquí son vegetarianos?

-Si el joven Alex desde pequeño no come carne, el vio el Rey León y 101 Dálmatas y decidió a los ocho años no come nada con carne; sus padres estuvieron algo reacios a que cambiaria sus hábitos alimenticios pero él es muy terco y ahora todos tienen la misma dieta; además el joven es un gran fan de Animal Planet y Discovery Channel y ama a los animales- eso me pareció increíble; quien imaginaria que un beisbolista fuera vegetariano

-Y ¿Cómo compensa las proteínas que pierde con el deporte?

-El combina cereales con legumbres y así obtiene las proteínas necesarias para estar en buen estado; además de otros componentes para las vitaminas y el hierro, pero él lo que no dejo es la leche; es lo único que aun toma, pues allí no se mata al animal, así que no es un vegetariano estricto del todo

-Interesante, yo si lo soy, en eso soy muy estricta

-¿Es vegetariana también?- asentí- que maravilla entonces ¿desea algo de lo que le ofrecí?

-Le acepto el té, porque yo comí una mini ensalada antes de venirme

-Ok ya le traigo el te

La señora se fue y yo comencé a ver la pared y mesitas de la sala; hay fotos de la familia en navidad, vi una foto de un hombre muy parecido a Alex pero más viejo y supuse era su padre y en la foto lleva el uniforme de los Mets de NYC, al lado se ve a una mujer adulta sobre un escenario y se podían leer unas palabras en francés y al final un corazón dibujado, luego vi una foto de Alex con una traje y a su lado una chicas muy apreciada a la de la foto anterior.

-Esa es de la graduación de mi hermana Diana- la voz de Alex resonó en la sala- y la foto de al lado es de mi madre durante su última actuación en Le Mis antes de casarse con papá, el que está con el uniforme de los Mets- se me acerco- aquí dice- dijo señalando las palabras en francés- "Con todo mi amor para mi Alex… Tamara" y al final un corazón; ella le regalo esta foto a papá como regalo de bodas

-Y ¿Dónde están ellos?

-En NYC, mi padre tiene juego hoy y ella se fue a acompañarlo y mi hermana esta también en la ciudad que no duerme estudiando en Julliard artes escénicas

-Que impresionante- dije simplemente viendo las fotos

-Si bastante, ahora ven al salón de ensayos, debemos prepararnos, porque Artie me conto en clases que a ti te gusta siempre ser la primera y yo no tengo problemas mientras estemos preparados- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora

-Claro vamos- caminamos por un pasillo hasta llegara unas escaleras que conducían hacia abajo; el prendió la luz y bajo; yo siguiendo sus pasos también baje y al llegar a bajo me quede maravillada con lo que vi; las paredes especialmente hechas para absorber el ruido y que no salga de la habitación, al fondo a la derecha hay un estante negro donde en letras amarillas cursiva dice "_Partituras_", en esa misma pared se ven unos diplomas de primer o segundo lugar en concursos y además hay algunos trofeos en un estante del lado izquierdo de esa misma pared; luego vi colgada una hermosa guitarra acústica color marrón oscura, a su lado un cuatro (**N/A: **Ukulele o no sé como lo conocen en otros países, como referencia "lo que toco Mr. Schue en el episodio final de temporada"), abajo en parales están una guitarra eléctrica negra y al lado un bajo, cada uno con sus respectivos amplificadores; pero quizá lo que más me gusto fue que en el centro del cuarto adornado como en los lobbies de los hoteles, hay un piano de cola color negro como el del colegio, aunque este se ve que le han dado más uso.

-Bienvenida a mi santuario- el soltó una risita musical- este es el sitio donde medito, me relajo, estudio, bailo- si se me olvido mencionar, el cuarto aun tiene espacio para bailar el vals doce quinceañeras con sus parejas- es mi cuarto favorito, además de mi propia habitación- volvió a reír- en fin pasa y comencemos, a por cierto le dije a María que viniera a traerte el té y unas frutas picadas aquí ¿no hay problema?

-Yo no pedí frutas- dije extrañada

-Lo sé, ese fui yo, es que tocar me despierta el apetito

-Veo que te gusta la música

-Me encanta, creo que luego que me gradué me dedicare de lleno mi pasión, yo amo el beisbol pero solo como una forma de estar en forma, yo no creo que eso sea mi camino- me sorprendió esa respuesta, como mucho de lo que conocí de el hoy, es un chico muy interesante- Bueno Rachel comencemos.

**Finn POV**

Deje a Rachel una vez se cerró la puerta del mega jardín; espero que ella esté bien, no quiero llegar y enterarme que en realidad la volvieron una zombi o algo así; seguro piensan que debo dejar de jugar Resident Evil del 1 al 4 o incluso que deje Call of Duty pero no puedo, en fin revise la dirección y seguí mi camino hasta que logre llegar; tuve suerte considerando que no identifico la derecha de la izquierda, pero tener una novia lista y comprensiva tiene sus ventajas, como que ella te ayude con tus problemas estudiantiles y de coordinación.

La casa, a comparación con la otras, es de tamaño normal; me baje y antes de tocar la puerta allí estaba Barbará.

-Hola Finn ¿te perdiste?- pregunto ella con algo de reproche en su voz

-Emm… no es que fui a llevar a Rachel a casa de Alex y luego me vine para acá- ella quito la cara de reproche y luego me indico que pasara.

-Bien Finn vamos a ensayar- caminamos hasta el piano y me pregunto- ¿sabes tocar el piano?

-No, pero si se tocar la batería

-Ok, bueno- ella me indico que me sentara a su lado- te mostrare unos acordes de la canción- se puso cerca de mí, puso sus manos sobre las mías y comenzó con la introducción, sus pequeñas manos presionaban mis dedos contra las teclas y mis manos están tan flojas que ella las puede mover a donde las necesita para continuar- es fácil ¿verdad?- solo asentí- pero esto solo es la introducción, y creo que lo dejare al pianista del Club- añadió soltando mis manos

-Si Brad es genial

-Así es, lo oí en las audiciones- ella solo asintió

El ensayo comenzó planeando que partes cantaríamos, como haríamos los movimientos. Ella en muchas cosas es parecida a la antigua Rachel; es decir la mandona y engreída con complejo de Diva, pero creo que ella no llega a ser tan diva como Rachel.

-Finn vamos a cantar la primera estrofa y el coro para ver que tal sonamos juntos

-Ok- ella comenzó a tocar el piano

**Barbara**

Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine

I'm leaving my life in your hands

People say I'm crazy and that I am blind

Risking it all in a glance

La observe y escuche, y sentí una emoción parecida a la que siempre siento cuando Rachel canta, y que no la había sentido en la audición porque no estaba prestando atención pero ahora si y me parecía por mucho una de las mejores voces que jamás había oído, obvio primero la de mi novia.

**Finn**

How you got me blind is still a mystery

I can't get you out of my head

Don't care what is written in your history

As long as you're here with me

Pude ver como ella sonreía, cuando cantaba, según parece le impresiono mi voz, llego el coro y comenzamos ambos a cantar.

**Ambos**

I don't care who you are

Where you're from

What you did

As long as you love me

Who you are

Where you're from

Don't care what you did

As long as you love me

Los dos nos vamos a los ojos en la última frase, y sentí una chispa que solo sentía con Rachel, y esa es la chispa de nuestra química en escena.

Ella se me acerco lentamente y me dijo mirándome a los ojos- Eres estupendo Finn, jamás había oído a un chico cantar así- yo solo pude sonrojarme, aunque Rachel me lo decía siempre luego de nuestras presentaciones juntos, yo pensaba que solo era por ser amable, porque seamos claros, su voz es tan sorprendente que dudo que yo me puede comparar con ella.

-Gracias- ella sonrió

-¿Qué tal si tomamos un break?- pregunto y antes que pudiera afirmar con la cabeza, ella ya me llevaba tendido al comedor, entro en la cocina y salió con dos vasos- ten un Virgin Cosmo soy fans de ellos en los vuelos- esto me trae recuerdos de cuando salía con Quinn y ensayando con Rachel nos dimos nuestro primer beso, algo atropellado pero un beso al final, esa fue la primera vez que sentí mariposas en el estomago por un beso.

-Gracias

-¿quieres algo más?- pregunto mirándome

-No estoy bien así gracias, por cierto tu también eres muy buena, en la audición estuve un poco distraído y no preste atención pero ahora si y tienes mucho talento- ella se sonrojo

-Gracias, eres muy tierno- ella se me acerco peligrosamente- ¿de verdad crees que tengo talento?

Yo me aleje- si claro, eres muy talentosa- en eso empezó a sonar Faithfully en mi celular y di gracias a Dios por eso, ese es el tono de mi Rachel, antes del segundo repique conteste, alejándome un poco Barbará, que me puso nervioso- ¡Rachel! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya te voy a buscar?

-_Hola Finn… bien aquí terminando el ensayo, si por favor ven a buscarme_- la voz de Rachel sonaba urgida y eso me asusto

-¿todo está bien?

-_Si tranquilo, te espero_

-Dale, nos vemos un beso- colgué y me voltee a donde esta Barbará, con cara de molestia- Bueno Barbará, me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana

-Ok bueno Finn fue un placer tenerte aquí, nos vemos- se me volvió a acercar y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-Bye

-Chao

Y me fui al carro lo más rápido que puse, esperando que no me siguiera, esta chica me puso nervioso con sus coqueteos; encendí el carro y me fui por el mismo camino por el que llegue para buscar a Rachel.

**Rachel POV**

Luego que Finn me fue a buscarme, hicimos el viaje en silencio, y la verdad fue incomodo porque Alex se despidió de mí en la puerta de su casa con un beso en la mejilla y con Finn, parado frente a su carro y con la puerta abierta esperándome.

Yo no quise decirle nada porque sabía que estaba molesto así que preferí no hablar tampoco.

Al día siguiente me fui en mi carro porque Finn debía llevar a su mamá al trabajo pues Burt, que es el que la lleva siempre, tuvo que ir a atender a un cliente que se había quedado accidentado a las cuatro de la mañana y tuvo que ir a auxiliarlo.

Iba hacia mi carro veo un carro que se acerca y se para frente a mi casa.

-Hola Rachel- me saludo Alex luego de salir del carro, un Toyota muy lindo color negro- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien gracias ¿y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bien bien- me sonrió de forma tierna- bueno pasaba por aquí y te vi salir que decidí saludarte ¿esperas a Finn?

-No me voy en mi carro, el tuvo que llevar a su mamá al trabajo

-¿quieres que te lleve?

-¿podrías?

-Claro, ven- entre un momento a mi casa y guarde mi llave del carro, para luego entrar al carro de Alex que para sorpresa mía estaba escuchando el soundtrack de _Chicago_

-¿Te gusta chicago?

-Me encanta, es quizá uno de mis musicales favoritos, aunque Funny Girl me hace llorar; mi mamá la tiene en DVD y la vemos cada vez que estamos felices o tristes o cuando queremos- lo vi con fascinación

Seguimos hablando, el me mostro su colección de CD's, e incluso tiene uno autografiado de SA por los dos protagonistas.

Al llegar al colegio, los del club nos vieron raro y algunas otras personas que sabias de mi relación con Finn también se extrañaron, no les di importancia, total él es un nuevo amigo y compañero y yo no voy a molestarme en explicar algo que solo es entre amigos y compañeros.

Finn llego a la clase un poco tarde pero el profesor lo dejo porque yo le explique antes de que comenzara lo que había pasado.

El resto de la tarde estuvo tranquila hasta que llego la hora de Glee.

-Bien ¿Quién será el primero en actuar?- todos se vieron las caras así que decidí pasar primera

-Yo primero Sr. Schue- dije pero al unisonó con Barbará, las dos nos miramos

-Bueno Rachel voy a dejar que Barbará cante primero por ser nueva, luego tu- asentí a regañadientes- ok Finn y Barbará muéstrenos lo que tienen

Ambos se pararon al frente y ella le dio a Brad y los demás músicos las partituras.

Comenzó el piano

**Barbara**

Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine

I'm leaving my life in your hands

People say I'm crazy and that I am blind

Risking it all in a glance

Los nuevo la vieron asombrados, ella es realmente buena, y en lo que finalizo inmediatamente comenzó Finn, había dividido el primer verso en dos para que ambos cantaran

**Finn**

How you got me blind is still a mystery

I can't get you out of my head

Don't care what is written in your history

As long as you're here with me

Me sentía orgullosa de Finn, cantando siempre me sorprende lo que es capaz de lograr. Llegamos al coro

**Ambos**

I don't care who you are

Where you're from

What you did

As long as you love me

Who you are

Where you're from

Don't care what you did

As long as you love me

La química entre ambos me abrumo y por lo que vi los demás del club, incluso el Sr Schue la sintió, esto no está bien; ellos solo se veían cuando cantaban y de vez en cuando al resto de nosotros

**Barbará**

Every little thing that you have said and done

Feels like it's deep within me

**Finn**

Doesn't really matter if you're on the run

It seems like we're meant to be

**Ambos**

I don't care who you are

Where you're from

What you did

As long as you love me

Who you are

Where you're from

Don't care what you did

As long as you love me (Yeah)

As long as you love me

As long as you love me

**Barbara**

I've tried to hide it so that no one knows

But I guess it shows

When you look into my eyes

Ella lo tomo de la mano a Finn, él la vio a los ojos cuando canto la ultima línea de su parte

**Finn**

What you did and where you're coming from

I don't care, as long as you love me, baby.

Por primera vez el me vio en las últimas palabras y me guiño el ojo

**Ambos**

I don't care who you are

Where you're from

What you did

As long as you love me

Who you are

Where you're from

Don't care what you did

As long as you love me

Al terminar se quedaron viendo a los ojos y muy cerca el uno de otro, todos les aplaudieron asombrados, y más de uno me vio a mí, y no debía tener buena cara porque se veían asustados.

-Muy bien chicos, estuvieron excelentes, ahora continúan Rachel y Alex

Antes de acercarme a donde los músico Quinn me llama.

-Si dime Quinn

-Dime ¿Qué se siente al ver que una chica le coquetea a tu novio frente a ti?

-¿de qué me hablas?- me hice la tonta porque de verdad yo sabía muy bien a qué se refería Quinn

-No te hagas la tonta Rachel, sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero; ten cuidado con ella, mira que entre ustedes no hay mucha diferencias y podría confundirse Finn- ella tenía razón, asentí y me voltee a donde los músicos y a donde Alex. ¿Así se sentía ella cuando Finn era su novio? ¿Ella tenía ganas de arrancarme la cabeza cuando cantamos No Air? Pues si es así, creo que me siento culpable por todo esto.

-¿Listo?- le pregunto al estar cerca de el

-Si tu lo estas… Showtime… rómpete una pierna- solté una risita

-Tu también- me devolvió la sonrisa

**Finn POV**

Todos se veían sorprendidos por mi interpretación con Barbará. Ahora veamos que pasara con Rachel y Alex.

Ellos sonreían mientras Rachel entregaba las partituras; Alex tomo una guitarra acústica y comenzó a tocarla.

-Emm… disculpe Sr. S pero esta guitarra esta desafinada- el profesor lo vio sin poder creerlo pero luego él la toco y escucho que si lo estaba

-Brad podrías tocar las teclas del piano para afinarla- el asintió y comenzó, Alex tenso las cuerdas necesarias

-Listo

Rachel le hizo una señal y Alex comenzó a tocar

**Alex**

Yeah  
You are my fire  
The one desire  
Believe when I say  
I want it that way 

Los que no lo habían oído, se quedaron impactados, varias de las chicas sonreían como tontas y lo peor de todo es que Kurt y Lucio también.

**Rachel**  
But we are two worlds apart  
Can't reach to your heart  
When you say  
That I want it that way

En lo que comenzó a cantar Rachel, TODOS los nuevos tenían la boca abierta y no podían creer que alguien tuviera esa voz tan hermosa, Alex sonreía satisfecho con la voz de ella.

_ Chorus:_

**Rachel**  
Tell me why

**Alex**  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache

**Rachel**  
Tell me why

**Alex**  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake

**Ambos**  
Tell me why

**Rachel**  
I never wanna hear you say

**Ambos**  
I want it that way

Luego del coro el volvió a cantar en solitario y mirando solo a Rachel, esto no me agradable, pues entre ambos se sentía una química que podría dar miedo.

**Alex**

Am I your fire?  
Your one desire?  
Yes I know, it's too late  
But I want it that way

_Chorus:_

**Alex**  
Tell me why

**Rachel**  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache

**Alex**  
Tell me why

**Rachel**  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake

**Ambos**  
Tell me why

**Alex**  
I never wanna hear you say

**Ambos**  
I want it that way

**Rachel**  
Now I can see that we've fallen apart  
From the way that it used to be, yeah  
No matter the distance I want you to know  
That deep down inside of me  
You are my fire  
The one desire

**Ambos** (Subiendo en la escala de notas)  
You are, you are, you are, you are

**Rachel**  
Don't wanna hear you saaaaaaaaaaaay 

**Alex**  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache

_Chorus:_

**Ambos**  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
(I wanna hear you say)  
I never wanna hear you say (Oh Yeah)  
I want it that way

Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never wanna hear you say  
(I wanna hear you say)  
I want it that way

Tell me why  
Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
I never wanna hear you say  
I want it that way

Los ojos de ella nunca dejaron los de él y viceversa, el se acerco a Rachel, tomando su mejilla y canto la ultima parte que canta A.J

**Alex**  
Cause I want it that way

Lo que me molesto mas no fue que tocara sino que luego de cantar él le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella se sonrojo. Todos aplaudieron y me di cuenta que varios me veían, entre ellos Puck y Quinn.

-Maravillosas las dos parejas de hoy, si comenzamos así de bien no me quiero imaginar los demás; ¿alguien mas para hoy?- nadie hablo- bueno se pueden ir, excepto Rachel y Alex.

Yo salí y espere a mi novia para llevarla a su casa y para hablar con ella.

-Hey mano- me saludo Puck

-Hey Puck, Quinn

-¿Aun molesto con nosotros?- me pregunto esta vez Quinn

-No, la verdad desde que recupere a Rachel, comprendí que había sido muy duro con ambos pero ya me recupere y ya no estoy molesto

-Genial- Puck levanta la mano- Dame esos cinco- y chocamos nuestras manos- ahora dime ¿Qué fue todo eso con Barbará? Y más aun ¿Qué fue eso de Rachel con Alex?

-Lo de Barbará fue una tarea, ahora que ella y yo tengamos química es otra cosa; ahora lo de Rachel para mi es inentendible, y más el beso

-Ten cuidado amigo, tu relación podría estar en riesgo

-Estoy de acuerdo Finn

-Gracias.

En eso salieron los dos- Rach ¿A dónde vas?

-A casa de Alex

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Debemos alistar unas cosas

-¿de qué? Si ya cantaron

-El Sr Schue nos asigno otra asignación- ella estaba sacando las cosas de su casillero sin verme

-Rachel mírame y explícate por favor

-Bien , el Sr Schue nos nombro a los dos como encargados de las coreografías del club; como ambos somos bailarines entrenados y además estudiamos juntos en la misma academia, entonces podremos entendernos mejor; ahora el nos pidió armar un baile para Time is running out de Muse que la vamos a cantar en la reunión de alumnos

-¿Una canción de música Rock Alternativo para bailar?

-Si Finn, y ahora me tengo que ir nos vemos- ya se iba y la detuve, ella abrió la boca para protestar pero la silencie con un beso, desde anoche cuando la deje no los había vuelto a sentir

-Me llamas para ir a buscarte- dije pegando mí frente a la suya, ella solo asintió y se fue. Esto traerá problemas serios lo sé.

…

**Me salió largo y trabajado para crear la máxima tensión jajaja… ¿Quién odia a Alex y Barbará?... jajaja no vale no los odien, solo están para poner algo de drama… ¿Qué tal la química entre nuestros protas con los nuevos?... espero les haya gustado, como ven Alex y Rachel tienen mucho en común, así me lo imagine cuando lo cree, jajaja claro el no será otra Drama Queen con Jesse, no él será más hombre jajaja ;)… gracias por leer, recuerden sus reviews y comentarios**


	5. Tu fuiste mi inspiración x Plan macabro

**Capitulo 5: Tu fuiste mi inspiración x Planes macabros**

**Rachel POV**

Alex y yo pasamos la tarde ensayando Time is running out y debo reconocer que él tiene un gran talento para el baile, en mis dieciséis años jamás conocí a un chico que bailara como él, ni siquiera Jesse, y lo que más me impresiono es que mientras oía la música el sacaba los paso para bailarla.

Practicamos hasta las siete de la noche, pues a esa hora ya nos habían dicho que el estudio lo cerraba, y como es donde estudiamos baile ambos, nos lo prestaron para ensayar.

-Listo Rachel, es todo por hoy- me dijo parando la música de su iPod y volteando a verme, ambos estábamos sudados por el ejercicio- Toma agua, no quiero que te deshidrates Rach- agarre mi termo de agua y tome un largo trago

-Estoy impresionada Alex- le dije tomando otro poco de agua y luego añadí una vez termine de beber- bailas como todo un profesional- él se sonrojo, mas aun de lo que estaba por el baile, y se rasco la parte de atrás de la cabeza por pena

-¿De verdad?- se acerco a mí con su toalla secándose el sudor, yo también saque la mía

-Si, y me pregunto ¿de dónde salió la iniciativa para bailar de tu parte?

-Pues fueron tres factores claves

-¿puedo saber cuáles?

-Claro, somos amigos ¿no?- yo asentí y él me sonrió- bueno la primera fue que vi "Thriller" y "Billy Jean en Motown" de Michael Jackson, yo me quede asombrado de cómo bailaba, me aprendí los pasos y los hacía perfectamente- sonreí imaginando a un pequeño Alex bailando como Jackson- la segunda y aquí seguro te reirás pero fue la película "Billy Elliot"- y el tenia razón porque solté una carcajada y una vez me calme, el continuo- lo que paso es que me pareció tan cool que un chico no le importara nada por seguir su sueño que desee bailar tan bien como él, además fui a verlo en vivo y fue genial; y la ultima y quizá la más importante- lo mire expectante- fuiste tú Rachel- mi cara debió ser un poema, sentía mis mejillas rojas pero a la vez tenia debía reflejar mi confusión, porque el rio y continuo- veras a los cinco años vinimos a ver una presentación de mi hermana y entre las de preparatorio estabas tú, bailaste Tap; mi mamá te tomo una foto porque te veías adorable con una mega sonrisa, en fin yo te vi y desee algún día bailar como tú y compartir el escenario- me sonroje de nuevo y el acaricio mis mejillas- y ahora tengo esa oportunidad

-¿De verdad deseabas eso? ¿Por qué no te habías unido a Glee antes?

-Por el beisbol, ya se los había dicho. Primero tenía que asegurar mi posición y luego podría unirme al club que deseara, es mas era la norma del entrenador, sino créeme que me hubiera unido y poder bailar contigo- él seguía acariciando mi mejilla, su toque me da una sensación de electricidad en el cuerpo, claro no tan fuerte como con cuando Finn me toca- es tiempo de irnos, llama a Finn para que te venga a buscar- asentí

Tome mi teléfono y le marque, lo tengo en marcación rápida en el número uno, luego de tres repiques me atendió- _Rach, me tenias preocupado ¿ya estas lista?_

Sonreí, de verdad sonaba preocupado- Hola Finn… bien ¿y tú?- el soltó una risita sarcástica y continúe- si ya Salí

-_Bien ya voy a buscarte ¿Dónde estás Rach?_

-En el salón de baile donde estuvimos en verano

-_Okidoki… nos vemos Te amo_

-También te amo, nos vemos- y trancamos luego me voltee a ver a Alex que está hablando por teléfono

-…Si mamá ya voy a la casa…. Me quede ensayando… con una compañera…. ¿Recuerdas a Rachel Berry, la chica de la que te hable?... ella misma…. Si mamá…. Bueno hablamos en la casa… te quiero también- y tranco suspirando, el se volteo y me vio, una sonrisa cruzo mi rostro y él se puso pálido- ¿Qué oíste?

-Lo suficiente y dime ¿Qué le hablaste a tu mamá de mi?

-Emm… bueno que cantas muy bien y que… Emm… que eras la chica que vimos en la presentación de mi hermana- el siempre seguro Alex se puso nervioso y yo solo pude reír- ¿ya llamaste a Finn?- cambio el tema

-Si, viene en un rato

-Bien, vamos saliendo debemos ir desalojando el edificio- el tomo mi bolso y el suyo y salimos caminando; por el camino el me iba contando cosas de sus clases de baile al comienzo y yo me reía, al llegar afuera vi el carro de Finn llegado, Alex también lo vio camino conmigo hasta el carro.

-Hola Rach- me abrazo Finn en lo que se bajo y me dio un beso, luego nos separamos y el saludo a Alex, mas por cortesía que porque le caía bien- Hey Alex

-Hola Finn- él lo saludo con una sonría inocente- toma el bolso de Rach- Finn lo fulmino con la mirada porque según el nadie más sino el me podría decir Rach- Bye nos vemos mañana en la escuela- me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego le dio la manos a Finn para ir; él fue tarareando Time is running out

Finn soltó su agarre y me abrió la puerta mientas guardaba mi bolso, en lo que entre mi novio cerró la puerta y se fue a sentar al asiento del piloto, arranco y comenzamos a movernos.

-¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto algo frio

-Genial, Alex es un gran bailarín y coreógrafo, y tu ¿Qué hiciste?

-Que bien, me alegra que lo hayas pasado bien nena, en cuanto a mi pues no hice mucho; jugué Call of Duty y Mario Galaxy, hable con Puck y Quinn por teléfono y me puse a ver televisión

-Una tarde ocupada- dije sin saber que mas decir, el ambiente se puso de pronto tenso y un silencio incomodo inundo el carro. Al llegar di las gracias a Dios por poner fin a mi suplicio- gracias por traerme Finn- él se bajo y me abrió la puerta, tomo mi bolso y me siguió hasta la puerta, vi que mis padres aun no llegaban así que tendría la casa para mi sola- Nos vemos mañana baby- le di un beso en lo que abrí la puerta, el me lo respondió

-Hasta mañana Rach- él se fue a su carro y en lo que se monto yo cerré la puerta y lo oí arrancar.

Subí a mi habitación tome mi pijama y una ropa interior y me fui a bañar, mientras el agua recorre mi cuerpo pienso en todo lo que paso hoy, lo tierno que fue Alex conmigo, los pasos de baile, trabajar con él es muy cómodo y el es siempre tan amable y caballero; lave mi cabello con mi champoo favorito, olor a fresas al igual que mi jabón.

Salí del baño rumbo a la cocina a cenar e irme a dormir. Comí una ensalada y de allí me fui a acostar.

**Al Día siguiente**

La mañana paso rápida y llego la hora de ir a Glee; Alex hoy se sentó atrás con Santana y Brittany a hablar del baile, yo ya les conté a los chicos y ellos acordaron que lo veríamos mañana; Finn se sentó a mi lado.

-Mira esto Rach- me mostro un examen de Ingles, tenía una B+ y yo solo pude abrazarlo y besarlo; desde que salíamos yo lo ayudaba con sus tareas, le daba clases cuando no entendía algo, entre otras cosas

-Esto es maravilloso, Finn, debemos ir a celebrarlo- el sonrió y me abrazo, sentí la mira que me atravesaba de Barbará, vi de reojo a Alex que no podía aguantar la risa, por mi actitud, mientras hablaba con las dos Cheerios.

-Buen chicos y chicas les tengo una información antes que Puck y Lisa nos muestren su canción- todos los miramos y luego el profesor llamo nuestra atención a donde él estaba- bueno lo que pasa es que vi que la tarea de Rachel de hacer las coreografías era cuesta arriba para ella decidí que su socio será Alex, pues él posee esa experiencia y además sabe bailar muy bien como Rachel; obvio todos pueden apoyar pero quienes elijan serán ellos dos- todos asistieron y yo voltee a verlo y él me dedico una cálida sonrisa- bien ahora la pareja Puck-Lisa.

Ambos se pararon uno frente al otro y comenzó la música

**Puck**

1, 2, 3 Go...

Yeah…

Here we go, talk to 'em...

Puck y Lisa estabas a escasos centímetros de la cara del otro, mirándose con pasión, sintiendo las palabras que cantaban

**Lisa**

Ya touch is so magic to me

Stangest things can happen

The way that you react to me

I wanna do something you can't imagine

Imagine, if it was a million me's talking sexy to ya like that

Ya think ya can handle, boy if I give you my sleaze

And I need you to push it right back

Pude ver la cara de Quinn de cellos ante tal espectáculo, porque decir que era erótico era quedarse cortos; POR DIOS ELLOS CASI TENIAN SEXO EN FRENTE DE NOSOTROS…

Ella le pasaba la lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja e incluso me pareció que se lo mordía mientras el comenzaba a cantar

**Puck**

Baby show me, show me,

What's your favorite trick that you wanna use on me?

And I'll volunteer...

And I'll be flowing, and going to go the distant place

And nothing but shoes on me

Ohh baby...

**Ambos**

All night showing, just you in the crowd

Doin' tricks you never seen...

And I bet that I can make ya believe

In love and sex and magic

La cara de Saúl era un poema de miedo y asco a la vez, porque repito CASI TIENEN SEXO FRENTE A NOSOTROS; Santana casi botaba humo por los oídos, ella esta celosa; Quinn solo podía mirar con intenso odio a Noah y Lisa

So let me drive my body around ya

I bet you know what I mean

Cause you know that I can make you believe

In love and sex and magic

**Puck**

Everything ain't what it seems

I wave my hands and I got you

And ya feel so fly, assistantin' me

But now is my turn to watch you

I ain't gonna stop you

If ya wanna grab my neck, talk sexy to me like that

Just do what I taught you, girl when I give you my heat

And I need you to push it right back

**Lisa**

Baby show me, show me,

What's your favorite trick that you wanna use on me?

And I'll volunteer...

And I'll be flowing, and going to go the distant place

And nothing but shoes on me

Ohh baby...

**Ambos**

All night showing, just you in the crowd

Doin' tricks you never seen...

And I bet that I can make ya believe

In love and sex and magic

So let me drive my body around ya

I bet you know what I mean

Cause you know that I can make you believe

In love and sex and magic

This is the part where we fall in love (Ohh, suga...)

Let's slow it down, so we fall in love (Ohh...)

But don't stop when you give it to me

La coreografía se puso melosa en esta parte por lo de "Fall in love"… mas no duro mucho

**Puck**

Lisa…

**Ambos**

All night showing, just you in the crowd

Doin' tricks you never seen...

And I bet that I can make ya believe

In love and sex and magic

So let me drive my body around ya

I bet you know what I mean

(You know what I mean)

Cause you know that I can make you believe

In love and sex and magic

All night showing, just you in the crowd

Doin' tricks you never seen...

And I bet that I can make ya believe

In love and sex and magic

So let me drive my body around ya

I bet you know what I mean

(You know what I mean)

Cause you know that I can make you believe

In love and sex and magic

Yeah...

Uh, uh, uh...

Yeah, I see you on the floor

Get it girl

Love, sex and magic

I see you on the floor

You know what I mean

Get it girl

I bet that I can make you believe

In love and sex and magic, ow!

I See you on the floor

Get It Girl...

Si vieron el video de este tema, entonces no se perdieron mucho, lo único que se perdieron fue las luces estilo discoteca y los trajes exóticos, porque de resto todos lo hubo, hasta el posando su mano en el trasero de Lisa.

-Emm… ok eso fue intenso- dijo el Sr. Schue siendo blando

-INTENSO… Sr Schue casi tienen sexo frente a nosotros- ok ya está muy despedido pero es verdad y estoy de acuerdo con Saúl- Espero que esto no sea así todo el tiempo porque si es así, yo me salgo, después de todo lo que me han enseñado en la Escuela Dominical y Servicios Juveniles de mi iglesia… yo no voy a tolerar que maltraten mi mente servidora de Dios

-Estoy de acuerdo Sr Schue- solo dije viendo a Saúl que solo me hizo un gesto de "bien"

-Y yo- añadió Quinn

-Bueno luego hablamos esto en privado, ¿ok, Puck y Lisa?

-Ok- dijo Noah y se fueron a sentar

-¿Quién sigue?- Quinn y Saúl se pararon.

-Nosotros- luego miro a Alex- Alex podrías tocar la guitarra

-Claro Quinny- él le dijo picándole el ojo y se paro, camino a donde estaba su guitarra y comenzó a tocar

**Quinn**  
As much as I love you  
As much as I need you  
And I can't stand you  
Must everything you do make me wanna smile  
Can I not like you for awhile? (No….)

**Saúl**  
_Cuando me dejas__  
__entrar así después me vuelves a besar__  
__así me haces olvidar__  
__estoy molesto y no me acuerdo de por qué__  
_  
**Quinn**  
But I hate…  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long that's wrong

**Saul**  
_Nadie me calma como tú__  
__y me doy cuenta que mi única verdad__  
__es que odio amarte tanto__  
_  
**Quinn****  
**And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah…)  
I can't stand how much I need you (I need you…)  
And I hate how much I love you boy (oooh whoa..)  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so (oooh...)

Todo eso lo cantaba mirando a Noah con cara de rabia

**Saul****  
**_Tu sabes del poder que tienes sobre mi__  
__y nadie más me hace reír_

**Quinn**  
Said it's not fair  
How you take advantage of the fact  
That I...will be under reason why  
And it just aint right

**Saul**  
_Es que odio amarte tanto amor__  
__el saber que te necesito__  
__es que aclamarte tanto amor__  
__no puedo vivir sin ti__  
__pero odio quererte asi__  
_  
**Ambos**  
One of these days maybe your magic wont affect me  
And your kiss wont make me weak  
_pero nadie nadie mas hoy me conoce tanto__  
__eso es un hechizo que tienes sobre mi__  
_  
**Saul**  
Yeaahhh… Oohh…

Yo no podía negar que Saúl tenía una gran voz, los tonos altos de Bisbal los lograba como si no fueran nada

**Ambos**  
As much i love you (_te necesito_)  
As much as I need you (_te quiero tanto_.)  
As much I love you (_te necesito_...)  
As much as I need you (_te quiero tanto_)  
soo…

**Quinn**  
And I hate that I love you soooo  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need ya (can't stand how much I need you)  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you go no..)  
And I hate that I love you so; And I hate that I love you so... soo….

Al finalizar todos les aplaudieron, unos más flojos que otros.

-¿Alguien más?- nadie levanto la mano, con un suspiro el profesor añadió- entonces se pueden ir, nos vemos mañana, Puck y Lisa a mi oficina.

Finn y yo salimos de la mano hasta los casilleros, hablando de su logro y planeando donde ir y que ambos pudiéramos comer; y así nos fuimos al cine, lugar donde celebraríamos.

**Narración en 3ra persona**

Sue en su oficina hablando con Santana, y está en su rabia le cuenta sobre los nuevos miembros, especialmente de Barbará e incluso se le fue la lengua con el asunto de la perdida de la V-Card de Finn, cosa que a Sue no le interesaba hasta que pensó en eso combinado con la chica nueva, serian la mejor arma para destruir al Club.

-¿Así que esa chica Barbará le gusta Finn Hudson?- la latina asintió- Interesante- luego Sue pensó "Esto podría ser mi venganza sobre el Glee Club" luego añadió con una media sonrisa- Búscala

Santana lo hizo y la llevo a donde la coach de las Cheerios, y una vez a solas ella le dijo- Barbará, Santana me conto que te gusta Finn- ella asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- pero el sale con Rachel Berry- la nueva del club volvió a asentir pero esta vez molesta- yo te puedo ayudar y con eso me estarías ayudando a mí con una pequeña venganza; seria ganar- ganar para ambas, tu consigues a Finn y yo mi venganza. ¿Qué dices?- Barbará vio como la coach le extendió la mano y ella sin demora la tomo

-Tenemos un trato- Sue sonrió macabramente junto a Barbará

"Destruir al Glee Club y a William no será tan difícil después de todo, solo tengo que atacar su corazón, literal y figurativamente- literal porque ataco sus emociones y figurativo pues Berry es el corazón del equipo, la líder- y si logro mover mis piezas, lograre atraer a Alex, el otro asiático, al moreno y a Woopy Goldberg en una jugada" pensó Sue y luego soltó la mano de la chica y le conto su plan; ella solo asentía aceptándolo y luego ambas se despidieron.

…**..**

**Eso es todo por ahora… espero les haya gustado… en este cap. recibí muchos consejos e ideas de mi amigo Héctor (kchito2) del foro… los próximos serán un especial para el Rey del Pop Michael Jackson… Dos capis de puro MJ :) espero lo disfruten**


	6. El Rey Parte 1

**Ojo el cap. se ubica en el día 25 de Junio al comienzo del POV de Alex… bueno les aviso además que desde ahora habrán problemas con la pareja protagonista.**

**Capitulo 6: El Rey- Parte 1**

**Narración en 3ra persona**

Los demás grupos se presentaron pero ninguno tan polémicos como los cuatro primeros; Mercedes y James le hicieron una versión de jazz de Summer Love y hasta lo bailaron; Artie y su compañera cantaron usando ambos chaquetas de cuero como cuando los chicos cantaron el Mash-up de It's My Life / Confessions, Pt. II y además el toco la guitarra.

**Alex POV**

_I'm Starting With The Man In__The Mirror__  
__I'm Asking Him To Change__His Ways__  
__And No Message Could Have__Been Any Clearer__  
__If You Wanna Make The World__A Better Place __  
__(If You Wanna Make The__World A Better Place) __  
__Take A Look At Yourself, And__Then Make A Change __  
__(Take A Look At Yourself, And__Then Make A Change) __  
__(Na Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na, Na Nah)_

Nada mejor que comenzar el día con Man in the Mirror; tengo en mi iPod programado para que me despierte el gran Michael Jackson.

Este año cumple un año de muerto; de hecho hoy 25 de junio, aniversario de su perdida, y como fan de él es mi deber hacerle un homenaje.

Me vestí con un mono holgado negro, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta negra y me puse el sombrero al estilo del que el solía usar para Billy Jean en vivo; y claro esta mis zapatos, no como los de Michael sino deportivos negros.

Tome un ligero desayuno y partí en mi carro, todo el camino cantando con mi Edición especial de This is it y al llegar me baje rumbo a mi casillero y luego fui hasta el salón del Sr. Schue a pedirle un favor.

Luego tuvimos ensayo del Club y en lo que llego el Sr. S todos nos sentamos; él fue a la pizarra y escribió

_Michael Jackson_

-Chicos si ven eso ¿Qué se les ocurre a la mente?

-Hombre Creativo- dijo Rachel

-Mediático- añadió Kurt

-Genial bailarín- dijimos Mike y yo a la vez

-Ok, por sugerencia de Alex su tarea de esta semana será de Michael Jackson- todos los chicos se chocaron las manos

-Sr. Disculpe… sabemos que Michael es un icono de la cultura pop pero él no tiene canciones para nosotras

-Debe tener alguna chicas, y además deben ser justas

-Así es… me parece injusto que NOSOTROS- dijo Finn señalado a Puck, Mike, Matt y Artie- tuvimos que calarnos cantar a Madonna y cantar con trajes y haciendo presentaciones Teatrales, y cuando tenemos algo que a nosotros nos gusta, ustedes ponen peros, esa es una actitud egoísta y no sé que otras palabras usar- termino Finn, las chicas que estuvieron desde el año pasado bajaron la mirada, igual que Kurt

-Tienes razón Finn- dijo Rachel bajando la cabeza- ya encontraremos algo

-Bien pero mientras tanto nosotros comenzamos

-Antes chicos propongo una competencia, chicos contra chicas… la ultima vez no funciono pero creo que como esta vez no está Terri para darles drogas, así que será justa- los nuevos lo miramos sin entender- que los demás les cuenten; llamara a Emma para que juzgue de nuevo- todos asentimos.

**Narración en 3ra persona**

Bad comienza a sonar y Alex hizo un ademan para que los demás chicos fueran al frente, todos incluyendo a Kurt y Lucio, se pusieron en sus posiciones y comenzaron a bailar y Alex tomo el liderazgo del primer verso.

Mientras el cantaba los demás hacías poses de chico malo, y los menos malos eran Kurt y Lucio por sus caras de bebe y Saúl por no saber ser malo. Las chicas solo podían verlos y silbarles. (Imaginen la coreografía del video de Michael y vean a los chicos de la serie más los nuevo)

**Alex**

Your Butt Is Mine  
Gonna Take You Right  
Just Show Your Face  
In Broad Daylight  
I'm Telling You  
On How I Feel  
Gonna Hurt Your Mind  
Don't Shoot To Kill  
Come On, Come On,  
Lay It On Me All Right...

Allí comenzaron a bailar y la imagen se traslada al auditorio, con todos los chicos con ropas de chicos malos; Puck tiene una camiseta como la que uso en el numero de funk y una pañoleta junto a unos jeans; Finn con camiseta y chaqueta de cuero igual que cuando participo en Run Joey Run; Alex con unos jeans desteñidos, una camisa ancha y una pañoleta; Mike con un sombrero, pantalón y chaleco jean igual que los demás chicos pero con distintos sombreros y gorros menos Kurt y Lucio que eran unos malos a la moda.

**Finn**  
I'm giving you  
On Count of Three  
To Show Your Stuff  
Or Let It Be . . .  
I'm Telling You  
Just Watch Your Mouth  
I Know Your Theme  
What You're about

Alex con sus habilidades había logrado que Finn bailara excelente la coreografía de Michael en el video; entre Alex y Mike hicieron la moon walk: hasta Artie e movía bien en su silla de ruedas.

**Artie**  
Well They Say The Sky's  
The Limit  
And To Me That's Really True  
But My Friend You Have  
Seen Nothing  
Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . .

Las chicas los aplaudían animadas

**Todos**  
Because I'm Big, I'm Bad-  
Come On  
(Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Big, I'm Bad-  
You Know It  
(Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Big, I'm Bad-  
Come On, You Know  
(Really, Really Bad)  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
Just To Tell You Once Again,  
Who's Bad . . .

**Puck**  
The Word Is Out  
You're Doin' Wrong  
Gonna Lock You Up  
Before Too Long,  
Your Lyin' Eyes  
Gonna Take You Right  
So Listen Up

**Saul**  
Don't Make a Fight,  
Your Talk Is Cheap  
you're Not a Man  
You're Throwin' Stones  
To Hide Your Hands

**James**  
But They Say The Sky's  
The Limit  
And To Me That's Really True  
And My Friends You Have  
Seen Nothin'  
Just Wait 'Til I Get Through . . .

**Todos**  
Because I'm Big, I'm Bad-  
Come On  
(Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Big, I'm Bad-  
You Know It  
(Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Big, I'm Bad-  
You Know It, You Know  
(Really, Really Bad)  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
(And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now)  
Just To Tell You Once Again,  
(Just To Tell You Once Again)  
Who's Bad . . .

Alex le dejo dos solos a Mike y Matt

**Mike**  
We Can Change the World  
Tomorrow  
This Could Be A Better Place

**Matt**  
If You Don't Like What I'm  
Sayin'  
Then Won't You Slap My  
Face . . .

**Todos**  
Because I'm Big, I'm Bad-  
Come On  
(Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Big, I'm Bad-  
You Know It  
(Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Big, I'm Bad-  
You Know It, You Know  
(Really, Really Bad)

**Alex**  
Woo! Woo! Woo!  
And The Whole World Has  
To Answer Right Now  
Just To Tell You Once  
Again . . .

**Todos**  
You Know I'm Big, I'm Bad-  
Come On  
(Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Big, I'm Bad-  
You Know It-You Know It  
(Really, Really Bad)  
You Know, You Know, You  
Know, Come On  
(Really, Really Bad)  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
(And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now)  
Just To Tell You  
(Just To Tell You Once Again)

You Know I'm Smooth, I'm  
Bad, You Know It  
(Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Big, I'm  
Bad Baby  
(Really, Really Bad)  
You Know, You Know, You  
Know It, Come On  
(Really, Really Bad)  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
(And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now)  
Woo!  
(Just To Tell You Once Again)  
You Know I'm Big, I'm Bad-  
You Know It  
(Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Bad-You

**Alex****  
**Know-Hoo!

**Todos**  
(Really, Really Bad)  
You Know I'm Big-I'm Bad-  
You Know It, You Know  
(Really, Really Bad)  
And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now  
(And The Whole World Has To  
Answer Right Now)  
Just To Tell You Once Again . . .  
(Just To Tell You Once  
Again . . .)  
Who's Bad?

Al terminar las chicas, la Srta. Emma y el Sr Schue les aplaudieron- Bravo chicos se crecieron con este tema, ahora quiero que las chicas monten una presentación con alguna canción

-Les voy a pasar mis CD's para que vean, los tengo todos- dijo Alex desde el escenario mirando a Rachel

-Seria genial, gracias Alex- el hizo una reverencia, para luego ir a cambiarse y se encontró con Rachel afuera- Me muestras tus CD's es que no quiero pasar mucho sin cumplir una tarea- el sonrió y caminaron hasta el casillero de él.

-Bueno comencemos con Thriller- dijo el luego de abrir su casillero y saco el CD con mas copias vendidas de la historia

Rachel reviso la lista y sonrió al ver una de ellas- ya la tengo, gracias Alex- y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, el se quedo allí paralizado aun con un cosquilleo en la mejilla donde lo había besado.

Ella les dijo a las chicas que comenzaron a trabajar y al día siguiente ya lo tenían listo así que todos fueron al auditorio a primera hora de la mañana ya que ese día les tocaba ensayo matutino.

-Bueno aquí uno de los clásicos del legendario Thriller "Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough"- y comenzó a sonar la música disco

**Rachel**  
Lovely Is The Feelin' Now  
Fever, Temperatures Risin' Now  
Power (Ah Power) Is The Force The Vow  
That Makes It Happen It Asks No Questions Why (Ooh)  
So Get Closer (Closer Now)  
To My Body Now Just Love Me  
'Til You Don't Know How (Ooh) 

**Todas **  
Keep On With The Force Don't Stop  
Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough  
Keep On With The Force Don't Stop  
Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough  
Keep On With The Force Don't Stop  
Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough  
Keep On With The Force Don't Stop  
Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough

Esta vez entro a cantar Barbará el Segundo verso

**Barbara**  
Touch Me And I Feel On Fire  
Ain't Nothin' Like A Love Desire (Ooh)  
I'm Melting (I'm Melting)  
Like Hot Candle Wax Sensation (Ah Sensation)  
Lovely Where We're At (Ooh)  
So Let Love Take Us Through The Hours  
I Won't Be Complanin'  
'Cause This Is Love Power (Ooh)

Las chicas bailan sensualmente y los chicos la vean embobados

**Todas**  
Keep On With The Force Don't Stop  
Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough  
Keep On With The Force Don't Stop  
Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough  
Keep On With The Force Don't Stop  
Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough  
Keep On With The Force Don't Stop  
Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough  
(Ooh)

**Mercedes**  
Heartbreak Enemy Despise  
Eternal (Ah Eternal)  
Love Shines In My Eyes (Ooh)  
So Let Love Take Us Through The Hours  
I Won't Be Complanin' (No No)  
'Cause Your Love Is Alright, Alright

**Todas**  
Keep On With The Force Don't Stop  
Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough  
Keep On With The Force Don't Stop  
Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough  
Keep On With The Force Don't Stop  
Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough  
Keep On With The Force Don't Stop  
Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough  
Keep On With The Force Don't Stop  
Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough  
Keep On With The Force Don't Stop  
Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough  
Keep On With The Force Don't Stop  
Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough  
Keep On With The Force Don't Stop  
Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough

**Hermanas Garcia**  
Lovely Is The Feeling Now I Won't Be Complanin' (Ooh Ooh)  
The Force Is Love Power

**Todas**  
Keep On With The Force Don't Stop  
Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough  
Keep On With The Force Don't Stop  
Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough  
Keep On With The Force Don't Stop  
Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough  
Keep On With The Force Don't Stop  
Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough  
Keep On With The Force Don't Stop  
Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough  
Keep On With The Force Don't Stop  
Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough  
Keep On With The Force Don't Stop  
Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough  
Keep On With The Force Don't Stop  
Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough  
Keep On With The Force Don't Stop  
Don't Stop 'Til You Get Enough

Todos las aplaudieron.

-Esta competencia estará ruda, ambos números fueron buenos- dijo Will sonriendo a sus alumnas- espero que no se hayan metido nada raro

-Sr Schue nos insulta, desde esa ocasión no volvió a pasar, palabra- dijo Rachel con tono de ofendida

-Bien, vayan a cambiarse.

Al salir todas Rachel salieron de última y ve a Alex parado contra una pared, mandando un mensaje y en eso ve a Finn caminando hacia él.

-Hey amigo- Finn le dice- tenemos que hablar- Rachel conoce ese tono, es el mismo que uso cuando se entero de que el bebe de Quinn no era suyo sino de Puck y el mismo que uso cuando se entero que Jesse la había bañado en huevo. Ella prefirió no ir hasta ellos aun.

-Habla

-Quiero que te quede claro Alex… no quiero que sigas coqueteando con MI novia, no creas que no me doy cuenta, porque yo no sabré usar bien las palabras pero tonto para darme cuenta de las cosas si no soy

-Los celos son malos Finn… Rachel y yo solo somos amigos y compañeros de baile

-No te hagas el tonto, aquí no está Rachel para que lo niegues

-Menos hablo de ella… Rach no se merece que hablemos de ella a sus espaldas- dijo el muy caballerosamente y ella le pareció muy tierno y atento de su parte

-Deja de llamarla así, ese apodo se lo puse primero YO, y ya todos saben que solo YO puedo decirle así

-Cálmate

-No quiero, que te quede claro esa chica es mía

Y comienza a sonar la melodía con las miradas iracundas de ambos

**Alex**  
Every night she walks right in my dreams  
Since I met her from the start  
I'm so proud I am the only one  
Who is special in her heart

The girl is mine  
The doggone girl is mine  
I know she's mine  
Because the doggone girl is mine

**Finn**  
I don't understand the way you think  
Saying that she's yours not mine  
Sending roses and your sill dreams  
Really just a waste of time

Because she's mine  
The doggone girl is mine  
Don't waste your time  
Because the doggone girl is mine

I love you more than he  
(Take you anywhere)

Se ve a Finn cantando a su oído la última línea, señalando a Alex y caminando de un lado de Rachel, ella sonríe, y del otro lado Alex con cara molesto

**Alex**  
But I love you endlessly  
(Loving we will share)

Ahora es Alex el que canta a su oído mientras ella sonríe y Finn molesto

Ambos  
So come and go with me  
Two on the town

**Alex**  
But we both cannot have her  
So it's one or the other  
And one day you'll discover  
That she's my girl forever and ever

**Finn**  
Don't build your hopes to be let down  
'Cause I really feel it's time

**Alex**  
I know she'll tell you I'm the one for her  
'Cause she said I blow her mind

The girl is mine  
The doggone girl is mine  
Don't waste your time  
Because the doggone girl is mine

**Ambos**  
She's mine, she's mine  
No, no, no, she's mine  
The girl is mine, the girl is mine  
The girl is mine, the girl is mine

Se tocan el pecho con el dedo el uno al otro mientras cantan el coro de vuelta al pasillo donde comenzaron

**Finn**  
The girl is mine, (yep) she's mine  
The girl is mine, and (yes) she's mine

**Alex**  
Don't waste your time  
Because the doggone girl is mine  
The girl is mine, the girl is mine

_Spoken _

**Finn**  
Alex, we're not going to fight about this, okay

Finn se le acerco mucho tratando de intimidarlo con su tamaño

**Alex**  
Finn, I think I told you, I'm a lover not a fighter

Alex lo alejo y lo miro molesto y señalando su pecho

**Finn**  
I've heard it all before, Alex, she told me that I'm her forever lover,  
You know, don't you remember

**Alex**  
Well, after loving me, she said she couldn't love another

**Finn**  
Is that what she said?

**Alex**  
Yes, she said it, you keep dreaming

**Finn sings**  
I don't believe it

**Ambos **  
The girl is mine, (mine, mine, mine)...

Ambos en pleno pasillo se comienzan a pelear ante la mirada atónita de Rachel; en eso aparecen Puck y el Sr. Schue al oír los golpes y Finn en un movimiento defensivo hacia Alex le da un manotón en la cara al profesor de la lengua latina.

De la nada los tres, el profesor y los dos chicos quienes tienen moretones en la cara y además de tenerla hinchada a causa de los puñetazos.

-Ambos por pelear y golpear a un docente en la cara, quedan expulsados.

-¿QUEEE?- dijeron ambos a la vez

-Así es no puedo hacer nada- mientras Finn junto al Sr. Schue le pedían que no expulsaran a los chicos Alex piensa "Que hago, no puedo perder mi beca por pelear, no puedo perder mi oportunidad con Rachel… Mmmm espera un momento ya sé que hacer"

-Director podemos hablar solo nosotros dos- los tres hombres lo vieron extrañado- tengo que contarle algo, y prometo resolver esto Finn, Sr. Schue… por favor

-Ok, William y el joven Hudson se pueden ir- dijo el director con su asentó hindú y en los que los dos se fueron y cerraron la puerta, Alex vio al director- Hable

-Escuche le propongo algo, vera yo no puedo perder mi beca en la universidad por una expulsión- dijo él en tono preocupado- por eso le propongo esto, como usted sabe mis padres son ricos…

-No podrá comprarme Sr Torres…- Alex lo interrumpió

-Mantendré el programa de arte… eso incluye el Glee Club, solo debe borrar esto del expediente mío y del de Finn

-¿Por qué el de Hudson también?

-Porque soy solidario con mis compañeros del Glee Club- "y porque así me ganare unos puntos con mi querida Rachel" pensó el

-De acuerdo, ambos son exonerados de toda culpa y no se llamaran a sus padres y no se hará reporte, ¿hará el cheque ahorita o mañana?

Afuera Rachel está sentada en el regazo de Finn besando su cara, hinchada y con pequeños moretones, delicadamente mientras Emma le ponía a Will una crema con hisopo para la hinchazón de su cara producto del manotón del jugador de futbol de dos metros de altura.

-Mi amor ¿en que estabas pensando?- le pregunto ella mirándolo a los ojos y añadió seriamente y con algo de culpa, pues ella vio todo y no hizo nada- al menos ¿pensabas?

-Para serte sincero no pensaba solo actuaba… Sr S lo siento de verdad- dijo Finn por millonésima vez

-Tranquilo Finn fue un accidente, me pregunto ¿Qué tanto estarán hablando allí adentro?... ouch- se quejo al final cuando Emma lo toco muy fuerte. Will y Emma no se vean desde el beso en el pasillo luego que ella defendiera al Glee Club y solo se veían sin hablar

En eso salió Alex con una pequeña sonrisa por el logro que acaba de conseguir; Rachel se parado del regazo de Finn y camino con el atrás hacia Alex al igual que el Sr. Schuester y Emma

-¿Qué paso Alex?- pregunto Rachel

-¿Qué hablaste con el director?- pregunto el Sr. Schue inmediatamente después de Rachel

-Bueno primero la del Sr. Schue- dijo el aun sonriendo- le dije al director que no me podía expulsar porque yo tengo una beca para Julliard y no puedo perderla, no por el dinero sino porque me la gane con mi esfuerzo de años de estudios musicales; y además le dije que Finn tampoco lo podía expulsar porque el tenia en su haber un trofeo por los seccionales pasados y que New Directions tenía oportunidad de ir de nuevo a los regionales e incluso ser un equipo apto para ir a los nacionales- el Sr Schue, Emma y Rachel se conmovieron por eso- y que por este pequeño altercado entre nosotros no íbamos a perder dos becas; porque Finn también la podría lograr ya sea con deportes o por Glee- Finn no sabía que significaba altercado pero luego le preguntaría a Rachel

-Significa perturbar un ambiente con acciones insensatas- dijo Rachel sabiendo que Finn no sabía que significaba, el solo sonrió

-En fin… continuando con la de Rachel… paso que el director me entendió y me dijo que estaba bien que no nos expulsaría- los cuatro se alegraron y Rachel abrazo a Alex por eso y luego que lo soltó Finn le dio la mano

-Gracias amigo, por salvarme de una expulsión

-De nada siempre para ayudar a los compañeros del club- añadió el aun sonriendo y tomando la mano de Finn; las parejas se voltearon y antes que Rachel saliera la llamo- Rach… Rachel- ella se volteo

-Si dime

-Emm bueno lo que pasa es que te quería preguntar si tú conoces el parque a una hora de la escuela

-Claro allí iba con mis padres a jugar ¿Por qué?

-Es que quieren destruirlo para poner un mall y yo junto con unos amigos queremos evitarlo y organizamos un concierto para que la gente vea que ese parque no se puede destruir, y me gustaría que fueras y cantaras conmigo y la banda que va, una canción que me gusta mucho de Michael Jackson que se llama "Earth Song"

-Seria un honor- dijo ella con una sonrisa- bueno me tengo que ir, el Sr Schue me dijo para ir todos al salón del coro- el asintió y juntos se fueron al salón.

Todos se reunieron y en lo que el Sr Schue camino hacia el salón y cuando entro vio a los chicos con rostros preocupados frente a un mini televisor se acerca a Finn y le pregunta a Finn- Hey Finn, ¿Qué pasa?

Finn le dice con voz asustada- La entrenadora Sylvester está hablando contra los Glee Clubs

El Sr. Schue voltea y ve hacia la pantalla

-...Y es así que deberían de prohibir en Lima, Ohio, la presencia de los coros, pues es un desperdicio de tiempo y dinero para las escuelas públicas. Esos chicos no cantan. Un conjunto de patos, una manada de lobos, unas focas cazando, cantan mejor que estos desperdiciados chicos. Mejor deberían de emplear su tiempo en tareas más constructivas, como hacen mis Cheerios, 6 veces ganadoras de las Nacionales. Hablaré con el Presidente de la Asociación de Padres de las Escuelas Públicas de Ohio, para que prohíban la formación de Glee Clubs. Necesitamos el dinero para cosas más importantes, y eso es lo que piensa Sue- y hace el típico gesto de la "C"- hubo silencio total y nervioso.

En eso, se escucha la voz de Brittany diciendo en tono despreocupado- Se le ve graciosa a la entrenadora Sylvester, como que estuviera en una cajita de sorpresas.- Los demás voltean y la miran sorprendidos y Kurt se golpea la frente por la burrada que dijo su compañera de las Cheerios y del Glee Club.

Suena el celular de Santana; ella le la pantalla y ve que es Sue- _¡Vente ya! más rápido de lo que te levantas un hombre y trae a Barbará contigo_- luego de eso tranco la entrenadora más temida de la escuela y Santana, jalando a Brittany y Barbará, se va a ver a Sue.

Una vez en la oficina de Sue en el canal ella ve a Santana, Brittany y Barbará frente a ella.

-Santana comparte con nosotras, omitiendo detalles innecesarios, que paso cuando le quitaste la V-Card a Hudson

Santana no muy segura comienza- Paso durante la semana en que usted y Sr. Schue nos pusieron la tarea de Madonna; yo quería salir con alguien menor que yo y Britt me dijo que Finn era unos días menor que yo, yo me fui sobre el sabiendo que era virgen aun; el me dijo que quería nada conmigo porque quería que su primera vez fuera con Berry y yo le dije que eso no pasaría porque ella salía a escondidas con Jesse St James- hizo una pausa mirando a Barbará quien la vea a su vez a ella- y él en al siguiente día me dijo que aceptaba; el viernes fuimos a un hotel y el perdió la virginidad, antes de irse me pidió que no dijera nada porque no quería que nadie se enterara, y menos Berry

-Muy bien, ahora aquí entras tu Barbará- Sue le conto el plan y ella asintió con una malvada sonrisa.

CONTINUARA…..

…

**Bien eso es todo… por ahora… ¿Qué opinan? Espero que les haya gustado esta primera parte del especial a Michael Jackson… ahora agradezco enormemente a:**

** por la idea de cómo usar la canción "The Girl is Mine" y de lo hecho con esta canción además del chantaje monetario de Alex a Figgins y del manotón de Finn a Will; además de los celos de Finn por Alex**

**-Mención honorifica a Kchito2 por el "Rincón de Sue", la frase de Brittany y la idea de usar a Santana y Barbará de parte de Sue.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo luego**


	7. El Rey Parte 2

**Capitulo 7: El Rey- Parte 2**

Luego de la reunión con Sue, las tres adolecentes se fueron a sus casas, Barbará contacto a las hermanas García y les pido que la ayudaran con los coros de una canción que el día siguiente interpretaría frente al club.

Ella se preparo y al día siguiente durante el ensayo ella levanto la mano

-Sr Schue me gustaría interpretar una canción de Michael Jackson, en la que estuve trabajando con las hermanas García

-Claro Barbará, muéstranos lo que tienes- las cuatro se levantaron, Barbará repartió las partituras y luego comenzó la música

**Chorus****- Hermanas Garcia**  
I Said You Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'  
You Got To Be Startin' Somethin'  
I Said You Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'  
You Got To Be Startin' Somethin'  
It's Too High To Get Over (Yeah, Yeah)  
Too Low To Get Under (Yeah, Yeah)  
You're Stuck In The Middle (Yeah, Yeah)  
And The Pain Is Thunder (Yeah, Yeah)  
It's Too High To Get Over (Yeah, Yeah)  
Too Low To Get Under (Yeah, Yeah)  
You're Stuck In The Middle (Yeah, Yeah)  
And The Pain Is Thunder (Yeah, Yeah)

**Barbara**  
I Took My Baby To The Doctor  
With A Fever, But Nothing He Found  
By The Time This Hit The Street  
They Said She Had A Breakdown  
Someone's Always Tryin' To Start My Baby Cryin'  
Talkin', Squealin', Lyin'  
Sayin' You Just Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'

Ella canta mirando a Finn todo el tipo y como cuando canto All that's Jazz, bailaba sensualmente a Finn y Rachel no podía creer cuanto descaro de parte de la que ella creyó podría ser su amiga.

**Chorus****- Hermanas Garcia**  
I Said You Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'  
You Got To Be Startin' Somethin'  
I Said You Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'  
You Got To Be Startin' Somethin'  
It's Too High To Get Over (Yeah, Yeah)  
Too Low To Get Under (Yeah, Yeah)  
You're Stuck In The Middle (Yeah, Yeah)  
And The Pain Is Thunder (Yeah, Yeah)  
It's Too High To Get Over (Yeah, Yeah)  
Too Low To Get Under (Yeah, Yeah)  
You're Stuck In The Middle (Yeah, Yeah)  
And The Pain Is Thunder (Yeah, Yeah)

**Barbara **  
You Love To Pretend That You're Good  
When You're Always Up To No Good  
You Really Can't Make Him Hate Her  
So Your Tongue Became A Razor  
Someone's Always Tryin' To Keep My Baby Cryin'  
Treacherous, Cunnin', Declinin'  
You Got My Baby Cryin' 

Ella levanto de su asiento a Finn y lo hizo bailar con ella ante la mirada molesta de Rachel, semejante a cuando canto Gives you hell.

**Chorus****- Hermanas Garcia**  
I Said You Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'  
You Got To Be Startin' Somethin'  
I Said You Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'  
You Got To Be Startin' Somethin'  
It's Too High To Get Over (Yeah, Yeah)  
Too Low To Get Under (Yeah, Yeah)  
You're Stuck In The Middle (Yeah, Yeah)  
And The Pain Is Thunder (Yeah, Yeah)  
It's Too High To Get Over (Yeah, Yeah)  
Too Low To Get Under (Yeah, Yeah)  
You're Stuck In The Middle (Yeah, Yeah)  
And The Pain Is Thunder (Yeah, Yeah)  
You're A Vegetable, You're A Vegetable  
Still They Hate You, You're A Vegetable  
You're Just A Buffet, You're A Vegetable  
They Eat Off Of You, You're A Vegetable

**Barbara**  
Billie Jean Is Always Talkin'  
When Nobody Else Is Talkin'  
Tellin' Lies And Rubbin' Shoulders  
So They Called Her Mouth A Motor

Miro a Rachel en esa parte y luego al resto del Glee Club

Someone's Always Tryin' To Start My Baby Cryin'  
Talkin', Squealin', Spyin'  
Sayin' You Just Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'

**Chorus****- Hermanas Garcia**  
I Said You Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'  
You Got To Be Startin' Somethin'  
I Said You Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'  
You Got To Be Startin' Somethin'  
It's Too High To Get Over (Yeah, Yeah)  
Too Low To Get Under (Yeah, Yeah)  
You're Stuck In The Middle (Yeah, Yeah)  
And The Pain Is Thunder (Yeah, Yeah)  
It's Too High To Get Over (Yeah, Yeah)  
Too Low To Get Under (Yeah, Yeah)  
You're Stuck In The Middle (Yeah, Yeah)  
And The Pain Is Thunder (Yeah, Yeah)  
You're A Vegetable, You're A Vegetable  
Still They Hate You, You're A Vegetable  
You're Just A Buffet, You're A Vegetable  
They Eat Off Of You, You're A Vegetable

**Barbara**  
If You Can't Feed Your Baby (Yeah, Yeah)  
Then Don't Have A Baby (Yeah, Yeah)  
And Don't Think Maybe (Yeah, Yeah)  
If You Can't Feed Your Baby (Yeah, Yeah)  
You'll Be Always Tryin'  
To Stop That Child From Cryin'  
Hustlin', Stealin', Lyin'  
Now Baby's Slowly Dyin'

**Chorus****- Hermanas Garcia**  
I Said You Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'  
You Got To Be Startin' Somethin'  
I Said You Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'  
You Got To Be Startin' Somethin'  
It's Too High To Get Over (Yeah, Yeah)  
Too Low To Get Under (Yeah, Yeah)  
You're Stuck In The Middle (Yeah, Yeah)  
And The Pain Is Thunder (Yeah, Yeah)  
It's Too High To Get Over (Yeah, Yeah)  
Too Low To Get Under (Yeah, Yeah)  
You're Stuck In The Middle (Yeah, Yeah)  
And The Pain Is Thunder (Yeah, Yeah)

**Barbara**  
Lift Your Head Up High  
And Scream Out To The World  
I Know I Am Someone  
And Let The Truth Unfurl  
No One Can Hurt You Now  
Because You Know What's True  
Yes, I Believe In Me  
So You Believe In You

**Todas**  
Help Me Sing It, Ma Ma Se,  
Ma Ma Sa, Ma Ma Coo Sa  
Ma Ma Se, Ma Ma Sa,  
Ma Ma Coo Sa

Mientras cantaban esta parte todos menos Rachel aplaudían y al terminar Barbará le dio un beso en los labios a Finn delante de Rachel y del resto del Glee Club

-Pero ¿Cómo te atreves a besar a mi novio enfrente de mí?

-Rachel querida pensé que no te molestaría, pues un pajarito me conto que tu novio perdió su virginidad con Santana hace más de cinco meses y tú no te pusiste así- la cara de Finn paso por todas las degradaciones del blanco y la de Rachel mostro incredulidad y tristeza a la vez

-Eso es verdad Finn ¿te acostaste con él?

-Yo… Rach… fue por celos… cuando supe lo de Jesse y tu… no significo nada Rach de verdad

-Ahora es mi culpa que te hayas acostado con ella… y tu Santana, yo pensaba que podíamos algún día ser amigas pero veo que es imposible- ella controlando sus lagrimas vio a Finn- Ahora que nuestra relación no estaba rara, yo pensaba que podías confiar en mí, decirme antes de que me enterara de esta manera… me lo merecía Finn, merecía enterarme de otra forma- miro a Mercedes quien fulminaba a Finn con los ojos- Mercedes cuando el Sr Schue venga le dices que me tuve que ir, dile que no me sentía bien- tomo sus cosas y salió

-Rachel por favor déjame explicarte… por favor- Finn no siguió hablando cuando vio a Rachel caminar a la puerta.

Luego de cruzar el umbral ella se sentía como si la hubiera aplastado un árbol; camino hacia la puerta del colegio cuando su cuerpo choco contra una pared o eso pensó ella hasta que la sintió cálida y que se movía lentamente, luego sintió unos brazos envolverla.

-Rachel ¿estas bien?- la voz de Alex resonó en sus oídos

Ella solo pudo negar y comenzó a llorar contra la camisa de él, Alex le comenzó a susurrar palabras para calmarla- ¿te llevo a ti casa?- ella asintió y se separo un poco, juntos caminaron al carro de él, y en silencio fueron hasta la casa Berry

-Gracias Alex- dijo ella en frente a su puerta

-Rachel ¿Quién te dijo que te voy a dejar sola en ese estado?... será para que te suicides con un cuchillo- ella rio

-Tranquilo, soy dramática pero no para tanto- el también se rio y se inclino y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Ok, me llamas si necesitas algo, y cuando te sientas preparada me cuentas que paso, recuerda que somos amigos

-Lo hare gracias Alex

Antes de irse él le dijo- por cierto mañana es nuestra presentación, te vengo a buscar y no acepto peros- dijo el al ver que Rachel iba a decir algo para dejar el compromiso- nos vemos señorita Berry

**Al día siguiente**

En el colegio Rachel se encontró con Finn- Rachel te fui a buscar y tus papás me dijeron que te habías ido ya en tu auto… por favor déjame explicarte mi amor

-Finn no quiero hablar contigo ahorita; estoy muy molesta y no quiero armar una escena en medio pasillo del colegio

-Pues hablemos en un lugar más privado entonces, solo deseo explicarte todo, dame la oportunidad

-Finn ¿Qué me vas a explicar? ¿Qué te drogo, que te emborracho? Y lo peor no me pudiste decir, lo que significa que no tuviste el valor de contarme

-Ok no me drogo ni me emborracho… pero no significo nada de verdad, cuando te dije que estaba esperando a la persona correcta no era mentira, de verdad lo hago porque fue como si no lo hubiera hecho- ella lo vio y antes que pudieran continuar hablando sonó el timbre y se fueron

-Me tengo que ir a clases, chao Finn

Así se fue a su clase e igual hizo él, durante el resto del día no se volvieron a ver por los pasillos, y la única forma en la que se vieron fue en clases y se sentaban a cuatro pupitres de distancia.

Al final del día, el Sr. Schue dijo que no habría ensayos así que Finn pensó que ahora si podría hablar con Rachel pero se llevo un balde de agua fría cuando la vio hablando con Alex y luego se fueron juntos.

Ellos quedaron en irse a sus casas a cambiarse y luego en la buscaría para la actividad. A las cinco de la tarde Alex la paso recogiendo en su auto; el tenia una camisa de botones color gris claro con los tres primeros botones abiertos, un pantalón negro y zapatos también negros, y de accesorio el mismo sombrero del 25 de Junio.

El se bajo y toco el timbre, solo espero unos segundos antes que se abriera la puerta revelando a Rachel quien llevaba un vestido corto de color blanco ceñido en el pecho y holgado en la falda, el cabello suelto rizado levemente como cuando canto Póker Face con Shelby; y de zapato tenia puesto unos tacones no muy altos y con los que lograba alcanzar a su compañero, que no es tan alto con Finn.

El solo pudo observarla de pies a cabeza, con la boca medio abierta, ella se sonrojo y le dijo- Hola Alex

-Emm si hola Rachel ¿lista para irnos?- ella asintió y él le tendió su brazo para que lo tomara y luego que lo hizo caminaron hasta el carro y Alex le abrió la puerta y una vez dentro la cerro y fue a sentarse.

-Alex ¿Qué mas organizaron para hoy?

-Bueno organizamos unas obras sobre cuidar el medio ambiente, escribimos canciones y la banda que pusimos las tocaran y cantaran, habrá comida vegetariana y asiática que son los reyes de comer sano, también habrán juegos, pondremos videos entre espectáculos hechos por el Club Audiovisual del colegio, y por ultimo nosotros dos cantando Earth Song.

-Suena bien completo ¿Quiénes lo organizaron?

-Mis amigos y yo, en conjunto con los demás clubes involucrados

-Genial.

-Por cierto se me olvido decirte que luces muy bella- le dijo el apartando de mirada del camino para ver que ella se sonrojo

-Gracias tu también luces muy guapo- el sonrió y se concentro en el camino.

Luego de su pequeña charla, permanecieron en silencio escuchando el CD de "Los mejores single de Broadway" que el tenia en su colección.

Al llegar vieron que el sitio estaba lleno de carros, pero él le dijo que no se preocupara que le hubieran reservado un puesto por ser parte del show.

Ambos se bajaron en lo que Alex estaciono y se fueron al backstage donde ya estaban montando los instrumentos para su presentación- Hola Charlie

-Alex qué bueno que llegas, ya te iba a llamar- luego reparo en la chica que estaba con el sujeta del brazo- ¿Quién es esta belleza?- pregunto sin descaro viéndola de pies a cabeza

-Ella es Rachel Berry mi compañera de canto, y Charlie más respeto con la señorita- le dijo Alex algo molesto por la actitud de su amigo

-Perdón, bueno si quieren van su viendo a la tarima, ya casi todos los instrumentos están arriba y ahora deben estar haciendo las pruebas de sonido- ambos asintieron y caminaron por la rampa hacia el escenario

-Disculpa a Charlie, no sale mucho con chicas y cuando ve a una se pone como loco- ella rio y negó con la cabeza

-Descuida Alex además tú fuiste muy caballeroso al decirle eso, eres muy tierno- ella le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Siempre a tus ordenes- el bajista le hizo una seña que ya estaban listos- ok ahora voy a presentar nuestra actuación, en lo que te nombre sal- ella asintió y el tomo un micrófono y salió- buenas noche Lima, ¿Cómo la han pasado?- se oyó un "bien" en las personas que estaban allí- que bien, y ahora para terminar con este concierto y toma de firmas para evitar que destruyan nuestro parque, tengo el inmenso placer de compartir el escenario con una mujer con un gran talento para el canto y el baile, ahora llamo al escenario a la capitana del Glee Club que gano las Seccionales el año pasado la Srta. Rachel Berry- ella salió y todos le aplaudieron, Alex le tendió la mano y ella la tomo. El añadió- y juntos les cantaremos Earth Song- y así comenzó a sonar la melodía de la canción de Michael

**Alex**

What about sunrise  
What about rain  
what about all the things  
that you said we were to gain...?  
What about killing fields  
is there a time?

**Rachel**  
What about all the things  
that you said was yours and mine...  
Did you ever stop to notice  
All the blood we've shed before  
Did you ever stop to notice  
the crying Earth the weeping shores? 

**Ambos**  
Aaaaaaaaah Aaaaaaaaah  
Aaaaaaaaah Aaaaaaaaah

Ambos se mueven por el escenario cantando y de vez en cuando conectando sus miradas

**Rachel**  
what have we done to the world  
Look what we've done  
what about all the peace  
that you pledge your only son...  
What about flowering fields  
is there a time?

**Alex**  
What about all the dreams  
that you said was yours and mine...  
Did you ever stop to notice  
All the children dead from war  
did you ever stop to notice  
the crying Earth the weeping shores 

**Ambos**  
Aaaaaaaaah Aaaaaaaaah  
Aaaaaaaaah Aaaaaaaaah 

**Rachel**  
I used to dream  
I used to glance beyond the stars

**Alex**  
Now I don't know where we are  
Although I know we've drifted faaaaar 

**Ambos**  
Aaaaaaaaah Aaaaaaaaah  
Aaaaaaaaah Aaaaaaaaah  
Aaaaaaaaah Aaaaaaaaah  
Aaaaaaaaah Aaaaaaaaah 

**Alex (Rachel y Coro)**  
Hey, what about yesterday  
(What about us)  
What about the seas  
(What about us)  
The heavens are falling down  
(What about us)  
I can't even breathe  
(What about us)  
What about apathy  
(What about us)  
I need you  
(What about us)  
What about nature's worth  
(ooo, ooo)  
It's our planet's womb  
(What about us)  
What about animals  
(What about it)  
We've turned kingdoms to dust  
(What about us)

**Rachel (Alex y Coro)**  
What about elephants  
(What about us)  
Have we lost their trust  
(What about us)  
What about crying whales  
(What about us)  
We're ravaging the seas  
(What about us)  
What about forest trails  
(ooo, ooo)  
Burnt despite our pleas  
(What about us)  
What about the holy land  
(What about it)  
Torn apart by creed  
(What about us)  
What about the common man  
(What about us)  
Can't we set him free  
(What about us)  
What about children dying  
(What about us)  
Can't you hear them cry  
(What about us)

**Alex (Rachel y Coro)**

Where did we go wrong  
(ooo, ooo)  
Someone tell me why  
(What about us)  
What about babies  
(What about it)

**Rachel (Alex y Coro)**  
What about the days  
(What about us)  
What about all their joy  
(What about us)  
What about the man  
(What about us)  
What about the crying man  
(What about us)

**Alex (Rachel y Coro)**  
What about Abraham  
(What was us)  
What about death again  
(ooo, ooo)  
Do we give a damn 

**Ambos**  
Aaaaaaaaah Aaaaaaaaah

Aaaaaaaaah Aaaaaaaaah  
Aaaaaaaaah Aaaaaaaaah  
Aaaaaaaaah Aaaaaaaaah 

Todos los aplaudieron la presentación de los dos; y ambos se abrazaron y luego hicieron una reverencia como en el teatro y se despidieron.

-Estuviste genial allí arriba- le dijo Alex con una sonría una vez estuvieron abajo.

Ella le sonrió- tu también, te sabes mover bien en el escenario

El la vio se acerco a ella y la beso en los labios, fue un beso inocente por la emoción, ella se sorprendió en un comienzo por el beso pero luego lo respondió. El la tomo de la cintura y la pego más a su cuerpo; mientras ella envolvía su cuello con sus brazos, para Rachel era la primera vez que le robaban un beso ya que ella era la tomaba siempre la iniciativa con Finn.

Rachel se separo al darse cuenta de lo que ocurrió y que no estaba bien.

-Yo… emm lo siento- y se fue a otra parte, lejos de Alex.

-Amigo creo que te excediste con ese beso- le dijo Charlie

-Cállate Charlie, además ella me respondió el beso lo que significa que le gusto.

Rachel no sabía porque había respondido ese beso pero no podía negar que no había sentido algo, el recordar los labios de Alex sobre los suyos, se sintió extraña y confundida, ella estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no supo cuando alguien se le acerco hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro, al voltearse reconoció los ojos de Alex.

-Rachel te voy a llevar a tu casa, ya se hace tarde ¿comiste algo?- ella negó y él le extendió un plato con ensalada- vamos, puedes comer en el carro pero no me lo ensucies- él le sonrió y ella también.

Ambos se fueron en silencio hasta la casa de ella, al llegar el se volteo hacia ella- Rachel la verdad lamento lo del beso, fue un momento de alegría porque la canción gusto y bueno yo lamento si te incomode, entiendo que estés pasando por un mal momento por lo que paso con Finn- ella le había contado durante el camino a su casa para cambiarse.

-Descuida Alex y gracias por entender, has sido muy bueno conmigo- ella se inclino y beso su mejilla- hasta mañana- el solo asintió mientras ella se bajaba.

En lo que Rachel entro a su casa Alex se fue, ella reviso el teléfono de su casa y tenía 20 llamadas de Finn y 10 mensajes de voz, ella los borro sin oírlos y se fue a bañar y luego a acostarse.

Ya el viernes todos los chicos estaban en el auditorio vestidos como Michael y las chicas como la del video, pues habían decidido hacer Thriller para el cierre de la semana.

-Bueno antes de pasar al ganador del concurso quiero felicitarlos por el maravilloso trabajo que han hecho esta semana todos se merecen un aplauso- todos aplaudieron y luego el Sr. Schue continuo- Ahora el ganador es… ¡EMPATE!... Emma y yo no pudimos elegir uno así que nos fuimos por el empate, ahora desde arriba- y comienza a sonar una puerta vieja abriéndose y paso seguidos de la música.

**Alex**

It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed

Cada chico baila en esta parte con una de las chicas; Alex con Rachel, Finn con Tina (el está molesto con Barbará y no la acepto como pareja), Puck con Barbará, James con Mercedes, Saúl con Verónica, Artie con Lisa, Kurt con Mónica, Lucio con Santana, Matt con Brittany, y Mike con Quinn.

**Finn**  
You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!  
But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind  
You're out of time

**Rachel**  
They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah

**Barbara**  
All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen  
I'll make you see 

Cuando Barbará entra a cantar la mayoría de los chicos de van a cambiar sus trajes igual que algunas chicas

**Puck**  
Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'alls neighborhood 

Mientras Puck dice esa parte los que se fueron a cambiar salen ya vestidos de zombis y van rodeando a los demás que estaban con la misma ropa del comienzo.

**Matt**

And whosoever shall be found  
Without the soul for getting down  
Must stand and face the hounds of hell  
And rot inside a corpse's shell

Solo se escucha la musica de fondo mientras los zombis se acercan a los demás

**James**

The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom 

**Saul **  
And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller

Luego la musica se detiene y se escuchan los quejidos de los "No Muertos" y los demás les pasan las marcaras de zombis pero los rodean de manera que no los vean y luego todos se ponen frente a donde están las sillas y comienza la musica solamente y todos comienzan a bailar como en el video. Luego comienzan a cantar todos.

**Todos**  
'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller  
'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl  
Thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight

That this is thriller, thriller night  
'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a  
Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!  
(I'm gonna thrill ya tonight)

Al final suena la risa macabra del final de video.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA 

…

**LISTOOOO! ¿Que opinan? Espero que les haya gustado este especial de Michael… y de ahora en adelante el Finchel se suspenderá pero volverá conforme avance el Fic, nos estamos leyendo**


	8. Break out x 90 00 x Sexies Song

**Capitulo 8: Break out x 90/00 x Sexies Song**

**Finn POV**

Rachel no atendía mis llamadas, no respondía mis mensajes y durante todo el viernes luego de nuestra breve conversación en el pasillo y durante todo el sábado me estuvo ignorando.

El domingo en la tarde comienza a sonar mi celular con la canción Faithfully, y supe que se trataba de ella así que corrí hacia él y lo atendí

-Hola Rachel… qué bueno que me llamas ya pensaba que te había pasado algo

-Hola Finn, no estoy bien ¿y tú?

-Bien

-Te llamaba porque quiero hablar contigo- oh oh esas palabras no son buenas- ¿podrías venir a mi casa?

-Claro ya voy

-Ok nos vemos- y tranco, no me dio tiempo de despedirme, tome las llaves de me mesa de noche y abrí la puerta solo para encontrarme con Kurt, mi mamá y Burt pegados a la puerta con un vaso de vidrio

-¿Qué hacen?

-Escuchamos el tono de Rachel y queríamos saber que paso- dijo mi mamá sin ninguna vergüenza y luego añadió- ¿Qué paso? No logramos oír bien- rodé los ojos

-Me pidió que habláramos- los tres pusieron cara "Oh Oh"- en su casa

-Bueno hijo, haz lo que puedas cariño, no pierdas la fe por esas palabras- me abrazo y yo a ella- ahora ve

Baje las escaleras y salí hacia el garaje donde esta mi carro, lo encendí y arranque a una velocidad considerable, y en un tiempo record llegue a la casa Berry. Estacione frente a la casa y me baje, al llegar a la puerta toque el timbre y en menos de 15 segundos me abrió Rachel, ella me dio un abrazo y yo a ella.

-Gracias por venir, pasa- dijo una vez soltó su abrazo, entramos y subimos a su cuarto- te pedí que vinieras para hablar de lo nuestro

-Ok hablemos

-Dime que paso con Santana y que te llevo a…- ella callo y yo supe a que se refería

-Buena ella me lo propuso y yo me negué porque yo quería recuperarte y ella me dijo que no sucedería porque tu salías a escondías con Jesse- ambos hicimos una mueca ante ese nombre del demonio- yo no le creí así que decidí preguntarte a ti y al confírmamelo me sentí celoso y luego de nuestro ensayo del Mash-up de Madonna yo tome la decisión de hacerlo; fueron los celos los que me llevaron a hacer una esta estupidez- ella asintió y me miro expectante- el viernes fuimos a un hotel de mala muerte y lo hicimos, ok perdí mi V-Card pero no significo nada, no sentí nada… nada cambio porque no significo nada

-Finn te voy a ser sincera, yo no me moleste porque me mentiste, es mas yo también te mentí- la mire extrañado pero no dije nada- yo no me acosté con Jesse esa noche- un alivio llego a mí como si me hubieran dicho que la persona más importe del mundo para mi hubiera resucitado de entre los muertos- yo te mentí porque deseaba que te pusieras celoso y creo que lo logre- asentí- bueno como te decía no me molesto la mentira sino la persona con la que te acostaste… de todas las chicas del colegio ¿Por qué con la que tiene reputación de ramera?- no tengo idea de lo que esa palabra significa pero debe ser mala por la cara de Rachel- hasta con Brittany hubiera sido mejor

-No se Rach… no pensé en quien era ella solo pensé con los celos y la rabia

-Ok Finn, no discutiremos por eso porque somos humanos y cometemos errores. El siguiente tema que quería hablar contigo es que desde hace días estoy confundida con nuestra relación, desde la llegada de Barbará y Alex- esos nombres ya me tenían hartos, se metieron en nuestra relación y ahora seguro la arruinaran- y deseo que nos tomemos un break para que podamos aclarar nuestros sentimientos

-Rachel yo no tengo que aclarar nada, lo que siento por ti no cambiara

-Pero y que tal si eso llegara a pasar, porque tu antes de entrar al Glee Club amabas a Quinn y hasta pensabas que ella tenía a tu hijo cuando lo mas que habían llegado a tocarle el vientre… con camisa o más bien con chaqueta de tres capas; y nos conocimos, me besaste dos veces, salimos por dos semanas, huiste para salir con el Dúo Dinámico "Sanbrit" y luego volviste a mi cuando salía con Jesse- hizo una pausa súper breve de su monologo y continuo- cantaste Jessie's Girl frente al Club cuando tenía laringitis y por ultimo me dices "Te amo" antes de nuestra presentación; Finn esas dos palabras son muy importantes que deseo poder sentirlas siempre, y ahorita las digo y no siento la misma emoción que cuando te las dije en la sala la noche que me dijeron que iría a NYC sin ti. Entonces quiero aclarar mis sentimientos

-Es por Alex ¿verdad?... el te beso

-No es cuestión de si fue por Alex o no, el asunto es que no me siento clara, por eso es mejor que terminemos- ok esto no está bien, ella ¿está terminando conmigo? Sentí una pequeña lagrima correr por mi mejilla y puede ver que por la de ella también

-Ahora ¿Quién rompe el corazón de quien?- pregunte amargamente- ok Rachel, espero que resuelvas tus sentimientos, yo te esperare- le levante y le di un último beso en los labios y me fui a mi carro sentía mi corazón partirse con cada paso que daba por la sala, tantos momentos lindos, tantos besos, tantos abrazos, tantas cosas en estos meses.

**Narración en 3ra persona**

Mientras Finn va camino a su carro comienza a sonar una melodía lenta y comienza a ver los momentos pasar, luego con tristeza comienza a cantar, lo que su corazón siente por la pérdida de su persona especial.

Finn

Sometimes, it's wrong to walk away

Con esta primera línea se le vienen recuerdos de la terrible noche que paso con Santana y luego la vez que Rachel le dedico una canción de odio como lo es Gives you hell y lo peor las lagrimas de la vez que rompió con ella.

Though you think it's over  
Knowing, there's so much more to say  
suddenly the moments gone

El continuaba recordando cosas de esa casa mientras más la veía, y más cuando vio la sala

And all your dreams are upside down  
you just want to change the way the world goes round 

Arranco su auto y partió rumbo a su casa, aun con una lluvia que solo sus ojos veían; mientras en su cuarto ella se le unía en un una canción en el coro.

**Ambos**  
tell me,  
have you ever loved and lost somebody

Eso ella lo sabía mejor que nadie; el haber pedido a alguien a quien amas

Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry  
can't you see,  
that's the way I feel, about you and me baby

Ahora él sabía lo que sentía ella, con el corazón roto por perder a un ser amado

Have you ever felt your heart was breaking  
Looking down the road you should be taking  
I should know...  
cause I loved and lost the day I let you go

**Rachel**  
Can't help, but think that this is wrong,

Rachel sabia que se iba a arrepentir toda su vida pero debía hacerlo debía aclarar todos sus sentimientos, ella no desea lastimar a Finn y Alex.

We should be together  
Back in, your arms where I belong

Lo que más deseaba ella era llamarlo y decirle lo mucho que lamentaba haberlo lastimado pero no podía, debía ser fuerte por el bien de sus amigos.

Now I've finally realized  
it was forever that I've found  
I'd give it all to change the way the world goes round

De nuevo ellos se unieron en el coro sintiendo las palabras como cuchillos. 

**Ambos**  
Tell me,  
Have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry  
Can't you see  
That's the way I feel, about you and me baby  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking  
Looking down the road you should be taking  
I should know... (I should know)  
because I loved and lost the day I let you go 

**Rachel**  
I really wanna hear you say that you know just how it feels  
to have it all and let it slip away, can't you see

**Finn**  
Even though the moments gone I'm still holding on somehow  
wishing I could change the way the world goes round 

**Ambos**  
Tell me,  
Have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry  
Can't you see (Ooooo)  
That's the way I feel, about you and me, baby  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking  
Looking down the road you should be taking I should know  
(I should know...)  
cause I loved and lost the day I let,  
yes I loved and lost the day I let,  
yes I loved and lost the day I let you go

Ahora ambos sabían como se sentía perder a alguien a quien se ama, y ese día ella lo había dejado ir, sabrá Dios por cuánto tiempo.

**Finn POV**

Llegue a mi casa, rumbo a mi cuarto, mi mamá me vio con la cabeza gacha y no se me acerco, ella sabía lo que había pasado, es parte de los súper poderes de las madres; le hizo un gesto a Burt y a Kurt para que no se me acercaran.

Me encerré en mi cuarto y juegue Mortal Kombat hasta que me canse, luego me metí en la computadora y me metí en Counter Strike y de nuevo me canse de jugar; cuando ya eran las doce caí en mi cama, mi mamá me toco varias veces para bajar a cenar pero no quise, no quería ver caras de pena por la ruptura con la mejor novia que tuve en mis dieciséis años de vida, y con ese pensamiento me quede dormido.

Al día siguiente me levante, relativamente temprano, me metí al bañar y vi que mi cara tenia ojeras, había pasado la peor noche de mi vida; tuve pesadillas toda la noche y la más reciente fue ver a Rachel desaparecer mientras corro sin razón por alcanzarla; la había perdido, y no deseaba ir a la escuela. Lo se parezco una niña pero no puedo hacer mas nada por este sentimiento que tengo de perdida.

Luego que me cambie con un jean, una camisa blanca y otra por arriba de rayas negras baje a tomar mi desayuno, mi mamá estaba sola.

-Buenos días cariño- me saludo

-Buenos días mamá ¿Dónde están Burt y Kurt?

-Se tuvieron que ir temprano, Kurt quería ir a comprar unas cosas y llevo a Burt con él para dejarlo en el trabajo- yo asentí y ella me sirvió mi comida- cariño cuéntame que paso con Rachel

-Terminamos… de nuevo- dije con tono neutro no quería que ella se preocupara, y aunque me doliera, eso había pasado

-Oh cariño lo siento tanto, se lo mucho que la querías

-Que la quiero mamá, aun la quiero

-¿ella termino contigo?- asentí- ¿Por qué?- decidí contarle todo, lo de Santana y Jesse, lo de Barbará y lo de Alex, ella no me interrumpió hasta que termine y dijo- bueno hay que admitir que esa chica es fuerte para soportar todo eso que paso- yo asentí y sonreí, era de verdad muy fuerte y me puse a pensar en las veces en que le rompí el corazón y como se levanto cada vez que eso pasaba.

-Si mamá tienes razón es una chica fuerte- me pare de mi silla y me fui a mi carro para el colegio.

Al llegar fui recibido por Barbará- Hola Finn ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?

-Hola Barbará estuvo bien ¿y el tuyo?

-Genial- comenzamos a caminar- la semana pasada estuvo genial con la tarea de Michael Jackson

Solo asentí y continuamos; al llegar vi a Rachel rodeada por Mercedes, Tina, Quinn y Kurt, además de las hermanas García y hasta Lucio. Estaban hablando de algo pero no podía escuchar y cuando lo hacía solo se oían risas; de pronto Rachel se voltea, me ve y luego a Barbará y frunce el ceño, la chica me toma del brazo y se pega a mí como una garrapata, Mercedes también voltea y le dice algo enojada- Groff vente acá, suelta a Justin Timberlake, porque tenemos que hablar- ella me suelta y la muy descarada me manda un beso aéreo que trato de esquivar.

Las chicas con Kurt y Lucio se quedaron allí y yo fui a mi casillero, en eso veo a Karkofsky con una banda de nueve tipos con sus vasos de batidos caminar hacia las chicas y los dos gays.

-Miren chicos un grupo de "PERDEDORAS"- dijo Azimo enfatizando la última frase- creo que necesitan un baño frio- yo las iba a defender cuando Verónica se puso frente al gorila de Azimo

-Mas les vale que no hagan eso chico o no nos hacemos responsables mis hermanas y yo de lo que podría pasar- los gorilas soltaron una carcajada y justo antes que el primer slushie le cayera a una de las chicas, Verónica le dio un rodillazo en el orgullo masculino a Azimo que cayó al piso y el vaso que tenía en la mano le cayó entero en la ropa; los demás chicos la vieron asustados cuando las demás junto a los dos chicos se pusieron en pie de guerra.

-Vámonos chicos- dijo Harry el chico que estaba al lado de Azimo; a quien tomaron entre cuatro por lo gordo y grande y se lo llevaron; todos los presentes en el pasillo vieron el espectáculo y se rieron de ellos mientras pasaban.

Al irse todos, las chicas se chocaron las manos; esas hermanas son una caja llenas de sorpresas; en eso sonó el timbre y yo me fui a clases.

El día, luego del espectáculo de la mañana, estuvo tranquilo y yo estuve extrañando a Rachel.

Cuando llegue al salón de ensayos y solo estaba ella como siempre.

-Hola Rachel- le dije entrando, ella mi vio mientras revisaba unos papeles.

-Hola Finn ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Bien, con clases ¿y tú?- dije simplemente

-También, me imagino que viste el espectáculo del pasillo

-Si claro, se lo merecían por molestarlas- ella sonrió y el salón de ilumino con si el sol hubiera entrado

En eso entraron los demás, las chicas aun riendo por lo ocurrido y los chicos comentando también; el Sr. Schue entro y todos nos sentamos, escribo en el pizarrón unas fechas.

-Buenas tardes chicos y chicas- nos dijo mostrando en la pizarra _**90/00 **_y sonriendo- si bien en la década de los 90 muchos de ustedes nacieron; y están más familiarizados con la música del nuevo milenio y de esta primera década de dicho milenio; pero les mandare una tarea especial- en eso Brittany levanto la mano- Si Brittany

-¿Nos va a mandar al especio Sr. Schue?- todos la miramos incrédulos por tal pregunta

-No Brittany, dije especial no espacial- ella solo asintió y el profesor continuo, omitiendo la pregunta- Su tarea de esta semana será interpretar música desde el 1990 hasta el 2000- las chicas aplaudieron

-Sr Schue nosotras tenemos una canción del 2000 que nos gustaría interpretar- dijo Rachel sonriendo- pero debemos ir al auditorio

-Ok vamos y nos muestran- las chicas tomaron sus bolsos y se fueron a cambiar mientras nosotros nos sentábamos; los únicos que faltaban de los chicos eran Kurt y Lucio.

-¿Qué creen que nos tengan preparado?- pregunte

-No se pero será interesante verlo- respondió el profesor.

Salieron las chicas con unas batas de baño; Rachel llevaba una rosada, Mercedes una verde, Barbará una azul cielo, Verónica una roja, Lisa una azul marino, Mónica con una amarillo pollito, Brittany con una morada, Santana una Blanca, Tina una negra y Quinn una gris, Kurt y Lucio eran los únicos sin bata, Kurt usaba lo mismo que uso en el numero de Funk y Lucio algo semejante pero sin sombrero; todas se voltearon dejando a Rachel a la cabeza de dos filas.

Las luces se apagaron en el escenario y se escucho algo caer y todos nos miramos y pensamos lo mismo, las batas cayeron; comenzó a sonar la música y una luz se encendió y Rachel apareció y mi quijada cayo pues estaba súper sexy, lleva puesto el mismo short rosado del numero de Funk, unos tacones rosados a juego con el short, arriba lleva una camisa atada (**N/A: **Estilo el video Baby one more time de Brittney) en la cintura mostrando parte de su vientre y el ombligo, y debajo de la camisa un bikini también rosado.

**Rachel**

Let's go girls

Todas las chicas se voltearon y TODOS nos quedamos impactados; aparte de Rachel, también Santana, Brittany, Verónica y Lisa, llevaban el mismo estilo de estudiantes de colegio católico sexy; las otras chicas llevan camisas iguales a las de las otras pero en vez de usar shorts usan mini faldas de cuero menos Mercedes que ella lleva la camisa iguala las otras pero con pantalones como los de Express Yourself.

I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout

Todas bailando sensualmente junto con Kurt y Lucio que aunque son gays ellos tenían las funciones de los hombres en el baile.

**Mercedes**  
No inhibitions-make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time

Mercedes entro a cantar con potencia como siempre y luego Mónica, era la primera vez que la escuchaba sola porque siempre cantaba con sus hermanas.

**Monica**  
The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun 

**Todas+ Kurt y Lucio**  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

Todos estábamos embobados con las chicas que nos gustan, obvio mis ojos estaban puestos en Rachel, voltee a ver a los demás; Puck casi casi se comía a Quinn con los ojos, Mike nos conto en una reunión para un trabajo que a él le gusta Brittany, Matt no puede dejar de ver a Santana, Saúl pese a lo puritano que parece se quedo viendo embobado a Mónica, James a Mercedes, Artie a Tina a quien veía con devoción y amor puro, y por ultimo Alex que vea a MI Rachel y no paraba de sonreír.

Barbará entro a cantar y debo admitir que ella y Rachel tienen unas voces prodigiosas. 

**Barbara**  
the girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
the chance to get out on the town  
we don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
we're gonna let our hair hang down

**Lisa **  
The best thing about being a woman  
is the prerogative to have a little fun 

**Todas+ Kurt y Lucio**  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman! 

**Veronica**  
The best thing about being a woman  
is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

**Todas+ Kurt y Lucio**  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman! 

**Quinn**  
I get totally crazy  
can you feel it  
come, come, come on baby

**Todas+ Kurt y Lucio**  
I feel like a woman

En esa última frase las chicas y los dos chicos se pusieron en una fila a lo largo del escenario y se pusieron medio inclinadas mirándonos y al final nos picaron el ojo; todos aplaudimos eufóricos.

-Chicos- nos señalo a Mike, Matt, Puck, Artie y a mi- ¿Por qué no aplaudieron así en Express Yourself o en Bad Romance?

-Pero en aquella ocasión nosotros no deseábamos hacer esas tareas- me defendí

-Sr. Schue descuide a nosotras no nos preocupa eso- dijo Rachel y añadió- nos vamos a cambiar.

-Un momento chicas ¿Qué las motivo hacer esto? Porque veo que esto no fue improvisado

-Bueno el domingos en la tarde se me ocurrió luego de mi ruptura con Finn- dijo ella mirándome- entonces llame a la mayoría de las chicas y a Kurt y quedamos en vernos y ensayar, Kurt hoy fue con Mercedes a comprar el vestuario cuando anuncio la tarea nosotras ya estábamos listas

-Excelente chicas, muy buen trabajo

-Así es Sr- dijo Alex parándose- esto amerita una contestación de parte de nosotros ¿no lo creen chicos?- todos asentimos- para pasado mañana lo tendrán chicas, aquí mismo en el auditorio- Alex y Rachel se dieron una mirada de competencia, como la que me dedico cuando fue la competencia donde la Sra. Schuester nos dio la droga; eso me hizo sentir celoso.

-Muy buen espíritu Alex, ahora si chicas, Kurt y Lucio se pueden ir a cambiar

-Tengo una idea chicos- dijo Alex una vez se fueron las chicas, James lo miro y sonrió- estas pensando lo mismo que yo ¿cierto?- James volvió a sonreír y asintió- entonces mañana reunión en mi casa mañana, tenemos que ensayar, necesitamos ropa que sea sexy para ellas

-De eso me encargo yo- dijo Puck y todos lo vimos raro- ¿Qué? Yo sé cómo ser sexy con las chicas.

-Ok Puck, ya saben nos vemos mañana, yo me encargo de la coreografía y James de la letra

Luego nos paramos y nos fuimos por separado, yo me fui a mi carro a esperar a Kurt, pues me dijo antes de ir al auditorio que Burt se llevo la camioneta y me pidió que lo esperara.

Mientras lo hacía al frente aparecieron Rachel y Alex, él le lleva su bolso con su ropa mientras caminan ambos se van riendo, me pregunto qué tanto hablaran y porque las risas.

**Rachel POV**

Cuando salí de cambiarme al frente de la puerta esta Alex que me sonrió y camino hacia mí.

-Hola Alexander- lo salude por su nombre completo, el me conto en otro de nuestros ensayos que a él no le gustaba que lo llamaran así

-Hola Rachel- dijo con el ceño fruncido, yo fui hasta él y con el pulgar le dé en la frente para que lo relajara- Ahora que Srta. Berry ¿produce arrugas y las futuras estrellas no podemos tenerlas?- asentí riendo- cuanta preocupación por un músico me alaga que una dama como vos se preocupéis por mi

-Basta Alex, necesito llegar a mi casa, tengo tarea- comenzamos a caminar juntos, tomo mi bolso como siempre- ¿Qué te pareció?

-Sexy- fue simple en su respuesta y añadió- buenos pasos Rach, me agrado ver algo de arte de seducción en ese baile

-Gracias

-De nada; tienes buenos pasos Berry y me gusto la ropa, sobretodo la tuya- me sonroje y el soltó una carcajada- es increíble como pasas de sexy a tímida en un segundo- ambos reímos, en eso volteo mi vista al sentir la mirada de alguien, y esa persona es Finn- Finn nos está viendo ¿verdad?

-Si, sentí sus ojos en mí la gran parte del show, solo lo deje de sentir un minuto cuando comenzó a verlos a ustedes

-¿te sigue doliendo?

-Claro pero debo aclarar muchas cosas antes de pensar en algo con alguien- el asintió y llegamos a mi carro

-Nos vemos mañana- monto mi bolso en el puesto de atrás y de improviso rozo sus labios con los míos y luego dejo su frente pegada a la mía, fue tan corto que pensé que solo lo soñé

-Alex

-Lo se me pase pero no lo pude evitar- y lo hizo de nuevo, este chico es terrible- adiós Rachel

-Adiós

**Finn POV**

Me quería morir, cuando lo vi dándole no uno sino dos beso a Rachel en los labios; estaba en mi pensamiento cuando Kurt apareció junto a mi ventana.

-Finn- me llamo calmadamente- Mercedes me va llevar así que ya te puedes ir

-Ok, nos vemos luego- él se aparto y yo arranque, cuando iba camino a mi casa vi a una chica caminando, en lo que la detalle bien me di cuenta que era Barbará- Hey Barbará ¿A dónde vas?

-Mi papá no me pudo recoger y me toco caminara

-Ven sube yo te llevo- abrí la puerta y ella entro

-Gracias Finn

-No hay problema- comenzamos a rodar en silencio

Al llegar ella me dijo- ¿quieres entrar? Es que tengo una canción que me gustaría que escucharas a ver si te gusta

-Ok- apague en carro y me baje y caminamos a su casa; una vez dentro me llevo a su cuarto donde está el equipo de sonido

Ella puso la pista y comenzó a sonar una música lenta per sensual.

Loving you is not just luck or illusion  
It's in the make-up of our DNA  
It's not by chance we make the perfect solution  
Don't fight it baby, you know that it's just destiny's way

Baby lovin' you  
Comes easily to me  
It's what I'm living for  
It's all in the chemistry  
Baby lovin' you  
Is how it's meant to be  
It's something that is oh so natural to me  
Natural 

¿Eso es lo que siente por mí? Oh Dios Mío creo que no debí aceptar entrar

We got the answers but there's no explanation (no explanation)  
We got each other baby come what may (come what may)  
It's in the science, it's genetically proven (genetically proven)  
Cos when you touch the reaction it just blows me away

Baby lovin' you  
Comes easily to me  
It's what I'm living for  
It's all in the chemistry  
Baby lovin' you  
Is how it's meant to be  
It's something that is oh so natural to me  
Natural

Turn off the light, lay your head next to mine  
Take it slowly, a step at a time  
C'mon Get Close, closer to me

Ella se acerco mucho a mí mientras canto esta parte

It's oh so natural, it's oh so easy to see

Baby lovin' you  
Comes easily to me  
It's what I'm living for  
It's all in the chemistry  
Baby lovin' you  
Is how it's meant to be  
It's something that is oh so natural to me

Baby lovin' you  
Comes easily to me  
It's what I'm living for  
It's all in the chemistry  
Baby lovin' you  
Is how it's meant to be  
It's something that is oh so natural to me

Baby lovin' you  
Comes easily to me  
It's what I'm living for  
It's all in the chemistry  
Baby lovin' you  
Is how it's meant to be  
It's something that is oh so natural to me

Al terminar yo me aventure a preguntar- Eso es lo que sientes por mi ¿verdad?- ella asintió mirándome de forma penetrante y se me acerco y me beso por sorpresa, y lo peor le respondí, cuando el aire falto nos separamos pero ella empezó a dejar pequeños beso en mis labios mientras recuperaba la respiración; allí la detuve.

-Ok Barbará me tengo que ir- ella puso cara de tristeza- ya mi mamá debe estar preocupada, nos vemos mañana- ella asintió y volvió a besarme y luego me fui; mi pensamiento durante el camino fueron ¿será que acepto a la loquita de Barbará? ¿Ella aceptaría ser el despeche, por perder a mi amor real? No la quiero usar así que mejor le digo que no podremos ser más que amigos; y con esa decisión llegue a mi casa.

**Rachel POV**

Pasaron dos días y era el turno de los chicos de bailar; al día siguiente de nuestra presentación casi me da un infarto cuando veo que Barbará recibió a Finn con un beso por demás apasionado y lo que de verdad me mato fue QUE EL SE LO RESPONDIO. Sin embargo debo calmarme saber que entre él y yo no hay más que amistad, por tu propia decisión. Mientras pensaba eso, alguien me tapo los ojos.

-Adivina al personaje- reconocí la voz de Alex y me reí, siempre él aparece en los peores momentos y me alegra el día

-A ver- comencé a jugar, tocando sus manos y antebrazos- es un buen amigo- lo oír soltar una risita- practica un deporte y además bailarín… Mmmm ¿Mike?

-No… intenta de nuevo

-¿Matt?

-Tu puedes Rachel inténtalo de nuevo

-Mmmm- sonó el timbre y allí tuve que poner fin al juego- Alex ya es hora de ir a clases- quito sus manos de mis ojos y me voltee- hola

-Hola princesa, se estaba poniendo divertido el juego, te faltaban dos para llegar a mi- me reí y cerré mi casillero y caminamos juntos

-Siempre me animas cuando me siento más

-¿Por qué Rach? ¿Qué paso?

-Es que antes que llegaras vi a Finn y Barbará darse un beso, y si cabe destacar, apasionado

-Entonces menos mal que Súper Alex apareció- respondió haciendo una pose como súper man y yo reí de nuevo- así me gustas mas, riendo- llegamos a la puerta de mi salón y pude ver a Barbará hablando con Finn- bueno chao Rachel nos vemos a la salida de tu clase- yo sentí y decidí que dos podían jugar lo mismo así que bese a Alex; al separarnos y el solo sonrió y me dijo al oído- mira a Finn- voltee y lo vi molesto, yo me voltee de nuevo y él seguía riendo

-No puede reclamar nada, después de todo terminamos- y le di otro beso rápido y me fui a clases.

Así fue durante el resto de ese día; y podía ver a Finn molesto, al día siente era la presentación de los chicos así que luego de clases nos fuimos directo al auditorio.

Nos sentamos y esperamos con el Sr. Schue, cuando comenzó a sonar la música de Mr. Boombastic y salió James con ¿una de las Cheerios?

**James**  
Mr. Boombastic

What you want is some Boombastic romantic fantastic lover  
New Directions  
What you want is some Boombastic romantic fantastic lover  
Mr. Lover lover, Mr. Lover lover, girl, Mr. Lover lover  
She call me Mr. Boombastic say me fantastic, touch me in me back  
she say I'm Mr. Ro...mantic  
She call me Mr. Boombastic say me fantastic, touch me in me back she say  
I'm ro... Smooth just like silk  
soft and coddle hug me up like a quit

Los chicos salieron uno por uno con una Cheerio cada uno, luego entro Finn a cantar y se veía muy sexy, todos se pusieron camisetas blancas con chaquetas negras y monos también negros; la coreografía era de Alex, eso lo podía apostar.

**Finn**  
I'm a lyrical lover no take me for no filth  
With my sexual physique Jah know me well built  
Oh me oh my well well can't you tell  
I'm just like a turtle crawling out of my shell  
Gal you captivate my body put me under a spell  
With your cus cus perfume I love your sweet smell  
You are the only young girl that can ring my bell  
And I can take rejection so you tell me go to hell 

**Todos**  
I'm Mr. Boombastic say me fantastic touch me in my back she says I'm Mr  
Ro...mantic  
I'm Mr. Boombastic say me fantastic touch me in my back she says boom  
boom  
boom  
I'm Mr. Boombastic say me fantastic touch me in my back she says I'm Mr.  
Ro...mantic  
I'm Mr. Boombastic say me fantastic touch me in my back she says boom  
boom  
boom 

**Alex**  
Gee wheeze baby please  
Let me take you to an island of the sweet cool breeze  
You don't fell like drive baby hand me the keys  
And I'll take you to a place to set your mind at ease  
Don't you tickle my foot bottom ha ha baby please  
Don't you play with my nose I might ha chum sneeze  
Well you a the bun and me a the cheese  
And if me a the rice well you a the peas 

**Todos**  
I'm Mr. Boombastic say me fantastic touch me in my back she says I'm Mr  
Ro...mantic  
I'm Mr. Boombastic say me fantastic touch me in my back she says boom  
boom  
boom  
I'm Mr. Boombastic say me fantastic touch me in my back she says I'm Mr  
Ro...mantic  
I'm Mr. Boombastic say me fantastic touch me in my back she says boom  
boom  
boom

**Saul **  
Give me your loving gal your loving well good  
I want your loving gal give it like you should  
Give me your loving gal your loving well good  
I want your loving gal you remember the woo  
Would like to kiss and carress

Hasta Saúl el puritano está bailando sensual y cantando.

**Matt**  
Rub down every strand of hair on my chest  
I'm Boombastic rated as the best  
The best you should get nothing more nothing less  
Give me your digits jot down your address  
I'll bet you confess when you put me to the test  
That I'm 

**Todos**  
I'm Mr. Boombastic say me fantastic touch me in my back she says I'm Mr  
Ro...mantic  
I'm Mr. Boombastic say me fantastic touch me in my back she says boom  
boom  
boom  
I'm Mr. Boombastic say me fantastic touch me in my back she says I'm Mr  
Ro...mantic  
I'm Mr. Boombastic say me fantastic touch me in my back she says boom  
boom  
boom 

**Mike**  
Gal your admiration if a tick me from the start  
With your physical attraction gal you know to feel the spark  
A man of few word naw go tell you no sweet talk  
Naw go laba laba and a chat pure phart

**Alex**  
I'll get straight to the point like a arrow or a dart  
Come lay down in my jacuzzi and get some bubble bath  
Only sound you will here is the beating of my heart  
And we will mmm mmm (kiss) and have some sweet pillow talk

El me lanzo un beso y me sonroje; Finn de nuevo se puso celoso, lo vi en su cara.

I'm 

**Todos**  
I'm Mr. Boombastic say me fantastic touch me in my back she says I'm Mr  
Ro...mantic  
I'm Mr. Boombastic say me fantastic touch me in my back she says boom  
boom  
boom  
I'm Mr. Boombastic say me fantastic touch me in my back she says I'm Mr  
Ro...mantic  
I'm Mr. Boombastic say me fantastic touch me in my back she says boom  
boom  
boom

En lo que termino la canción todos quedaron frente a su compañera de baile.

-Muy chicos- todos aplaudimos junto al Sr. Schue, Kurt y Lucio- una duda ¿Cómo lograron que Sue les permitiera a las chicas bailar con ustedes para el Glee Club?

-Lo que pasa Sr Schue es que yo en Junior High era coreógrafo de la Srta. Sylvester y ella me debía un favor, así que se lo cobre con esto- dijo Alex simplemente

-Interesante- el sonrió y añadió- ya pueden cambiarse y ustedes chicas se pueden ir.

Salimos y cuando iba camino a mi carro Alex me alcanzo- Hey ¿Qué te pareció?

-Genial, muy sexy tus pasos ¿Quién escogió la ropa?

-No me lo vas a creer

-Pruébame

-Ok… Puck- mi cara debió ser de sorpresa- jajaja te dije que no me creerías princesa; por cierto te quería preguntar algo

-Dispara

-Bueno quería saber si tu ¿quieres salir conmigo? Sabes en una cita

-¿A dónde?

-Al cine o al teatro o a mi casa a ver películas, tengo clásicos, lo que desees

-Podría ser al teatro, supe que están pasando una obra donde en la entrada te dan unos papelitos y tu anotas cualquier cosa y las metes en un sombrero y los actores van haciendo la obra de lo que anotes, se llama Improvisto y me gustaría ver, aunque no sea musical (**N/A: **Esa obra la están pasando en Vzla y me pareció genial ponerla)

-Suena genial, nos vemos este sábado ¿te parece?

-Perfecto- el sonrió, me dio un beso y se fue

…

**¿Qué tal?... bueno, malo o rémalo… háganmelo saber... ahora juguemos a ¿Qué tarea poner a ND? Jajaja es así… yo quiero que por MP o Comentario me propongan la tarea de la semana con las canciones y yo escogeré la que más se me parezca a lo que tengo planeado… espero sus sugerencias. Nos estamos leyendo. **


	9. Amigos

**Aclaro como siempre: Glee no me pertenece al igual que las canciones que se verán en este fic, yo solo soy dueña de la forma de contar esta trama que me dio una amiga de un foro y los personajes que no conozcan, son míos, si los quieren usar avisen al menos**

**Capitulo 9: Amigos**

Sue vio a Rachel con Alex riendo y hablando muy animadamente, cuando ella esperaba ver a Rachel convertida en un pañuelo de lagrimas ambulante por lo que paso con su ex novio y su porrista; pero no se espero verla tan feliz. Su objetivo cambio a uno más vulnerable Kurt, pero primero debía diseñar un buen plan para doblegarlo.

En tres diferentes lugares de la secundaria se ven tres discusiones; en el pasillo frente a los casilleros, James y Puck contra Saúl por meterse con Quinn y Mercedes; en la entrada Quinn con Santana y Brittany, más que todo Quinn y Santana porque la ultima le siguió mandando mensajes y fotos subidas de tono y lo peor en frente de ella; y por ultimo Rachel contra Kurt y Mercedes, porque Kurt ha visto a su "futuro medio hermano" muy deprimido y le echa la culpa a Rachel.

Por suerte ninguna discusión llego a mayores porque el Sr. Schue y la Srta. Pillsbury los detuvieron y los nueve fueron llevados a la oficina de Will que es mas privada y los fue entrevistando por grupo, luego los reunió a todos y le dijo- chicos estoy muy decepcionado de ustedes, no pueden seguir peleando por estupideces, deben ser amigos o volver a serlo, miren que este año debemos volver a ganar las seccionales y poder volver a encontrarnos con el campeón Vocal Adrenaline que aunque perdió a su mejor cantante, la mitad de su grupo y a su entrenadora; ellos siempre sorprenden y ya me entere que contrataron al ex pianista de Broadway Edward Masen que es un buen cantante también y que tiene años de experiencia en el Showbiz así que no quiero que sigan peleando, por eso a los nueve les pondré una tarea- él lo pensó y dijo- los dividiré en equipos y para esta semana me prepararan un tema que refleje la amistad; así que Mercedes, Kurt y Rachel serán uno; Puck, Saúl y James otro y Quinn, Santana y Brittany otro. Hoy le dire a sus compañeros de Glee para ver si ellos se unen a la tarea. Ahora a clases

Luego que los nueve se fueron Will llamo a Emma

-¿Si Will?

-Por favor pasa y toma asiento quiero decirte algo- ella lo hizo- bueno nosotros desde el día del beso en el pasillo no volvimos a hablar ni nada, y quería recuperar tu amistad, con eso me basta, no sabes cuantas veces necesite de una amiga así como tú lo eras conmigo cuando pensé en meterme a contador por un hijo falso o cuando fuiste de chaperona para la presentación de Vocal Adrenaline o incluso cuando me supliste en el cargo de director del Glee en las seccionales pasadas- ella asintió con una tímida sonrisa- y quiero volver a contar con esa amiga que perdí por "ayuda" de Sue- el hizo comillas al aire cuando dijo lo de ayuda- y por eso te quiero cantar esto de Queen.

Ooh you make me live  
Whatever this world can give to me  
It's you you're all I see  
Ooooo you make me live now honey  
Ooooo you make me live

Ooh you're the best friend that I ever had  
I've been with you such a long time  
You're my sunshine and I want you to know  
That my feelings are true  
I really love you  
Oh you're my best friend

Ooooo you make me live

Ooh I've been wandering round  
But I still come back to you  
In rain or shine  
You've stood by me, girl  
I'm happy, happy at home  
You're my best friend

Ooooo you make me live  
Whenever this world is cruel to me  
I got you to help me forgive  
Ooooo you make me live now honey  
Ooooo you make me live

You're the first one  
When things turn out bad  
You know I'll never be lonely  
You're my only one  
And I love the things  
I really love the things that you do  
You're my best friend

Ooooo you make me live

I'm happy at home  
You're my best friend  
Oh ya  
Oh you're my best friend  
Ooooo you make me live  
You you're my best friend.

-Claro que seré tu amiga de nuevo, la verdad a veces también me hace falta un amigo como tu- ambos se pararon y se dieron un abrazo; luego Emma dijo- ahora me tengo que ir tengo una reunión con uno de mis casos, chao Will

-Chao Emma- luego Will se fue a su siguiente clase; a la hora de Glee y les anuncio lo de la tarea

Alex se paro y dijo- Yo tengo una canción que desde hace tiempo he querido cantarla

-Ok adelante

-Cantar "I'll be there" de Michael Jackson para una persona muy especial- dijo mirando a Rachel la cual se sonrojo y se le quedo mirando mientras con la guitarra marcaba el ritmo de la canción y comenzaba a cantar

You and I must make a pact  
we must bring salvation back  
Where there is love, I'll be there  
I'll reach out my hand to you,  
I'll have faith in all you do  
Just call my name and I'll be there

La cara de Rachel ante esas palabras fue de alegría y una gran sonrisa y todos menos Finn se unieron al coro de la canción como en Gives You Hell.

**Chorus: **  
And oh - I'll be there to comfort you,  
Build my world of dreams around you  
I'm so glad that I found you  
I'll be there with a love that's strong  
I'll be your strength, I'll keep holding on  
Yes I will, yes I will

Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter  
Togetherness, well that's all I'm after  
Whenever you need me, I'll be there  
I'll be there to protect you

El la tomo de la mano y la puso a su lado cantándole, con la mano en la cintura

With an unselfish love I respect you  
just call my name and I'll be there

**Chorus**

And oh - I'll be there to comfort you,  
Build my world of dreams around you  
I'm so glad that I found you  
I'll be there with a love that's strong  
I'll be your strength, I'll keep holding on  
Yes I will, yes I will

If you should ever find someone new  
I know he'd better be good to you  
'Cos if he doesn't, I'll be there

Don't you know, baby, yeah yeah  
I'll be there, I'll be there, just call my name, I'll be there  
(Just look over your shoulders, honey - ooh)  
I'll be there, I'll be there, whenever you need me, I'll be there  
Don't you know, baby, yeah yeah  
I'll be there, I'll be there, just call my name, I'll be there.

Todos le aplaudieron y Rachel lo abrazo y le dijo al oído- Lo sé, se que siempre estarás allí cuando te necesite

-No lo dudes princesa- en eso se escucho un golpe en la puerta y cuando vieron Finn se había ido

-El ensayo termino- dijo el Sr. Schue y salió a buscar a Finn

Alex y Rachel salieron juntos rumbo al carro de ella, él le tomo la mano- El sábado fue genial, el teatro, la cena y luego a bailar; fue una cita genial

-Si me divertí mucho y la obra muy divertida y tu eres un gran bailarín- el sonrió

-Tu también Rachel, ya llegamos a tu carro- el guardo el bolso de ella en el asiento de atrás y luego la vio y tomo su otra mano- espero que se repita- con una de sus manos aun tomadas el paso sus dedos por su mejilla y luego beso sus labios; al separarse él le dijo- nos vemos

-Nos vemos Alex- y con eso se fue, Rachel sentía cosquillas en los labios luego del beso de él.

**Al día Siguiente**

El director Figgins llamo a una junta a primera hora de la mañana, los jugadores de futbol y los de basquetbol se sentaron juntos por órdenes del director; Sue y las Cheerios inmediatamente detrás de ellos; y el resto de los profesores en los asientos al lado de la tarima.

-Buenos días estudiantes, los mande a llamar por dos anuncios, el primero es que la próxima semana hay junta de padres y estudiantes, por eso he vuelto a pedirle a New Directions que se presenten y añadí a las Cheerios- Will, Emma y los demás miembros del Glee Club mostraron cada de sorpresa- la segunda es que el Entrenador Ken Tanaka ha decidido dejar de entrenar al equipo y se unirá al negocio familiar en Japón vendiendo Rameen picante; así que hemos estado buscando un reemplazo y conseguimos a Phillips Tack un ex jugador de la segunda división de **New York Yankees**; y campeón de esa división; lo sacaron porque se lesiono y no podía jugar más como defensor central y acepto entrenarnos, un fuerte aplauso para el- en eso salió un hombre de gran tamaño y musculoso, cabello negro corto rizado, ojos gris claro, con una sonría. Choco las manos de todos los jugadores- y para la temporada de Básquet ya estamos buscando un entrenador sustituto.

El gran hombre se paro frente al director, pidiendo hablar- Buenos días chicos, en primer lugar quiero agradecer la oportunidad de entrenar a este equipo, y aunque he oído cosas horribles de ustedes, espero que nos llevemos bien y que logremos mejorar al equipo de WMHS y poder ganar más de un juego; por eso a partir de la próxima semana se hará reclutamiento así que todos los que estén interesados vallan y los viejos miembros también deben pasar por la selección, pues decantaremos a los malos de los buenos. Es todo- todos lo aplaudieron y se oyeron varios "Al fin un entrenador decente" y "Tanaka SE FUE".

Antes de irse Finn fue interceptado por el nuevo entrenador- Hola muchacho, tu eres el quarterback ¿verdad?- Finn asintió y Phillips sonrió- genial porque al primero que probare será a ti; y luego me ayudaras con la selección del equipo toda la semana, ¿tienes algún compromiso con otro club?- Finn vio a Rachel mirarlo atentamente, él sabía que había oído la pregunta; y si lo tenía, ellos ensayarían para la asamblea de la semana después de la selección- ¿y bien?

Él le diría que sí pero luego lo pensó mejor y dijo- no señor, no tengo nada que hacer- la cara de Rachel reflejo molestia e incredulidad pero luego se fue al pasillo- ¿a qué hora voy?

-Ven hoy para probarte y la semana de arriba desde la una hasta las cinco

-Genial allí nos veremos

Finn salió, sabía que era una actitud infantil cambiar al Glee Club por el futbol a causa de una chica, pues la otra vez que lo hizo fue por la popularidad y como eso hacía tiempo no le importaba ahora era por Rachel, pensó "Rachel cómo pudiste dejarme por un tipo que baila como gay y que llego nuevo al club, claro también yo fui un tonto por dejar que Barbará me besara y que creyera que podría haber algo entre nosotros, cosa que aun estoy pensando, porque aceptémoslo, a Rachel le gusta ese chico, eso lo podría apostar" Finn llego a su casillero y se encontró con la misma que ocupa sus pensamientos desde la semana pasada, más que antes claro esta

-Diablos Rachel no me asustes así

-¿Por qué Finn?

-Porque es malo asustar a las personas- dijo haciéndose el tonto, él sabia a que se refería ellas

-Finn no te hagas el tonto sabes de que hablo

-Ni notaras mi ausencia con Alex a tu lado

-¿es por eso? ¿Por celos?

-No- dijo con duda y ella levanto una ceja incrédula; "maldición se ve tan bella con su cara de incredulidad… CONCENTRATE… Ella me asusta a veces, parece que me leyera la mente" pensó Finn y añadió- ¿Por qué debería estar celoso? Después de todo tu rompiste conmigo

-Porque te conozco Finn y sé que es así

-Sabes estoy harto de esto, me voy nos vemos mañana

-¿no vas a Glee?

-No tengo prueba hoy

-Pero si hoy cantamos Kurt, Mercedes y yo- dijo ella evidentemente dolida

-Que tengan suerte y que les vaya bien, yo me voy tengo clases y no las compartimos así que, hasta mañana Rachel- y se fue dejándola molesta y triste a la vez.

Ya a la hora del club, las chicas se pararon -Nosotras tres vamos a cantar de Demi Lovato "Gift of a friend"- dijo Quinn y comenzó a sonar una lenta melodía

**Quinn**

Sometimes you think You'll Be Find by Yourself

Cause a Dream is a Wish You Make all alone

It's Easy to Feel Like You Don't Need Help

But It's Harder To Walk On Your Own

**Las tres**

You'll Change Inside

When You Realize

The World Comes To Life

And Everything's Alright

From Beginning To End

When You Have a Friend by Your Side

That Helps You To Find the Beauty Of All

When You'll Open Your Heart and

Believe in the Gift of a Friend(x2)

**Santana**

Someone Who knows When Your Lost and Your Scared

There through The Highs and The Lows

Someone You Can Count On, Someone Who Cares

Besides You Where Ever You Go

**Las tres**

You'll Change Inside

When You Realize Inside

The World Comes To Life

And Everything's Alright

From Beginning To End

When You Have a Friend by Your Side

That Helps You To Find the Beauty Of All

When You'll Open Your Heart and

Believe in the Gift of a Friend

**Brittany**

And When The Hope Crashes Down

Shattering To The Ground

You'll, You'll Feel All Alone

When You Don't Know Which Way To Go

And There's No Such Leading You On

You're Not Alone

Todos se quedaron asombrados porque era el primer solo de Brittany, y siendo sinceros, no sonaba nada mal.

**Las tres**

The World Comes To Life

And Everything's Alright

From Beginning To End

When You Have a Friend by Your Side

That Helps You To Find the Beauty Of All

When You'll Open Your Heart and

Believe In

When You Believe In

You Can Believe In

Al final todos las aplaudieron y las tres se fueron abrazadas

Como había tiempo el Sr. Schue pregunto si había alguien más listo y el grupo de chicos levanto la mano.

-James, Saúl yo cantaremos "Stand by me" de Ben E. King- dijo Puck parándose con la guitarra, Saúl se sentó en el piano y James tomo el bajo

**James**

When the night has come  
and the land is dark  
and the moon is the only light we see  
no I won´t be afraid  
no I won´t be afraid  
just as long as you stand, stand by me

**Los Tres**  
and darling, darling stand by me  
oh, now, now, stand by me  
stand by me, stand by me

**Puck**  
if the sky that we look upon  
should tumble and fall  
and the mountain should crumble to the sea  
I won´t cry, I won´t cry  
no I won´t shed a tear  
just as long as you stand, stand by me

**Los Tres**  
and darling, darling stand by me  
oh, stand by me  
stand by me, stand by me, stand by me

**Saul**  
whenever you´re in trouble won´t you stand by me  
oh, now, now, stand by me  
oh, stand by me, stand by me, stand by me

**Los Tres**  
darling, darling stand by me  
stand by me  
oh stand by me, stand by me, stand by me

-Bueno ¿quien más?- pregunto el profesor luego de aplaudir a los chicos, junto al resto del Glee

-Nosotros tres vamos a cantar "You got a friend" de Carole King- dijo Rachel con sus compañera Mercedes y compañero Kurt

**Rachel**

When you're down and troubled  
And you need some loving care  
And nothing, nothing is going right  
Close your eyes and think of me  
And soon I will be there  
To brighten up even your darkest night

**Los Tres**  
You just call out my name  
And you know wherever I am  
I'll come running to see you again  
Winter, spring, summer or fall  
All you have to do is call  
And I'll be there  
You've got a friend

**Kurt**  
If the sky above you  
Grows dark and full of clouds  
And that old north wind begins to blow  
Keep your head together  
And call my name out loud  
Soon you'll hear me knocking at your door

**Los Tres**  
You just call out my name  
And you know wherever I am  
I'll come running to see you  
Winter, spring, summer or fall  
All you have to do is call  
And I'll be there

**Mercedes**  
Ain't it good to know that you've got a friend  
When people can be so cold  
They'll hurt you, and desert you  
And take your soul if you let them  
Oh, but don't you let them

**Los Tres**

You just call out my name  
And you know wherever I am  
I'll come running to see you again  
Winter, spring, summer or fall  
All you have to do is call  
And I'll be there  
You've got a friend

Al terminar todos aplaudieron y Rachel se sentó junto a Alex quien la vio con cara de preocupación

-¿Qué pasa princesa? ¿Estas bien?

-Es Finn, no vino por ir a probarse para el equipo de Futbol y la próxima semana no viene porque va a probar junto al entrenador a los demás miembros del equipo

-Tranquila el no dejara el club ya lo veras- él la abrazo y beso su cabeza

-Bien todo por hoy, espero que esta tarea los haya ayudado a unirse y a saber que no deben pelear- todos asintieron y comenzaron a irse.

En la práctica a Finn le había ido muy bien, el entrenador nuevo debía admitir que él era un quarterback excelente así que lo dejo con esa misma posición y le dijo que se fuera a duchar; mientras lo hacia comenzó a cantar y a pensar en todo lo ocurrido en las pasadas dos semanas y tomo una decisión, cantaría esta canción mañana y además estaba pensando en irse del Glee Club, pues ver a Alex con Rachel se había convertido en un suplicio para él y aunque el amaba el Glee Club ya no era cómodo estar en el.

Salió de la ducha, se vistió y se fue a su casa a buscar las partituras de lo que cantaría mañana.

**Al día siguiente, a la hora del Glee Club.**

-Sr. Schue yo tengo una canción que me gustaría cantar y me gustaría que Puck me acompañara en la guitarra y Artie en el bajo; además de hacer lo coros- el Sr. Schue asintió y Puck se paro y el guitarrista le dio el instrumento y Artie tomo su bajo; Finn tomo el lugar del baterista como siempre que va a tocar y cantar. Él le susurro la canción y ambos asintieron y comenzaron a tocar a la señal de Finn y el empezó a cantar.

Another night slowly closes in and I feel so lonely  
touching heat freezing on my skin I pretend you still hold me

Canto mirando a Rachel

I'm going crazy I'm losing sleep I'm in too far  
I'm in way too deep over you  
I can't believe you're gone you were the first you'll be the last

**Chorus**  
wherever you go I'll be with you  
whatever you want I'll give it to you  
whenever you need someone  
to lay your heart and head upon  
remember after the fire after all the rain  
I will be the flame  
I will be the flame

Watching shadows move across the wall

El recordó como su cuarto se ve en su soledad, ahora que ella no está, y esas sombras son recuerdos de ellos juntos, como novios

feels so fright'ning  
I wanna run to you I wanna call  
but I've been hit by lightning  
just can't stand up for falling apart  
can't see through this veil across my heart over you  
you'll always be the one  
you were the first  
you'll be the last

**Chorus**

wherever you go I'll be with you  
whatever you want I'll give it to you  
whenever you need someone  
to lay your heart and head upon  
remember after the fire after all the rain  
I will be the flame  
I will be the flame

Puck se lucio con el solo de guitarra

I'm going crazy  
I'm losing sleep

Era verdad el ya casi no dormía, tenia pesadillas y se volvería loco sin ella

I'm in way too deep over you  
you'll always be the one  
you were the first  
you'll be the last

**Chorus**

wherever you go I'll be with you  
whatever you want I'll give it to you  
whenever you need someone

Al finalizar la canción Rachel tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

-Muy buena Finn pero no es lo que pedí, la tarea era una canción de amistad

-Lo sé Sr S pero quería que fuera mi despedida- todos lo vieron extrañados

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Rachel

-Oíste bien Rachel, me retiro de Glee y vuelvo al futbol con todo, lo siento chicos pero es muy difícil estar aquí, Barbará- ella lo vio- ¿quieres salir conmigo?- la sonrisa de la chica fue tan grande como la del gato de Alice in wonderland- Desde la próxima semana me retiro

Luego se fue seguido por Barbará y ella tomo su mano, todos los demás se le quedaron viendo incrédulos, Rachel no se dio cuenta que lloraba hasta que sintió el pulgar de Alex retirando una lagrima que viajo por su mejilla.

-El… nos dejo- dijo ella en shock y Alex la abrazo

-Vamos princesa, te llevo a tu casa que así no puedes manejar- ella solo asintió y camino abrazada a Alex

-No lo puedo creer- dijo ella ya en el auto, tomando la mano de Alex como si su vida dependiera de eso- nos dejo

-Rach… seguro recapacitara y volverá al club, se nota que ama la música- él la consoló, a Alex no le caía bien Finn pero él no la quiere ver sufrir así- cálmate, por favor

En eso llegaron a su casa, sus padres no estaban así que el tomo la decisión de no dejarla sola hoy, la acompaño a su cuarto y la recostó en su cama y se sentó a su lado, acariciando su cabello y mejillas, las que estaban húmedas por las lagrimas; y siguió hasta que ella se calmo y se fue a dar un baño y cambiar, mientras el observo su cuarto; es bonito, todo rosado como el de una niña pequeña, pero a le pareció muy adorable, vio fotos de ella durante los seccionales y los regionales, hay una foto de ella con Finn abrazados y con sonrisas, ella con un vestido dorado y el con camisa y pantalón negro con corbata dorada. Se veía muy bella si pensó él, luego vio otra pero de todo el grupo y vio a Quinn con una pequeña bebe en sus brazos, Puck besando la cabecita de la bebe y ella en una silla de rueda. Cuando estaba viendo otra de ella sola, sintió un abrazo por la espalda.

-Esa fue de cuando nos mandaron a tomar la foto del anuario, el fotógrafo me regalo una por trabajar en el comercial de colchones.

-Ah ya veo, ese ángulo me gusta- dijo volteándose y soltando el abrazo para ponerle la cara en la pose- si tenía razón- él se rio y ella con él; Alex se dio cuenta que aun tenía los ojos rojos de llorar- ¿quieres algo de comer?

-Claro- ambos bajaron y comieron unos sándwich vegetarianos, especialidad de Alex; luego vieron Grey's Anatomy, el no lo decía en público pero amaba esa serie

-No lo puedo creer- dijo ella acostada en el regazo de Alex

-¿Qué sea tan simpático y guapo?

-No que te guste Greys Anatomy

-Me insultas- dijo el fingiendo estar herido- que no lo diga porque no quiero slushie es otra cosa, pero no me lo pierdo, ni House M.D. es genial… todos los programas de doctores me gustan

-Que importante dato- se burlo ella

-Bueno Rachel me tengo que ir; mañana tengo entrenamiento temprano- ella asintió entendiendo

-Gracias por todo Alex, fue muy tierno de tu parte ayudarme a pasar este trago amargo

-Para eso están los amigos- ella se paro y lo acompaño a la entrada y antes que se fuera ella se volteo para hablar con el

-Creo que deberíamos continuar saliendo- él solo pudo asentir con una sonrisa

-De acuerdo, tu me dices cuando y yo pongo lugar, chao Rachel hasta mañana- y así se fue a su carro y partió a su casa.

**El viernes**

-Ok ahora comiencen con la canción de grupo- y empezó a cantar James

**James**

C'mon, c'mon, best friend  
We all need a best friend, a best friend

**Finn**  
I remember when we was young  
Playing pool after school, keeping it cool  
People say we were the troublesome two  
I know the girls like me and you

Cantando junto a Puck y pasando su brazo por sobre sus hombros, recordando

**Rachel****  
**I can never forget the times you've covered my back  
You helped me out and cut me slack  
There was nothin' you'd never do  
It's all about me and you

**Chicas**  
You're my brother

**Chicos**

you're my sister

**Todos**  
We'll stick together  
No matter what, no matter what  
Best friend, never gonna let you down  
Best friend, always gonna be around  
You know, whatever life puts you through  
I'll be there for you  
We all need a best friend, to understand  
A best friend, to take your hand  
You know, whatever life puts you through  
I'll be there for you

**Mercedes**  
You remember the days when we would  
Kick back, lay back

**Puck**  
We'd be chillin' with the ladies  
Those times were the greatest  
So don't worry about a thing my friend

**Saul**  
Cos you can count on me, thick and thin  
Cos I'll be there right till the end, till the end

**Chicas**  
You're my brother

**Chicos**

you're my sister

**Todos**  
We'll stick together  
No matter what, no matter what  
Best friend, never gonna let you down  
Best friend, always gonna be around  
You know, whatever life puts you through  
I'll be there for you  
We all need a best friend, to understand  
A best friend, to take your hand  
You know, whatever life puts you through  
I'll be there for you

**James**  
Come on, come on, best friend

**Barbara**

Come on, come on, best friend

**Monica**  
Come on, come on, best friend

**Veronica**  
Come on, come on, best friend

**Chicas**  
You're my brother

**Chicos**

you're my sister

**Todos**  
We'll stick together  
No matter what, no matter what

**Chicas**  
You're my brother

**Chicos**

you're my sister

**Todos**  
We'll stick together  
No matter what, no matter what  
Best friend, never gonna let you down  
Best friend, always gonna be around  
You know, whatever life puts you through  
I'll be there for you  
We all need a best friend, to understand  
A best friend, to take your hand  
You know, whatever life puts you through  
I'll be there for you

Al terminar todos se abrazaron y Finn dijo- Ustedes siempre serán mis mejores amigos y descuiden que me encargare que no los bañen

-Hey amigo ya nosotras nos encargamos- dijo Verónica

-Tienes razón- dijo Finn riendo- bueno me tengo que ir- miro a Rachel que no lo quería ver por miedo a llorar de nuevo- no los olvidare- y así se fue seguido por Barbará que lo tomo del brazo.

**...**

**Ok… no me maten jajaja… yo no soy buena para los dramas y me cuestan mucho… bueno agradezco a Kchito2 (Héctor) por el tema del cap., a Misha por las canciones y a ConstanzZza por aconsejarme sobre la canción de Kurt, Rachel y Mercedes y la de Quinn, Santana y Brittany (Estos tres son mis compañeros en esta historia, ayudando con canciones e ideas que no pensé antes)… ahora volvemos al juego del pasado… el próximo no se hará el juego porque será la presentación de Time is running out en la junta. Espero que les haya gustado y sino también, comenten para saber.**


	10. Ayudame

**Capitulo 10: Ayúdame**

El fin de semana paso rápido, Rachel se sentía muy mal porque cree que Finn se fue por su causa, ella no salió de su casa por la tristeza así que Alex para levantarle el ánimo le llevo su colección de películas clásicas, unos conciertos de Barbra, la colección de las temporadas de cinco series y el sábado y el domingo estuvieron desde temprano hasta tarde viéndolos todos, obvio no pudieron verlos todos completos pero si la mayoría de las cosas que ella deseara ver.

El lunes en la mañana se ve a Sue en su oficina escribiendo en su diario; como es obvio ya para ese día todos sabían que Finn se había ido del Glee Club, incluso ella, ya sea por los blogs o tweet de Jacob o por su cuenta de Facebook.

_Querido Diario: _

_Por más que mis planes los elaboro con la misma dedicación que cuando entreno a mis Cheerios, hasta ahora no he podido doblegar a Will Schuester ni a su coro de inadaptados y perdedores.__  
__Pensaba que esta vez destruiría su corazón a través de la liviana de Santana, quien sedujo a Finn Hudson, rompiendo así con Rachel. Incluso utilicé a esta chica que me va agradando, Barbará; pero no conté con Alex: Una figura que incluso supera al propio Hudson, pues es un ganador, dándole más estabilidad a Rachel... ¡Maldición! ¡Qué tienen Will y esos chicos que siempre salen bien librados de mis planes!_

Al escribir esta parte Sue pone la misma cara que cuando escribió sobre que Madonna era la mujer más poderosa que camina sobre la faz de la tierra y luego pone una sonrisa malvada y continúa escribiendo

_¡Ya sé! ¡Cómo no se me ocurrió antes! Ahora que Finn no está en el Glee Club, utilizaré a su hermanito Kurt, quien por solidaridad apoyará a Finn. Así, iré poco a poco minando la amistad que hay internamente. Kurt es voluble cuando se apela a su ego... Utilizaré ese aspecto para mis nuevos planes. Empezaré a confeccionarlo de inmediato._

Rachel estaba en su casillero cuando Kurt se le acerca y le dice- Hola Rachel- ella le hace un gesto con la mano en señal de saludo y el continua- necesito tu ayuda- ella lo mira confundía

-¿Desde cuándo tu me pides ayuda?

-Mira se que hemos tenido nuestros altos y nuestros bajos pero igual somos amigos, además tu eres la única a la que puedo acudir

-Ok ¿en qué te ayudo?

-Lo que pasa es que me gusta alguien y…

-Espera, ¿no y que se te había pasado tu manía con Finn?- pregunto algo molesta

-Y así es Rachel, yo ya supere a Finn pues me di cuenta que el solo le interesas tu; ahora el que me gusta el Lucio y quiero hablar con tus padres a ver si ellos me ayudan, no se me den tips o algo así

-Ok, puede ser hoy ellos, se fueron de viaje el fin de semana así que puedes ir luego de la escuela- Kurt la abrazo de la emoción

-Gracias- y en eso comienzan a caminar y a sonar una melodía y Kurt comienza a cantar.

**Kurt**

Fell in love with a boy  
I fell in love once and almost completely  
He's in love with the world  
And sometimes these feelings can be so misleading  
He turns and says, "Are you alright?"  
Oh, I must be fine cause my heart's still beating  
Come and kiss me by the riverside,  
Sarah says it's cool, she don't consider it cheating

**Rachel**  
Oooh ooh ooh _[x4]_

En eso pasa Lucio al lado de ellos y Kurt comienza con el siguiente verso

**Kurt**  
Red hair with a curl  
Mellow roll for the flavor and the eyes were peepin  
Can't keep away from the boy  
The two sides of my brain need to have a meeting  
Can't think of anything to do  
My left brain knows all of love is fleeting  
He's just lookin for somethin new  
I said it once before but it bears repeating

**Rachel**  
Oooh oooh ooh _[x4]_

**Kurt**  
Can't think of anything to do  
my left brain knows all of love is fleeting  
He's just lookin for somethin new  
I said it once before but it bears repeating  
Oooh oooh ooh _[x4]_

Rachel decidí cantar también cuando ve a Finn, con su chaqueta del equipo de futbol caminando con Barbará y con otros jugadores del equipo.

**Rachel**  
Fell in love with a boy  
I fell in love once and almost completely  
He's in love with the world and sometimes these feelings can be so misleading  
He turns and says, "Are you alright?"  
Oh, I must be fine cause my heart's still beating  
Come and kiss me by the riverside  
Sarah says it's cool, she don't consider it cheating, oh

**Ambos**  
Don't go telling no more  
Don't go telling no more  
Don't go telling no more lies on Sarah  
Don't go telling no more  
Don't go telling no more  
Don't go telling no more lies on Sarah  
Oooh oooh oooh _[x4]_

**Kurt**  
Can't think of anything to do  
My left brain knows all of love is fleeting  
He's just looking for something new  
I said it once before but it bears repeating  
Oooh oooh oooh _[x4]_

**Rachel**  
Gonna tell you what's on my mind  
I'm gonna tell you what's on my mind  
Cause it bears repeating

El resto de la tarde paso tranquila, durante el almuerzo Finn se sentó con los jugadores de futbol pero no se sentía bien, el extrañaba a sus amigos de Glee, de vez en cuando volteaba y vea a Rachel y Alex hablando con los demás mientras compartían su almuerzo. Antes de volver a clases James se le acerco.

-Hola Finn

-Hola James dime ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

-Veras yo quiero entrar al equipo de futbol, dime cuando serán las pruebas

-Toda esta semana ¿para qué posición?

-Bueno en mi otro colegio era quarterback pero también puedo ser corredor, es mas comencé en esa posición y luego me pusieron de líder

-Ok nos vemos hoy James

-Bien… Bye Finn

Las clases pasaron sin mucha emoción y al final llego el ensayo de New Directions; James, Mike, Matt y Puck se fueron más temprano pues debían ir al futbol, los demás se quedaron ensayando las voces junto al Sr. Schuester y luego se comenzaron a ir.

-Alex hoy ¿me puedes ir a buscar luego q te cambies? Es que necesito hablar con alguien, además voy a dejar a Kurt con mis padres para que hablen.

-No hay problema, incluso nos podemos dar un baño y cambiarnos aquí y así solo le avisas a tus padres

-Buena idea, Kurt ¿sabes llegar a mi casa?

-Si, pero de todos modos yo los sigo con mi carro

-Ok

Los tres se fueron a cambiar y al rato, el carro de Rachel, Alex y la camioneta de Kurt se fueron camino a la casa de la primera.

Mientras Finn salió temprano de las pruebas y decidió ir a visitar a su amigo Sean Fretthold. Toca la puerta y la Sra. Fretthold le abrió la puerta- Oh hola Finn ¿Cómo estás? Pasa

-Bien gracias Sra. Fretthold, ¿puedo hablar con Sean?

-Claro pasa, acaba de terminar con la terapia física- Finn subió y entro a la habitación y Sean lo saludo como siempre- Fab- five- Finnster

-Fretter- dijo el sonriendo

-Hoy no traes ninguna persona ardiente- dijo el sonriendo

-No hoy solo yo- dijo algo cabizbajo

-¿Qué ocurrió con Rachel?

-Termino conmigo

-Bueno eso es nuevo que la chica termine con uno ¿Qué paso?- Finn le conto todo desde la llegada de Barbará y Alex hasta su salida de Glee- y eso es todo en resumen mi vida se volvió un desastre, y la extraño, extraño a mi Rachel

-Entiendo Finnster, pero si la quieres de vuelta debes actuar rápido porque algunos chicos me han contado que es Alex es un jugador muy habilidoso y según me cuentas ella se ve feliz con él; seguro no pierde el tiempo y en unas cuantas citas más la logra conquistar y hacerla su novia

-Eso es lo que menos quiero ¿Qué debo hacer Fretter?

-Escucha con mucha atención, es más si quieres toma nota- Finn saco su cuaderno y su amigo le dijo lo que debía hacer con detenimiento.

En la casa Berry, minutos antes

-Bueno Rachel ten cuidado, nos llamas si necesitas algo- dijo Ryan a su hija (**N/A: **Ok esta es una ironía muy mía jajaja igual que en el primer capítulo nombre a Lea y Jonathan, como sabemos el personaje Rachel Berry fue creada por Ryan, Bryan e Ian; pues ahora aquí pongo a dos de ellos para que sean los padres ficticios de ella)

-Descuida papi

-Disfruta cariño- le dijo esta vez Ian; Kurt se quedo a solas con los señores Berry, una vez que Rachel y Alex se fueron- Bien Kurt cuéntanos que necesitas

-Verán, como deben saber yo también soy gay- ambos asintieron- y bueno en un comienzo me atrajo Finn, es mas entre su hija y yo hubo conflictos por él; yo planee hacer que mi padre y la mamá de Finn se conocieran y se enamoraran para así lograr tenerlo más cerca y conquistarlo- ambos asintieron para que continuaran- pero no funciono como esperaba, el insulto mi decorado a sabiendas de mi plan y mi papá lo boto

-Ah por eso fue que Rachel lo ayudo durante toda una tarde

-Si, pero luego de todo esto ya no veo a Finn como un objetivo a conquistar, porque me di cuenta que el está enamorado de Rachel; este semestre llego un nuevo chico llamado Lucio que me parece muy apuesto y deseo conquistarlo; el también es gay

-Interesante, bueno Kurt, lo que nos funciono a nosotros fue las cosas en común que tenemos Ian y yo. Verán a ambos nos gusta el vallet clásico entonces en nuestras citas íbamos a ver un buen vallet en NYC, Ian es abogado y yo coreógrafo, pero teníamos el arte en común es mas ambos sabemos cantar y nos íbamos a las noches de karaoke, concursos de bailes, museos; y así surgió el amor; lo que debes hacer es encontrar lo que tengan en común y decirle que como amigos van a ver una obra de teatro o cantar, o alguna otra cosa que tu sepas tengan en común

-Eso esta genial señor Ryan, me encanta, gracias de verdad por compartir su historia y por brindarme consejos. ¿Podre venir luego por si necesito más ayuda?

-Claro que puedes- Kurt tomo la mano de Ryan y luego la de Ian y se fue.

Camino a donde Rachel va a hablar

-Aquí es ¿me acompañas?- pregunto ella con una sonrisa semi forzada

-Claro princesa, vamos- los dos se bajaron y camino a la puerta ella tomo la mano de Alex como si su vida dependiera de ello- cálmate Rach

Tocaron la puerta y en eso una señora mayor abrió la puerta- ¿En que los puedo ayudar jóvenes?

-¿Esta la Srta. Corcoran?- pregunto Rachel

-Si ¿de parte de quien?

-Rachel Berry- la mujer abrió mucho sus negros ojos

-Un minuto, pasen- luego subió a la habitación donde ella estaba, mientras Rachel y Alex se quedaron abajo

-¿es ella?- señalo un foto de una mujer de cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos color chocolate

-Si

-Te pareces a ella sobre todo en los ojos, labios y cabello… pero tú eres más hermosa por tu color de piel- la hizo sonrojar- ¿canta?

-Si y muy bien, cuando la escuche por primera vez fue en un casette con I Dreamed a Dream de Le Mis; luego antes de yo aparecer para decirle que soy su hija ella canto Funny Girl y debiste ve mi cara, Quinn y Mercedes me dijeron que parecía en trance; por ultimo cantamos juntas Poker Face de Lady Gaga, fue mágico cantar con ella- el limpio una pequeña lagrima que sin darse cuenta salió de su ojo

-Debió ser genial- en eso la mujer bajo las escaleras

-Puede subir señorita y joven

-No yo me quedo aquí abajo- Rachel lo miro como si tuviera diez cabezas- debes ir sola, es una conversación privada- ella lo beso en la mejilla y se fue escaleras arriba

-¿desea algo?

-¿Tiene te?- ella asintió- entonces uno gracias- la señora se fue y el se sentó en un sofá cercano.

Rachel paso al único cuarto con la puerta abierta, al entrar vio a su mamá biológica cantando una nana española.

_A la nanita nana; nanita ella, nanita ella_

_Mi niña tiene sueño bendito sea, bendito sea_

_A la nanita nana; nanita ella, nanita ella_

_Mi niña tiene sueño bendito sea, bendito sea_

_Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora_

_Ruiseñor que en la selva, cantando llora_

_Caya mientras la cuna se balancea_

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella_

Rachel vio como la pequeña Beth se iba quedando dormida- pasa- dijo la voz de Shelby luego de terminar de cantar; ella obedeció y vio a la bebe, ya habían pasado varios meses y la niña ya estaba más grande de lo ella recordaba- verdad que se parece a tu amiga Quinn

-Si bastante- dijo acercándose para verla más de cerca, la niña estaba acostada en el regazo de Shelby profundamente dormida, y Rachel solo pudo sonreír al ver tal imagen

-¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita cariño?

-Necesito de nuevo un consejo o una ayuda de una madre

-Ok, dime ¿Qué ocurre Rachel?- pregunto poniendo a Beth en su cunita e indicándole a Rachel que se sentara a su lado

Ella se sentó y le conto su situación, Shelby no interrumpió, Rachel soltó unas cuantas lagrimas al final cuando le dijo que Finn se había ido de New Directions por su causa.

-Ok Rachel, yo sé que es duro todo esto pero ahora quiero que me escuches- ella asintió y Shelby le limpio las lagrimas con sus pulgares- Se que no soy el mejor ejemplo en muchas cosas pero esta vez me pondré de ejemplo. Mírame yo cuando era joven mi deseo era ser una gran estrella de Broadway y ¿Qué paso? Caí en un abismo del que no pude salir, perdí mi oportunidad de tener una hija talentosa y maravillosa que además es mía biológicamente hablando, y perdí el tener una familia cuando pude; ¿Por qué?... por tomar las decisiones incorrectas, y eso te paso a ti Rachel, tu amas a Finn y eso lo supe antes de todo esto, desde las seccionales que los vi cantando y bailando juntos, y además en los regionales, te puedo asegurar que jamás vi un dueto cantando Faithfully tan mágico como el de ustedes- Rachel rompió a llorar de nuevo- ahora tú tienes tiempo de corregir tu error, solo tú puedes elegir qué hacer si dejar a Alex o volver con Finn. Siempre será tu elección y yo se que nadie aprende de los errores ajenos pero fíjate en mi y aprende del mío- Rachel abrazo a Shelby sin poder evitarlo y ella también; fue una abrazo semejante al del final de Poker Face pero esta vez mas húmedo por las lagrimas de Rachel; una vez el llanto solo fue un sollozo ambas se separaron y la menor de las dos sonrió débilmente.

-Gracias por el consejo y tienes razón, solo yo puedo elegir

-Me alegro haberte ayudado, ¿crees un vaso con agua te ayude?- dijo ella sonriendo recordando la historia a del agua

-Si- dijo ella sonriendo y ambas bajaron, Alex estaba sentado hablando con la señora que les abrió la puerta.

-Señora Tadea le podría dar una vaso con agua a Rachel- la señora se levanto y al rato llego con un vaso para ella

-Gracias

-¿estabas llorando?- Rachel asintió- ¿Qué paso?

-Solo hablamos y Rachel se conmovió, y ¿tú eres?

-Alex Torres un amigo de Rachel- él le extendió la mano a Shelby y luego que la soltó abrazo a Rachel con un brazo mientras ella tomaba agua

-En realidad es más que un amigo, es mi mejor amigo

-¿Así? Qué bien

-En fin me tengo que ir, mis papás ya deben haber terminado su conversación con Kurt. Gracias por todo Shelby, me ayudaste mucho

-Me alegra que te haya ayudado, y un placer conocerte Alex

-Lo mismo digo señorita Corcoran, hasta luego- y así luego que Rachel devolvió el vaso a la señora ambos se fueron

-¿Cómo te fue princesa?- pregunto ya en carro

-Muy bien, logre lo que buscaba

-Que bueno- el resto del camino estuvieron cayados hasta que llegaron a la casa de Rachel, no vieron la camioneta del Kurt; Alex se bajo le abrió la puerta a Rachel y la acompaño a su casa- bueno nos vemos mañana- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue

Ella entro a su casa, sus papás estaban durmiendo ya, seguro estaban exhaustos por el viaje, son las siete así que se fue a dar un baño y mientras lo hacia comenzó a cantar.

You said I'm stubborn and I never give in  
I think you're stubborn 'cept you're always softening  
You say I'm selfish, I agree with you on that  
I think you're giving out in way too much in fact  
I say we've only known each other one year  
You say I've known you longer my dear  
You like to be so close, I like to be alone  
I like to sit on chairs and you prefer the floor  
Walking with each other, think we'll never match at all, but we do  
But we do, but we do, but we do

Mientras canta imágenes de Finn se le vienen a la cabeza.

I thought I knew myself, somehow you know me more  
I've never known this, never before  
You're the first to make out whenever we are two  
I don't know who I'd be if I didn't know you  
You're so provocative, I'm so conservative  
You're so adventurous, I'm so very cautious, combining  
You think we would and we do, but we do, but we do, but we do

Ella sonríe ante esas palabras que en cierto modo eran verdad, esta canción reflejaba sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Instrumental bit!

Favouritism ain't my thing but,  
in this situation I'll be glad...

Favouritism ain't my thing but,

in this situation I'll be glad to make an exception

You said I'm stubborn and I never give in  
I think you're stubborn 'cept you're always softening  
You say I'm selfish, I agree with you on that  
I think you're giving out in way too much in fact  
I say we've only known each other one year  
You say I've known you longer my dear  
You like to be so close, I like to be alone  
I like to sit on chairs and you prefer the floor  
Walking with each other, think we'll never match at all, but we do

Salió del baño resuelta a recuperar a Finn, ella lo sigue amando y no lo volverá a perder.

La semana paso sin novedades, a Rachel no se le ocurrían ideas y Finn estaba planeando el momento oportuno para ejecutar el suyo, mientras Kurt había invitado a Lucio el miércoles luego de los ensayos a ir a ver una obra de teatro recién estrenada.

El viernes de la asamblea llego, como Finn ya no estaba, su pareja de baile, Santana, fue transferida a otro, ella le toco compartir a Matt con Verónica; antes de actuar todos se pusieron juntos para hablar.

-Bien chicos, el momento llego New Directions tiene su primera presentación de este nuevo año y con los nuevos miembros. Así que den todo de si mismos, ahora ¡A ROKEAR!- tomos ponen sus manos al centro y gritan también.

En eso comienza a sonar la música y luego James comienza a cantar

**James**

I think I'm drowning  
asphyxiated  
I wanna break this spell  
that you've created

Las chicas sujetaban los cuellos suavemente en las primeras líneas, luego ellos retiran sus manos en las segundas dos líneas, como rompiendo un hechizo

**Alex**  
you're something beautiful  
a contradiction  
I wanna play the game  
I want the friction

En este parte los chicos dibujan la silueta de sus compañeras, y en cuando dice que quiere friccion ellos se pusieron espalda con espalda con la chica con la bailaba y se movían de un lado al otro

**Puck**  
you will be the death of me  
you will be the death of me

**Mike**  
bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

**Todos**  
our time is running out  
our time is running out  
you can't push it underground  
you can't stop it screaming out

**Saul**  
I wanted freedom  
bound and restricted  
I tried to give you up  
but I'm addicted

Ellas los abrazaban y ellos trataban sin mucho esfuerzo en liberarse; luego se voltean y pasan sus manos por la mejilla, cuando dice que esta adicto.

**Mike**  
now that you know I'm trapped sense of elation  
you'd never dream of  
breaking this fixation  
you will squeeze the life out of me

**Matt**  
bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

**Todos**  
our time is running out  
our time is running out  
you can't push it underground  
you can't stop it screaming out  
how did it come to this?  
ooooohh

Solo suena la musica y se cambian de parejas y comienza luego siguen cantando; los aplausos y los saltos de los demas estudiantes indicaban que lo estaban disfrutando, Sue no se lo podía creer, y pensó "esto será mas complicado de lo que pensé"… mientras junto con los demás jugadores Finn pensaba en lo mucho que sea está con ellos en el escenario de nuevo, viendo la cara de alegría de Rachel cuando esta sobre un escenario cantando y bailando; pero en el escenario ella piensa eso mismo sobre él.

**Puck**  
you will suck the life out of me  
bury it  
I won't let you bury it  
I won't let you smother it  
I won't let you murder it

**Todos**  
our time is running out  
our time is running out  
you can't push it underground  
you can't stop it screaming out  
How did it come to this?  
ooooohh

Al final todos aplauden de pie y gritan y silban contentos con la espectacular presentación de los chicos de New Directions.

A la hora de salida Rachel ve a Azimo y Karkofsky de los pies a la cabeza cubiertos de slushie de fresa, ella trata de aguantar la risa por respeto, pues sabe lo que se siente que se rían de ti por esa humillación, y en ese momento ve a Finn salir de los vestuarios con su chaqueta de futbol; el al sentir su mirada voltea

-Hola Finn ¿Cómo estás?

-Genial ¿y tu Rach?

-Genial- ella sonríe, extrañaba como sonaba el apodo de sus labios- ¿Qué paso con los dos gorilas?

-El entrenador los expulso por no jugar limpio y crear peleas en el equipo; luego todos los jugadores menos yo, fueron a buscar los mega vasos y los volcaron encima de esos dos; ahora ya saben lo que se siente- dijo él con su media sonrisa marca Hudson que la hizo derretir

-Si al fin saben lo desagradable que es tener jarabe de maíz en tus ojos

-Aja- comenzaron a caminar- y ¿Qué tal el Glee Club?

-Genial todos te extrañan- esta conversación ya se había dado antes pero ahora era al revés

-Dah no lo creo seguro están mejor con Alex, vi la coreografía, jamás pensé que ese tema de Muse diera para semejante baile

-Como que… Dah… claro que si te extrañan y yo también; y dime seguro debe ser duro ser la nueva estrella del equipo de futbol

-Si algo, aunque ya eso era así antes, ahora hay mejores jugadores y el entrenador es mejor.

-Me alegro

-Mañana tengo juego ¿Sabes que deberemos hacer?- ella sonrió

-¿fugarnos?

-¿Qué?- el rio

-Nada- ambos siguieron riendo

-pero ya enserio, deberíamos ir a los bolos, ¿Qué dices? Hoy es noche de Karaoke

-Me encantaría- el sonrió

-De acuerdo, te paso buscando a las siete y media ¿te parece?

-Suena genial- ella llego a su carro; pues con su charla se habían quedado parados sin darse cuenta en medio del estacionamiento; se monto en su carro con una tonta sonrisa en los labios, sería interesante este viernes después de todo.

**Ok esto es todo por hoy… ¿Qué tal la ayuda que recibieron los chicos?... yo deseaba poner un "Shelby-Rachel" desde hace tiempo… se me hizo tan tierno Poker Face que deseaba mas jajaja… bueno ahora los bolos… ¿Qué opinan? Esta malo o bueno?... espero sus comentarios… las canciones gracias a ConstanzZza y también tuvimos una lluvia de ideas donde surgió esto que planee para el próximo… obvio ella no sabe que hare con lo que se me ocurrió muajajaja… chicas si quieren me pueden ayudar jajaja yo no me molesto, es mas con esas conversaciones se me prenden chispas creativas jajaja de verdad jajaja y obvio agradezco; la parte de Sue como siempre de mi buen amigo kchito2 además con el también tengo lluvias de ideas por MP y lo que puse de Sue será el preámbulo para otro contraataque el próximo se llama:**

"**Miss you baby x Can you feel the love tonight?"**

**Espero les guste… canciones sin sus intérpretes… les doy el pecado no el pecador jajaja… solo les puedo decir que usen su imaginación, la mía está ocupada jajaja:**

**Miss You **

**Can you feel the love tonight?**

**Decoy**

**Save Me From Myself**


	11. Miss you x Can you feel the love tonight

**Capitulo**** 11: ****Miss you baby x Can you feel the love tonight?**

**Flash Back**

**Rachel POV**

Luego que terminamos la presentación todos nos fuimos a cambiar y luego nos pusimos a discutir sobre cómo nos fue en el salón de ensayos, cuando en eso apareció Finn.

-Emm… Hola chicos- todos nos volteamos a verlo- Sr. Schue, chicos ¿puedo tomar un par de minutes de su tiempo? Es que necesito decirles algo- mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, yo estoy al lado de Alex y él me tomo de la mano sabiendo que necesitaba algo de apoyo

-Claro Finn pasa

-Ok, primero quisiera saber si puedo regresar, porque viéndolos hoy actuar, me hizo darme cuenta que extraño mucho estar en la tarima con ustedes… mis verdaderos amigos- eso me conmovió, iba a hablar cuando el continuo- y lo segundo es, saber si me permiten cantar algo para unas personas y necesito aclararlo.

-De acuerdo Finn, tomaremos esa canción como tu Re- audición- dijo el Sr Schuester sonriendo.

-Ok- el repartió las partituras a los chicos de la banda y estos comenzaron a tocar; él con sus ojos fijos en Barbará comenzó a cantar.

Close your eyes and make believe

This is where you wanna be

Forgetting all the memories

Try to forget love

Cause love's forgotten me

Allí me miro a mi y yo baje la cabeza; luego siguió mirando a Barbará que antes tenía una sonrisa que ahora era cosa del paso

Well hey hey baby

It's never to late

Pretty soon you won't remember a thing

And i'll be distant the stars reminiscing

Your heart's been wasted on me

Comenzó a cantar el coro del tema

**Chorus:**

Oh-oh-oh oh

You've never been so used as i'm using you

Abusing you, my little decoy!

Eso me dio a entender que Finn realmente no la quería, sino la usaba, la volvió su anzuelo para ver si yo volvía a él.

Don't look so blue,

You should've seen right through,

I'm using you, my little decoy!

My Little decoy!

Comenzó con el Segundo verso, todos nos quedamos asombrados con la fuerza y la determinación de Finn al cantar; esa misma que uso cuando me canto Jessie's Girl

**Verse 2:**

Living life outside a dream,

Time is changing everything,

Forgetting all the memories

And I'm forced into you

Just cuz' your into me,

Well hey hey baby

It's never to late,

When I'm gone you won't remember a thing,

But I can't stand to know I won't wait,

I was gone from the very first day.

**Chorus:**

Oh-oh-oh oh

You've never been so used, as I'm using you,

Abusing you, my little decoy!

Don't look so blue,

You should've seen right through,

I'm using you, my little decoy!

My little decoy!

Ending verse:

Oh-oh-

I'm not sorry at all, (not sorry at all, not sorry)

I won't be sorry at all, (not sorry at all, not sorry)

La cara de Barbará era de total tristeza

No,

I'd do it over again...

Don't look so blue, my little decoy!

You should've seen right through, my little decoy!

You've never been so used, my little decoy!

As i'm using you,

(My little decoy)...

Al final Finn se acerco a Barbará- Barbie, mírame- ella lo obedeció- una parte de la canción no es verdad; yo si lo siento y jamás lo volvería hacer. Quiero pedirte perdón por haberte usado, se que estuvo mal, pero estaba herido y tú te veas tan tierna y simpática que decidí probar, pero jamás podre porque amo a otra persona- me miro a mi luego se volteo y vio al Sr. Schue- ¿puedo volver?

-Ok nos vemos el lunes, pesen un gran fin de semana, Finn hablamos de lo tuyo el lunes- el asintió y así nos despedimos todos para ir al último periodo de clases y antes de salir le dije a Alex que este viernes y sábado debía hacer varias tareas y no podría verlo hasta el domingo, el me dijo que tampoco podría así que nos veríamos el domingo.

Al salir y vi a Azimo y Karkofsky de los pies a la cabeza cubiertos de slushie de fresa, trate de aguantar la risa por respeto, pues se lo que se siente que se rían de ti por esa humillación, y en ese momento vi a Finn salir de los vestuarios con su chaqueta de futbol; el al sentir su mirada voltea

-Hola Finn ¿Cómo estás?

-Genial ¿y tu Rach?

-Genial- sonríe, Dios como extrañaba el sonido de ese apodo de sus labios- ¿Qué paso con los dos gorilas?

-El entrenador los expulso por no jugar limpio y crear peleas en el equipo; luego todos los jugadores menos yo, fueron a buscar los mega vasos y los volcaron encima de esos dos; ahora ya saben lo que se siente- dijo él con su media sonrisa marca Hudson que me hizo derretir

-Si al fin saben lo desagradable que es tener jarabe de maíz en tus ojos

-Aja- comenzamos a caminar- y ¿Qué tal el Glee Club?

-Genial todos te extrañan- esta conversación ya se había dado antes pero ahora era al revés.

-Dah no lo creo seguro están mejor con Alex, vi la coreografía, jamás pensé que ese tema de Muse diera para semejante baile

-Como que… Dah… claro que si te extrañan y yo también; y dime seguro debe ser duro ser la nueva estrella del equipo de futbol

-Si algo, aunque ya eso era así antes, ahora hay mejores jugadores y el entrenador es mejor.

-Me alegro

-Mañana tengo juego ¿Sabes que deberemos hacer?- sonreí; cada vez que el me preguntaba eso yo le salía con…

-¿fugarnos?

-¿Qué?- el rio actuando que no me escucho

-Nada- ambos seguimos riendo

-pero ya enserio, deberíamos ir a los bolos, ¿Qué dices? Hoy es noche de Karaoke

-Me encantaría- el sonrió

-De acuerdo, te paso buscando a las siete y media ¿te parece?

-Suena genial- cuando llegue a mi carro; pues con nuestra charla nos habíamos quedado parados en medio del estacionamiento; me monto en el carro con una tonta sonrisa en los labios, sería interesante este viernes después de todo.

**Fin Flash Back**

**Narración en 3ra persona**

Rachel llego a su casa para dares un baño y al salir se puso la mismo que cuando canto con Finn el mash-up de Madonna; y se puso el cabello rizado, para luego ponerse algo de maquillaje.

Mientras Finn termino de vestirse y partió en su carro, en el momento en puso su CD comenzó a sonar "Voices" de Cheap Trick y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a cantarla, pensando en la única persona que de verdad amaba y a quien extraña.

You didn't know what you were lookin' for  
Til you heard the voices in your ear

Finn solo podía pensar en las noches que paso durante su partida del Glee Club, cuando se metía en el MySpace de ella, solo a oírla cantar y podía pasar horas escucharla cantar.

Hey, it's me again  
Plain to see again  
Please can I see you every day

En ese momento pensó en lo ocurrido hoy, como ella se le volvió a acerco.

I'm a fool again  
I fell in love with you again  
Please can I see you every day

Si era un tonto y lo admitía; y ahora él no se había vuelto a enamorar, sino que estaba más enamorado de su chica, de mini faldas, medias altas hasta las rodillas y sweaters extraños.

You didn't know what you were lookin' for  
Til you heard the voices in your ear  
You didn't know what you were lookin' for  
Til you heard the voices in your ear

Words don't come out right  
I try to say it oh so right  
I hope you understand my meaning

El nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, pero cuando cantaba él se podía expresar mejor y mientras cantaba se le ocurrió la forma de hacer que Rachel vuelva a él, solo había una cosa que siempre le había servido y era, cantar.

Hey, it's me again  
I'm so in love with you again  
Please can I see you every day?

You didn't know what you were lookin' for  
Til you heard the voices in your ear  
You didn't know what you were lookin' for  
Til you heard the voices in your ear

I remember every word you said  
(word you said)  
I remember voices in my head  
(in my head)  
I remember ever word you said  
(word you said)

(guitar solo)

[layered]  
I heard your voice-it  
Your voice is-cool voices  
Warm voices  
Just what I needed, too  
Words don't seem right  
But its  
Cool voices-warm voices  
Your voice is  
Just what I needed for  
Love is the word-it's  
Warm voices-your voice is  
Cool voices  
Just what I needed, too  
I heard your voice-it was  
Your voice is-cool voices  
Warm voices

Just what I needed, too  
Just what I needed, too  
Just what I needed, too

Termino de cantar justo cuando llego a la casa de Rachel y en lo que la vio se le quedo mirando, lucia hermosa con esa ropa, desde el día que cantaron Borderline/ Open your heart esa fue su ropa favorita, le encantaba como se veía en ella esa combinación de colores y esa blusa también le gustaba mucho.

Ya a las siete y media llego Finn en su carro y ella bajo; se puso una camisa blanca y por encima una camisa manga larga de cuadros y las mangas hasta los codos; y abajo un blue jean; semejante al de la vez que cantaron No Air en el salón de ensayos.

-Hola Rach ¿Cómo estás?- "¿Además de bella?" pensó el viéndola

-Genial ¿y tú?- dijo ella llegando hasta Finn y pensó "Woo ¿el siempre fue tan guapo?"

-Genial, pasa- le abrió la puerta y ella paso, una vez cerrada el dio la vuelta y se monto en el asiento del piloto, arranco y añadió- No vi el carro de tus padres

-Si lo que pasa es que durante varios fines de semana se tienen que ir de viaje por conferencias y se van el viernes en la tarde y regresan el lunes en la mañana

-Así que has pasado estos fines de semana sola

-Ni tanto, Alex vino la semana pasada, con muchos DVD's y cosas para hacer- Finn se sentía molesto por eso

-Ah ok, genial

-Si fue divertido- de pronto se apodero del carro un silencio algo incomodo y Finn prendió el radio y así siguieron hasta llegar al bowling; el salió del carro y le abrió la puerta, luego de cerrarla se fueron al interior del local- Rach voy por la lista de canciones para el karaoke ¿podrías ir a pedir la cancha de bowling y las bolas?- ella asintió y se fue, el se volteo y la pidió y además tomo la lista para inscribirse en eso el Sr Schuester también tomo el papel- ¿Sr Schue? Y eso ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-Vine con Emma y su novio- dijo lo último bajo su aliento- ¿y tú?

-Yo estoy aquí con Rachel, ¿Qué va a cantar?

-Miss you de los Rolling Stone

-Yo también quería canta esa, me preguntaba si usted le parece, cantar conmigo, después de todo ha cantado con Rachel, Mercedes y Artie, y me gustaría tener la oportunidad también

-Claro, seria genial, inscríbenos- y así lo hizo, Finn los inscribió para cantar Miss you de los legendarios Rolling Stone.

Luego el más joven tomo el libro de canciones y camino a donde estaba Rachel que ya estaba investigando los zapatos.

-¿Qué haces Rachel?- pregunto riendo

-Aun no me acostumbro a esto, de compartir zapatos y bolas- el no pudo aguantar la risa- deja de reírte y pásame el libro de canciones

-Toma- ella ojeo el libro

-Mira, nuestras canciones- el sonrió, Faithfully y No Air- ¿Qué tal si cantamos una de ellas?

-Me parece bien, elige tu- ella sonrió y comenzó a pensar, luego de un rato selecciono No Air

-Sabes que es amo esa canción y tenemos tiempo sin cantarla- el sonrió y asintió, fue a anotarlos y luego regreso a jugar con Rachel, ella le iba bien para tener mucho tiempo sin jugar.

Al final quedaron empatados a una partida ganada por lado, ambos pidieron una pizza y unos refrescos y se fueron a cantar, al llegar vieron al Sr Schue con Emma sentados hablando.

-Sr Schue, que sorpresa verlo aquí- dijo Rachel

-Si es que vine con Emma y su novio a jugar bowling

-y ¿Dónde está el?

-Se tuvo que ir- dijo Emma sin una gota de desilusión en su voz- tiene que levantarse temprano para ir a un congreso en Toronto, como yo quería quedarme un rato mas Will le dijo que él me llevaba a mi casa ¿y ustedes chicos?

-Vinimos a relajarnos, Finn tiene un juego mañana y esta es nuestra tradición- dijo ella sonriendo

-Genial, si quieren se sientan con nosotros- sugirió Emma y los dos adolescentes aceptaron.

Comenzaron a pasar las personas y algunos no cantaban tan mal pero otros daban ganas de matarlos por lo terribles que eran. Al llegar el turno de Finn y Rachel, ambos le dijeron al DJ cual era su canción y el sonrió y les dio los micrófonos

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

Comenzó Rachel como la última vez que la cantaron y comenzó la melodía; cada palabra era dicha con mucha más emoción y sentimiento que la otra vez, porque esta vez sentían cada palabra, pues ellos sin el otro a su lado era como vivir sin aire y aunque Rachel tenia a Alex que le daba un poco de aire, sin Finn no le duraba mucho y el sentía algo semejante sin Rachel.

Cuando terminaron de cantar todos los aplaudieron, ellos siguieron conectados a los ojos y de las manos mientras sonreía pero luego su burbuja se exploto y entregaron los micrófonos a la siguiente pareja.

La noche siguió entre cantantes malos y buenos y el anunciador dijo- Y ahora como último tema de la noche reciban con un fuerte aplauso a Finn Hudson y Will Schuester- ambos se pararon y fueron a la tarima, le indicaron al DJ y luego les dieron los micrófonos

-Este tema va a dedicado a dos chicas especiales entre el público; Rachel Berry- dijo Finn

-Y Emma Pillsbury, comienza- ambas se sonrojaron y la música empezó a sonar.

**Finn**  
I've been holding out so long  
I've been sleeping all alone  
Lord I miss you  
I've been hanging on the phone  
I've been sleeping all alone  
I want to kiss you

Sus ojos no se separaron de los de Rachel que tenía una sonrisa desde que reconoció la melodía

**Ambos**  
Oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh  
Oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh  
Oooh oooh oooh

Oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh  
Oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh  
Oooh oooh oooh oooh

**Will**  
Well, I've been haunted in my sleep  
You've been starring in my dreams  
Lord I miss you  
I've been waiting in the hall  
Been waiting on your call

Will conecto sus ojos con los de Emma e hizo un gesto de teléfono con sus dedos, él le había dicho que lo llamara semanas atrás pero jamás pasó, ahora él se lo decía.

**Finn**  
When the phone rings  
It's just some friends of mine that say,  
"Hey, what's the matter man?  
We're gonna come around at twelve  
With some Puerto Rican girls that are just dyin' to meet you.

Eso lo había sentido unos días atrás, había sonado el teléfono de su casa y él deseaba que fuera Rachel pero no, era Puck para hablar de su actitud durante los últimos días.

**Will**  
We're gonna bring a case of wine  
Hey, let's go mess and fool around  
You know, like we used to

Will había salido con alguien, a perder el tiempo pero no funciono pues extrañaba a Emma, pese a que ellos no habían tenido mucho tiempo de relación pero él la quería.

**Ambos**  
Aaah aaah aaah aaah aaah aaah aaah  
Aaah aaah aaah aaah aaah aaah aaah  
Aaah aaah aaah aaah

**Finn**  
Oh everybody waits so long  
Oh baby why you wait so long  
Won't you come on! Come on!

**Will**  
I've been walking in Central Park  
Singing after dark  
People think I'm crazy  
I've been stumbling on my feet  
Shuffling through the street  
Asking people, "What's the matter with you boy?"

**Ambos**  
Sometimes I want to say to myself  
Sometimes I say

Oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh  
Oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh  
Oooh oooh oooh

Oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh  
Oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh oooh  
I won't miss you child

**Finn**  
I guess I'm lying to myself  
It's just you and no one else  
Lord I won't miss you child

**Will**

You've been blotting out my mind  
Fooling on my time  
No, I won't miss you, baby, yeah

**Ambos**  
Lord, I miss you child

Aaah aaah aaah aaah aaah aaah aaah  
Aaah aaah aaah aaah aaah aaah aaah  
Aaah aaah aaah aaah

Lord, I miss you child

Aaah aaah aaah aaah aaah aaah aaah  
Aaah aaah aaah aaah aaah aaah aaah  
Aaah aaah aaah aaah

Lord, I miss you child

Aaah aaah aaah aaah aaah aaah aaah  
Aaah aaah aaah aaah aaah aaah aaah  
Aaah aaah aaah aaah

Al finalizar ambas se les acercaron y Rachel envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Finn y lo beso, el sonrió contra sus labios y la beso de vuelta, el ya se había acostumbrado a los besos repentinos de ella así que solo se dejo llevar; mientras ellos estaban en su burbuja, Will y Emma también estaban en la suya.

Al separarse del beso, el publico ovaciono de pie a las dos parejas. Todos fueron saliendo pues ya iban a cerrar el local, antes de subir al carro Rachel lo tomo de la mano y le dijo- Yo también te extrañe, muchísimo

-Lo sé- ella lo vio extrañada- con tan solo oír la pasión con que cantaste No Air lo supe; Rach tu voz refleja tus sentimientos, igual que toda tu cara- ella sonrió, luego se montaron en el carro; durante el camino de regreso no hablaron, la mano libre de Finn envolvió la de ella y ambos sonrieron.

Al llegar antes de bajarse Rachel lo llamo- Finn- él se volteo y le dijo justo al mismo tiempo que Emma en el carro de Will- Estoy lista- él en un comienzo no entendió, igual que Will pero luego su rostro cambio al de una sonrisa

-¿Estas segura? ¿Si no quieres no hay por qué hacerlo? Sabes que yo jamás de presionaría a…- pero fue callado por un dedo en sus labios

-Finn si lo estoy, de hecho yo siempre lo estuve, solo que para ti; y esa fue la única razón por la que no me acosté con Jesse, porque no eras tú- el beso el dedo de Rachel que estaba en sus labios y lo retiro

-Muy bien, mi amor si tu así lo quieres- ambos se bajaron y al mismo tiempo paso lo mismo con Will y Emma.

Mientras entraban y se encaminaban al cuarto de Rachel comenzó a sonar la melodía de una canción que aunque pertenezca a una película infantil, tiene un significado mágico para ellos cuatro, ellos podían sentir el amor esta noche.

**Finn**

There's a calm surrender  
To the rush of day,  
When the heat of a rolling wind  
Can be turned away?

Mientras caminaban al cuarto de Rachel, Finn comenzó a cantar, con sus dedos entrelazados, luego en el segundo verso entro a cantar Rachel justo cuando entraron al muy rosado cuarto de ella.

**Rachel**  
An enchanted moment,  
And it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior  
Just to be with you

Este ere su momento de ensueño, ella no podía estar más lista para esto como lo estaba ahorita, sentía todo su amor por Finn en cada frase y cada gesto; luego los cuatro se unieron al coro, y se ve la habitación de Emma con Will.

**Todos**  
And can you feel the love tonight? (tonight)  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far (this far)  
And can you feel the love tonight? (tonight)  
How it's laid to rest? (oooh)  
It's enough (It's enough)

to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best

La escena cambia a la pareja de profesores.

**Emma**  
There's a time for everyone,  
If they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope  
Moves us all in turn

Ella ensaña pero ahora aprenderá algo, del hombre del que siempre estuvo enamorada; desde que se conocieron en WMHS; y todas las veces que puso música deprimente en su carro y se puso a cantar como adolescente despechada.

**Will**  
There's a rhyme and reason  
To the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager  
Beats in time with yours

El deseaba que su corazón emprendiera un viaje con Emma; él la ama más incluso de lo que alguna vez amo a Terry.

**Rachel**

Yeah, yeah, yeaah

**Todos**  
And can you feel the love tonight (Can you feel the love?)  
It is where we are (we are)  
It's enough (It's enough)

For this wide-eyed wanderer (Oooh)  
That we got this far (Oooh)  
And can you feel the love tonight (Can you feel the love?)  
How it's laid to rest? (Oooooh)  
It's enough (Its enough)  
To make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best  
Oh its enough (Its enough)  
To make kings and vagabonds (Oooh)  
Believe the very best

Durante el último coro la ropa desapareció y entre besos y caricias, ambas parejas se entregaron al amor.

Antes de caer dormida Rachel le dijo a Finn- Finn- él la vio mientras acariciaba su cabello- Te amo

-Y yo a ti Rach-y ambos se durmieron.

**Al día siguiente**

**Finn POV**

Me desperté demasiado temprano para mi gusto, normalmente un sábado me levanto a la una como mínimo, pero hoy me levante a las diez.

Sentí una cálida respiración contra la piel de mi pecho y me di cuenta que era Rachel, ella seguía dormida y se ve tan tierna y bella, bueno ella siempre se ve así, pero hoy mas, imágenes de anoche llegan a mi mente, nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma, se que suena muy profundo para mí pero es verdad, jamás había sentido tal satisfacción en toda mi vida, ella es perfecta, sus besos son dulces pero sensuales, nada que ver con los de Quinn y menos con los de Santana.

No podía creer que casi la pierdo de nuevo por otro chico y una estupidez mía; moví una de mis manos del abrazo que tenía alrededor de su cintura para remover un poco de cabello que tenía en su rostro. Verla así a mi lado hacia que mi corazón se moviera más rápido de lo normal, de pronto ella comenzó a removerse y lentamente abrió los ojos y yo deposite un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza.

-Buenos días mi Rachel- le dije sonriendo y ella me sonrió de vuelta

-Buenos días mi Finn- y me beso en los labios- ¿Qué hora es?

-Las diez y media ¿Por qué?

-Porque perdí mi hora de ejercicios y toda mi rutina diaria se arruino- me dijo haciendo un puchero demasiado lindo

-No te hacen falta esos ejercicios, si ya esta bella así- ella sonrió algo sonrojada

-Gracias- luego me miro algo curiosa- por cierto Finn ¿Cómo le explicaras a tu mamá y Burt que no fuiste a dormir anoche?

Me reí y le dije- Veras yo ya había planeado ir a dormir a casa de Puck para poder salir de su casa los para el juego, por eso me traje mi bolso, allí llevo dos cambios de ropa, uno para ir al juego y regresar a mi casa y el uniforme del equipo. Sin embargo surgió esto que me agrado más que ir a jugar videojuegos casa de Puck

-¿Noah sabe donde estas?

-Si, después que te dormiste le mande un mensaje diciéndole donde estaba y si me podría cubrir las espaldas, y el estuvo de acuerdo.

-Me alegro- ella bajo la mirada

-¿Qué te pasa nena?

-Es que yo lamento no ser tan buena o hábil como Santana, seguro con ella experimentaste más cosas- permaneció con la mirada baja

-Hey mírame- le dije tomando su mentón, ella subió la cara y me vio con sus ojos achocolatados- Santana podrá ser más hábil en cuanto a esta materia pero ella no me pudo hacer sentir algo que tu si y que es más importante que cualquier otra cosas ¿sabes cuál es?- ella negó con la cabeza- Es amor, tú me hiciste sentir que esto valía la pena, que pasar la noche con una mujer no era solo placer sino que había sentimientos- la vi llorar y pensé que había dicho algo incorrecto

Ella me sonrió sabiendo lo que pensaba y me dijo con voz dulce- No dijiste nada malo Finn, al contrario dijiste lo correcto y no tiene ni idea de lo mucho te amo en este momento- y me beso demostrando lo que sus palabras expresaban; luego nos separamos y ella me dijo- me voy a bañar y vestir para poder desayunar, ¿trajiste su bolso?- asentí- bien si quieres usas el baño de huéspedes, está abajo- asentí y me pare y tome mi ropa interior y me la puse, luego voltee a ver a Rachel que sonreía y me miraba- la última vez que te vi sin camisa fue en la playa y creo que el reciente ejercicio te ha puesto… Emm… como decirlo… mejor- se sonrojo de nuevo y se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, y yo solo pude reír y ver ese gesto como el más sensual de este planeta.

-Voy a buscar mis cosas, que las deje abajo- dije cambiando de tema, y ella asintió. Recogí mi ropa y baje, mi bolso esta sobre el sofá donde lo deje, lo agarre y entre al baño; me di una ducha de agua caliente y mientras pensaba en que hacer ahora, porque tener a la mujer que amas al frente y no decirle que fuiste un tonto por perderla por un error sería algo peor de lo que hiciste para perderla.

Con esa resolución salí de la ducha, me cepille los diente, vestí con una camisa y un jean junto con mis zapatos deportivos, me peine y guarde todas mis cosas para luego salir y oler el desayuno.

Deje el bolso sobre el mueble y fui a la cocina, allí estaba ella preparando la comida, ella se puso un short y una blusa holgada; sin hacer ruido camine hacia ella y la abrace- eso huele delicioso- está preparando unas crepes, obvio sin huevos pero no pregunten cómo, y de relleno frutas caramelizadas y de tomar jugo de naranja- ¿te ayudo en algo?- le pregunte besando ligeramente su cuello

-si podrías ir a servir los jugos, ya casi termino con las frutas y la masa- asentí y solté mi abrazo, camine a donde está la licuadora y serví dos vasos de jugo- bien ponlo en la mesa y ven a buscar tu comida- asentí y camine a tomar un plato donde puso la crepe abierta, me pidió otro plato y sirvió otro; ella hizo mas y luego se llevo la sartén con las frutas a la mesa.

Comenzamos a comer en silencio hasta que decidí hablar- Rachel, yo quería pedirte perdón, porque sé que he cometido miles de errores contigo; te rompí el corazón no sé cuantas veces, termine contigo por una tontería que al final tenias razón y fue por mi reputación, luego por celos me acuesto Santana pero luego decidí luchar por ti enserio y te logre reconquistar; pero cuando creo que por fin seremos felices llegan Alex esta Barbará que lo arruina todo

-Finn entiendo tu punto; si es verdad quizá rompiste mi corazón muchas más veces de las que pueda resistir uno normal pero la diferencia entre tú y Jesse es que yo siempre te ame, a pesar de todo, y por eso tantas veces te perdone. Ahora con respecto a Alex y Barbará, ellos no hubieran "arruinado"- hizo comillas al aire- nada si nosotros no se lo hubiéramos permitido; y Alex, el se ha vuelto mi mejor amigo, en estos días que hemos estado juntos, el me agrada mucho y no pienso perder su amistad

-Entiendo y tranquila no me volverá a molestar verlos, y en cuanto a Barbará- la vi poner cara de asco, igual que cuando le nombraban a Jesse- yo ya rompí mis relaciones con ella ayer, frente a ti así que solo me queda esperar por ti

-Yo voy a aclarar las cosas con Alex mañana

-¿Eso quiere decir que volvemos a ser novios?- pregunte con una sonrisa, la comida había pasado a segundo plano

-Si, pero no todavía- la mire triste y ella soltó una risita, se paro y se sentó en mi regazo, yo pase mis manos por su cintura y comenzó ha acariciar mi cabello mientras volvía a hablar- primero debo dejar las cuentas claras, porque cuentas claras conservan amistades; y de verdad no quiero perder mi amistad con Alex

-De acuerdo- asentí y ella me beso de forma muy tierna y luego de sepáranos se intento parar pero la detuve y añadí- Te amo

-También te amo- y nos volvimos a besar, en eso comenzó a sonar mi celular y yo, mentalmente, maldije. Nos separamos a regaña dientes y vi quien era y puse mala cara- ¿Quién es?

-Mi mamá- ella me miro algo preocupada- tranquila seguro es para saludarme- ella se calmo y yo atendí- Hola mamá. Buenos días

-Buenos días hijo ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien ¿y tú?

-Excelente hijo ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con Rachel anoche?

-Muy bien mamá le canta lo que te dije y bueno…- hice una pausa para darle más dramatismo-… nos reconciliamos- del otro lado se oyó no uno sino tres gritos, rodé los ojos, mis mamá lo había puesto en speaker- mamá ¿Por qué pusiste el speaker?

-Porque Burt y Kurt querían saber que había pasado- Rachel sonrió, ella podía oírlo porque mi madre no dejaba de gritar de la emoción

-Emm mamá me vas a dejar sordo- ella soltó una risa y Rachel se contuvo de soltarla también

-Ok y ¿la vas a ver hoy?

-Si de hecho voy camino a su casa

-¿desayunaste?

-No voy a comer con Rachel; ella me dijo que preparo crepes con frutas y jugo de naranja

-Maravilloso, bueno hijo nos vemos, suerte con el juego de hoy; Burt va a ir a verte, yo me quedo con Kurt viendo Gopsie Girls en boomerang

-Ok mamá ¿le mando saludos de tu parte a Rach cuando la vea?

-Dale hijo, nos vemos

-De acuerdo, nos vemos- y así tranque, mire a Rachel que seguía sonriendo

-¿algún mensaje para mí?- pregunto fingiendo no haber oído a mi madre

-Si, mi mamá te manda saludos- le seguí la corriente y luego la bese de nuevo

El resto de la mañana la pasamos juntos, viendo televisión, hablando de cualquier cosa y mientas conversamos escuchábamos música, luego salimos a almorzar y paseamos un rato por un mall donde nos comimos un helado, hasta que llegaron las cinco.

-Rach ya debemos irnos; yo tengo juego en una hora y media- ella asintió y juntos nos fuimos a buscar mi carro y nos fuimos a su casa donde me cambie- Rach ¿quieres ir conmigo? Como mi novia

-Me encantaría- la bese y ella se fue a cambiar; cuando salió llevaba un blue jean ceñido a sus bien torneadas piernas y una blusa blanca semi holgada; se veía muy sexy.

-Te ves bien Rach- la abrace por la cintura pegándola a mí. Fuimos al juego y a ella la senté junto a Burt; el nuevo equipo funciono muy bien, James anoto varios puntos igual que Puck ya que ambos son receptores y logramos alzarnos con el primer triunfo de esta temporada; en lo que ganamos, Rachel corrió a donde yo estaba y me abrazo y beso; su beso de la victoria fue mejor de lo que solía ser el de Quinn por este era mas romántico y tierno.

-Felicitaciones

-Gracias nena; ¿Qué tal si vamos nosotros con Burt, Puck, Quinn, James y Mercedes a celebrar?

-¿Mercedes vino?

-Si, James la invito- en eso vimos llegar los mencionados y luego de preguntarles que opinan de mi plan, el cual todos aprobaron, salimos a un restaurant donde todos pudiéramos comer.

Entre Burt, Puck, James y yo nos comimos un pedido de carne a la parrilla; Quinn y Mercedes competieron una parrilla pequeña mixta (Carne y pollo); y mi Rachel que estaba asqueada del local se comió una ensalada de la casa.

James y Mercedes anduvieron cariñosos toda la velada; Quinn y Puck también: y Rachel y yo deseábamos también pero por la decisión de ella de no "volver" hasta que hable con Alex mañana no podíamos decir que habíamos vuelto, aunque nos besamos luego del juego pero según ella nadie nos vio por la emoción del juego ganado pero Puck y James me dijeron en el baño que me vieron besar a Rachel muy efusivamente y no solo ellos sino también las chicas así que ¿para qué lo ocultamos? Pero es decisión de ella y yo la respetó.

La velada termino y Burt se fue en su carro con los demás mientras yo llevaba a Rachel; al llegar a su casa la acompañe a la puerta- Gracias por invitarme Finn y el juego estuvo genial, no entiendo ese deporte tan salvaje pero es genial verte jugar y que ganaran

-Y sin bailar Single Ladies- ambos nos reímos, ella se entero de eso al día siguiente que paso por los chismes de pasillos además de que se lo conté y no paro de reír al imaginarme bailando así- Bueno descansa ¿nos veremos mañana?

-No Finn recuerda que mañana veo a Alex y necesito aclarar las cosas con el

-¿pensaste en algo?

-Si, hacer lo que mejor me sale que es cantarle, estaré con él todo el día viendo videos y películas- no debí haber puesto buena cara- Finn pasamos todo el día juntos tu y yo, déjame compartir con mi amigo, después de todo ya hablamos respecto a eso- dijo con su voz de jefa y yo solo pude asentir de acuerdo

-Muy bien, me llamas- ella asintió y yo le dé un beso de despedida y me fui a mi casa.

**Rachel POV**

**Al día siguiente**

A la mañana siguiente llego Alex con los DVD's de nuevo y además me trajo un libro de recetas de su mamá para vegetarianos.

-Muy Alex ve poniendo las cosas en la sala del televisor mientras busco la cotufas (**N/A: **Palomitas de maíz y cualquier sinónimo de ellas en sus países)

-Ok te espero Rachel- me fui y las puse en el microondas para que se comenzaran a hacer y aproveche de subir a mi cuarto por mi iPod y mis cornetas para cantarle a Alex lo que sentía.

Al baja ya la bolsa estaba lista, la abrí y saque el contenido en un plato hondo para luego ir a la sala de nuevo.

-Alex antes de comenzar quería decirte algo- el mi vio con cara de saber a que me refería

-Me lo imagine desde el viernes y descuida desde hoy no los molestare

-No… no quiero que dejemos nuestra relación de amistad por mi novio, tú me ayudaste mucho cuando necesite un amigo, además me prometiste que siempre estarías allí donde te necesitara- el asintió recordando I'll be there

-Tienes razón pero ¿Finn no se molestara?

-Hable ayer con él y el no tuvo problemas con eso

-Muy bien muéstrame lo que tienes Berry- sonreímos y yo coloque en mi iPod un tema de Christina Aguilera y comencé a cantar

It's not so easy loving me  
It gets so complicated  
All the things you've gotta be  
Everything's changin  
But you're the truth  
I'm amazed by all your patience  
Everything I put you through

El sonrió cuando comenzó a oír la letra, y de vez en cuando asentía o sonreía

When I'm about to fall  
Somehow you're always waitin  
with your open arms to catch me  
You're gonna save me from myself  
from myself, yes  
You're gonna save me from myself

Allí recordé el día que Barbará beso a Finn y como él me sostuvo y me llevo a mi casa, además de cómo me apoyo cuando más lo necesite

My love is tainted by your touch  
Cuz some guys have shown me aces  
But you've got that royal flush  
I know it's crazy everyday  
Well tomorrow may be shaky  
But you never turn away

El solo volvió a asentir ante mis palabras y pude leer sus labios diciendo "Allí estare si eso pasa" justo en el parte "Well tomorrow may be shaky"

Don't ask me why I'm cryin  
Cuz when I start to crumble  
You know how to keep me smilin  
You always save me from myself  
from myself, myself  
You're gonna save me from myself

Mi mente volvió al día en que Barbará beso a Finn y al día en que él se fue del club, en esos días quien me salvo fue Alex y por eso no lo deseaba perder.

I know it's hard, it's hard  
But you've broken all my walls  
You've been my strength, so strong

Son tan ciertas esas palabras que pareciera que Christina la compuso para nosotros dos, al comenzar el último coro Alex se me acerco y me abrazo, y sentí que con su pulgar retiraba gentilmente unas lágrimas de mis ojos.

And don't ask me why I love you  
It's obvious your tenderness  
Is what I need to make me  
a better woman to myself  
to myself, myself  
You're gonna save me from myself

Cuando termine de cantar el me dijo- Cada vez que me necesites allí estaré, el día que te sientas mal yo te salvare

-gracias de verdad Alex, y lo que le dije a Shelby ese día era verdad, tu eres mi mejor amigo- el me volvió a abrazar

-Lo sé y tu también lo eres para mi, claro hubiera preferido otra cosa pero eso me consuela- solté una risita y el también, luego nos separamos- bien ya pasamos el momento cursi y es hora de pasar a la verdadera acción- me sonrió y nos sentamos en el sofá a ver lo que nos falto el otro fin de semana.

**Narración en 3ra persona**

Sue está en su oficina el lunes y en eso le tocan la puerta y ella dice- Pase, oh son ustedes ¿Qué quieren?

-Saber cuándo vamos a destruir al Glee Club- pregunto una voz malvada, como la de Quinn o Santana antes de ser buenas con sus compañeros.

-Hoy mismo, ¿le dijeron a las demás personas?

-Claro y están más que dispuestos

-Excelente- dice Sue con cara malvada.

…

**¿Quién será esta persona? ¿Sera nueva?... jajaja ok se que así no termina la verdadera serie jamás pero… HEY… es mi fic jajaja y debo terminarlos de alguna forma con suspenso para darle algo de sabor jajaja… en fin como siempre ConstanzZza con la música y Kchito2 con los datos y demás cosas…. Por cierto esto que se viene fue propuesto por el y yo solo le daré forma muajajaja!... ahora ¿Qué tal las canciones? ¿Qué tal la reconciliación? ¿Qué tal el fic? Sean sinceros jejejejeje… hoy no les puedo adelantar las canciones porque no las tengo así que digan un tema de acuerdo a lo que se imaginaron de esto que paso al final y digan canciones jajaja así que aquí les dejo un Preview solo para que me digan las canciones**

**Preview:**

**-William Sue tiene razón, además lo dicen las reglas- dijo el director y prosiguió a leer- "Los Glee Club luego de su segundo año de competencia deberán ser COMO mínimo de 30" y tú solo tienes 19 **

**-20 porque Finn volvió el viernes**

**-Perfecto entonces solo te faltan 10**

**-Yo estoy más que dispuesta a colaborar- dijo Sue con cara de no romper un plato y entraron a la oficina del director 5 chicas y 5 chicos**


	12. Sorpresas

**Capitulo 12: Sorpresas**

El lunes llego a la WMHS, Kurt y Mercedes están el casillero de la más morena.

-Mercedes: Aunque estoy seguro que negaré esta declaración frente a Berry, te puedo decir que gracias a ella y a sus padres gays he logrado grandes avances con Lucio. Él es fabuloso y tan amable; creo que me he enamorado- y en eso Kurt comenzó a recordar su última cita, el jueves.

**Flash Back**

Ambos estaban viendo el DVD de Spring Awakening y empezó a sonar "The Word of your body" y Lucio comenzó a cantarla.

**Lucio**  
Come, cream away the bliss  
Travel the world within my lips  
Fondle the pearl of your distant dreams  
Haven't you heard the word of your body?

O, you're gonna be wounded  
O, you're gonna be my wound  
O, you're gonna bruise too  
O, I'm gonna be your bruise

Se le acercó, tal cual como el actor y Kurt soltó.

**Kurt (Spoken)**  
Oh God…

Ambos comenzaron el diálogo de la obra

**Lucio (Spoken) **  
I know. When we look back, thirty years from now,  
Tonight will seem unbelievably beautiful

**Kurt (Spoken)**  
And…in the meantime?

**Lucio (Spoken)**  
Why not?

**Kurt (Spoken)**  
On my way here this afternoon, I thought perhaps, we'd only talk

**Lucio (Spoken)**  
So, are you sorry we…?

**Kurt (Spoken)**  
Oh no. I love you Hanschen, as I have never loved anyone.

**Lucio (Spoken) **  
And so you should.

Luego Kurt continuó cantando

**Kurt**  
O, I'm gonna be wounded  
O, I'm gonna be your wound

**BOTH**  
O, I'm gonna bruise you  
O, you're gonna be my bruise  
O, you're gonna be wounded  
O, I'm gonna be your wound  
O, you're gonna bruise too  
O, I'm gonna be your bruise

**Fin Flash Back**

Al terminar el recuerdo, Kurt sonrió como tonto.

-Me alegro por ti Kurt y yo también creo que me he enamorado de James, es tan dulce y atento,

-Creo que al fin hemos hallado a nuestras almas gemelas- ambos se abrazaron y luego de separarse caminaron juntos a su próxima clase.

**Alex POV**

Aunque me molestó lo que paso con Rachel, no se lo demostré ese día por ser amable, pero eso me dolió mucho; después de todo, ella es la chica que me gusta.

Mientras estoy en el casillero, veo a Santana acercarse a mí- Hey Santana ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Me enteré de lo que pasó con Rachel.

-No fue nada del otro mundo.

-¡Claro que lo es, Alex!- la miré extrañado- es que ella todo el tiempo hace eso. La última vez fue Jesse St James.

-¿El chico que junto a los demás de Vocal Adrenaline la llenaron de huevo a semanas de los Regionales?

-Ese mismo ¿Por qué crees que paso eso?

-Por una antigua costumbre de amedrentamiento.

-Si eres iluso; eso pasó porque el descubrió que Rachel sólo lo usó como anzuelo para atraer a Finn y se vengó de ella.

-Esa versión no la conocía.

-Pero es la real y tú fuiste el otro, igual que Finn usó a Barbará, Berry te usó a ti.

-¡No puede ser!

-Si no me crees, habla con la entrenadora Sylvester- la miré algo molesto pero asentí.

-De acuerdo- y caminé a la oficina de la profesora; al tocar la puerta, ella dijo un suave "Adelante" y entré- Srta. Sylvester, necesito hablar con usted.

-Dime Alex.

-¿Qué sabe usted de que Rachel uso a Jesse St James?

-No me digas que también lo hizo contigo- yo me encogí de hombros- otra víctima de Rachel Berry.

-¿A que se refiere?

-Ella es así; ella siempre ha amado a Hudson y solo los usó a ti y a St James para llamar la atención de Hudson; créeme, ella no es de confianza.

-Y yo que creí que de verdad le importaba y que deseaba ser mi amiga. Soy un tonto, pero esto no se va a quedar así.

-Así se habla Alex, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una alianza nosotros tres?

-¿Tres?

-Así es- en eso volteo y veo a Barbará- Finn y Rachel nos la van a pagar, ya yo lo dije, Finn Hudson será mío.

-Ok ¿Que debemos hacer?- dije volteando a ver a Sue.

**Saúl POV**

-Hola Verónica- saludé a la morena que me había vuelto loco desde que bailó "Man I feel like a woman"

-Hey Saúl ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien ¿y tú?

-Bien, estuviste asombrosa el día de la asamblea.

-Tú también; bailaste excelente- me sonrojé un poco y ella se sonrió- Bueno, me tengo que ir a clases; si quieres, me acompañas y hablamos- asentí y como un caballero tomé sus libros y comenzamos a caminar.

**Mónica POV**

-Lisa: ¿Cómo le puede gustar a Vero ese chico? Es decir míralo, es un enano; Ok, no es feo, pero tampoco es que sea la gran cosa; y además es un chiquillo religioso.

-Pero es tierno y a ella le gustan los chicos así

-Es verdad.

-Y a tí te gusto el tal Noah Puckerman ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero está ocupado por Quinn y tú sabes que con hombre ajeno no me meto.

-Lo sé, ahora vamos, que nos toca gimnasia.

Y ambas nos fuimos a nuestro salón de clases.

**Narración en 3ra persona.**

Durante el receso.

Sue va a hablar con el Director Figgins y le dice que fue a la Asociación de Padres de Familia, y el Director, esta vez estaba de parte del Glee Club, debido a que habían aumentado las colaboraciones de personas que querían promover el canto en los muchachos y Sue, al verse vencida, contraataca.

-Mira Figgins claramente, no ha comprendido las consecuencias que podría acarrear su negativa. Me iría a la escuela Carmel llevándome a mis exitosas Cheerios que me siguen donde van, pues sabe lo que les conviene. Con ellos, me llevaría a mis auspiciadores y mis contactos con Fox Sports; así que Ud. decide.

Figgins sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Sue, presiona el botón del intercomunicador y dice- Srta. Jiménez llame por favor al profesor William Schuester- Sue sonríe, como siempre, de medio lado.

Al llegar Schue, mira un poco extrañado a Sue y la cara siempre asustada del Director Figgins. Este, le comunica la decisión.

-William, Sue fue a la Asociación de padres de familia porque descubrió esto- dijo el director y prosiguió a leer- "Los Glee Club luego de su segundo año de competencia deberán ser COMO mínimo de 30" y tú solo tienes 19, y lamentablemente vamos a tener que cerrar el Glee club, Sue tiene razón.

-Somos 20 de nuevo porque Finn volvió el viernes.

-Perfecto, entonces solo te faltan 10- dijo el director.

-Yo estoy más que dispuesta a colaborar- dijo Sue con cara de no romper un plato.

Schue, con el rostro algo desencajado, le replica al Director. Kurt junto a Lucio pasaban por ahí, y escucha la voz alta del Sr. Schue, Kurt sabe que no es así e inmediatamente llama a los demás, quienes se quedan en un muro cercano estableciendo teorías sobre qué pasaba ahora.

También se escuchan las voces altas de Sue y el Director. Brittany suelta una de sus típicas frases- A lo mejor el Director y la Profesora Sylvester quieren cantar también, y por eso la voz alta- Los demás la miran aturdidos.

En eso, sale apurado el Sr. Schue, con rostro de preocupación. Los muchachos no lo interrumpen. El Sr. Schue los mira y les dice con cara seria- Tenemos un problema grande: Vayan todos al auditorio; allí nos reuniremos.

Verónica interviene y le dice- Pero profesor, ¿No nos podría adelantar algo?- Los demás nuevos también miran con rostro de preocupación.

Schue se queda callado un momento, suspira y dice- No muchachos; este no es el momento o lugar. Reúnanse y nos encontraremos allí- Los demás se miran y van preocupados a la reunión.

Una vez todos en el auditorio, pues Will pidió permiso a todos los profesores para que los chicos pudieran faltar a sus clases; él llegó para hablar con los chicos y chicas a su cargo.

-Bueno, les tengo buenas y malas noticias chicos y chicas; verán, el Director me contó que Sue fue a la reunión de padres de familia; ellos, luego de nuestra presentación, han comenzando a financiarnos porque vieron su talento y además, llegar a los regionales nos dio una buena imagen.

-Esa es la buena ¿verdad?- dijo Rachel.

-Así es, ahora la mala- todos lo vieron aterrados- verán, según las reglas los Glee Clubs en su segundo año de funcionamiento deben tener como minino 30 integrantes; obviamente, eso no afecta los de Vocal Adrenaline, Aural Intensity, la escuela de chicos sordos o la de las chicas del reformatorio; pero a nosotros sí porque somos 20- todos bajaron la cabeza- Sue "amablemente"- dijo el profesor haciendo comillas al aire- nos consiguió los diez que nos faltan- el pensamiento colectivo de los antiguos fue "Espías"

-Y ¿Cómo sabemos que no son espías?

-No lo podemos saber Artie; si recuerdan a Quinn, Santana y Brittany lo eran y no sabíamos- Quinn y Santana se sonrojaron y Brittany… no entendió lo que el Sr S dijo.

En eso, se abre la puerta y entra Sue encabezando un grupo de adolescentes; entre ellos todos reconocieron a Azimio y Karofsky, las que pertenecen al grupo de porristas y la ex porrista reconocieron a cuatro de sus compañeras; entre ellas, una que pensaron jamás ver; además de ellos, también entraron Jacob Ben Israel y Pepper Pops, además de dos jugadores de Futbol.

-¿Esos diez son lo que nos mandas Sue? ¿4 porristas, 2 jugadores de futbol, 2 chicos que son considerados Freak y dos ex jugadores de futbol?

-No estás en posición de ponerte delicado Will, NADIE- lo enfatizó- por voluntad propia entraría a este grupo; así que agradece- Will respiro profundo para calmar su creciente ira.

-Ok, pero tengo que probarlos, porque no todos pueden cantar bien individualmente; así que debo oírlos.

-Bien, me parece perfecto.

-¿Quién va primero?- Azimio y Pepper levantaron la mano- ¿Ustedes dos?- ambos asintieron- bueno, muestren lo que tienen- la mayor sorpresa es que Azimio cante y además con la mayor nerd de la escuela.

El moreno gigante le dice a los músicos y comienza a sonar la melodía pop y Pepper comienza a cantar:

**Pepper**

Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante la voz de Pepper, nadie, ni Will esperaba que ella cantara así y en eso comenzó Azimo con el rap.

**Azimio**

I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife  
In my windpipe  
I can't breathe  
But I still fight  
While I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right  
It's like I'm in flight  
High of a love  
Drunk from the hate  
It's like I'm huffing paint  
And I love it the more that I suffer  
I sufficate

Mónica se queda impresionada por el mastodonte que está cantando, y los demás chicos del equipo de futbol vieron el poder de sus palabras y el sentimiento con que las cantaba; esta canción reflejaba lo que sentía Azimo por su salida del equipo de futbol.

And right before I'm about to drown  
She resuscitates me  
She fucking hates me  
And I love it  
Wait  
Where you going  
I'm leaving you  
No you ain't  
Come back  
We're running right back  
Here we go again  
It's so insane  
Cause when it's going good  
It's going great  
I'm Superman  
With the wind in his bag  
She's Lois Lane  
But when it's bad  
It's awful  
I feel so ashamed  
I snap  
Who's that dude  
I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her  
I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength

Comenzó de nuevo Pepper con fuerza.

**Pepper **  
Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

**Azimio**  
You ever love somebody so much  
You can barely breathe  
When you're with them  
You meet  
And neither one of you  
Even know what hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
Yeah them chills  
Used to get 'em  
Now you're getting fucking sick  
Of looking at 'em  
You swore you've never hit 'em  
Never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each other's face  
Spewing venom  
And these words  
When you spit 'em  
You push  
Pull each other's hair  
Scratch, claw, bit 'em  
Throw 'em down  
Pin 'em  
So lost in the moments  
When you're in 'em  
It's the rage that took over  
It controls you both  
So they say it's best  
To go your separate ways  
Guess that they don't know ya  
Cause today  
That was yesterday  
Yesterday is over  
It's a different day  
Sound like broken records  
Playin' over  
But you promised her  
Next time you'll show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave  
Out the window  
Guess that's why they call it window pane

**Pepper**  
Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

**Azimio**  
Now I know we said things  
Did things  
That we didn't mean  
And we fall back  
Into the same patterns  
Same routine  
But your temper's just as bad  
As mine is  
You're the same as me  
But when it comes to love  
You're just as blinded  
Baby please come back  
It wasn't you  
Baby it was me  
Maybe our relationship  
Isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens  
When a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is  
I love you too much  
To walk away though  
Come inside  
Pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity  
In my voice when I talk  
Told you this is my fault  
Look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed  
I'll aim my fist  
At the dry wall  
Next time  
There will be no next time  
I apologize  
Even though I know it's lies  
I'm tired of the games  
I just want her back  
I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to fucking leave again  
i'mma tie her to the bed  
And set the house on fire

**Pepper**  
Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

Al finalizar el último coro, todos aplaudieron, asombrados aún, por la presentación de los dos; Will no podía creer que dentro de ese chico que se burlaba de Finn y Puck había un gran talento, e igual con Pepper; él no espero que ella tuviera ese talento.

-Muy bien, felicitaciones ¿Quién desea probar ahora?- las cuatro porristas se levantaron.

-Ellas son Ashley, Tamara, Gabriella, Karla y mi nueva capitana Samantha Walker.

-Entrenadora Sue ¿Cómo pudo poner a Samantha como capitana luego de lo que hizo?

-Además creí que yo sería capitana, después de todos mis esfuerzos.

-Bueno Quinn y Santana, yo necesitaba a alguien que fuera Inteligente- vio a Santana- y que no estuviera embarazada y que NO pensara estarlo- esta vez vio a Quinn- y la mejor opción era Samantha… además Q el pasado es historia y ahora que mi capitana quedó fuera, necesité una con los mismos valores que yo tengo: Ganar a costa de todo y todos y ella lo demostró.

Las tres porristas se pusieron de espaldas y Samantha, luego de indicar la canción que usarían, fue adonde las demás e igual se pusieron de espalda, comenzó a sonar la música y Samantha a cantar.

Dirty

Filthy

Nasty

Too dirty to clean my act up

If you ain't dirty... You ain't here to party!

Ladies move, gentlemen move

Somebody ring the alarm

A fire on the roof

Ring the alarm (And I'm throwin elbows)

I said ring the alarm (And I'm throwin elbows)

Ring the alarm (And I'm throwin elbows)

Ooh, I'm overdue

Gimme some room, I'm comin' through

Paid my dues, I'm in the mood

Me and my girls gonna shake the room

DJ's spinnin (show your hands)

And let's get dirty (that's my jam)

I need that ... To get me off

Sweatin' till my clothes come off

Las Cheerios bailaron en forma muy sensual y más de uno de los chicos, heterosexuales, las silbaban; los únicos que no lo hicieron fueron Saúl, Artie y Finn pues, como siempre, no comprendían esa música y Saúl porque lo consideraba inapropiado. Además, estaban asombrados por la potencia vocal de Samantha.

It's explosive, speakers are thumpin'

Still jumpin', 6 in the morning

Table dancin', glasses are crashin'

No question, time for some action!

Temperature's up (Can you feel it?)

'Bout to erupt! (so get)

Gonna get my girls

Get your boys

Gonna make some noise...

Gonna get rowdy

Gonna get a little unruly

Get it fired up in a hurry

Wanna get dirty

It's about time that I came to start the party

Sweat drippin' over my body

Dancin' gettin' just a little naughty

Wanna get dirty

It's about time for my arrival

Ahh, heat is up

So ladies, fellas, drop your cups

Body's hot from front to back

Move your ass, I like that

Tight hip huggers (low fo' sho')

Shake a little somethin' (On the floor)

I need that ... To get me off

Sweatin' till my clothes come off

Let's get open, cause a commotion

We're still goin', 8 in the morning

There's no stoppin', we keep it poppin'

Hard rockin', everyone's talkin'

Be all you got (give it to me)

Just hit the spot

Gonna get my girls

Get your boys

Gonna make some noise...

Rowdy

G! Onna get a little unruly

Get it fired up in a hurry

Wanna get dirty

It's about time that I came to start the party

Sweat drippin' over my body

Dancin' gettin' just a little naughty

Wanna get dirty

It's about time for my arrival

Here it comes

It's the one you been waitin' on

Get up, get it up

Yo, that's what's up

Givin' just what you want to the maximum

Uh oh

Here we go

You can tell when the music starts to drop

That's when we take it to the parking lot

And I betcha somebody's gonna call the cops

Uh oh's, here we go's

Ohh... Yeahh...

Cuando llegó la parte donde Christina Aguilera demuestra sus dotes de cantante, las chicas no se esperaban que ella llegara; las únicas de Glee que habían cantado algo de Aguilera y que habían llegado fueron Mercedes, Rachel y Verónica; y ahora esta chica que sin problemas lo había logrado.

Gonna get rowdy

Gonna get a little unruly

Get it fired up in a hurry

Wanna get dirty

It's about time that I came to start the party

Sweat drippin' over my body

Dancin' gettin' just a little naughty

Wanna get dirty

It's about time for my arrival

Gonna get rowdy

Gonna get a little unruly !

Get it fired up in a hurry

Wanna get dirty

It's about time that I came to start the party

Sweat drippin' over my body

Dancin' gettin' just a little naughty

Wanna get dirty

It's about time for my arrival

Wanna get rowdy

Let's get a little unruly

Wanna get dressed in a hurry

Let's get dirty

It's about time that I came to start the party

Let's get a little unruly

Wanna get dressed in a hurry

Let's get dirty

It's about time for my arrival

Al terminar, todos estabas boquiabiertos, incluso más que con la actuación de Azimio y Pepper.

-Emm Ok, gracias Samantha y las demás chicas, estuvieron geniales, uno más antes de irnos, porque tengo clases.

-Sr Schue yo quiero- dijo Karofsky; los que lo conocían no lo podían creer- y me gustaría acompañarme yo mismo con el piano- Ok. Todos sin excepción, ni de Sue o Azimo, se quedaron aún más asombrados.

-Ok, muéstranos lo que tienes- se sentó en el piano y comenzó a tocar; de inmediato, Rachel la descubrió y no lo podía creer:

When i find myself in times of trouble  
mother Mary comes to me  
speaking words of wisdom, let it be.  
And in my hour of darkness  
she is standing right in front of me  
speaking words of wisdom, let it be.

Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
whisper words of wisdom, let it be.

And when the broken hearted people  
living in the world agree,  
there will be an answer, let it be.  
For though they may be parted there is  
still a chance that they will see  
there will be an answer, let it be.

Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah  
there will be an answer, let it be  
let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
whisper words of wisdom, let it be

let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
whisper words of wisdom, let it be

and when the night is cloudy,  
there is still a light that shines on me,  
shine on until tomorrow, let it be.  
I wake up to the sound of music  
mother Mary comes to me  
speaking words of wisdom, let it be.  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be.  
There will be an answer, let it be.  
Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be  
whisper words of wisdom, let it be

Cabe destacar que todos se quedaron pasmados.

-Karofsky ¿desde cuándo tocas así el piano?

-Desde los cinco; mi mamá me metió en un conservatorio en honor de mi papá, pero cuando crecí, lo deje para comenzar a practicar deportes, pero aún lo práctico para no olvidarlo; obvio, en mi casa.

-Eso fue hermoso; jamás conocí a alguien tocar tan suavemente las teclas del piano- dijo Schue impresionado- bueno, es todo por hoy, nos vemos mañana. Mientras decía eso, Schue se preguntaba intrigado cuál sería el plan de Sue para traer a estos chicos que resultaron una sorpresa.

Después de salir, Azimio y Karofsky estaban en los pasillos caminando cuando vieron a Mónica y Lisa, ellos se asustaron porque ellas los amenazaron junto a Verónica que golpeo a Azimo en la entrepierna.

-Por favor no nos golpeen- dijeron al mismo tiempo y ellas los vieron extrañados

-¿Qué? No nosotras vinimos a decirles que nos dejaron muy impactadas con su talento

-Tu Azimio, no sabía que podías rapear así- le dijo Mónica con una sonrisa

-Y tú Karofsky, me dejaste impactada con ese tema tan bello y esa habilidad para tocar el piano- Lisa le sonrió

-Pues Emm gracias chicas- dijo Karofsky- Nos estamos viendo en el club- y los cuatro se separaron.

Ambas chicas se fueron a su última clase y cuando ellos deciden ir a su salón también, se escucha una voz que ellos conocen muy bien, una voz fuerte que hace tiempo hizo temblar a WMHS- Azimio, Karofsky- ellos se voltearon entre impresionados y asustados por aquella voz.

...

**Esto es todo, espero que les haya gustado… ¿Otro personaje nuevo? Este será malo malo jajaja en el próximo cap. lo conocerán; ahora comienzan los problemas para el club, nos seguimos leyendo y ya saben dejen sus reviews y comentarios para saber que opinan… Como siempre gracias a Kchito2 quien ahora además de mi compañero en las brainstormy también será mi beta en corrección… además gracias por el Tema de Rap de Eminen con Rihanna… Misha me propuso uno de Eminen con una de mis cantantes favoritas Hayley y un rapero que, y disculpen mi ignorancia sobre esta música, no conocía como lo es B.o.B; pero descuiden ya escuche y creo que la pondré más adelante porque me gusto… A ConstanzZza pues ella me dio la canción que cantaron Kurt y Lucio**


	13. Nueva Pesadilla

**Hola y bienvenidos a un nuevo cap... gracias por leer**

**Como siempre Glee por desgracia no es mio sino de Ryan Murphy y Fox... pero lo que ustedes no conoscan de la serie si lo son asi que si alguna vez se les ocurre tomarlos pidan permiso primero**

**Aquí los dejo con el nuevo cap... si no han dejado comentario en los demás capítulos, dejen algo por favor miren que los reviews son nuestra inspiración.**

**Capítulo 13: Nueva pesadilla**

En la mañana del martes Rachel despertó muy temprano, ella extrañó el calor del cuerpo de Finn durante esa noche, a hacer su rutina diaria y luego de sus ejercicios, de bañarse y vestirse comenzó a cantar, pensando en organizarle nuevamente la agenda a Finn.

**Rachel**

Can't wait to get home  
Baby dial your number

Allí marca el número de Finn, pero él no contesta.

Can you pick up the phone?  
'cause I wanna holla?  
Daydreaming about you all day  
In school can't concentrate

Ella recuerda lo que pasó en la escuela ayer; ella no pudo prestar atención en español pensando en él y en el "¿Cómo haré para no asustarlo esta vez?... ¡Y es que soy tan posesiva!"

Want have your voice in my ear  
'Til ma comes and says it's too late

**Chorus: Ambos****  
**'cause the lights are on outside  
Wish there was somewhere to hide  
'cause I just don't want to say goodbye  
'cause you are my baby baby

En su casa Finn también comienza a cantar con ella el coro. No se arrepiente de lo que pasó, pero sabe que Rachel es especial y no quiere arruinarlo otra vez, pues sabe que es torpe.

Nothing really matters  
I don't really care  
What nobody tell me  
I'm gonna be here  
It's a matter of extreme importance  
My first teenage love affair

**Finn**  
Another secret meeting  
On the 5th floor stair case

El recuerdo de su beso en la escalera antes de clases se le vino a la mente. Él no esperaba tanto, pues estaba perdiendo las esperanzas y, como siempre, Rachel tomó la iniciativa.

I'm gonna give you this letter  
Of all the things I can't say  
Want you to be my first, my last, my ending and beginning  
I wrote your name in my book

Durante sus clases de matemáticas, Finn se preguntaba cómo pudo llegar a tanto con Rachel ¡Si hasta ya escribe su nombre en su cuaderno! Ni siquiera con Quinn le había pasado eso.

My last name your first  
You're my Mrs.

**Chorus: Ambos**

'cause the lights are on outside  
Wish there was somewhere to hide  
'cause I just don't want to say goodbye  
'cause you are my baby baby  
Nothing really matters  
I don't really care  
What nobody tell me  
I'm gonna be here  
It's a matter of extreme importance  
My first teenage love affair

**Rachel**  
Hey boy  
You know I really like being with you right?  
Just hanging out with you is fun

**Finn**  
So maybe we can go to first base  
Because I feel you

**Rachel**  
Second base  
Want you to feel me too

**Finn**  
Third base  
Better pump the breaks  
Well baby slow down  
I gotta go home now

**Chorus: Ambos**

'cause the lights are on outside  
Wish there was somewhere to hide  
'cause I just don't want to say goodbye  
'cause you are my baby baby  
Nothing really matters  
I don't really care  
What nobody tell me  
I'm gonna be here  
It's a matter of extreme importance  
My first teenage love affair  
My baby baby  
Nothing really matters  
I don't really care  
What nobody tell me  
I'm gonna be here  
It's a matter of extreme importance  
My first teenage love affair

Al finalizar los dos pensaron a la vez "Me preocuparé por cambiar para él (ella)"

A la hora de acostumbrada Finn la pasó recogiendo en su casa para ir a la escuela; y como siempre, por poco se le olvida por estar pensando mucho. Al mirarla, se dijo "¡Es Rachel! No sé qué tiene, pero al mirarla, sé que debo estar con ella, aunque algunas veces me asusta su impetuosidad, ¿esa será la palabra correcta?" Rachel lo mira y dice en su mente" ¡Es Finn! No será el príncipe azul que esperaba, es descuidado, torpe, inconstante, poco romántico, pero es MI Finn" Al verse, Rachel suspira y Finn rehúye la mirada, pero le sonríe. Ese día el Sr Schue les prometió una sorpresa.

**Azimio POV**

**Flash Back**

Mi vida pasó de ser el chico rudo y popular, miembro del equipo de futbol americano, a ser un Don Nadie que recibe slushies, y todo por pelear. El entrenador Tanaka jamás me hubiera botado por pelear, porque él contaba conmigo como uno de sus mejores defensores, pero este nuevo entrenador me consideró reemplazable y me he dado cuenta por las prácticas que he ido a ver que si lo soy; es más, pusieron a un chico más grande que yo y que es el defensor que cubre a Finn.

Karofsky y yo recibimos la oportunidad de la entrenadora Sylvester para tener un nuevo comienzo, pero quién diría que seria a través del Glee Club; ese club del que tanto nos burlamos; y no lo hacíamos porque los odiáramos sino por encajar; la HS es muy complicada y si uno quiere ser respetado, debe ser el chico malo o rudo.

Después de salir de la audición, Karofsky y yo estábamos en los pasillos caminando cuando vimos a dos de las chicas que el otro día andaban con la chica de cabello moreno, recuerdos de ese día llegaron a mi mente; dolor sobre todo y vi la cara de Karofsky y vi lo mismo en sus ojos: miedo y sí sonará gay, pero esa chica me dejó con mucho temor, y recordé que ellas nos amenazaron junto a la morena que me golpeó en la entrepierna.

-Por favor no nos golpeen- dijimos al mismo tiempo y ellas nos vieron extrañadas.

-¿Qué? No, nosotras vinimos a decirles que nos dejaron muy impactadas con su talento- comento la pelirroja con una sonrisa

-Tú, Azimio, no sabía que podías rapear así- me dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Y tú Karofsky, me dejaste impactada con ese tema tan bello y esa habilidad para tocar el piano- Lisa le sonrió.

-Pues Emm gracias chicas- dijo Karofsky un poco incómodo, pues estaba más acostumbrado a que el público le gritara- Nos estamos viendo en el club- y los cuatro nos separamos.

-A por cierto yo soy Mónica- dijo la rubia con una mirada coqueta, luego añadió- y ella es Lisa- señalo a la pelirroja que miro a Karofsky también coquetamente.

Ambas chicas se fueron a su clase y cuando nosotros decidimos ir a nuestro salón también, escuchamos una voz que conocemos muy bien, una voz fuerte que hace tiempo hizo temblar a WMHS- Azimio, Karofsky- ambos nos volteamos entre impresionados y asustados por aquella voz- Cuanto tiempo sin verlos ¿me recuerdan?

-¿Cómo olvidarte Mickey "Ten" Cyrrus?- Él sonrió recordando su apodo que se le puso cuando el entrenador le dio el número diez del ex quarterback mas ganador del equipo. Con él, nuestro equipo logró ganar las regionales de Futbol y justo el día del accidente de Sean a él lo becaron en una escuela en Houston, Texas, por ser tan bueno; pero ¿Qué paso con tu beca?

-La perdí por mala conducta -el rodó los ojos. Es unos centímetros más alto que Finn, ojos y cabello negros y de piel blanca, el añadió- Me botaron de la escuela porque en el concierto de caridad que organizan todos los años los perdedores de su Glee Club yo cambié sus bebidas por laxantes, pero uno de ellos tenía su padre que trabajaba en el FBI y descubrieron mis huellas dactilares y me mandaron de vuelta aquí y ustedes ¿Por qué no tienen sus chaquetas del equipo?- dijo con voz algo molesta.

-El entrenador Tanaka se fue del colegio para ir a Japón y nos pusieron a uno nuevo y por pelearnos nos echaron- le dijo Karofsky.

-Bueno, descuiden chicos que me encargaré que regresen; yo tengo mis métodos- dijo con esa voz extraña que usaba siempre que tenía un plan malvado; asentimos y no nos atrevimos a decirle que ahora estábamos en el Glee Club, pues él siempre mostró molestia sobre ese club y siempre le daba sus faciales de slushies a todos los "perdedores".

-Genial, nos alegra tenerte aquí, ahora debemos irnos- dije cerrando mi casillero y camine junto a Karofsky; cuando estuvimos lejos del alcance de Mickey añadí- ¿Cómo vamos a hacer amigo? Sabes que si él se entera, recibiremos baños de slushie a diario.

-Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada, el rumor correrá muy rápido. Además debemos avisarles a Finn y los demás para que sepan que "Ten" Cyrrus regresó y lo que hizo antes.

-Justo viene a aparecer en este momento- dije molesto- y si tienes razón debemos contarles.

-Bueno, -añadió Karofsky- no me gusta humillarme ni con Finn ni los chicos raros, pero me está gustando esa Lisa y no sé porqué así que nos toca hacer una tregua secreta y utilizar la confianza que nos ha dado la Srta. Sylvester.

-Pero tenemos que cuidarnos, Bro –Añadí- "Ten" Cyrrus no juega con las personas más bien las ejecuta y si se alía con la Srta. Sylvester, sería un peligro para todos.

Karofsky hizo una mueca al ver pasar a Finn. Lo agarré de un brazo y Karofsky lo empujó por la espalda hacia los vestuarios. Lo solté y me aseguré que no hubiera nadie. Finn, como siempre, tenía esa cara de preocupación.

-Mira Hudson, no te preocupes que venimos en son de paz- dijo Karofsky- El asunto es que, aunque nos cueste reconocerlo, ahora somos tan perdedores como Uds.; por lo tanto, queremos hacer una tregua.

-Pero no vayas a pensar que somos como tú, pues nos gusta TENER UNA VIDA- añadí hablándole fuerte- Por lo tanto, si le dices algo a alguien, tú y tu noviecita sufrirán las consecuencias ¿Entendiste?- le dije mirándole directamente a los ojos y empujándole contra la pared.

-E-e-entendí, pero estoy confundido… ¿Porqué ahora el cambio repentino?- Respondió con cara de sorpresa.

-La Srta., Sylvester nos ha dado una oportunidad y esto nos servirá para ver si podemos regresar al equipo, pero también nos gusta la música y ya estamos cansados de aparentar- Añadió Karofsky- Los ayudaremos, si es que Uds. nos ayudan, pues hay un problema grave que se avecina.

En ese momento, se escuchan los pasos de los demás jugadores que venían a bañarse después del entrenamiento. Le dije a Finn- Nos reuniremos contigo y Berry después del ensayo de mañana.

-Allí les diremos todo- Añadió Karofsky.

-Lo siento compañero, pero tenemos que aparentar- En eso, Karofsky toma un balde con agua y se lo echa a Finn, pero haciéndole una mueca e indicándole que no era en serio. Los demás jugadores ingresan y se ríen. Añadí- Y Hudson, no vuelvas a creer que somos como tú.

Finn nos miró con cara de asombro, sin importarle que lo habíamos mojado y fue a cambiarse de ropa antes de irse a clases.

**Fin Flash Back**

**Narración en 3ra persona**

Durante el ensayo.

-Bien, comencemos- dijo Will y así empezó a sonar Point of Authority

**Will**

Forfeit the game  
Before somebody else  
Takes you out of the frame  
And puts your name to shame  
Cover up your face  
You can't run the race  
The pace is too fast  
You just won't last

"Dios no puedo creer que esté cantando con Sue; esto parece una especie de Pesadilla, así como en la película de Freddy Krueger" pensó Will Schuester mientras cantaba el rap.

**Sue**  
You love the way I look at you  
While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through  
You take away if I give in  
My life  
My pride is broken

"Como pude aceptar cantar algo con este perdedor… Definitivamente ni la Madre Teresa de Calcuta sería tan buena como Sue Sylvester"

**Chorus: Todos**  
You like to think you're never wrong  
(You live what you've learned)  
You have to act like you're someone  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want someone to hurt like you  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you have been through  
(You live what you've learned)

"Esto es épico, todo New Directions cantando con la Srta. Sylvester y el Sr. Schue" pensó Brittany

"Samantha es muy ardiente, ¿Cómo será en la cama?" pensó Puck mirando de pies a cabeza a la nueva capitana de las porristas.

**Sue**  
You love the things I say I'll do  
The way I hurt myself again just to get back at you  
You take away when I give in  
My life  
My pride is broken

"¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto para creer en Rachel Berry?" pensó molesto Alex viendo a la persona que lo había lastimado, supuestamente.

**Chorus Todos**

You like to think you're never wrong  
(You live what you've learned)

"Dios Lucio luce tan apuesto con esa boina, como el Ken de Toy Story 3" pensó Kurt viendo a su Nuevo objetivo

You have to act like you're someone  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want someone to hurt like you  
(You live what you've learned)

"Espero que el plan de la Srta. Sylvester funcione, ya quiero mi venganza hacia Finn y Rachel" Barbará miro esperanzada a Sue mientras cantaba.

You want to share what you have been through  
(You live what you've learned)

**Will**  
Forfeit the game  
Before somebody else  
Takes you out of the frame  
And puts your name to shame  
Cover up your face  
You can't run the race  
The pace is too fast  
You just won't last

**Chorus Todos**  
You like to think you're never wrong  
(You live what you've learned)  
You have to act like you're someone  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want someone to hurt like you  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you have been through  
(You live what you've learned)

**Chorus Todos****  
**You like to think you're never wrong – Forfeit the game  
(You live what you've learned)  
You have to act like you're someone – Forfeit the game  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want someone to hurt like you – Forfeit the game  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you have been through  
(You live what you've learned)

Terminó con el DJ haciendo sonar el disco junto con los demás instrumentos.

-Muy buen trabajo chicos, chicas- dijo Will aplaudiendo- tomen diez minutos de descanso.

-Finn, ¿podemos hablar?- Dijo Azimio con voz fuerte y molesta, como para que todos lo escuchen, pero haciéndole señas con los ojos, mientras caminó hacia el nombrado que estaba con Rachel tomando agua.

-Cla…claro- dijo Finn, todavía con sorpresa.

-Necesito a los demás chicos del equipo de Futbol y bueno quizá Berry también deba escuchar.

-Ok- Finn buscó con los ojos a los demás- Puck, James, Mike y Matt vengan- los chicos aparecieron en unos pocos segundos, también con cara de sorpresa; Alex permaneció cerca para oír lo que decían.

-Bien chicos y Berry- dijo Azimio- Ya hablamos con Finn y hemos quedado en una tregua de mutuo beneficio, y Finn les contará los detalles, pero la misma advertencia va contra Uds.: Nadie debe enterarse de nuestra colaboración o sufrirán las consecuencias. ¿Entendido?-Asintieron todos y Karofsky continuó- Hay malas noticias y eso es lo importante, ahora ¿Recuerdan a Mickey Cyrrus?

-Como olvidarlo, el me recibió en mi primer día con un slushie con el que casi me muero ahogada- dijo Rachel con rabia en su voz, cruzándose de brazos, Finn la abrazo- ¿Qué pasa con él?

-Volvió- más de uno que estaba tomando agua casi se ahoga.

-¿QUE? Pero si él recibió una beca en la HS de Houston- dijo Rachel asombrada.

-Fue expulsado por poner laxante en las bebidas del concierto de caridad del Glee Club de su colegio y resulto que uno de ellos tiene un papá en el FBI y lo descubrieron así que lo regresaron aquí.

-Eso debería ser ilegal, no debieron dejarlo regresar, creo que si contratamos a un abogado amigo de mi papi podríamos hacer que nunca vuelva a estudiar…- y así siguió Rachel hablando a una velocidad vertiginosa.

-Rach RESPIRA- le dijo Finn preocupado por su novia- Bien tenemos que tener cuidado con él; ya vimos de lo que es capaz por una broma, ahora nosotros estamos a salvo, no sabe que nosotros somos del Glee Club.

Alex sonríe con lo que oyó y llama a Barbará y juntos van a donde la entrenadora de las Cheerios.

-Srta. Sylvester le tengo excelentes noticias-dijo Alex y le conto todo lo que oyó sobre Mickey, y ella mostro una sonrisa muy grande- ¿Qué tiene planeado?

-Ya verás Alex, nos vemos hoy en mi oficina luego de este "ensayo" y hablamos mejor, mira que las paredes escuchan.

El resto del ensayo paso sin problemas; el director le pidió a Sue que se metiera en la presentación de los chicos juntos a sus porristas para dar un buen espectáculo en la escuela; como el año pasado que New Directions había cantado "Last Name" con April y "Somebody to Love", ahora quería que las porristas y el coro estuvieran juntos en el escenario.

Ya a la hora de la salida los dos estudiantes fueron a hablar con Sue y ella les dijo su plan, Alex salió a ejecutarlo.

Caminando por el pasillo se encontró con Mickey- Hey ¿tu eres Mickey Cyrrus el que ha sido sin duda unos de los mejores quarterback de WMHS?- el sonrió con orgullo

-Así es ¿y tú eres….?

-Alex Torres, no debes recordarme, juego en el equipo de beisbol del colegio, cácher y capitán- él lo miro un rato.

-Así ya te recuerdo, eres bastante bueno, pero me tengo que ir- añadió un poco petulante.

-Espera, es que, bueno, quería saber que pasó, porque oí que te habían sacado del equipo de Houston pero quería saber ¿Por qué?, pues eres unas leyenda- él le conto a Alex con una media sonrisa de orgullo por su broma- wow que genial; lástima que te descubrieron, que tal si vamos a casa de uno de los nerd… Mmmm no se ¿Qué tal a la casa de Jacob Ben Israel para llenar su casa de huevos? Y así hablamos mas, sabes, una conversación de hombre a hombre- Mickey solo tuvo que oír las palabras tirar huevos, casa y nerd para asentir y sonreír malvadamente y esta vez le empezó a tomar simpatía a Alex.

-Claro, vamos, extraño ese ejercicio.

Fueron en el carro de Alex, compraron dos cajas de huevos y empezaron a atacar la casa de Jacob.

-¿Sabes? es genial que hayas vuelto, el equipo de futbol necesita volver a su carril.

-¿A qué te refieres, Bro?

-Es que la mayoría se metieron en el Glee Club- al oír eso Mickey paro y lo miró con ira.

-¿Qué?

-Si ¿no te enteraste?- el negó- Uy pensé que Azimio, Karofsky, Finn, Noah Puckerman, Matt y Mike te lo dirían y además hay uno nuevo que también está en el Glee Club que se llama James, después de todo son tus amigos y ex compañeros- con cada nombre la cara de Mickey se va poniendo mas y mas roja por la ira.

-Me las van a pagar ¿Cómo se atreven?

-Y este es el segundo año de Finn, Puck, Mike y Matt.

-Mientras yo me mataba cumpliendo el trabajo de encargarme de la basura, ahora ellos se han convertido en lo que recojo de mis zapatos, pero esto no se quedara así, me las van a pagar.

-¿Qué tal si te unes a Sue Sylvester? Ella también le cae mal el Glee Club.

-Eso sería genial, yo la admiro mucho por lo que paso hace tiempo con el entrenador Murphy, ella logro que lo despidieran y solo porque uso su copiadora sin permiso, pero ella se inventó un cuento raro y así lo despidieron. Sobre todo tiene mi respeto pues hizo que el profesor Murphy, siendo de color, terminara como racista jejejeje esa maldad es digna de una reina como ella.

-Eso estuvo genial, si quieres vas mañana y hablas con ella, estará más que feliz que tiene un fan y además un compañero de maldades, ahora vamos a terminar con la casa de Jacob- En ese momento, Jacob salía por su puerta y le tiraron un par de huevos podridos que se habían guardado para la ocasión.

**Al día siguiente **

Will llega a su oficina y siente un perfume conocido y sonríe; al llegar a su escritorio ve una nota que dice:

_En lo que veas esto, ve al Auditorio_

El dejó sus cosas y se encaminó al lugar donde le decía la nota; con miles de pensamientos sobre que podría pasar allí, llego al auditorio y al entrar vió a los chicos de la banda y a Emma hablando, en eso Brad le hace señas de que el llegó.

-Hola Will, gracias por venir.

-Hola Emma ¿para qué me mandaste a venir?

-Es que te quería decirte algo.

-¿Y para eso tenias que traerte a la banda?

-Si porque es algo que te quiero cantar, por favor toma asiento- el caminó a uno de los asientos y comenzó la música.

Story of my life

searching for the right  
but it keeps avoiding me  
sorrow in my soul  
cause it seems that wrong  
really loves my company

he's more than a man  
and this is more than love  
the reason that the sky is blue  
the clouds are rolling in  
because I'm gone again  
and to him I just can't be true

and I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
and it kills him inside  
to know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

I feel it in the air  
as I'm doing my hair  
preparing for another date  
a kiss upon my cheek  
as he reluctantly  
asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
just hanging with the girls  
a lie I didn't have to tell  
because we both know  
where I'm about to go  
and we know it very well

cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
and it kills him inside  
to know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer

our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
anymore uh  
anymore (anymore)

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
and everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
and I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)

no no no no

yeah yeah yeah

Will la miró asombrado, ¿ella se sentía así después de la noche del sábado?. El temía preguntarle pero debía hacerlo- Asi es como te sientes ¿cierto?- ella asintió- Emma ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Tenía miedo Will, sabes que siempre he tenido sentimientos por tí, pero desde el día que me enteré que tu habías metido en tu casa a Shelby Corcoran y a April Rhodes, me dieron celos y decidí desechar mis sentimientos por ti pero no pude y ahora que tengo una relación con alguien que me atrae, tú sigues en mi mente. Esa noche me dejé llevar por mis emociones y me entregué a ti, sin embargo, no puedo seguir con una relación contigo mientras John (**N/A: **Se que no es el nombre pero no me acuerdo como se llama así que puse el nombre del actor) y por esa razón, creo que es mejor que nos alejemos y que no sigamos siendo amigos hasta que aclare mi relación con él y contigo, además de arreglar en enredo en mi cabeza y sentimientos.

-Si eso es lo que necesitas- el trato de que no se le quebrara la voz- yo te entiendo, me… me tengo que ir, se me hace tarde para mi clase- y así se fue con una mezcla de sentimientos, él la ama pero no puede hacer nada, si ella necesita tiempo, el se lo dará.

Las clases lo distrajeron un poco de su situación, pero a la hora del Glee Club pasó lo que él menos deseaba.

-¿Por qué se van?- preguntó a Alex y Barbará quienes estaban frente a los demás del Club.

-Por razones personales- ambos se voltearon a ver a Rachel y Finn quienes estaban mirando la escena desde sus asientos.

-Chicos esas no son razones para irse.

-Si lo son cuando uno se siente incomodo con sus compañeros- dijo Alex y Barbará lo apoyo asintiendo con la cabeza.

-No se pueden ir, ahora que estamos completos según las normas.

-Lo sentimos Sr. Schue pero no podemos; además, yo como una cantante excelente me siento menos porque la mayoría de los solos se los queda Berry.

-Así, artistas de nuestro nivel no pueden andar por allí compartiendo dos líneas de solos.

-Esta escena se me hace tan familiar, bueno qué se hace, buscaremos otros dos cantantes.

-Antes de irnos, queremos cantar algo- dijo Alex mirando a Finn y Rachel.

-De acuerdo- dijo el profesor resignado.

Comenzó a sonar, luego que el repartió las partituras, el piano junto a la música de un rap. Alex tomo la guitarra eléctrica para tocarla en el momento justo.

**Barbara**

It starts with

**Alex**  
One thing I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time

Él solo mira a Rachel mientras cantaba y todo el mundo lo sintió que era sólo para ella, Barbará y él se unieron en una parte:

**Ambos**  
All I know

**Alex****  
**Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
watch it count down to the end of the day  
the clock ticks life away

**Ambos**  
It's so unreal

**Alex**  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know  
Or wasted it all just to

**Barbará**

Watch you gooooo

Ambos podían ver como Finn y Rachel se les iban de las manos, para quedar juntos

**Alex**  
I kept everything inside  
And even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be  
A memory of a time when

**Ambos**  
I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter.

Ambos cantaron el coro con sus ojos conectados con Finn y Rachel quienes se sentían mal por lo que habían hecho

**Barbara**  
One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try

Barbará recordó el tema que cantó Finn, y que trató de hacerla sentir mejor; ella se siente molesta y canta con más fuerza el rap; lágrimas intentan escapar pero ella las retiene por orgullo.

Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how

**Ambos**  
I tried so hard

**Barbara**  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property

De Nuevo "Decoy" viene a su mente, él la trato de su propiedad al usarla y desecharla como un pedazo de papel:

Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised

**Ambos**  
It got so far

**Barbara****  
**Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me

**Alex**

In the eeeeeeend

Este es el fin de todos sus esfuerzos.

**Barbara**  
You kept everything inside  
And even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be  
A memory of a time when

**Ambos**  
I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter

Barbará comenzó una parte suave en melodía.

**Barbara****  
**I've put my trust in you

Señaló a Finn molesta y con los ojos algo húmedos pero determinados.

Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should knoooow

Luego fue el turno de Alex, quien cantó con mucha más fuerza y rabia.

**Alex**  
I've put my trust in you

Igual que Barbará, él señaló a Rachel; el dolor era palpable en su rostro y aunque también tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas, tampoco las dejó salir; él no se mostraría débil. El camino alrededor de ella cantando.

Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should knooooow

Ambos habían hecho lo posible por lograr sus objetivos, pero no lo lograron.

**Ambos**  
I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter

Con los últimos acordes del piano, ambos dejaron el salón de música; Samantha, junto con las porristas los siguieron y en el pasillo, los seis se detienen y Alex junto a Barbará se voltean y él dice con una sonrisa, sacando un papel- Primera fase de la operación "Venganza" lista- marca con un bolígrafo y añade- ahora vamos a la segunda- Las chicas sonríen y se puede ver una lista donde dos nombres la encabezan: **Mercedes y Kurt.**

**Listo, es todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado… ¿este nuevo personajes tiene un nombre familiar? Jejeje seguro q si… en fin espero que les haya gustado y que lo comenten… nos seguimos leyendo... Como siempre le agradezco a ConstazZza por los temas, excepto por In The End que ya desde un comienzo la iba a usar; a mi Beta y brainstormer Kchito2.**

**gracias a los que leen este fic ;)**


	14. Minorías al poder

**Capitulo 14: Minorías al poder**

**Alex POV**

El plan de la Srta. Sylvester de verdad está resultando y mejor de lo que pensaba; y ahora a pasar a la siguiente fase: Operación Minoría.

**Flash Back**

-Después de renunciar al Glee Club deben atacar a la "Minoría"- hizo énfasis en la última palabra

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó Barbará tomando nota.

-Bueno, verán: Cuando estuve en el Glee Club como co- directora por órdenes del director, me di cuenta que William sólo pone a cantar a Finn Hudson y Rachel Berry, pues son los que poseen la mejor química y son los más carismáticos y por ser los consentidos de Will; y dejando de lado a Woopie, el de la silla de ruedas, la asiática, el otro asiático, el gay, y el moreno cuyo nombre no recuerdo. Yo los tomé junto a Santana y sólo lo dejé con Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Puckerman y Brittany- hizo una pausa y continuó- yo los puse a cantar y bailar lo que ellos desearon y de esa forma me los gané. Su tarea ahora es ganárselos de nuevo, sacarlos de New Directions y crear su propio equipo y lograr que se les unan más personas.

-Y allí es donde entra Samantha y nuestro talento actoral.

-Así es… ustedes dos chicas se encargan de los chicos y los gays; Alex, te encargas de las chicas

-Me parece bien.

-Perfecto ahora se pueden ir- los tres nos fuimos a nuestras clases.

**Fin Flash Back**

Camino a la clase veo a Mercedes en su casillero con James, hablando y sonriendo mientras él le entrega un vaso de café helado y aunque es de piel oscura se nota un sonrojo; cuando la deja sola veo mi oportunidad.

**Mercedes POV**

Minutos atrás:

-Hey Mercy- me saludó James con una linda sonrisa.

-Hey James ¿Cómo estás?- luego pensé "¡Ahora qué se traerá éste!, me gusta por guapo, pero después de lo que pasó con Puck debo tener cuidado con los de su tipo"

-Genial ¿y tú?

-También… mira lo que te traje- me mostró dos vasos de café helado, lo miré asombrada- Uno para ti y otro para mí… descubrí por Puck que te gustan, Latte descafeinado… y lo mejor de todo es que a mi también me encanta el Latte descafeinado y otra aún mejor es que vivo cerca de un café donde los venden y que son mis amigos y saben mis gustos y ahora te puedo traer uno en las mañanas para que empieces bien- Cuando se estaba acercando, puse mi mano sobre su pecho.

Con eso, lo contuve y le dije- ¡Woah! Detente allí muchacho. Aclaremos primero ¿Qué te estás trayendo, Bro? Sabes que ya no me gustan los jueguitos- lo dije con énfasis las últimas palabras- y esta negra hermosa anda alerta. Ya sabes lo que pasó con Puck así que explícate o continúa tu viaje eh?

James me miró sorprendido y me dijo -¡Nada Merci! ¿Te he demostrado en algún momento ser como Puck? El es mi Bro también, pero no soy como él. Lo que pasa es que me gusta ser amable con mis amigos y me caes muy bien. ¡Vamos! ¿Es que no puedes creer que pueda haber personas que sólo deseen tu bien?

Vi tanta sinceridad en sus ojos que me desarmó. Acercó el café y lo probé. Le dije- ¡Es el mejor Latte descafeinado que he probado últimamente!

-Me alegra que te guste ¿quieres que te acompañe a clases?

-No descuida, voy en un rato- le dije fingiendo despreocupación.

-Ok nos vemos en el receso- me dijo como quien no se dio cuenta de la indirecta, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Yo lo miré algo extrañada y acalorada por el beso, pero en cierta forma aliviada. A lo mejor es quien estaba buscando y por fin se me concedió el deseo. Me quedé en mi casillero.

-Hola Mercedes.

-¿Alex? Pensé que luego de dejarnos no nos volverías a saludar.

-Hey… no soy un desalmado que luego de unos increíbles meses juntos dejo de saludar a mis amigos o los baño de slushie ¿Qué tal el Glee Club?

-Genial… buscado dos cantantes porque los "amigos se fueron"- lo dije de manera ácida.

-Ok capto las "indirectas" directas, no soy idiota… solo trato de ser cortés- dijo molesto y se volteó para irse.

Me sentí mal por tratarlo así- Hey perdón Alex, es sólo que me molestó que tú y Barbara nos dejaran con los seccionales tan cerca.

-Es que no puedo soportar las injusticias Merci.

-¿A qué te refieres? Pensé que fue por Rachel.

-Ella tiene parte pero también me molestó que el Sr. Schue no los tome a todos en cuenta.

-Si bueno de eso te acostumbras Alex… yo lo hice- dije algo más bajo; la verdad es que no me acostumbro.

-Mercedes, tu eres una gran cantante y no mereces que te manden sólo a gritar la última nota de las canciones para darles énfasis… tu mereces tu propio solo, como Beyoncé, ella aunque era la cantante principal de un grupo de tres mujeres, soñó con un solo como tú y ahora es una de las mejores cantantes del mundo; ese futuro no se hubiese pasado si ella se hubiese quedado con las chicas, obvio son amigas pero de las tres ¿Quién es la que conoces más?

-Beyoncé- lo dije con tono de emoción.

-Exacto Mercedes… tu podrías ser como ella, una diva pero Rachel Barbará Berry te lo impide, ella y su mega ego de "Hola soy Rachel Berry y mis metafóricas estrellas me preparan para Broadway"- dijo imitando la voz de Rachel y finalizó cantando la palabra Broadway como la famosa canción- Yo, junto con Barbie abrimos un Glee Club donde no habrá preferencias y me gustaría invitarte a que te nos unas y así demostrarle al Sr Schuester que las minorías y los que no son tomados en cuenta también valen.

-Me agrada como piensas blanquito.

-Y podrías invitar a James, después de todo he visto que entre ustedes hay química y serían geniales juntos… Como Jay-Z y Beyoncé- a mi mente se me vino la imagen de James y yo juntos y no me pude negar que seriamos una de las parejas más sexys de la escuela.

-De acuerdo, me parece perfecto ¿alguien más sería invitado?

-Estoy pensando en Kurt y Tina.

-Eso sería genial, ahora me tengo que ir a clases.

-Si yo también me tengo que ir pero a la práctica de beisbol.

-Ok nos vemos chao.

Así nos fuimos por distintas direcciones. Creo que este día ha sido perfecto. Se están cumpliendo dos de mis grandes sueños primero, un chico se interesa por mí y segundo, que podré ser la estrella que me merezco ser.

**Alex POV**

Mis clases de actuación rindieron frutos, Mercedes me creyó todo, ahora voy con Tina; ella será fácil pues según me contaron, se siente molesta porque está estancada y no tiene solos. Todo gracias a Artie que me lo contó un día que lo llevaba al auditorio.

**Flash Back**

-¿Qué tal van las cosas con Tina?

-Genial, ella es muy tierna conmigo y yo la adoro pero en estos días me contó que está muy molesta.

-¿De qué, si ella se ve tan calmada y pacífica?

-Es que está molesta porque el Sr. Schue no le ha dado más solos y siente que se está quedando estancada vocalmente; ella tuvo una canción que se llama Tonight y luego True Color y luego mas nada, solo para ella, además de un solo en Bad Romance- contó Artie y añadió- me tiene preocupado que quiera dejar el club por eso.

**Fin Flash Back**

A la hora del receso me acerque a ella que estaba con Artie hablando- Hola Artie… Hola Tina

-Hola Alex pensé que ya no nos hablarías, como ahora ya volviste a ser un atleta.

-¿Por qué todos me dicen eso? Hace rato hable con Mercedes y ella me salió con lo mismo.

-Es que el semestre pasado Finn nos dejó y luego andaba con un vaso de Slushie por los pasillos y Kurt por ayudarlo a mantener su status se lo lanzó a si mismo… así que cuando un atleta nos deja esperamos lo peor- me contó Tina.

-No vale, yo no soy así, ¿Cuándo les he lanzado uno de eso batidos endemoniados?- ellos me vieron- Nunca ¿verdad?- ellos asintieron- entonces… no tienen que temer.

-Bueno y ¿Qué cuentas?

-Ya saben la escuela, las tareas, en fin… hey por cierto saben que luego que dejé el club empecé a pensar en ustedes, en los que quedan y que no se llaman Finn y Rachel- ellos me vieron extrañados- sí, lo que pasa es que me di cuenta que a varios del club los ignoran y sólo ellos dos se llevan los créditos y me imagino que el Sr. S tendría miedo si ellos se van del Glee Club pero los demás "son reemplazables"- hice comillas.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Quizá si quizá no… chicos me di cuenta que se están quedando estancados, cantándole los coros a "Finn y Rachel" y eso no es justo- ellos asintieron- pero yo les tengo la solución verán ya hable con Mercedes y ella junto a James se unirán a un nuevo Glee que estoy formando con Barbará y Samantha ¿Qué dicen?

-La verdad no sé, suena tentador- me dijo Tina pensándolo.

-Es tu elección si quieres ser corista el resto de tu vida, bien, pero si quieres un futuro…- deje la oración al aire y me volteé; conté mentalmente.

_1, 2, 3…_

-Espera- me detuve y me voltee- Acepto- sonreí.

-Y yo me uno con ella, también merezco algo.

-Es lo mejor que han hecho para sus carreras chicos; nos vemos, yo les aviso para los ensayos- ambos asintieron y yo me volteé al cafetín para almorzar, saque mi teléfono y escribí:

_Reporto: Mercedes, James, Artie y Tina… __Listos ¿Qué tal ustedes?- A_

Se los mandé a Samantha y Barbará y al rato de responder Barbará.

_Estoy a punto de buscar a Kurt y Lucio; Sam va por Puck, Nate y Carl- B _(**N/A: **Los otros dos jugadores de Futbol a quienes solo nombré como "Dos jugadores de futbol")

Sonreí y respondí:

_Perfecto nos vemos más tarde- A_

Con eso me fue a almorzar y así poder pensar en una buena presentación para New Directions, la cual discutiría con los demás.

**Narración en 3ra persona**

-Sam ya sabes qué hacer, caerle encima a Puckerman y a los demás jugadores- ella asintió

-Tranquila Barbie, desde hace tiempo le tengo el ojo puesto a Puck desde que lo conocí.

-Perfecto, y hablando del rey de Roma- señalo ella unas mesas mas lejos de donde estaban- Allí está tu objetivo, buena suerte y dile a las demás porristas que se encarguen de Nate y Carl- Samantha asintió y se paro y contoneando las caderas mientras se acerca Puck.

-Hola Puckzilla.

-Hola Samantha- dijo él con una sonrisa coqueta.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Excelente ahora que te veo- dijo mientras la escaneaba de pies a cabeza- ¿y tú?

-Eso esta genial, también estoy excelente solo por verte- ella se le acercó y pasando sus dedos por su pecho le dijo- ¿Qué tal si vamos a un sitio más privado para "hablar"?- hizo comillas aéreas al decir lo último.

-Me parece bien.

**Mientras tanto**

-Hola Kurt, Lucio.

-Barbará que bueno verte- dijo con marcado sarcasmo en su voz Kurt.

-Lo mismo digo cariño- dijo ella también con sarcasmo- pero no vine a medir cuanto me extrañan los dos.

-¿Y para que entonces?- pregunto esta vez Lucio.

-Para hacerles una propuesta que les conviene… verán Alex y yo nos fuimos porque estábamos hartos de que para todo fueran Finn y Rachel.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso, siempre ha sido así, desde que se fundó New Directions.

-Nosotros formamos un nuevo Glee Club y estamos invitando a los que se sienten excluidos, Alex hablo con Mercedes y James además de con Artie y Tina y ellos aceptaron.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, a ellos les pareció una excelente idea.

-Yo me anoto entonces.

-Yo también- secundó Lucio.

-Excelente, nos vemos hoy para el ensayo- luego de eso se fue y les hizo señas a Ashley y Gabriella para que fueran por Nate y Carl que estaban entrando al cafetín; las dos porristas se les acercaron e igual que Samantha, se fueron con los dos a convencerlos de entrar al nuevo grupo.

**Más tarde ese día**

-Bien hagamos un recuento chicas- dijo Alex poniendo un tazón de papas fritas y sentándose frente a Barbará- ¿a quién logramos atrapar?

-Yo logré a Kurt y Lucio- dijo Barbará comiendo una papa.

-Nosotras a Puck, quien por cierto es tan ardiente como me lo imaginé…- dijo Samantha recordando lo ocurrido esa tarde; Barbará chasqueó sus dedos frente a la cara de la capitana de porristas y ésta regresó a la realidad-… Nate y Carl ¿y tu Ale?

-A Tina y Artie, y a Mercedes y James.

-Genial, yo intenté convencer a Azimio y Karofsky pero ellos se negaron, alegando que les gustaba New Directions, pero lo dijeron con un tono que me parece más a que les gustan unas chicas del club; Saúl ni me paró; el es muy "correcto" para aceptar algo, además, según me contaron, a él le gusta Verónica García; por último traté de convencer a Matt y Mike pero también se negaron.

-Esas hermanas son muy unidas, su política parece ser "Todas o ninguna" pues ninguna aceptó.

-Bueno Alex no hay problemas, según mis cálculos somos quince por lado; es decir, estamos empatados con ND, lo que debemos hacer es crear una situación donde podamos doblegarlos y creo saber qué hacer- todos asintieron y ella les conto su plan.

**Unos días después**

Rachel y Finn, tomados de la mano, caminan rumbo a sus casilleros cuando Jacob se les aparece al estilo Droopy.

-Chicos les tengo una importante información salida de la Twitósfera.

-¿Qué ocurre Jacob?- pregunto Rachel con tono aburrido.

-Alex invitó a todo el Glee Club al auditorio hoy a esta hora; intenté avisarte ayer Rachel pero creo que me bloqueaste de tu MySpace.

-Mmmm ¿Por qué será?... Ah ya sé… por andar acosándome a cada rato; pero ¿Para qué quiere que lo veamos en el auditorio?

-No sé sólo mando el mensaje desde su celular.

-Entonces vamos a ver qué quiere… A lo mejor es para regresar- dijo Rachel esperanzada y con Finn de la mano fueron corriendo al auditorio.

Al llegar vieron en la tarima a Alex, Barbará, Samantha y las demás Cheerios hablando; los seis vestidos como los personajes de la obra de teatro de Broadway "American Idiot", es decir como roqueros callejeros. Rachel escanea el grupo de chicos que están presentes junto a ella y se da cuenta que solo hay quince personas.

-¿Y los demás?- pregunta caminando hacia Quinn.

-No sé, no los vi por los pasillos y no responden mis mensajes.

-Qué extraño- en eso Alex se voltea y ve que ya todos están presentes, incluso el Sr. Schuester

-Bienvenidos damas y caballeros y gracias por venir.

-¿Qué quieres Alex? ¿Para qué nos has traído hasta aquí?- pregunto Will.

-Es muy sencillo Sr. Schue… lo que nosotros deseamos mostrarle a usted y el resto de New Directions es de lo que se perdieron- todos se vieron extrañados- Ahora les presento "Sing Factor"- y en eso comienzan a salir de detrás del escenario los demás miembros y la cara de todos, sobretodo de los que formaron parte del primer año de ND se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-Pero ¿Qué diablos significa esto?- dijo Finn molesto.

-Esto significa que ellos desean ser ganadores y no vivir bajo la sombra de dos personas que se hacen llamar artistas- dijo mirando a Rachel y Finn- y los traje para acá para demostrarles eso; chicos salgan- en eso salen unos chicos conocidos por Rachel.

-Esos chicos.

-¿Qué ocurre Rach?- pregunto Finn.

-Ellos fueron los que tocaron con Alex y conmigo en el concierto para defender el parque de la deforestación.

-Hey Rachel- escucharon desde la tarima, ella se voltea y ve a Charlie, el chico de los controles en el concierto, quien la saludaba de manera despreocupada.

-Hey Charlie- dijo ella fingiendo una sonrisa.

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntaron todos los de New Directions, actuales y apartados.

-Sí, es una larga historia luego les cuento y a los demás en la tarima les cuenta Alexander- dijo el nombre con evidente veneno.

-Basta de conversaciones, vamos a la acción ¡A sus puestos todos!- ordeno y cada uno tomó su posición; Alex tomó la guitarra eléctrica y Puck la acústica.

Comenzó sólo Puck a tocar y luego todos comenzaron a cantar y a sonar los demás instrumentos:

**Todos**

I want to be the minority  
I don't need your authority

Todos señalaron al Sr Schue:

Down with the moral majority  
'Cause I want to be the minority

En eso tomo el primer solo Mercedes:

**Mercedes**  
I pledge allegiance to the underworld  
one nation under dog  
there of which I stand alone  
a face in the crowd

Tina comenzó el Segundo, feliz de por fin tener un buen solo y su tierna voz sonó con fuerza ante el rock que está cantando:

**Tina**  
Unsung, against the mold  
without a doubt  
singled out  
the only way I know

**Todos**  
'Cause I want to be the minority  
I don't need your authority  
Down with the moral majority  
'Cause I want to be the minority

A pesar de no ser el estilo de él, James aceptó un solo:

**James**  
Stepped out of the line  
Like a sheep runs from the herd  
Marching out of time

**Artie**  
To my own beat now  
The only way I know  
One light, one mind

Artie también había tomado un instrumento; el bajo, pero igual que con Don't Stop la primera vez que la interpretaron, el también canto.

Luego Kurt y Lucio tomaron dos solos juntos:

**Kurt**  
Flashing in the dark  
blinded by the silence of a thousand broken hearts  
For crying out loud she screamed out to me

**Lucio**  
a free for all  
Fuck 'em all  
you are your own sight

**Todos**  
'Cause I want to be the minority  
I don't need your authority  
Down with the moral majority  
'Cause I want to be the minority

Los músicos comenzaron sus solos y luego, a cantar de nuevo:

**Puck**  
One light, one mind  
Flashing in the dark  
blinded by the silence of a thousand broken hearts  
For crying out loud she screamed out to me  
a free for all  
Fuck 'em all  
You are your own sight

**Todos**  
'Cause I want to be the minority  
I don't need your authority  
Down with the moral majority  
'Cause I want to be the minority

**Mercedes**  
I wanna be...

**Todos**

the minority

**Kurt**  
I wanna be...

**Todos**

the minority

**Tina**  
I wanna be...

**Todos**

the minority

**Artie**  
I wanna be...

**Todos**

the minority

Al terminar la canción Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Matt, Santana, Mike y el Sr Schuester sintieron que les dieron una patada en el estómago; Brittany no entendió lo que pasó así que solo aplaudió gritando-¡Bravo! ¡Otra canción!- siendo fulminada por todos.

-Y así es como la minoría dice presente.

-Chicos ¿Por qué hacen esto?- pregunto el Sr. Schuester viendo a sus ex alumnos de coro

-Porque nos cansamos de ser los coristas de Finn Hudson y Rachel Berry- dijo Kurt molesto.

-Además, siempre se lo hemos dicho; entramos en las porristas para brillar; en esa ocasión yo logré cantar Beautiful, Kurt y yo nuestros solos con 4 minutes; luego él logró el triunfo en los nacionales con las porristas… eso no lo hubiésemos logrado con usted. Nosotros necesitamos crecer y eso no lo lograremos si seguimos a la sombra de Finn y Rachel; lo siento, pero esto es lo que pensamos.

-Pe… Pero pensé que eso había pasado ya- dijo el profesor con lágrimas en sus ojos; primero Emma y ahora sus chicos.

-Pensó mal.

-Bueno ahora Sing Factor quiere retar a dos duetos contra Rachel y Finn; ¿Qué dicen?- pregunto Alex mirándolos.

-Acepto- dijo la pareja al mismo tiempo.

-Excelente, las damas primero- dijo Alex haciéndole una seña a la castaña, ella fue al escenario y al llegar él continuó- tu rival será Barbará y el tema será…

- My heart will go on and on de Celine Dion

-Pan comido, ¿recuerdan mi tono?- los músicos asintieron, Alex le tendió un micrófono y comenzaron a tocar y Rachel a cantar:

**Rachel**

Every night, in my dreams,

I see you, I feel you.

Se voltea a ver a Finn en esta parte, el sonríe a su novia y eso le enerva la sangre a Barbara y qué decir de Alex.

That is how I know you go on.

Far, across the distance

And spaces between us,

You have come to show you go oooon.

Nadie, ni Karofsky o Azimio podían negar que, aunque Rachel se vista como una niña de cinco años o como una abuelita, su voz era la de un ángel y con una canción de Celine Dion aun más. Barbara la había oído cantar antes pero jamás la había oído en su elemento, las baladas, miro a Alex quien se encogió de hombros, quizá habían escogido la canción equivocada; ambas entraron al coro:

**Ambas**

Near, far, wherever you are,

I believe that the heart does go on.

Once more, you opened the door.

And you're here in my heart.

And my heart will go on and oooon.

El siguiente verso lo tomó Barbará; ella también es buena con las baladas, Rachel debía admitir que tenía una bella voz pero no compite con la de ella.

**Barbara**

Love can touch us one time,

And last for a lifetime.

And never let go till we're gone.

Love was when I loved you,

One true time to hold on to.

In my life, we'll always go oooon.

Todos estaban maravillados con semejante presentación. Al entrar al coro, ambas se veían con caras de competencia y de querer ganarle a la otra.

**Ambas**

Near, far, wherever you are,

I believe that the heart does go on.

Once more, you opened the door.

And you're here in my heart.

And my heart will go on and ooooon.

Los instrumentos sonaron en una melodía suave y luego comenzó la parte donde ambas pudieron probar la voz de la otra.

**Rachel**

You're here, there's nothing I fear.

And I know that my heart will go oooon.

**Barbara**

We'll stay, forever this way.

You are safe in my heart.

**Ambas**

And my heart will go on and ooooooooooooon.

Ambas hicieron al mismo tiempo el mismo grito de Celine Dion al final, dejando a ambos clubes fascinados. Ambas, cara a cara, se seguían viendo.

-No estuvo mal- dijo Rachel con aire de superioridad- pero sentí menos fuerza al final de la nota.

-Así la canta Celine… Berry- ambas se apartaron e hicieron una reverencia.

-Muy bien chicas, ahora que suba al escenario Finn- dijo Alex mirándolo- tu reto será contra James.

Finn camino hacia el escenario mientras Rachel regresaba a su lugar para ver a su novio.

-Rómpete un pierna- dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-Te amo- dijo el también sonriendo, se dieron un pequeño beso y siguieron su camino.

Al llegar James le dijo- Ok Bro la canción es Like I Love you de Justin Timberlake.

-Ok- Alex le entrego el micrófono a Finn y James comenzó junto a una música suave a cantar.

**James**

Just something about you  
The way I'm lookin at you whatever  
You keep lookin at me  
You gettin scared now, right?

Le dedicó una mirada Mercedes; ella sintió que le estaba hablando a ella directamente.

Don't fear me baby, it's just destiny  
It feel good right?  
Listen

Finn continuó cantando.

**Finn**  
I kind of noticed, from one night  
From the club, your front face

Quizá Justin no se refería al Glee Club pero Finn al cantarla lo sentía para él; si él se había sentido raro cuando vio su cara por primera vez cuando cantaron, aquella famosa canción de John Travolta y Olivia Newton- John.

It's kind of weird to me  
Since you're so fine  
If it's up to me your face will change

**Ambos**  
If you smiling, that should set the tone  
Just be limber  
If you let go, the music should groove your bones  
Just remember  
Sing this song with me

En el coro, ambos empezaron a bailar, y todos los que sabían que Finn no bailaba se quedaron asombrados, normalmente Finn bailaba regular con la ayuda de Rachel o con la ayuda de sus compañeros en la canción; pero esta ocasión, él demostró que podía bailar improvisado.

**Finn**  
Ain't nobody love you like I love you  
You're a good girl and that's what makes me trust ya  
Late at night, I talk to you  
You will know the difference when I touch you

Karofsky y Azimio estaban impresionados; ellos jamás habían oído a Finn cantar y ambos debían admitir, obvio que jamás en público, que el cantaba excelente. Para ambos, James también cantaba muy bien, pero definitivamente, Finn era mejor.

**James**  
People are so phony  
Nosy coz they're lonely  
Aren't you sick of the same thing?  
They say so and so was dating  
Love you or they're hatin  
When it doesn't matter anyway  
Coz we're here tonight

**Ambos**  
If you smiling, that should set the tone  
Just be limber baby  
If you let go, the music should groove your bones  
Baby just remember  
Sing this song with me

**Finn**  
Ain't nobody love you like I love you  
You're a good girl and that's what makes me trust ya  
Late at night, I talk to you  
You will know the difference when I touch you

**James**  
Yeah, you know I can make ya happy  
I could change your life  
If you give me that chance  
To be your man  
I won't let you down baby  
If you give me that chance  
To be your man  
Here baby, put on my jacket  
And then ...

**Finn**  
Maybe we'll fly tonight (I just wanna love you baby)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Maybe we'll fly tonight (I just wanna love you baby)  
Girl ...

**RAP**** Ambos**  
Ma, what chu wanna do?  
I'm in front of you  
Grab a friend, see I can have fun with two  
Or me and you put on a stage show  
And the mall kids, that's how to change low  
From them you heard "wow, it's the same glow"  
Look at me, I say "yeah, it's the same dough"

**Finn**  
We the same type, you my air of life  
You have sleepin in the same bed, er'night  
Go rock with me, you deserve the best  
Take a few shots  
Let it burn in your chest  
We could ride down  
Pumpin N.E.R.D. in the deck

**James**  
Funny how a few words turn into sex  
Play this free, joint called "brain"  
Ma, take a hint  
Make me suerve in the lane  
The name Malicious  
And I burn every track  
J and F. Hudson  
Now how heavy is that?

**Finn**  
Maybe we'll fly tonight (I just wanna love you baby)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Maybe we'll fly tonight (I just wanna love you baby)  
Girl...

**James**  
Ain't nobody love you like I love you  
You're a good girl and that's what makes me trust ya  
Late at night, I talk to you  
You will know the difference when I touch you

**Ambos**  
Break this down

**Finn**  
You know, I used to dream about this when I was a  
little boy

**James**  
I never thought it would end up this way, (drums)  
It's kind of special right? yeah  
You know, you think about it

**Finn**  
Sometimes people just destined  
Destined to do what they do  
And that's what it is

**Ambos**  
Now everybody dance.

La música siguió un poco más y ambos improvisaron un baile que dejó a todos impresionados; al terminar Finn y James se dieron la mano.

-Excelente baile; no sabía que podías bailar tan bien Finn.

-Gracias, tu también bailaste excelente- luego, Finn se bajó y fue recibido por sus compañeros; Rachel y Quinn lo vieron asombradas y él las vio extrañado- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tengo algo en mi cara?- Dijo revisándose la ropa y sonriendo nerviosamente

-Finn ¿Desde cuándo bailas así?- pregunto Rachel.

-Bueno, desde que terminamos, como me sentía triste, fui al salón de baile donde fuimos en verano y le pedí al profesor que me diera una clases para poder estar al nivel de mi talentosa Rachel- dijo abrazándola- y no había tenido chance que mostrártelo hasta hoy- ella lo beso feliz, no podía creer que esto había sucedido luego que habían terminado.

-Eres genial ¿lo sabías?

-Sí, Ehhhh ¡Bueno! Pero me gusta que me lo repitas- Dijo, como siempre, sonriendo y rehuyendo la mirada con cierto aire de sorpresa. En eso el Sr. Schue se acerco a la pareja

-Bien hecho chicos, cantaron genial y Finn nos dio una sorpresa muy agradable- dijo el sonriendo.

En eso, Alex tomó de nuevo el micrófono y dijo- Sr. Schue antes que se vayan, les tengo una propuesta.

-Y ¿Qué será?

-Un concurso, para demostrar cuál de nosotros es el mejor, sin New Directions o Sing Factor.

-¿Cuáles son las condiciones?- pregunto Rachel.

-Cuatro Canciones en este orden: una de solo chicos y una de solo chicas, una en parejas y una en grupo… Ustedes pongan fecha y el lugar y nosotros estaremos listo para ese día.

-¿El que gane que obtiene?

-El que gane obtiene quince nuevos miembros, pues el perdedor cerrará su Glee Club por siempre- todos se vieron asustados- estaremos esperando la fecha y el lugar. Nos vemos chicos y chicas- y así todos en el escenario se fueron a cambiar.

-¿Ahora qué haremos?- pregunto Rachel mirando al Sr. Schue.

-No lo sé Rachel, pero debemos pensar o New Directions quedara en el olvido.

...

**Si lo sé mucho drama al final pero que se le hace jajaja… espero que les haya gustado… Bueno les informo que el próximo martes subiré el ultimo… por este mes claro esta jajaja… ¿se asustaron? Jajaja… Lo que pasa es que el 19 me voy a Miami de vacaciones y no subiré nada durante esos días… así que el del próximo martes será especial para lo que estoy tramando… descuiden que será genial jajaja… bueno gracias por leer y recuerden dejar comentarios**


	15. Ayuda x Duelo Definido x Venganza

**Capitulo 15: Ayuda x Duelo Definido x Venganza**

-¿Por qué ustedes no se unieron a Sing Factor?- pregunto Sue desde su escritorio a los dos gorilas que tenía al frente.

-Porque nos gusta estar en New Directions y no nos queremos cambiar- Respondió Karofsky.

-Y ¿no les preocupa que Mickey Cyrrus les haga daño?- preguntó y vio con placer cómo los dos ponían cara de susto.

-De hecho eso ya pasó Srta. Sylvester… ayer- dijo Azimio recordando.

**Flash Back**

Azimio y Karofsky van caminando por los pasillos del colegio dirigiéndose a su carro, al día siguiente de que Alex hablara con Mickey sobre que ellos junto a Finn, Puck, Mike y Matt estaban en el Glee Club.

Mientras caminan, son tacleados por dos tipos grandes; al abrir los ojos, se dan cuenta que están contra la pared, y los dos que los taclearon están contra ellos aun; en eso, ven a Mickey caminar hacia ellos con tres gorilones; los cinco que están con Mickey forman parte del equipo nuevo del colegio.

-Miren a quién tenemos aquí… pero si son nuestros futuros Justin Bieber y Nick Jonás- los seis se ríen- ¿Cómo pudieron entrar en ese Club de puros gays? No saben todo lo que me costó mantener nuestro Status de populares y mantener en el fondo a esos perdedores, para que ahora mis amigos se metan allí como si eso fuera genial. Quiero que se salgan de ese club y vuelvan a donde pertenecen.

-Olvídalo; nosotros tenemos nuestro motivos para quedarnos; además ¿Quién te lo dijo?- Dijo Karofsky pensando en Lisa cuando dijo lo que ellos tenían sus motivos y luego se le vino a la mente "No creo que hubieran sido Finn y Rachel, nosotros se los advertimos y tampoco ninguno de los chicos así que… ¿Quién fue?"

-Un soplón no revela sus fuentes… si quieren saberlo deberán investigarlo; y bueno como no quieren dejar ese club de perdedores porque "Tienen sus motivos" entonces tomen esto- los tres que estaban con Mickey se voltearon y sacaron cada uno dos vasos del slushie sabor fresa- ¿Listos?- los tres asintieron- ¡AHORA!

**Fin Flash Back**

-Nos bañaron hasta la ropa interior y antes de irnos tuvimos que bañarnos y cambiarnos- dijo Azimio haciendo una mueca por el recuerdo desagradable.

-Y si no dejan el Glee Club será peor, ahora váyanse.

Ambos se fueron a sus clases pero antes de dar tres pasos, la mayoría del equipo de Futbol los rodeó y todos tenían unas pistolas de Paintball en sus manos y sonriendo malvadamente, comenzaron a dispararles (**N/A: **Como le hicieron a Finn en el cap. piloto por mentirle a Puck; pero esta vez más miembros del equipo) con puras pelotas de color Amarillo pollito; y para colmo, luego de ese fusilamiento, Mickey y otro chico que ellos reconocieron como Harold, uno de sus amigos de maldades, los bañaron en pintura amarilla- Miren unos pollitos súper desarrollados- gritó uno de los que conformaban el pelotón de fusilamiento anterior.

-Eso es para que aprendan a ser hombres- dijo Mickey con una sonrisita y luego los demás se fueron con él riendo.

Azimio y Karofsky tuvieron que ir al baño a cambiarse, molestos por no poder defenderse; lo que ellos no sabían es que esa escena había sido vista por Lisa y Mónica quienes se pusieron muy molestas y estaban deseando ayudarlos, pero no sabían cómo hacerlo.

El resto de la jornada pasó normal y a la hora del coro o más bien velorio. Todos los que estuvieron en New Directions desde el año pasado están a media asta; tristes porque sus mejores amigos se habían ido, incluso el Sr. Schuester estaba cabizbajo; Karofsky y Azimio cansados de eso se pararon al frente.

-Hey ustedes PERDEDORES…. ¿Cómo pueden tener esas caras?... debemos pensar la mejor manera de patearles el trasero a Alex y su grupito ¿y qué hace **NO** Directions? Llorar porque se les fueron sus "amigos"- Karofsky dijo molesto.

-Con esas caras no le ganarían ni al más desafinado de los gatos de la calle… ¿No son los que decían que este año llegarían a las Nacionales?... Me parece que mi Bro Karofsky tiene razón… En vez de ser New Directions debería ser **NO** Directions, les va mejor- continuó con ironía Azimio, imitando a Rachel.

-¿Qué no entienden?... Sin ellos no podremos ir a las locales…- Rachel se paró molesta y con lágrimas en sus ojos-… Nosotros pasamos muchas cosas juntos y éramos amigos y ahora… Por sus estúpidos deseos de brillar se fueron con el "mejor postor"

-Pues si tanto los extrañas Berry ¿Por qué no vas y los recuperas?... Tenía entendido que tú eras la líder de este grupo, pero a la que mas veo deprimida es a ti- dijo Karofsky mirándola a los ojos- ¿Qué no te acuerdas, Berry, que tu eres la Srta. "positiva y optimista"- dijo imitándola al final- que incluso te bañamos con slushies de limón y te tuviste que cambiar de vestido para tomarte la foto del anuario? Desanimamos a Finn, pero a ti no te afectó en lo más mínimo, ni siquiera por que te quitamos el gusto de tomarte foto con tu ahora noviecito, pero que en esa época solo era tu mejor amigo. Nos dio coraje y envidia, que hasta lograste que el coro saliera en una propaganda de TV, e incluso hasta te admiramos por tu valor- dijo Karofsky volteando el rostro y por primera vez parecía avergonzado, para sorpresa de todos.

Rachel le iba a replicar pero Finn la detuvo- El tiene razón, tú eres Rachel BARBARA Berry- dijo asiendo énfasis en el segundo nombre de su novia- la capitana de New Directions. Tú no te detienes ante nada, ni siquiera ante mí. Tú pudiste hasta atrapar mi corazón solo con tu determinación, a pesar que me asustaba tu actitud posesiva y debo admitir la grandeza de tus sueños; ese día cuando te enteraste del embarazo de Quinn y de mi engaño tenias razón, tus sueños son más grandes que los míos o los de todos en esta ciudad, pero aun así aquí estas desanimada- Rachel tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas por la opinión de Finn sobre ella luego Finn tomándola de la mano y levantándola de la silla donde estaba sentada añadió entregándole un pañuelo para limpiar sus lagrimas- Ahora para refrescarte la memoria ¿recuerdas lo que te dije en las escaleras luego de saber que la entrenadora Sylvester sería parte de los jueces en las regionales?

**Flash Back**

-Hey- Rachel se volteo a ver al dueño de esa voz que ella conocía muy bien, su mirada es triste- Necesitamos hablar- dijo Finn bajando las escaleras mientras ella sólo lo seguía con sus ojos- Nosotros teníamos una oportunidad de mantenernos juntos con el Sr. Schue hasta que decidiste flaquear- ella siguió callada y Finn continuó- Tu eres nuestra líder Rachel y la manera en que eres con todos es molesta pero también mantiene al club motivado- ella abrió la boca para decir algo pero él añadió antes que ella lo interrumpiera- ¡Tu y yo vamos a arreglar esto, iremos a los regionales y vamos a ganar!

**Fin Flash Back**

Ella solo asintió al recordar eso con una sonrisa mientras los demás empezaron a animarla diciendo- Sí, tú eres Rachel. La gran Rachel. Todos estamos contigo

-Tienes que mantenerte firme- ella sólo abrazó a Finn con nuevas lagrimas en sus ojos, mientras él miraba a los demás con un aire desafiante, muy extraño en él, y además pasaba su mano por la espalda de ella.

Luego Rachel, esbozando una gran sonrisa triunfadora y sintiéndose apoyada separo parcialmente su abrazo a Finn y dijo con voz firme- Sí amigos, este pequeño desliz no se repetirá. Es hora de organizar todo… ¿Propuestas por favor? ¡Y que sea ya!- termino con su tono de jefe haciendo que los demás rieran a carcajada, mirando que había vuelto la Rachel de siempre

-No estaremos solos, todos colaboraremos para ganarles- dijo esta vez Lisa sonriéndole a Karofsky.

-Tienen razón- dijo el Sr. Schuester sonriéndoles a sus estudiantes- Gracias chicos, me parece que ustedes tienen un plan.

-Claro- dijo Karofsky y de esa forma, Azimio y Karofsky les contaron sus planes para las canciones que tenían pensando; las chicas también sugirieron las que ellas podrían cantar; y así lograron pasar la hora del club y al salir, ambos fueron a sus casilleros y se quedaron estáticos al leer en letras rosadas (**N/A: **Imaginen el rosado del color del carro de la Barbie de Toy Story 2)

_**TRAIDORES GAYS**_

En eso, Mickey con otros de sus amigos les dijeron entre risas- Si no dejan **Gays Directions** su futuro se verá muuuuuuuuuy Rosado- y mientras chocaban sus manos se fueron riendo.

-Maldición- dijo Karofsky golpeando su casillero- no podremos arreglarlo hasta mañana y seguro la escuela lo verá.

-No necesariamente- dijo Rachel caminando hacia ellos con Finn y los demás.

-¿A qué te refieres?- la cuestiono Azimio.

-Verán, como capitana del Glee Club, me tome la libertad de pedirle al señor conserje una copia las llaves del depósito de la escuela en caso de necesitar algo durante el ensayo y así no molestarlo; y en el inventario que hice del lugar descubrí dos galones de pintura para los casilleros y múltiples brochas y rodillos; si quieren los buscamos y entre todos los pintamos.

-¿Por qué harían eso? Nosotros hemos sido malos con ustedes desde siempre y más desde que se creó este Glee Club.

-Es verdad pero no guardamos rencores porque ustedes solo se dejaron llevar por lo que ustedes creían era lo correcto; además, ustedes acaban de ayudar y como somos un equipo, aun más- dijo Finn- además Bro no podemos permitir que eso lo vean los demás estudiantes; los van a molestar por el resto de sus vidas- todos rieron

-OK vamos- Fueron a buscar las cosas y regresaron para ponerse a pintar y quitar esa pintura rosada.

**Mónica**

When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart

**Lisa**  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore 

**Todos**  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone 

**Rachel**  
When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street

**Azimio**  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day 

**Todos**  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone 

**Karofsky**  
'Cause there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breath again 

**Finn**  
When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you

**Saul**  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart 

**Todos**  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone (x4)

Pasaron un buen rato conversando, luego de terminar la canción, mientras pintaban y al terminar recogieron. Una vez todo estuvo guardado, se fueron.

-Esperen chicos- dijo Mónica junto a Lisa, Verónica se quedo conversando con Saúl; ellos dos se habían vuelto amigos en poco tiempo pues descubrieron que tenían gustos semejantes.

-¿sí?- pregunto Azimio

-Es que queríamos decirles que eso que hicieron hoy nos pareció genial, un poco rudo pero genial; y como nosotras no les tenemos miedo a esos gorilones, nos ofrecemos a ayudarlos- dijo esta vez Lisa.

-¿En serio?- dijo Karofsky tratando de sonreír dulcemente, pues no estaba acostumbrado y añadió- ¿Cómo?

-Claro, ¿Recuerdan cuando los pusimos en su lugar?

-Cómo olvidarlo, Verónica me dejo en cama dos días- dijo Azimio poniendo mala cara ante el recuerdo.

-Lo siento- dijo sonrojada Mónica- en fin, los queremos ayudar y en cuanto pensemos algo bueno para ellos les decimos- los dos asintieron y ellas antes de irse les dieron un beso en la mejilla al chico que le atraía y Mónica añadió- eso es por lo de hoy… chao- y se fueron contoneando las caderas sabiéndose vistas por ellos.

Al día siguiente, los miembros de New Directions y Sing Factor fueron convocados por el Sr. Schue y Alex en lugares diferentes antes que el receso, a la hora del almuerzo, terminara.

-Chicos, ya se decidió la fecha y lugar del duelo- dijeron ambos de manera simultánea.

-¿Cuándo será? Y ¿Dónde?- pregunto Rachel por un lado y por el de Sing Factor pregunto James.

-El día del baile que están organizando los del Senior Year para recoger fondos para su graduación, ya que el director no les dará ni medio centavo entonces ellos organizaron ese baile- dijeron de nuevo en simultaneo el profesor de español y el cácher del equipo de béisbol; luego el Sr. Schue añadió- el me llamo esta mañana.

**Flash Back**

-Gracias por venir William, siéntate- él lo hizo y volteo a todos lados a ver si Sue entraba en cualquier momento- ella no vendrá en esta ocasión, solo necesito hablar contigo- el profesor respiró tranquilamente; el director le explicó lo de los estudiantes del Senior Year-… y por cosas de dinero decidí que en vez de contratar a cualquier banda de la calle que cobraría mucho por una hora de toque, tome la decisión y los padres lo avalan que los ponga a ustedes a animar la fiesta, con sus canciones y bailes- Will sonrió- y ahorrarnos eso para comprarles un nuevo equipo de sonido para ustedes, así la escuela gana más.

-Claro me encantaría pero…- y así Will le contó su pequeño problema con el asunto de Alex.

-Eso sería mejor aun- él lo vio sin entender- serian dos bandas por el precio de una- se acerco al comunicador y dijo- Srta. Jiménez ¿podría llamarme al alumno Alex Torres?

-Enseguida.

Cuando apareció, el director le contó su plan y ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que el duelo fuera ese día.

-Perfecto, ahora a informarles a los demás estudiantes y a sus equipos…. Suerte caballeros.

**Fin Flash Back**

-Los estudiantes serán los que votarán por el que les pareció mejor y al final se contarán la cantidad de votos- dijeron de nuevo Will y Alex.

-Genial, ahora sólo nos queda ensayar- dijo con su voz de mando Rachel y Finn solo pudo sonreír de ver que ella había vuelto.

-OK

-Ya va Sr. Schue nosotros tenemos algo que decir- dijo Matt, repartió unas partituras a los músicos y comenzó a sonar el bajo junto a la batería y luego la guitarra

**Mike y Matt**

The paranoia is in bloom, the PR  
Transmissions will resume, they'll try to  
Push drugs, keep us all dumb down and hope that  
We will never see the truth around, so come on

Azimio y Karofsky conocen a la letra y comienzan a canta con ellos

**Azimio y Karofsky**  
Another promise, another scene, another

Ambos lo cantan recordando las escenas de los pasados días; y la promesa de Mickey de hablar con el entrenador para ser reintegrados al equipo

Package not to keep us trapped in greed with all the  
Green belts wrapped around our minds and endless  
Red tape to keep the truth confined, so come on

Comenzó el primer coro y los cuatro cantaron juntos

**Los cuatro**  
They will not force us  
And they will stop degrading us  
And they will not control us  
We will be victorious, so come on

Finn decidió seguir él con la bacteria, acompañando a sus amigos y compañeros del Glee Club.

**Azimio**  
Interchanging mind control, come let the  
Revolution take its toll, if you could

**Matt**  
Flick a switch and open your third eye, you'd see that  
We should never be afraid to die, so come on

**Mike**  
Rise up and take the power back, it's time that  
the fat cats had a heart attack, you know that

**Karofsky**  
Their time is coming to an end, we have to  
Unify and watch our flag ascend, so come on

Los demás de New Directions se animaron y cantaron con ellos el resto del coro, parándose al lado de Azimio, Mike, Matt y Karofsky; el Sr. Schuester se unió también; esta canción no era solo por los gorilas sino por Sing Factor que no los derrotarían.

**Todos**  
They will not force us  
They will stop degrading us  
They will not control us  
We will be victorious, so come on

Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey, hey

They will not force us  
They will stop degrading us  
They will not control us  
We will be victorious, so come on

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Al terminar Mike y Matt les contaron su plan para hacer pagar a los grandulones y ese plan incluye a Jacob.

Pasó la semana, todos estuvieron ensayando lo que cantarían y bailarían; los encargados de las coreografías por New Directions fueron Rachel, Brittany, Mike y Matt.

El lunes Jacob llego cerca del casillero de Rachel que estaba con Finn.

-Visiten mi blog y Twitter- les dijo entregándoles su laptop; ella de inmediato le mandó un mensaje a todos los chicos de New Directions para reunirse en el salón del coro.

Al llegar, todos vieron en la laptop de Jacob una foto de Mickey acostado en su cama dormido y un peluche de Winnie Pooh bajo el brazo y una sonrisa de bobo; más abajo una foto de un carnet del Club Disney, y más abajo una información que decía:

_Mickey Cyrrus es un miembro activo del Club Disney desde hace 12 años cuando de unió; participó en Playhouse Disney disfrazado de Buzz Lightyear para el estreno de la nueva película del canal en conjunto con Pixar y ha formado parte del staff del Club durante la trasmisión en vivo del concierto de los Jonás Brothers y Demi Lovato._

_Winnie Pooh le regaló por su buen trabajo, un peluche autografiado._

La mandíbula de todos los miembros cayó al suelo al leer eso y recuperados, se rieron tanto que algunos hasta cayeron al piso

-¿Dónde conseguiste las fotos?- preguntó Finn, tratando todavía de controlar la risa

-¿Y la noticia?- pregunto esta vez Rachel controlando su risa también

-Las fotos de uno de mis amigos del AV Club y la noticia de la página del Club Disney.

-Esto está genial

-Sí y ya mandé invitaciones a todos para que correr la voz y para el almuerzo todos lo sabrán; bueno, yo hice mi parte, ahora les toca a ustedes ¿tienen todo listo?- todos asintieron.

Todos se fueron a clases y a la hora del almuerzo, como lo dijo Jacob, ya todos lo sabían y Mickey estaba que mataba a Jacob; él se había ido antes que todos para no morir. Cuando el gorila buscaba al chico del afro, del anfiteatro salieron dos personas disfrazados de Pooh y Tiger; mas atrás, Rachel y Finn normales con unas cornetas de iPod y luego más atrás los demás con disfraces de la serie del oso.

-Mickey, dada la nueva noticia que corre por la escuela e Internet, te queremos dedicar esto… especialmente para ti- dijo Rachel con la misma cara que cuando cantaron "Give up the Funk" antes Vocal Adrenaline- Disfrútalo- presionó play y comenzó a sonar el opening del show de Pooh.

**Rachel**

Deep in the hundred acre wood,  
Where Christopher Robin plays,  
You'll find the enchanted neighborhood,  
Of Christopher's childhood days.

Los que estaban disfrazados, caminaron hacia él, lo tomaron de las manos e hicieron como si estuviera bailando; luego Finn entró a cantar:

**Finn**  
A donkey named Eeyore is his friend,  
And Kanga, and little Roo.  
There's Rabbit, and Piglet, and there's Owl,  
But most of all Winnie-the-Pooh.

Los disfrazados se quitaron las máscaras y los que faltaban entraron a cantar el coro. Todos los estudiantes y profesores no paraban de reír ante la cara de Shock de Mickey.

**Todos**  
Winnie-the-Pooh,  
Winnie-the-Pooh,  
Tubby little cubby all stuffed with fluff.  
He's Winnie-the-Pooh.  
Winnie-the-Pooh.  
Willy, nilly, silly, old bear

Al concluir Azimio disfrazado de Pooh tomo un vaso de slushie de fresa y se lo echó en la cabeza y el liquido bajó por toda su cara y manchando su chaqueta del equipo.

-¿Ahora quien tiene un futuro muy rosado?- pregunto Azimio al oído- Adiós Pooh

Mickey, primero se aturdió y luego, mientras todos se reían, empezó a caminar rápido golpeando fuertemente los casilleros con el puño y gritando que se vengaría del los "malditos Gays Directions"

Los ex miembros de New Directions vieron la escena y todos sonrieron menos Samantha, Alex y Bárbara.

El anuncio de la competencia se publico en los carteles del colegio y todos sabían que ese evento se llevaría acabo.

La semana paso rápidamente y la una forma de que hacer una invitación era que fueran hechas por las chicas. Pepper como no tenia nadie más invito a Jacob, el cual acepto al saber que Rachel invito a Finn; Verónica se armo de valor e invito a Saúl, quien más rápido que la misma Rachel dijo que aceptaba; Mónica y Lisa invitaron a Azimio y Karofsky quienes también aceptaron; Mike y Matt fueron invitados por unas porristas; Santana y Brittany invitaron a unos chicos del equipo de Béisbol.

En cuanto a Sing Factor Bárbara, quien había empezado a gustarle Alex, invito a su compañero de club y el acepto; Mercedes, luego de compartir mas con el y ver que de verdad se interesaba por ella, invito a James; Samantha invito a Puck, del que no apartaba sus manos ni un segundo de él; Tina ira con Artie y los chicos del equipo de futbol van con 2 de las porristas.

Pasaron unos días y Quinn no sabía a quién invitar; ese día ella fue la última en dejar el auditorio y como los chicos de la banda estaban aun allí, ella les dijo una canción de Metallica que expresaba lo que sentía. En eso comenzó el intro de la canción y mucho más adelante ella tomo el primer verso.

Life it seems, will fade away  
Drifting further every day  
Getting lost within myself  
Nothing matters no one else  
I have lost the will to live  
Simply nothing more to give  
There is nothing more for me  
Need the end to set me free

En eso entro el Sr. Schue y la escucho cantando con tanta rabia y pasión; que lo hizo sentir.

Things not what they used to be  
Missing one inside of me  
Deathly lost, this Can t be real  
Cannot stand this hell I feel  
Emptiness is filling me  
To the point of agony  
Growing darkness taking dawn  
I was me, but now he 's gone

No one but me can save myself, but it's too late  
Now, I can't think, think why I should even try  
Yesterday seems as though it never existed  
Death Greets me warm, now I will just say goodbye

Luego de una parte musical; el silencio inundo el lugar mientras Quinn soltaba lágrimas de rabia y dolor hasta que el Sr. Schuester comenzó a aplaudir llamando la atención de Quinn, quien lo vio extrañada.

-Sr. Schue pensé que se había ido- dijo ella limpiando unas lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas.

-No, solo había venido a ver si los chicos se habían ido y te consigo a ti cantando con esa fuerza ¿Qué ocurre Quinn?- él le hizo una señal para que se bajara del escenario y se sentara a su lado.

Ella lo hizo y comenzó- Sr. Schue estoy muy molesta con Mercedes y Kurt porque, y lo negare si se lo dice a alguien, Rachel tuvo razón cuando dijo que luego que pasamos tantas cosas juntos ellos ahora decidan irse porque quieren más solos; pensé que éramos mejores amigos, que compartíamos algo, y que ellos de verdad nos querían

-Sabes Quinn, tienes razón pero ellos también, porque yo tengo parte de culpa que ellos se hubieran ido pues me concentre tanto en Finn y Rachel que descuide a los demás; yo soy el que se siente peor y no he podido compartir mi dolor y rabia con nadie- dijo el con lagrimas en los ojos- Yo te comprendo

-Pero eso no es todo; también me molesta que Puck, luego de decirme que el me quería y después de todo lo ocurrido él, ¡POR UN PAR DE BUENAS PIERNAS, ME DEJE! Estoy enojada porque pese a no estar embarazada, las cosas no han cambiado, sigo siendo invisible

-Quinn ya yo te dije, no eran ellos los que se movían sino tu con tu actitud y ese factor no está bien, tu actitud no es la misma o mejor que antes; y en cuanto a Puck, tu sabias eso de él desde que aceptaste acostarte con él; sabias que él tiene esa actitud. Quinn yo me siento igual o ¿tú crees que esta fácil mi vida?... pues no, perdí a la mujer que amo por otro y la mitad de mis estudiantes se fueron para otro grupo, yo los amo a todos como si fueran mis hijos y me da mucho dolor perderlos pero todos necesitamos aprender una lección y así como ustedes aprendieron con mis tareas así también deberán aprender con esta situación.

-Gracias Sr. Schue, siempre dice lo correcto cuando más lo necesito, y como no tengo con quien llegar, ¿usted me podría acompañar? Es solo para no entrar sola

-Claro no hay problema, después de todo yo tampoco tengo con quien llegar; nos vemos Quinn ¿Necesitas quedarte un poco más?

-No gracias Sr. Schue- y así ambos se fueron.

El resto de los días pasaron y el viernes de la fiesta, el día de la competencia y todo estaba servido para lo que sería otra prueba para New Directions, y así permanecer abierto para seguir expresándose cantando.

…

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora… este será el ultimo por el mes de agosto; nos volveremos a leer el martes 7 de Septiembre con el cap. 16 que se llamara "Competencia Parte 1"… asi es se dividirá el 2 partes… la primera con las canciones en parejas, las de puros chicos y las de puras chicas; dejando para el final las grupales.**

**Aquí les dejo los nombres de las canciones:**

**You're the one that I want**

**Walk this way**

**Baby one more time**

**Survivor**

**Dawn of Victory**

**Beat it**

**The Cup of Life**

**Déjà vu**

**No les dire quienes las cantan… usen su imaginación jajaja… Nos estamos leyendo**


	16. La Competencia Parte 1

**Aclaro como siempre: Glee no me pertenece al igual que las canciones que se verán en este fic, yo solo soy dueña de la forma de contar esta trama que me dio **una amiga de un foro y los personajes que no conozcan, son míos, si los quieren usar avisen al menos Jejeje

**Capitulo 16: Competencia Parte 1**

El viernes llegó y todos los estudiantes de la WMHS se alistaron para la fiesta; cuando entraban por la puerta, tenían que comprar su entrada y con ella recibían el cupón para votar. En él decía:

_¿Cuál es mejor?_

_New Directions_

_Sing Factor_

Al lado de cada nombre hay un cuadrito para marcar; junto con las dos cosas se les entregó un folleto con los integrantes de cada grupo y sus canciones.

Por Sing Factor, los primeros en llegar fueron Alex y Barbará; los encargados del baile les diseñaron carnets para no pagar la entrada, pues ellos eran la "atracción"; así que a cada miembro de ambos grupos se les dio uno con su nombre e identificaban si era o no el capitán o capitana del grupo. Ambos entraron con unos bolsos con sus trajes de la noche, además ellos se habían puesto ropa semi formal, pues no pasarían toda la noche haciendo sus actuaciones, y así disfrutar de la fiesta también. Fueron a dejar sus cosas al camerino de su grupo y luego se fueron a la pista de baile; así calentaban para no llegar muy fríos a la hora del show. Mientras bailaban divisaron a Rachel que tomaba a Finn del brazo, mientras éste llevaba las cosas de ella entrando por la puerta principal y viendo hacia todos lados; al parecer ellos fueron los primeros en llegar también por su equipo.

Rachel le dijo a Finn que fueran a dejar sus cosas y luego irse a calentar un poco para la hora del show. Al salir y ponerse a bailar ella divisa a sus ex compañeros de equipo bailando muy animadamente- parece que pensamos lo mismo- dijo ella señalándolos para que Finn viera.

-Los tres son tan parecidos- dijo él riendo, ella lo vio con mala cara- sabes que es verdad así que quita esa cara Rach- ella le iba a decir algo cuando vio entrar a Saúl, Verónica, Azimio, Mónica, Karofsky y Lisa; cada chico con una de las hermanas García del brazo- Azimio y Karofsky no pierden el tiempo- dijo el alto quarterback conteniendo la risa.

También llegan Jacob y Pepper. Al verlos, se les acercan Finn y Rachel, y luego, los otros chicos se les acercan entonces Finn le pregunta a Jacob- ¿Conseguiste todo lo que necesitabas?

-¡Claro! -Respondió Jacob- Con el AV Club, pudimos conseguir los efectos especiales.

-La vestimenta también fue fácil- Añadió Pepper.

-Las tenemos en unas maletas que hemos colocado en los vestidores sin que se den cuenta los chicos de Sing Factor. Todos aquellos Nerds humillados por muchos de estos chicos, colaboraron para que todo salga bien; nos comunicamos por Twitter ante el aviso que puse en mi Blog- terminó diciendo Jacob. Voltean todos a ver a los de SF y observan que los ven con caras de superioridad, sintiéndose ganadores ante esos "losers". Luego, escuchan por los parlantes "Los capitanes de New Directions y Sing Factor vengan detrás del escenario por favor"

-Llegó la hora del show, así que vayan a prepararse; recuerden como será el comienzo- dijo Will y todos asintieron y se fueron, mientras el se ubico frente al escenario para ver la presentación, y los integrantes de New Directions vieron que los de Sing Factor hacían lo mismo menos Alex y Barbará

Las dos parejas se fueron caminando hasta el punto de encuentro, al llegar allí, está un chico alto y de cabello negro, vestido con una camisa manga larga blanca y un pantalón negro- Hey bienvenidos yo soy Samuel el delegado del Senior Year y el encargado de esta fiesta, ¿Quién es el capitán principal de cada equipo?- Finn sin dudas señaló a Rachel y Barbará a Alex

-Rachel es la líder de New Directions

-Y Alex por Sing Factor

-Perfecto, Hudson…- dijo el nombre el quarterback y cuando fue a hablar con Barbará dijo-… y tu se pueden ir- ella soltó un bufido y se fue, Finn le dio un beso en la frente a Rachel, quien se sorprendió ante el gesto cariñoso de su novio, mientras éste sonreía pícaramente y se fue- Bien ahora, el concurso será así; consistirá en un contrapunteo de canciones; es decir, que solo serán segundo de espera entre un tema y otro; nosotros tenemos gracias a ustedes la lista de canciones en el orden de presentación, la cual solo la hemos visto el comité organizador y el DJ. Ahora Rachel y Alex haremos un sorteo para ver quien comienza- los miró a ambos y añadió- será lanzando una moneda; a por cierto las presentaciones grupales serán al final y será media hora de descanso antes de seguir; las votaciones se harán al final de la noche y se dirán los resultados por micrófono- luego él sacó una moneda y se las enseñó para que ambos vieran que no era falsa o de truco y dijo- Rachel ¿Cara o sello?

-Cara- dijo ella sin titubear; Samuel la lanzo y salió cara

-Comienza New Directions, tienen media hora para estar listos, mientras yo voy a decirles al público- ambos asintieron, él se fue y solo quedaron Alex y Rachel

Él le sonrió de manera arrogante y segura- Rómpete una pierna

-Tú también- ella respondió de la misma manera y algo molesta; luego, ambos se fueron.

Ella fue al camerino de New Directions y les dijo las reglas igual que Alex; todos comenzaron a prepararse, luego de eso, los primeros representantes estaban listos para salir a escena. A la señal de Rachel a través de unos radios que les dieron los dos capitanes antes del primer acto.

Comenzó la música y Saúl salió desde el fondo del salón caminando, llevaba un pantalón y camisa negra y una chaqueta blanca. La chaqueta se la va quitando mientras camina.

**Saúl**

I got chills, they're multiplyin', and I'm losin' control  
Cause the power you're supplyin', it's electrifyin'

Luego, Verónica salió sobre el escenario; tenía puesto el mismo traje que Rachel usó una vez para coquetear con Finn. Ella se lo prestó y sus hermanas, como nuevas encargadas de la moda de New Directions, los arreglaron para que le quedara perfectamente.

**Verónica**  
You better shape up, cause I need a man,  
and my heart is set on you  
You better shape up, you better understand,  
to my heart I must be true

Ella en la tarima se quito una chaqueta de cuero, tal cual como lo hacen John Travolta y Olivia Newton-John en la película. El continuaba a medio camino del escenario viéndola embobado en parte por la actuación y en parte porque la chica se vea sexy: el siempre fue muy puritano pero con Verónica se olvidaba de eso, realmente le gustaba esa chica.

**Saúl**  
Nothing left, nothing left for me to do

El caminó hacia la tarima y en las escaleras se arrodillado, cantándole a Verónica viéndola de arriba hasta abajo; los demás se fueron montando para hacer los coros junto con la pareja.

**Chorus: Ambos**  
You're the one that I want  
(you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want),  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want),  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one I need (the one I need),  
oh yes indeed (yes indeed) 

Ella le baila muy coquetamente mientras él, metido en su personaje, se le va acercando a su pareja de canto y baile.

**Verónica**  
If you're filled with affection,  
You're too shy to convey  
Meditate my direction, feel your way 

El siguió cantando luego de apartarse dramáticamente de ella.

**Saúl**  
I better shape up,  
cause you need a man

Comenzaron una persecución por el escenario bailando

**Verónica**  
I need a man,  
Who can keep me satisfied

**Saúl**  
I better shape up, if I'm gonna prove

**Verónica**  
You better prove, that my fate is justified

Ella se puso frente al escenario y el detrás y comenzaron a bailar solo mirándose a los ojos de una manera que solo les importaba la persona que tenían al frente de sus ojos.

**Saúl**  
Are you sure?

**Ambos**  
Yes I'm sure down deep inside

**Chorus: Ambos**  
You're the one that I want  
(you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want),  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want),  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one I need (the one I need),  
oh yes indeed (yes indeed)

You're the one that I want  
(you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want),  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want),  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one I need (the one I need),  
oh yes indeed (yes indeed)

You're the one that I want  
(you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want),  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want),  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one I need (the one I need),  
oh yes indeed (yes indeed)

En el último coro, los demás se fueron moviendo fuera del escenario mientras Verónica y Saúl van bajando lentamente como en la película original. Al finalizar las luces se apagaron y todos aplaudieron luego comenzó primero a escucharse unos helicópteros y junto a ellos la música de otro tema. Las luces se encendieron revelando solo una mitad del escenario a Samantha y sus tres compañeras porristas vestidas con ropas rotas como de náufragas.

**Samantha**  
Now that you are out of my life,  
I'm so much better,  
You thought that I'd be weak without ya,  
But I'm stronger,  
You thought that I'd be broke without ya,  
But I'm richer,  
You thought that I'd be sad without ya,  
I laugh harder,  
You thought I wouldn't grow without ya,  
Now I'm wiser,  
You thought that I'd be helpless without ya,  
But I'm smarter,  
You thought that I'd be stressed without ya,  
But I'm chillin'  
You thought I wouldn't sell without ya,  
Sold nine million. 

Mientras canta Samantha, se escuchaban a las demás de fondo cantando (Oh) y todas se movían por la parte del escenario que estaba iluminado como si estuvieran perdidas. Luego, comenzaron el coro solo las cuatro iluminadas.

**[Chorus] Todas**  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what). 

Todas comenzaron los pasos de baile que habían ensayado con Alex en el salón de baile; todas muy sensuales, Rachel debía admitir que el talento de Alex es maravilloso.

Luego, las luces se apagaron haciendo que las porristas pararan y solo iluminaron a Mercedes, Barbará y Tina quienes estaban vestidas con pantalones de camuflaje y camisas verdes como las hojas de los árboles; Barbará y Tina le hacían los coros de fondo a Mercedes quien empezó a cantar con mucha fuerza y se sentía, según pensó Rachel, feliz y orgullosa pues su sueño se había cumplido, poder cantar algo de Beyoncé.

**Mercedes**  
Thought I couldn't breathe without you,  
I'm inhalin'  
You thought I couldn't see without you,  
Perfect vision,  
You thought I couldn't last without ya,  
But I'm lastin'  
You thought that I would die without ya,  
But I'm livin'  
Thought that I would fail without ya,  
But I'm on top,  
Though it would be over by now,  
But it won't stop,  
You thought that I would self-destruct,  
But I'm still here,  
Even in my years to come,  
I'm still gon' be here. 

Todos los chicos estaban como locos viendo a las chicas bailando así y Rachel esperaba que su coreografía lograra cautivar a mas chicos que los de Alex y sus porristas; pues las que realmente bailaban eran las porristas y Barbará, ya que Tina por respeto a Artie no bailaba tan sensual y ese tipo de coreografía no es el estilo de Mercedes.

**[Chorus] Todas**  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what).

**Tina con las demás****  
**I'm wishin' you the best,  
Pray that you are blessed,  
Much success, no stress, and lots of happiness,  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna blast you on the radio,  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna lie on you or your family, yo,  
(I'm better than that)

Ellas comenzaron a bailar como en el video de las Destiny's Child.

**Barbará con las demás**  
I'm not gonna hate you in the magazine,  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gonna compromise my Christianity,  
(I'm better than that)  
You know I'm not gonna diss you on the Internet  
Cause my momma told me better than that.

**[Chorus] Todas**  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what). 

De fondo se escuchaban unos disparos. New Directions debían admitir que esa

**Todas**  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh

Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh 

**Mercedes**  
After all of the darkness and sadness,  
Still comes happiness,  
If I surround myself with positive things,  
I'll gain prosperity.

**[Chorus] Todas**  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what)(Don't stop me now)  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what).

Se les unieron los chicos a bailar con ellas 

I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what).

Al terminar de nuevo se apagaron las luces del escenario y el público aplaudió aun más fuerte que antes con New Directions luego comenzó a sonar una guitarra conjuntamente con la batería y se encendieron y se les vio a los chicos de New Directions vestidos como roqueros y raperos; Finn en la batería, Saúl en la guitarra, Azimio sabe pinchar discos y se puso como DJ, Karofsky tomo en teclado. Comenzaron a tocar y a cantar.

**Azimio y Karofsky**  
Now there's a backseat/lover  
That's always under/cover  
And I talk til my daddy say  
Said you ain't seen/nuthin  
Til you're down on her/muffin  
And there's sure to be a change in ways  
Now there's a cheer/leader  
That's a real big/pleaser  
As far as I can remi/nisce  
But the best thing/love it  
Was her sister and her/cousin  
And it started with a little kiss, like this

Ellos cantaron muy bien el rap y luego llegaron Finn y Saúl. 

**Finn y Saúl**  
She starts/swingin  
With the boys in/tune  
And her feet just fly up in the air  
Singin hey diddle diddle with a kitty in the middle  
And they swingin like it just don't care  
So I took a big/chance  
At the high school/dance  
With a lady who was ready to play  
It wasn't me she was/foolin  
Cause she knew what was she was/doin  
when she told me how to walk this way

Finn había crecido mucho como artista, de no querer el solo de rap en Gold Digger hasta cantar el rap de Good Vibrations habían pasado meses y ahora como si nada cantaba con Saúl otro rap, esta vez de Aerosmith con Run DMC.

**Chorus: Todos**  
She told me to  
Walk this way!  
Talk this way!

Walk this way!  
Talk this way!

She told me to  
Walk this way!  
Talk this way!

Walk this way!  
Talk this way!

Well just gimme a kiss/some head!  
Oooh, a-like this! 

Saúl se lució con el solo de guitarra mientras Finn marca el ritmo con la batería.

**Jacob y Mike****  
**School girl/sleazy  
With a/classy kind of sassy  
Little skirt hangin way up her knee  
It was three young ladies  
In the school gym/locker  
And they find they were lookin D  
I was high school/loser

Varios chicos del colegio se rieron y los nerds sonrieron orgullosos que su "Líder" este cantando en una competencia con un jugador de futbol.

Never made it with a/lady  
Til a boy told me somethin I missed  
That my next door/neighbor  
had a daughter/had a favor  
And I gave the girl just a little kiss, like this

**Matt y Finn**  
She starts swingin with the boys in the school  
with her feet flyin up in the air  
Singing hey diddle diddle with a kitty in the middle  
I was swingin like I didn't care  
So I took a big chance at the high school dance  
With a miss who was ready to play  
Wasn't me she was foolin cause she knew what she was doin  
when she told me how to walk this way 

Mike y Finn sonaron bien juntos, sería una buena combinación en el futuro.

**Chorus: Todos**  
She told me to  
Walk this way!  
Talk this way!

Walk this way!  
Talk this way!

She told me to  
Walk this way!  
Talk this way!

Walk this way!  
Talk this way!

Well just gimme a kiss/some head!  
Oooh, a-like this!

Los que no tenían instrumentos bailaron al final mientras el público disfrutaba del instrumental y al terminar, como es costumbre, las luces se apagaron y se escuchó el rugir de aplausos; los chicos habían estado muy bien, las chicas estaban orgullosas que todos se habían lucido al igual que el Sr. Schuester que lo veía todo desde el público, luego comenzó la siguiente música y se escuchó la voz de Mercedes.

**Mercedes**

Bass

El bajo comenzó a sonar ante la orden de ella.

**James**

Uh

**Mercedes**

Hi hat

**James**

Uh

**Mercedes**

808

**James**

Uh

**Mercedes**

James

Mercedes lo llamo y el la vio y continuo solo viéndola a ella.

**James**

Uh-huh  
Ready?  
Uh-huh

**Mercedes**

Let's go get 'em

**James**

Uh-huh  
C'mon

**James Rap****  
**I used to run base like Juan Pierre  
Now I run the bass hi hat and the snare  
I used to bag girls like Birkin Bags  
Now I bag M (Mercedes: Boy you hurtin' that)  
Brooklyn Bay where they birthed me at  
Now I be everywhere, the nerve of rap  
The audacity to have me whippin curtains back  
Me and M, she about to sting  
Stand back

James mató ese rap como siempre y todos le aplaudieron, los "el es genial" se podían oír entre el público; luego, entró Mercedes en acción y todos quedaron maravillados.

**Mercedes****  
**Baby seems like everywhere I go  
I see you, from your eyes, your smile  
It's like I breathe you, helplessy I reminisce  
Don't want to compare nobody to you  
Boy, I try to catch myself  
But I'm out of control  
Your sexiness is so appealing  
I can't let it go  
Oh

Como siempre, los demás del grupo se les unieron al coro del tema. 

**Chorus Todos**  
Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Deja Vu  
Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Deja Vu

**Mercedes**  
Seeing things that I know can't be  
Am I dreaming? When I saw you walking past me  
Almost called your name  
Got a better glimpse and then I looked away  
It's like I'm losing it  
Boy, I try to catch myself  
But I'm out of control  
Your sexiness is so appealing  
I can't let it go, oh

**Chorus Todos**  
Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Deja Vu  
Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Deja vu

**James****  
**Yes! Hova's flow so unusual  
Baby, girl you should already know  
It's H-O, light up the strobe  
'Cause you gon' need help tryna study my bounce, flow, blow  
What's the difference?  
One, you take in vein while the other you sniffin'  
It's still dough, po-po try to convict him  
That's a no-go  
My dough keep the scales tippin like 4-4's  
Like I'm from the H-O-U-S-T-O-N  
Blow, wind so Chicago of him  
Is he the best ever, that's the argu-a-ment  
I don't make the list, don't be mad at me  
I just make the hits, like a factory  
I'm just one-to-one, nothin' after me  
No Deja Vu, just me and my, Oh

**Mercedes**  
Baby I can't go anywhere  
Without thinking that you're there  
Seems like you're everywhere, it's true  
Gotta be having Deja Vu  
'Cause in my mind I want you here  
Get on the next plane, I don't care  
Is it because I'm missing you  
That I'm having Deja Vu  
Boy, I try to catch myself  
But I'm out of control  
Your sexiness is so appealing  
I can't let it go  
Whoo...

Ella gritó esa nota como si su vida dependiera de ello, luego de ir subiendo en intensidad las notas, y todos aplaudieron, y Mercedes está en éxtasis con eso.

**Chorus Todos**  
Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Deja Vu  
Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Deja Vu

Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Deja Vu  
Know that I can't get over you  
'Cause everything I see is you  
And I don't want no substitute  
Baby I swear it's Déjà vu

Todos aplaudieron ante semejante dueto; Rachel y los demás estaban asombrados, Mercedes había cantado dos temas de Beyoncé en un solo día. Como siempre, las luces fueron apagadas y las chicas de New Directions se pusieron; en eso comienza a sonar la música, las luces se encienden y comienzan a cantar.

**Todas**

Oh baby, baby; Oh baby, baby

**Brittany**

Oh baby, baby  
How was I supposed to know  
That something wasn't right here

Brittany se siente feliz porque por fin podía cantar algo que le gustaba; todas están vestidas con ropas deportivas; Pepper con un mono y una sudadera y las demás con monos también y camisetas; más de uno quedo mas babeado con ellas que con las porristas.

**Lisa**  
Oh baby baby  
I shouldn't have let you goooo  
And now you're out of sight, yeah

**Mónica****  
**Show me, how you want it to be  
Tell me baby  
'Cause I need to know now what we've got

Rachel y las demás se unieron al coro bailando como en el video de la original y única Princesa del Pop.

**Chorus Todas**  
My loneliness is killing me  
I must confess, I still believe  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time 

**Pepper**  
Oh baby, baby  
The reason I breathe is you  
Boy you got me blinded

Todos se quedaron con la boca hasta tocar el piso cuando Pepper cantó; ninguno de los estudiantes se lo esperaban; después de todo, ella era una nerd gorda.

**Quinn**  
Oh baby, baby  
There's nothing that I wouldn't do  
That's not the way I planned it

Puck, quien estaba viendo la presentación tras bastidores, se quedó asombrado con los pasos de baile y la forma de cantar de su ex novia. Luego Verónica continuó.

**Verónica**  
Show me, how you want it to be  
Tell me baby  
'Cause I need to know now what we've got

**Chorus Todas**  
My loneliness is killing me  
I must confess, I still believe  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time

**Todas**

Oh baby, baby  
Oh baby, baby  
Ah, yeah, yeah

**Rachel**

Oh baby, baby  
How was I supposed to know  
Oh pretty baby  
I shouldn't have let you go  
I must confess, that my loneliness  
Is killing me noooow

**Santana y Brittany****  
**Don't you know I still believe  
That you will be here  
And give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time

Santana y Brittany hicieron un buen dueto cantando. 

**Chorus Todas**

My loneliness is killing me  
I must confess, I still believe  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time 

**Quinn  
**I must confess that my loneliness  
Is killing me now  
Don't you know I still believe  
That you will be here  
And give me a sign

**Todas****  
**Hit me baby one more time

Todos aplaudieron mucho más fuerte que a las de Sing Factor. Luego que ellas se bajaran con las luces apagadas, los chicos del otro grupo se montaron y comenzó la legendaria Beat it. Alex tomo la guitarra y comenzó a tocar mientas Kurt entraba a cantar

**Kurt**  
They told him don´t you ever come around here  
don´t wanna see your face, you better disappear  
the fire´s in their eyes and their words are really clear  
so beat it, just beat it 

Era casi una religión que Alex cantara en un tema de Michael.

**Alex****  
**You better run, you better do what you can  
don´t wanna see no blood, don´t be a macho man  
you wanna be tough, better do what you can  
so beat it, but you wanna be bad

**Chorus Todos**  
just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
no one wants to be defeated  
showin´ how funky strong is your fighter  
it doesn´t matter who´s wrong or right  
just beat it, beat it  
just beat it, beat it  
just beat it, beat it  
just beat it, beat it

Todos bailaron como en el video en la parte del coro

**James**  
they´re out to get you, better leave while you can  
don´t wanna be a boy, you wanna be a man  
you wanna stay alive, better do what you can  
so beat it, just beat it

James terminó con su solo y todos aplaudieron, muchos les gustaba su forma de cantar

**Nate****  
**you have to show them that you´re really not scared  
you´re playin´ with your life, this ain´t no truth or dare  
they´ll kick you, then they beat you,  
then they´ll tell you it´s fair  
so beat it, but you wanna be bad

Los que conocían a este jugador nunca se lo imaginaron cantando

**Chorus Todos**  
just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
no one wants to be defeated  
showin´ how funky strong is your fighter  
it doesn´t matter who´s wrong or right

just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
no one wants to be defeated  
showin´ how funky strong is your fighter  
it doesn´t matter who´s wrong or right  
just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it

beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it

Puck y Nate comenzaron la parte de la pelea del video, mientras Alex hacia el solo de guitarra, y luego James los detuvo y todos hicieron los pasos de baile del video.

beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
no one wants to be defeated  
showin´ how funky strong is your fighter  
it doesn´t matter who´s wrong or right

just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
no one wants to be defeated  
showin´ how funky strong is your fighter  
it doesn´t matter who´s wrong or who´s right

just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
no one wants to be defeated  
showin´ how funky strong is your fighter  
it doesn´t matter who´s wrong or right

just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
no one wants to be defeated  
showin´ how funky strong is your fighter  
it doesn´t matter who´s wrong or right  
just beat it, beat it  
beat it, beat it, beat it

Luego de esa puesta en escena, todos aplaudieron muy fuerte, entonces se encendieron las luces y sólo apareció Samuel.

-¿Les gustaron?- todos quitaron un "¡SIII!" y el continuo- ahora ambos grupos se tomaran un receso para descansar y luego volveremos con la culminación de la competencia; las votaciones empezarán justo después que el último acto termine y tendrán el resto de la velada para votar; antes de la última canción de la noche anunciaremos al ganador; ahora disfruten de la música de DJ Yankee- y comenzó a sonar una canción lenta, luego de tanto baile.

**Finn POV**

Durante el transcurso de las presentaciones noté que mis amigos, compañeros y ex compañeros, ya no les notaba la misma intensidad del principio y estoy seguro que es por lo mismo que yo, es decir porque ya no están seguros que esta competencia resuelva algo; recuerdo cuando la Srta. Sylvester nos separó, todos nos extrañábamos mucho, pues somos grandes amigos, incluso James, Alex, Barbará, y los demás chicos, pese a ser nuevos, ya hemos creado una amistad.

Debo resolver esto antes que esto termine peor pero ¿Cómo?

-Rachel necesito que vengas para cuadrar quien comienza- en eso entro Samuel con Alex atrás, ella asintió y allí vi una buena oportunidad para arreglarlo, hablar con Barbará.

…

**¡Volví!... ¿Me extrañaron?- suenan grillos y se ve la gente callada (¬.¬)- ya veo… en fin… aquí esta otro cap. del fic… como siempre gracias a kchito2 por su colaboración en la corrección en la brainstormy de ideas además también a ConstanzZza por ayudarme a retomar esta idea… ahora la segunda parte será la parte final de esta competencia y una pequeña sorpresa para los seccionales Jejeje ¿a que no adivinan? Jejeje… Por otro lado me compre una camisa de Glee en una tienda por departamentos en Miami que se llama Macy's y además vi ropa muy parecida a la que suele usar muestra Rachel, en la sección de niñas jajaja (¬¬), y la de Finn (Saben camisas de cuadros con otra abajo, sweaters, entre otros) así que ya sabemos el surtidor de ropa de la serie jajaja… además me decidí por el CD de Regionals y tuve entre mis manos los cinco CD's de la serie jajaja, se que quizá los hermanos de México los tienen pero ¡EN VENEZUELA NO LOS VENDEN!- se me ve llorando- entonces yo fui feliz con Glee 1, Glee 2, Glee: Madonna, Glee 3 y Glee: Regionals… luego subo fotos que tome por allí de lo que vi sobre la serie :P… Nos estamos leyendo.**


	17. La Competencia Parte 2

**Capitulo 17: Competencia Parte 2**

A Rachel la llamaron para que fuera a ver el orden de las presentaciones en grupos y Finn decidió resolver esto de una forma más pacífica, así que luego que su novia se fuera, él salió y se puso a buscar a la persona con quien deseaba conversar, Barbará Groff.

La consiguió a unos metros de la puerta del cuarto para cambiarse los de Sing Factor, está hablando por teléfono, así que en lo que se desocupe, él la llamará. Minutos más tarde, ella cuelga y él la llama- Barbará- ella voltea reconociendo la voz del chico- Tenemos que hablar.

-Y ¿de qué Finn?- Dijo con un aire incómodo, altivo y desinteresado

-Te vengo a pedir que le digas a Alex que renuncien, no quiero que esto continúe; no debieron incluir a los demás en nuestros problemas personales, ellos no lo merecen además, si no te diste cuenta, es porque eres muy ciega, pero los demás han bajado la marcha, ellos no desean seguir con esto pero lo hacen por el deber.

-No voy a cancelar esto porque tú lo desees Finn; el ganador se lo lleva todo- y así comienza a sonar la canción de Abba.

I don't wanna talk  
About the things we've gone through  
Though it's hurting me  
Now it's history  
I've played all my cards  
And that's what you've done too  
Nothing more to say  
No more ace to play 

Ella canta pensando en todo lo que hizo para conquistarlo, y pensar en ello hizo que sus ojos se anegaran de lágrimas de impotencia; y allí llega el coro que le dice todo a Finn sobre la decisión de ella.

The winner takes it all  
The loser standing small  
Beside the victory  
That's her destiny

I was in your arms  
Thinking I belonged there  
I figured it made sense  
Building me a fence  
Building me a home  
Thinking I'd be strong there  
But I was a fool  
Playing by the rules

The gods may throw a dice  
Their minds as cold as ice  
And someone way down here  
Loses someone dear

De nuevo, memorias del pasado llegan a ella y se va sintiendo aun más molesta y con sus ojos más llenos de lágrimas. Finn sólo podía escucharla cantar sin hacer nada, él sabe que Barbará tiene razón.

The winner takes it all  
The loser has to fall  
It's simple and it's plain  
Why should I complain.

But tell me does she kiss  
Like I used to kiss you?

Le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos; él negó con la cabeza, Rachel lo besa diferente, es más tierna y dulce; Barbará la besaba con fuerza y hambre.

Does it feel the same  
When she calls your name?

De nuevo negó, con Rachel tiene que recordar al cartero pues no se logra controlar a veces; con ella nunca no lo necesitó, es más, con Quinn también debía pensar en el cartero.

Somewhere deep inside  
You must know I miss you  
But what can I say?  
Rules must be obeyed

Si, él lo sabía, ella lo extraña pero no puede hacer nada para que Barbará se sienta mejor.

The judges will decide  
The likes of me abide  
Spectators of the show  
Always staying low  
The game is on again  
A lover or a friend  
A big thing or a small  
The winner takes it all

I don't wanna talk  
If it makes you feel sad  
And I understand  
You've come to shake my hand  
I apologize  
If it makes you feel bad  
Seeing me so tense  
No self-confidence  
But you see  
The winner takes it all  
The winner takes it all...

Al terminar, se fue sin mediar más palabras; eso le dio a entender a Finn que ella no cancelará la competencia; entonces, esto será la pelea final.

Finn se regresó a su vestidor, y al llegar, Rachel ya estaba allí.

-Finn- ella se volteo y lo vio entrar, se le acercó y le preguntó- ¿Dónde estabas? Necesito de todos para esto que les voy a decir.

-Perdón, fui al baño- y se fue a sentar sin más nada que decir; ella sabe que miente pues adentro del vestidor hay baños y además, que con experiencias pasadas, ella aprendió a interpretar cuando él le mentía pues siempre retira la mirada de una forma nerviosa.

-Bueno chicos y chicas, a nosotros nos tocó cerrar la competencia, así que concéntrese. No iremos a ver a los de Sing Factor, pues no hay que prestarle atención a la competencia- todos asintieron, Finn ya la había oído decir eso en los regionales pasados.

**Mientras, con Sing Factor**

-Bueno, nos toca comenzar primeros esta parte; así que a cambiarse- todos asintieron y se fueron a cambiar.

A la media hora, las luces fueron encendidas y Samuel salió- Ok Damas y Caballeros, ahora la última parte de la competencia; así que un fuerte aplauso para Sing Factor- dijo él y mientras se iba, las luces se bajaron y los aplausos fueron bajando en intensidad mientras la música comenzaba a sonar conjuntamente con el sonido de fuegos artificiales.

La samba lo inundó todo mientras una caravana de músicos de las Escolas du Samba de Ohio entraban en escena y al escenario empezaron a entrar los miembros de Sing Factor; Rachel se debatía entre ver y no; ella deseaba ver eso pero sabía que debía seguir su propio consejo, no dejarse distraer por lo que hace el rival. Todos comenzaron a cantar el primer coro.

**Todos  
**Do you really want it? _[x3]_  
Go, go, go, ale ale ale _[x2]_  
Go, go, go, here we go, yeah

Al finalizar esto ellos saltaron con el puño al aire.

**Mercedes**

The cup of life, this is the one.  
Now is the time, don't ever stop  
Push it along, gotta be strong.  
Push it along, right to the top

Alex tomo el segundo verso que es en español.

**Alex**

Como Caín y Abel, es un partido cruel.  
Tienes que pelear, por una estrella  
Consigue con honor, la copa del amor  
Para sobrevivir y luchar por ella  
Luchar por ella (YEAH)  
Do you really want it... (YEAH)

Así, todos entraron en el coro moviendo sus brazos de un lado al otro.

**Todos**

Here we go! Ale, Ale Ale!

Go, go, go! Ale, Ale Ale!  
Arriba va! El mundo está de pie.

Go, Go, Gol! Ale, Ale, Ale

**Alex**  
La vida es, competición.

Hay que soñar, ser campeón  
La copa es, la bendición.

La ganaras, Go, Go, Go!

Alex tomo todos los solos en español, ya que era el único del grupo que lo sabía perfectamente; luego de él James tomo el siguiente.

**James**  
And when you feel the heat. The world is at your feet  
No one can hold you down. If you really want it  
Just steal your destiny. Right from the hands of fate  
Reach for the cup of life. 'Cause your name is on it  
Do you really want it...(YEAH)  
Do you really want it...(YEAH)

**Todos**  
Tu y yo! Ale, Ale Ale. Go, go ,gol! Ale, Ale, Ale  
Tonight's the night, we're gonna celebrate  
The cup of life! Ale, Ale, Ale.

**Kurt**

The cup of life, this is the one.  
Now is the time, don't ever stop  
Push it along, gotta be strong.  
Push it along, right to the top

En esta parte, ellos comenzaron a poner videos de futbol soccer y de diferentes eventos épicos del mundial; incluso, cuando la selección de España ganó ese año; era una metáfora de ellos ganando, Alex y los demás que conocían a Rachel saben que las metáforas son importantes; así que ellos pusieron la suya.

**Alex**

Como Caín y Abel, es un partido cruel.  
Tienes que pelear, por una estrella  
Consigue con honor, la copa del amor  
Para sobrevivir y luchar por ella  
Luchar por ella (YEAH)

Luchar por ella (YEAH)

Luchar por ella (YEAH)

Do you really want it... (YEAH)

Todos en el público bailaron junto a los cantantes y al ritmo de la samba; Rachel y los demás podían oír desde afuera el alboroto de ellos; empezaron a ponerse nerviosos porque la competencia estaría muy reñida. Comenzó otro coro.

**Todos**

Here we go! Ale, Ale Ale!

Go, go, go! Ale, Ale Ale!  
Tonight's the night, we're gonna celebrate  
The cup of life! Ale, Ale, Ale.

**Alex**  
Un, dos, tres, ole ole ole.

**Kurt**

Un, deux, trois, ale ale ale...

**Todos**

Arriba va! El mundo está de pie.

Go, Go, Gol! Ale, Ale, Ale

Todos aplaudieron a los miembros de Sing Factor; el acto de ellos fue impecable y muy movido; sería difícil derrotarlos pero con lo que New Directions habían planeado que los vencedores serian ellos.

-Bueno un aplauso para Sing Factor quienes se lucieron con The Cup of Life; en unos minutos New Directions estará aquí con su último acto de la noche; así que no se vayan muy lejos- el DJ puso algo de música para esperar.

-Jacob ¿todo listo?

-Si los del AV Club están listos

-Perfecto; ahora que ya tenemos nuestros trajes vamos a patear traseros afuera- dijo Rachel muy segura, todos soltaron una risita y se fueron a sus posiciones.

-Ahora sin preámbulos… New Directions- dijo Samuel y las luces bajaron; luego se comenzó a oír una música al estilo medieval, y luego los instrumentos del rock.

Al encenderse las luces, se ve a los chicos de New Directions vestidos como caballeros de la Inglaterra medieval; Finn en la batería, Saúl en la guitarra, Karofsky en el órgano pues él, gracias a sus clases de piano, puede tocar cualquier instrumento semejante, Azimio junto a Jacob, Mike y Matt en los coros.

Finn comenzó con la primera estrofa.

**Finn**

Fire is raging on the battlefield

En eso, un poco de fuego sale del piso del escenario causando que los miembros de Sing Factor, quienes se quedaron en el público para ver a los "losers" actuar por "última vez" como New Directions, sufrieran una dislocación de mandíbula ante los efectos.

While Arwald is fighting the war of the kings  
the army of Dargor, the thunder, the storm...

Ante eso, sonaron unos truenos y se vieron luces parpadear como rayos lo que causó que las mandíbulas de Sing Factor cayeran más.

So people are calling the brave and his sword  
No time left to save the wise throne!

Verónica entró cantando seguida por las demás chicas, quienes están vestidas como el personaje de Xena- La princesa guerrera, causando que más de uno silbara emocionado.

**Veronica**  
Shades of a past not so far to forget...  
the rise of the demons from their bloody Hell!  
So come mighty warrior to light the lost hope  
for Tharos the dragon and your cosmic soul...  
Now handle your emerald sword!

**Todos **  
For Ancelot  
the ancient cross of war  
for the holy town of gods  
Gloria, gloria perpetua

Todos cantan esto mirando a los de Sing Factor quienes sabían bien que este podría ser su fin; la canción es fuerte y la letra llegaba a calar en los huesos. New Directions había salido a ganar y obtener la gloria perpetua.

In this dawn of victory

Rachel comenzó la siguiente estrofa con su típica fuerza vocal.

**Rachel**  
The ride of the dead and their practice of pain  
is pounding in him as a terrific quake  
You're closer and closer now follow their smell  
with your holy armour the steel in your hand  
Fly angel of bloody revenge!

**Todos**  
For Ancelot  
the ancient cross of war  
for the holy town of gods  
Gloria, gloria perpetua  
in this dawn of victory

Todos comienzan una pequeña lucha al estilo medieval pero con bailes; estos le parecieron al ojo experto de Alex simplemente perfectos y eso le recordó mucho a la Kapoeira (N/A: Estilo de lucha Brasileño-Africano, practicado por los africanos que los portugueses llevaron a Brasil; este fue prohibido y los nativos para no perderlo lo volvieron un baile con tambores y así los portugueses no sabían que estaban practicando lucha sino bailando), ya que de los lados del escenario hay lanzas y espadas de utilería de la obra Macbeth y que ellos pidieron prestado al Club de teatro; los cuales luego de hacer el ritual de "purificación" porque Pepper nombró el título de la obra en el teatro y eso es tabú (**N/A:** Por muchas razones, debo añadir); se los prestaron. Mónica junto a Azimio tomaron la última estrofa, dividida para que cada uno tenga su solo.

**Monica**  
Tragic and furious the clash of the steel of the gods  
and so magic the power, the sword in his valorous hands  
Oceans of fire are blasting the throne of the demons

**Azimio**  
and from distant red skies the thunders are calling his name  
the name of the master of pain!

**Todos**  
For Ancelot  
the ancient cross of war  
for the holy town of gods  
Gloria, gloria perpetua  
in this dawn of victory  
Gloria, gloria perpetua  
in this dawn of victory

Con eso último, desde atrás del escenario salió fuego artificial; luego de un silencio sepulcral la multitud enloquece y todos luego de una reverencia se bajan del escenario.

-Whoo… que espectáculo el de New Directions; bien, ahora el momento de los votos- Samuel comenzó a explicar la mecánica de las votaciones y el tiempo de las mismas, mientras ambos equipos se fueron a cambiar; los de Sing Factor no lo podían creer

-¿Cómo lograron eso? además fue un tema inesperado por ser algo con mucha fuerza y personalidad, y esas coreografías y trajes- dijo Mercedes sin poder creerlo.

-Todo impecable, Rachel me sorprendió con esa coreografía- dijo Alex

-Los trajes estuvieron espectacularmente adecuados- añadió Kurt como conocedor del sentido de la moda

-La música era impactante; y además todos en vivo- comentó Puck, quien no estaba acostumbrado a hacer ese tipo de elogios

Luego de un minuto de silencio, se separaron para cambiarse la ropa, mientras New Directions hacia lo propio; todos felices pues había resultado como esperaban.

Al rato los dos grupos están parados en el escenario y esperando los resultados. Samuel junto a un grupo de chicos y chicas, el DJ le pasa un micrófono y el comienza- bueno, ya tenemos los resultados; en este sobre, están las votaciones para que los estudiantes elijan el Glee Club de su preferencia- él abrió el sobre y lo leyó para luego volver a hablar- Sing Factor gano el 40% de los votos pero New Directions obtuvo el 60%... así que ¡el Glee Club que permanece será New Directions!- todos los miembros de New Directions saltaron de alegría y se abrazaron mientras Sing Factor solo podía aplaudir tristes; Finn y Rachel celebraron con un beso apasionado sin importarles que tenían publico, Azimio y Karofsky chocaron los cinco, las hermanas se abrazaron y luego cada una fue a abrazar al chico que les gustaba, Pepper y Jacob se abrazaron también pero se separaron algo sonrojados, Saúl antes de abrazar a Verónica dio una oración agradeciéndole a Dios por la victoria.

Los organizadores prepararon una mesa para los ganadores, para que pudieran celebrar; la mayoría de los de Sing Factor sabían que ellos se merecían ganar luego de semejante actuación; Samantha y sus porristas junto a Barbará decidieron irse a sus casas ya que no tenían nada que hacer allí, Mercedes y James se quedaron y el la invitó a bailar, Kurt y Lucio también se quedaron para bailar y disfrutar un rato, los dos jugadores de Futbol (Nate y Carl) también se quedaron igual que Alex y Puck pese a que sus compañeras se fueron.

**Rato después**

Rachel luego de celebrar un rato con sus compañeros, ve a Alex, sentado sólo y pensando, ella decide acercarse y le dice- Alex ¿podemos hablar?- él asiente derrotado y sin ánimos de negarse a nada, ella añade- vamos a un lugar más silencioso- él se levanta y van a uno pasillos que conducen a los vestidores y entonces ella habla de nuevo- ¿Por qué hiciste esto de separar a New Directions?- el negó con la cabeza

-No Rachel lo siento pero yo tengo mi orgullo, bajo pero lo tengo y no dire nada.

Ella se cruza de brazos y lo mira con cara exasperada- Alexander pensé que nuestra amistad valía más que tu estúpido "Orgullo de Hombre", pensé que eras mi mejor amigo y creí que "siempre estarías allí para mi" o eso fue lo que me cantaste y supuse que era verdad, por favor cuéntame- él la vio con ojos vidriosos por su palabras, dio un suspiro y le conto todo lo que había pasado, poco a poco la cara de preocupación de Rachel por su ex mejor amigo va cambiando a una de rabia, el pese a seguir hablando se va asustando a ver la cara de ella cambiar a una que asustaría al mismo diablo; la mente de Rachel estaba a mil por hora pensando en: ¿Cómo Santana pudo hacerles eso? y lo más importante ¿Por qué lo hizo? Luego él le dice lo de Sue y allí todo cobra sentido. Al terminar Alex, este muestra cara de consternación por lo que pasó y baja sus cabeza apenado, no puede ver a Rachel a los ojos, ella toma su barbilla y le dice- mírame Alex- la obedece y añade- Eso es mentira, yo jamás te usaría ni siguiera a Jesse que rompió mi corazón y aun desearía que lo comiera un león por lo que me hizo, y además eso que te dijo Santana no es verdad, pues él me volvió un omellet porque era parte de sus técnicas de amedrentamiento pero jamás porque yo lo haya usado.

Alex triste por haber sido tan tonto le dice- Perdóname Rachel, fui un tonto por dejarme convencer tan rápido, debí saber que tu no me harías eso pero la rabia me consumieron y solo actué como un hombre dolido y sobreactué las cosas - ella se ríe mientras le da un abrazo y el añade- y me gustaría volver a ser tu amigo.

-No solo mi amigo sino mi mejor y dramático amigo.

En eso comienza a sonar Hallelujah

**Alex**

I heard there was a secret chord  
that david played and it pleased the lord  
but you don't really care for music, do you?

**Rachel**  
well it goes like this the fourth, the fifth  
the minor fall and the major lift  
the baffled king composing hallelujah

**Ambos**  
Hallelujah...

Cuando Alex iba a entrar a cantar, se puede oír otra voz que podría reconocerse a miles de metros a la redonda. 

**Mercedes**  
well your faith was strong but you needed proof  
you saw her bathing on the roof  
her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you

Se le unió a ella en la canción James, quien estaba al lado de ella sonriendo.

**James**  
she tied you to her kitchen chair  
she broke your throne and she cut your hair  
and from your lips she drew the hallelujah

**Ambos**  
Hallelujah...

Luego Jacob entro a cantar; para sorpresa de muchos él había superado su miedo escénico durante esta competencia, pues según lo que le dijo a la Srta. Pillsbury él le daba miedo actuar en público.

**Jacob**  
Baby I've been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you

Pepper lo secundó; ante la sonrisa de los, hasta ahora los cinco presentes.

**Pepper****  
**I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
but love is not a victory march  
it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah

**Ambos**  
Hallelujah... 

Saúl llega con los demás de New Directions que faltaban; incluso Puck y los nuevos miembros que eran jugadores de Futbol.

**Saul**  
well there was a time when you let me know  
what's really going on below  
but now you never show that to me do you

**Veronica**  
but remember when I moved in you  
and the holy dove was moving too  
and every breath we drew was hallelujah 

**Monica**  
well, maybe there's a god above  
but all I've ever learned from love  
was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you

**Azimio**  
it's not a cry that you hear at night  
it's not somebody who's seen the light  
it's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah

En el último todos se unen en un solo "Hallelujah" 

**Todos**  
Hallelujah...

Al finalizar, todos se abrazan y con lágrimas en los ojos Rachel dice- Chicos tenemos que hablar- todos asintieron y siguieron a Rachel a un cuarto solo.

Al llegar todos se sentaron menos Rachel y Alex; cuando todos estuvieron sentados la capitana habló- bueno como ya todo esto de la competencia terminó es momento que hablemos y seamos sinceros en todo- miro a Santana quien bajo la cabeza, Rachel continuo- Alex ¿quieres comenzar?- él asintió- ¿te sientes listo para esto?

-Si Rachel, mientras más pronto se sepa todo lo que ocurrió y la razón más rapido el grupo volverá a ser lo que era, no quiero seguir sin decir la verdad- Ella asintió y se apartó un poco de él para que comenzara a hablar- Bueno, les contaré lo mismo que le dije a Rachel minutos atrás; todo esto comenzó un día después que Rachel y Finn volvieron formalmente; en el pasillo Santana, conociendo mi condición luego de lo que ocurrió me comenzó a hablar sobre Rachel y su ex novio Jesse…- y así Alex les conto todo lo ocurrido; varios le dedicaron miradas de molestia o solo rodaron los ojos cuando él comentó lo que le dijo Santana; la única que no lo hizo fue Brittany y por dos razones, la primera porque ella es su amiga y la segunda porque no captaba lo que ocurría; allí Alex hizo una pausa para preguntar- Santana ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Es muy simple, ya que estamos siendo sinceros, yo lo hice porque deseaba ser ascendida a capitana de las Cheerios, desde que Quinn fue expulsada yo no he podido tomar esa posición desde entonces; pensé que la entrenadora me daría el puesto si le contaba lo que paso entre Finn y yo, además de ayudarla a convencer a Alex de unirse a su causa- todos se cruzaron de brazos por la confesión de la porristas.

-Ok Santana, pero al ver que no lo lograste intentaste ayudarnos- dijo Rachel- eso es lo importante además sabemos desde las seccionales del año pasado que a ti te gusta el Glee Club y además también que antes odiabas a todos los miembros de este club.

-Si eso sale de aquí lo negare- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Está bien, continúo- Alex siguió contando todo y al finalizar añadió-… Ahora cabe destacar que lo siento de corazón. Yo los quiero a todos y lamento haberles hecho esto chicos y chicas.

Todos le dijeron a coro- DON'T WORRY, BE HAPPY- y todos empezaron a reír más relajados.

Verónica aun tenía una duda que clamaba por ser esclarecida- Rachel una pregunta ¿Por qué la entrenadora Sylvester se toma tantas molestias para que New Directions se separe?- los doce miembros desde el año pasado suspiraron recordando los momentos no gratos con la entrenadora.

-Lo que pasa es que desde que nosotros nos formamos, parte del presupuesto de la porristas fue redirigido a nosotros y eso ella no lo tolera, y esto que hizo es a un nuevo nivel de maldad…- Rachel le respondió y entre todos le contaron a los nuevos todo lo que Sue les hizo, y hasta le contaron sobre los insultos y bromas sobre el cabello del Sr. Schuester.

Luego de todo eso todos salieron, ya más relajados y lograron llegar a tiempo para la última canción que era casualmente "Faithfully".

Luego de ese viernes ajetreado, el sábado y domingo fueron más relajantes para ellos; y el lunes fueron convocados por el Sr. Schuester, cuando todos estuvieron allí, incluso las nuevas porristas y Barbará.

-Buenos días chicos y chicas; primero los quiero felicitar a todos por sus presentaciones, fueron de lo mejor, no podría estar mas orgulloso de todos ustedes, verán el viernes mientras se presentaban la presidenta del Comité Organizador de Coros en Ohio, fue a visitarnos para decirme que el comité estuvo examinando a los coros desde que las seccionales del año pasado terminaron; y se dieron cuenta que los Clubs de la zona, en especial nosotros, habían mejorado muchísimo y por eso este año decidieron hacer unas mejoras a las de este año, ella me dijo que este "Desafio" seria bueno para todos.

Los cambios que se le dieron a las seccionales son que: Se añadirá una canción al repertorio de este año, por lo tanto ya no serán 3 canciones: una balada y dos temas grupales. La balada será a dueto- alli Rachel vio a Finn sabiendo que ellos serian la elección para cantar- y debe ser en español- al oir eso Rachel y Finn bajaron la mirada; todos saben que el no sabe ni hablar bien su idioma natal, mucho menos uno que apenas va a usar- pero descuiden que ya tengo la pareja para eso; Rachel y Alex, muchos se preguntaran ¿Por qué ellos? Bueno la respuesta es porque Rachel es de mis alumnas la que mejores notas tiene en la clase, ella tiene buena pronunciación y además sabe bien la teoría; por el lado de Alex es mas que obvio porque pero les explicare, el es de padre Latino y esa es una de las razones por las que se hizo esto, por el alto índice de latinos en USA, y además porque el tiene un repertorio mas grande que yo en música en español.

Se añadirán además dos presentaciones con Mash ups, uno femenino y otro masculino, pero la regla dice que uno de ellos debe ser de alguna obra de Broadway y el otro puede ser de cualquier mezcla de canciones y por ultimo el tema grupal. Eso es todo. Además me conto que los nacionales serán este año en NYC- Rachel, Kurt, Alex y Barbará pegaron un "Oh Por Dios" que asusto a mas de uno.

-Sr. Schue yo tengo unas ideas de canciones- dijeron Alex y Rachel al mismo tiempo

-Bien entonces vamos los tres a mi oficina, los demás a sus clases- todos asintieron y se fueron mientras los otros dos se fueron con el profesor a su oficina.

…**..**

**Eso es todo por ahora… se que prometi esto para el martes pero se me hizo imposible… se que no les interesa mi vida privada pero debo decirlo: primero los profes de la uni (por elecciones el 26S) nos están mandando tareas full; segundo la falta de ideas pues desde que comencé a ver las promos de la Season 2 no he podido pensar; tercero esta semana tuve una entrevista de trabajo y además me sacaron una muela… Yo se que no tengo perdón por dejarls asi pero PERDOOOO!... espero que les haya gustado… este no tiene muchas canciones pero si mucha trama… el próximo serán los seccionales… como adelanto les pongo las canciones hasta ahora pensadas:**

**Abriendo Caminos: Diego Torres y Juan Luis Guerra**

**Last of the american Girl/ She's the rebel: American Idiot: The Musical**

**Halo/ Walking on sunshine: Glee Cast Female**

**Empire State of Mind: Jay-Z ft Alicia Keys (Si lo se esa sale en la segunda temporada pero me gusto ademas tome una opinion en un tema de foro y decidi readactarla)**


	18. Abriendo caminos a las Nacionales

**Capitulo 18: Abriendo caminos a las Nacionales**

**Narración en 3ra persona**

Luego de unos minutos de conversación con el Sr Schue, y luego de un intercambio de ideas ambos salieron; Finn la estaba esperando luego de su clase, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no dormirse en clases y tomar los apuntes para ella.

-¿Qué tal les fue?- pregunto Finn tomando la mano de Rachel cuando estuvo junto a él.

-Ya están escogidas las canciones para las chicas y los chicos además de las que cantaremos Alex y yo como dueto solo falta el numero grupal- respondió Rachel

-¿No se les ocurrió nada?

-No- dijo esta vez Alex.

-Creo que yo si tengo algo que podría servir- dijo Finn sonriendo- Voy a hablar con el Sr Schue.

-Pero Finn ¿no me llevarás a mi casa? Recuerda que hoy no traje mi carro.

-Si quieres yo te llevo, creo que Finn tiene una buena idea- dijo Alex mirando a su compañero de coro- además nosotros debemos planear el ensayo del baile.

-Si Rach vete con el- eso la sorprendió.

-Ok, vamos Alex.

Y así, cada uno se fue a donde tenía planeado. Alex la llevo a su casa y al no verlo apagar el carro ni nada le dice- Emm Alex, vamos pues.

-Rachel debo ir a buscar algo a mi casa, será rápido, son algunas partituras del tema que escogimos además de la canción que se escogió para los chicos; tu ve preparando lo demás y cuando vuelva nos ponemos en eso.

-Ok- y se bajó; en lo que él la vio entrar a su casa se fue a la suya a buscar las demás cosas, pero al llegar vio algo que le llamo la atención, un carro que no conocía.

…

_Tin ton_

Rachel baja a la puerta rápido sabiendo que es Alex, esta estaba preocupada pues se había tardado mucho, pero en lo que abre ve a Alex bañado de pies a cabeza de pintura rosada y además puede ver el cabello del de color azul eléctrico como el del slushie.

-Oh por Dios… Alex pasa- él le hace caso y ella hace la pregunta de los quince mil dólares- ¿Quién te hizo esto?

-Mickey y su combo- ella estaba que no se lo podía creer- crees que podríamos hablarlo luego que me dé un baño- ella reaccionó y lo condujo al baño, como el no traía hoy cambio de ropa le tuvo que prestar algo de su padre mientras ella le lava la suya.

Cuando por fin él sale del baño ya limpio de pintura y slushie el la ve en la cocina- Ya me siento más presentable- ella le sacó una camiseta y un pantalón jean que a su papá ya no le quedaba.

-¿Cómo pasó esto? Y ¿Por qué?

-Luego que te dejé fui a mi casa y al llegar vi un carro que no conocía, al bajar vi a Mickey y sus amigos. Me dijeron que me saliera del Glee Club o harían de mi vida un infierno, que luego de estar con el bando "ganador" me pasé a los losers. Cuando me rehusé a eso, Mickey me dio un golpe en el estómago y los demás me dieron golpes y cuando estuve en el piso, él sus amigos me bañaron en slushie y luego en pintura rosada y me dejaron así en la calle- ella lo vio asombrada y luego vio que su ojo también estaba morado.

-Tienes el ojo morado también- dijo pasando sus dedos suavemente por él, y luego le fue a buscar algo de hielo para que se lo pusiera; al llegar le dijo- Así de lastimado como estás no podrás ensayar los pasos.

-Claro que si puedo linda, lo que me pasó no impedirá que yo me dé el lujo de no ir a los seccionales; tranquila, pero dame un momento- ella asintió no muy segura pero lo dejo así.

Luego de eso planearon todo para el día siguiente y en lo que la ropa de Alex estuvo lista él se la puso y se fue a su casa.

Al día siguiente en el auditorio todos se reunieron y más de uno le preguntó a Alex por su ojo pero él les dijo que luego les diría; cuando al llegar todos él junto a Rachel se paran juntos frente a todos.

-Primero que todo, buenas tardes… El Sr. Schue nos pidió que hoy nosotros les diéramos la información porque tuvo que dar clases a los alumnos de primer año porque no saben los pronombres personales en español- él y Rachel rodaron los ojos- en fin, ayer hablamos con él y pautamos los nombres de las canciones de las chicas y los chicos además de nuestra canción a dueto y luego Finn le dio la canción grupal.

-Así es, y ayer pensamos en hacer una competencia, a la que el señor Schue aceptó. El ganador será el que abrirá nuestra presentación en los seccionales, la competencia será durante esta semana y mientras, ensayaremos nuestros demás temas pues las seccionales son en dos semanas.

-A mi me parece bien- dijo Mercedes.

-Ok, ahora las chicas se van con Rachel y los chicos conmigo, pero eso si necesitamos a dos chicas con nosotros- Rachel se cruzó de brazos y negó- oh vamos Rachel, escuchaste la canción original y sabes que necesito a las chicas. Serán Bárbara y Verónica

-Bueno, pero ellas no podrán hablar ni de nuestros ensayos o del suyo ¿de acuerdo?- todos asintieron ante lo que dijo Rachel.

-Ok pasando a otro punto ¿Qué te paso Alex?- pregunto Bárbara, quien desde que perdió con Sing Factor no había hablado más que con sus amigas porristas.

Él les conto todo lo que paso y como Rachel lo ayudó, cosa que molestó a Bárbara pues a ella le gusta Alex y le da rabia que él y Rachel sean tan unidos.

-Y además me dejó una nota que no descansará hasta que todos los que lo ridiculizaron paguen.

Todos los que le cantaron lo de Winnie Pooh se asustaron menos Azimio y Karofsky- Pues que se atreva que nosotros le damos una paliza ¿cierto señor?- pregunto Azimio a Karofsky pegándole en el pecho

-Así es… es más, si nos unimos los acabamos- los jugadores asintieron.

-Bueno, mientras, nosotros nos enfocaremos en ensayar y no quiero que ninguno sea tan inmaduro para ir a pelear contra esos gorilas mientras no hayamos pasado los regionales o me veré en la obligación de maquillarlos a todos para que no se les vean los morados en la cara- dijo con voz de "Yo soy Rachel Berry la jefa de New Directions" y los chicos se asustaron mas por la voz que uso que por la amenaza de maquillarlos.

-Ok jefa- dijo Puck en burla y Quinn le pego en el brazo, luego de lo ocurrido con Samantha, ellos están distanciados y solo se juntan por el Glee Club.

-Las chicas se van con Rachel y los chicos conmigo para hablar de los números- todos asintieron y se fueron a hablar.

Las dos semanas pasaron y el día de la competencia llegó. Will los inscribió y luego de eso todos se fueron a cambiar. Las chicas ganaron el derecho de ir primero así que ella se fue a cambiar primero.

-Bueno chicos y chicas, este es su momento, demuestren porque son el equipo campeón; dejame decirles que me siento muy feliz de poder estar aquí con ustedes. Ya saben que lo importante no es ganar sino divertirse- todos asintieron- Ahora a cambiarse que ya va a ser hora- cada quien se fue a su vestidor para prepararse.

Will se fue a sentar para ver a sus alumnos desde el publico, como había hecho Emma el año pasado.

-Y ahora para finalizar, el campeón del año pasado, desde la escuela WMHS llega ¡NEW DIRECTIONS!- Todos miraron atrás pues ese era el esquema que usaron ellos el año pasado en ambas competencias pero esta vez las chicas salieron de la tarima al sonar el piano de su mash up. Todas con ropas de cuero y con el cabello suelto. Los chicos estaban asombrados, ellas para la competencia usaron los vestidos amarillos que usaron la primera vez.

**Rachel**

Oh, remember those walls I built  
Well baby they're tumbling down  
They didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound

It's like I've been awakened

Mónica tomo la siguiente parte que principalmente era de Rachel pero ellas decidieron cantar todas

**Monica**  
Every rule I had you breaking  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out

**Lisa**

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

Las dos hermanas cantaron muy bien sus partes y todas cantaron el coro.

**Todas**  
I'm walking on sunshine

**Mercedes**

You're everything I need and more

**Todas**  
Whoa oh

**Pepper**  
It's written all over your face

Pepper también participó aquí con un pequeño solo, Rachel decidió dar más solos a las chicas, de hecho todas cantaron y por eso ganaron.

**Todas**  
I'm walking on sunshine

**Mercedes**  
Baby I can feel your halo

**Veronica**  
Whoa oh

**Todas**

And don't feel good!

**Mercedes**

Halo, halo, halo

**Todas**  
I can see your

Samantha tomó el siguiente Halo que la ultima vez canto Mercedes, como ambas tienen un registro vocal semejante.

**Samantha**

halo, halo, halo

**Todas**  
I can feel your

Lo mismo con Verónica quien también canta la parte de Mercedes con una potente voz, Rachel se le ocurrió esto pensando en que las tres pueden interpretar algo de Christina Aguilera,

**Veronica**

halo, halo, halo

**Todas**  
I'm walking on sunshine  
I can see your

Mercedes volvió a cantar su parte luego del coro

**Mercedes**

halo, halo, halo

**Todas**  
Whoa  
And don't it feel good!

I used to think maybe you loved me, now baby I'm sure  
And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door

Oh now now!  
I'm walking on sunshine, whoa oh!  
I'm walking on sunshine, whoa oh!  
I'm walking on sunshine, whoa oh oh!  
And don't it feel good!

**Todas (Mercedes)**

I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
(Hey, alright now)  
I can feel your halo, halo, I can see your  
(Hey, oh yeah)  
I can feel your halo, halo

**Todas (Samantha)**  
(Hey, Halo)  
I can feel your halo, halo  
(Hey)  
I can see your halo, halo  
(Halo)  
I can see your halo

**Rachel**  
Haloooooooooo!

Al final, ella extendió la nota, igual que cuando le toco cantar solo Don't Rain on my Parade; y todos la aplaudieron de pie. Luego las luces bajaron y las chicas se fueron, y los chicos entraron en escena junto con las dos de las muchachas que debían presentarse con ellos. Comenzo la música y Finn llego a cantar, todos vestidos con ropas de roqueros.

**Finn**

She puts her makeup on  
Like graffiti on the walls of the heartland  
She's got her little book of conspiracies right in her hand

She is a paranoid like endangered species headed into extinction  
She is one of a kind  
She's the last of the American Girls

**Todos**

She's a rebel She's a saint

**Finn y Saul**

She wear her overcoat for the coming of the nuclear winter

**Todos**  
She's salt of the earth And she's dangerous

**Azimio y Karofsky**  
She is riding her bike like a fugitive of critical mass

**Todos**  
She's a rebel Vigilante

**James y Puck**  
She's on a hunger strike for the ones who won't make it for dinner

**Todos**  
She's the one that they Call old whatsername

**Nate y Carl**  
She makes enough to survive for a holiday of working class

**Todos**  
She's a symbol of resistance

**Lucio y Kurt**  
She's a runaway of the establishment incorporated  
And she's holding up my heart like a hand grenade

Los que habían sorprendido era el dueto de Alex y Finn, nadie se lo imaginó jamás.

**Alex y Finn**  
She won't cooperate  
She's the last of the American Girls

En esta parte, Verónica logró cambiarse, igual que Bárbara, súper rápido para hacer su presentación con los chicos. Desde el dueto de Verónica y Saúl en la competencia de los dos grupos, y Alex decidió que ellos cantarían juntos aquí.

**Saul y Veronica**

She sings the revolution

**Saul**  
The dawning of our lives

Alex y Bárbara sonaron bien juntos

**Alex y Barbara**  
She brings this liberation  
That I just can't define

**Finn**  
Well nothing comes to mind  
Hey!

**Saul**

She's a rebel

**Saul y Veronica**  
She's a saint

**Alex**  
She's salt of the earth

**Alex y Barbara**  
And she's dangerous

**Saul**

She's a rebel

**Saul y Veronica**  
Vigilante

**Alex**  
Missing link on the brink

**Alex y Barbara**  
Of destruction

**Todos (Alex)**

She's a rebel (She's a rebel)  
She's a saint (She's a rebel)  
She's salt of the earth (and she's holding up my  
heart like a hand grenade)  
And she's dangerous

She's a rebel (She's a rebel)  
Vigilante (She's a rebel)  
Missing link on the brink (She's a rebel)  
Of destruction

**Alex (Finn)**

She's a rebel (My name is Finn)  
She's a rebel (and you better not wear it out)  
She's a rebel (Suicide commando that)  
And she's dangerous (your momma talked about)

She's a rebel (King of the forty thieves)  
She's a rebel (And I'm here to represent)  
She's a rebel (The needle in the vein)  
And she's dangerous (of the establishment)

Las luces bajaron y Alex bajó del escenario para caminar por los pasillos luego que los violines y resto de los instrumentos comenzaron a sonar el empezó a cantar.

**Alex**

Voy abriendo caminos para dejarte  
Las cosas buenas que aprendo mientras camino mis calles  
Me llevaré  
Las buenas luces que tiene la gente  
Que me iluminan la vida y me regalan mi suerte

En eso mientras el camina por los pasillos, de la tarima salen todos con chaquetas y pantalones a cantar el coro. 

**Todos**  
Como un rio que camina hacia el mar 

**Alex**  
Quiero ver la risa del sol por las mañanas  
Que venga siempre a golpearnos la ventana

Del pasillo sale Rachel y se le une a él en la estrofa.

**Alex y Rachel**  
Yo quiero un sol, yo quiero un sol que me acompañe  
Hablando siempre de frente, tirando todo lo malo

Antes de que llegue la estrofa de Rachel sola, ambos llegan a estar frente a frente juntos fueron al escenario para continuar con la presentación con los demás sobre el escenario. 

**Rachel**  
Voy abriendo caminos para encontrarte  
En este mundo perdido también hay buenos amigos 

Ve a todos sus compañeros y sonríe y luego va a donde Alex y le toma la mano.

Y me llevare  
Las buenas luces que tiene la gente  
Y cuando me sienta sola me cuidaran para siempre 

**Todos**  
Como un rio que camina hacia el mar 

**Rachel**  
Quiero ver la risa del sol por las mañanas  
Que venga siempre a golpearnos la ventana

**Alex**  
Yo quiero un sol, yo quiero un sol que siempre me acompañe  
Hablando siempre de frente, tirando todo lo malo 

**Todos**  
Como un rio que camina hacia el mar 

**Alex**  
Saca el dolor afuera, y no te quedes a esperar 

**Todos**  
Como un rio que camina hacia el mar 

**Alex**  
Ríe, llora  
Que aún queda mucho por andar.  
Y aunque en el mundo hay personas tan grises  
Hay otras que no paran de brillar.

**Rachel**  
En esta vida que se me termina  
No quiero ya dejarte de cantar 

**Todos**  
Como un rio que camina hacia el mar 

**Rachel**  
Saca el dolor afuera  
Y no te quedes a esperar 

**Todos**  
Como un rio que camina hacia el mar 

**Rachel**  
Ríe, llora  
Que aún queda mucho por andar 

**Todos**  
Como un rio que camina hacia el mar 

**Alex**  
Ojalá que llueva café en el campo 

**Todos**  
Como un rio que camina hacia el mar 

**Rachel**  
Saber que se puede, querer que se pueda, sacarlo todo pa' fuera. 

**Todos**  
Como un rio que camina hacia el mar

**Alex**  
Cuando tú cantas conmigo Berry, ay me sube la bilirrubina a mí 

**Todos**  
Como un rio que camina hacia el mar 

**Rachel**  
Pero deja Alex que tus sueños sean olas que vienen y van 

**Todos**  
Como un rio que camina hacia el mar 

**Alex**  
Quisiera ser un pez y no perderme en este mar 

**Todos**  
Como un rio que camina hacia el mar 

**Rachel**  
Y a pesar de los errores tratare de estar mejor 

**Todos**  
Como un rio que camina hacia el mar 

Al final, las luces no bajaron sino que se quedaron así y las chaquetas volaron a un lado y comenzó el último tema de las seccionales para New Directions; bajo las chaquetas tenían camisas o camisetas donde se lee "New York City"

**Finn**

Yeah,

Azimio fue seleccionado para comenzar con su poder al cantar Rap.

**Azimio**  
Yeah, Imma up at Brooklyn,  
Now Im down in Tribeca,  
Right next to DeNiro,  
But I'll be hood forever,  
I'm the new Sinatra,  
And since I made it here,  
I can make it anywhere,  
Yeah they love me everywhere,  
I used to cop in Harlem  
All of my dominicanos  
Right there up on broadway,  
Brought me back to that McDonalds,  
Took it to my stash spot,  
Five Sixty Stage street,  
Catch me in the kitchen like a simmons whipping pastry

**James**  
Cruising down 8th street,  
Off white lexus,  
Driving so slow but BK is from Texas,  
Me I'm up at Bedsty,  
Home of that boy Biggie,  
Now I live on billboard,  
And I brought my boys with me,  
Say what up to Ty Ty, still sipping Malta  
Sitting courtside Knicks and Nets give me high fives,  
Nigga I be spiked out, I can trip a referee,  
Tell by my attitude that I most definitely from?

**Todos**

In New York,  
Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,  
There's nothing you can't do,  
Now you're in New York (You're in New York)  
These streets will make you feel brand new,  
Big lights will inspire you,  
Lets here it for New York, New York, New York

**Puck**

I made you hot nigga,

**James**  
Catch me at the X with OG at a Yankee game,  
Shit I made the yankee hat more famous than a yankee can,  
You should know I bleed Blue, but I aint a crip though,  
But I got a gang of niggas walking with my click though,  
Welcome to the melting pot,  
Corners where we selling rocks,  
Afrika bambaataa shit,  
Home of the hip hop,  
Yellow cap, gypsy cap, dollar cab, holla back,  
For foreigners it aint fitted act like they forgot how to act

Finn pidió un solo en este tema pese a que su rap no es tan bueno pero igual quiso tratar, como con Good Vibrations.

**Finn**  
8 million stories out there and their naked,  
Cities is a pity half of y'all won't make it,  
Me I gotta plug a special and I got it made,  
If Jesus payin LeBron, I'm paying Dwayne Wade,  
3 dice cee-lo  
3 card marley,  
Labor day parade, rest in peace Bob Marley,  
Statue of Liberty, long live the World trade,  
Long live the king yo,  
I'm from the empire state thats?

**Todos**

In New York,  
Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,  
There's nothing you can't do,  
Now you're in New York (You're in New York)  
These streets will make you feel brand new,  
Big lights will inspire you,  
Lets here it for New York, New York, New York

**Puck**  
Welcome to the bright light..

Lights is blinding,  
Girls need blinders  
So they can step out of bounds quick,  
The side lines is blind with casualties,  
Who sipping life casually, then gradually become worse,  
Don't bite the apple Eve,  
Caught up in the in crowd,  
Now your in style,  
And in the winter gets cold en vogue with your skin out,  
The city of sin is a pity on a whim,  
Good girls gone bad, the cities filled with them,

Hasta Nate obtuvo un solo.

**Nate**  
Mommy took a bus trip and now she got her bust out,  
Everybody ride her, just like a bus route,  
Hail Mary to the city your a Virgin,  
And Jesus can't save you life starts when the church ends,  
Came here for school, graduated to the high life,  
Ball players, rap stars, addicted to the limelight,  
MDMA got you feeling like a champion,  
The city never sleeps better slip you a Ambien

**Todos**

In New York,  
Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,  
There's nothing you can't do,  
Now you're in New York (You're in New York)  
These streets will make you feel brand new,  
Big lights will inspire you,  
Lets here it for New York, New York, New York

Mercedes tomó el solo de Alicia Keys.

**Mercedes**  
One hand in the air for the big city,  
Street lights, big dreams all looking pretty,  
No place in the World that can compare,  
Put your lighters in the air,

**Todos**

Everybody say yeaaahh  
Come on, come,  
Yeah,  
In New York,  
Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,  
There's nothing you can't do,  
Now you're in New York,  
These streets will make you feel brand new,  
Big lights will inspire you,  
Lets here it for New York, New York, New York

Cuando finalizaron, todos aplaudieron de pie y los jueces se fueron al cuarto para votar; este año escogieron a otro de los burócratas sarcásticos de Ohio, a la nueva Miss Ohio que este año es morena y no tan tonta; y Rob fue sustituido por su compañera Caroline.

Rachel y los demás estaban expectantes, este año a diferencia del otro ellos no tuvieron tanto drama durante esto. Los chicos que estuvieron el año pasado se sentían más calmados pues este si fue una competencia justa ya que este año habían nuevos equipos, pues la Academia Jane Adams y la escuela para sordos este año no participaron porque fueron suspendidas porque el año pasado hicieron trampa, contra los que compitieron y no se podía negar que fueron muy buenos con canciones de los clásicos y lo actual. Las escuelas eran la Academia James para niños hiperactivos, la Academia Parsel para chicos especiales y La Teodoro Roussbelt High School.

A la hora de la verdad, los llamaron a todos al escenario y Caroline tomo el micrófono- Buenas tardes Lima Ohio, ahora ganador y representante, por unanimidad, para los regionales y por segunda oportunidad ¡NEW DIRECTIONS!- todos se abrazaron, Will que no vivió esa emoción la otra ocasión y que la última vez que él logró estar con sus chicos, perdieron, lloro y los abrazo uno a uno felicitándolos, y junto a Rachel y Finn tomo el mega trofeo. Los demás equipos los felicitaron por el triunfo y todos fueron a comer pizza a casa de Alex.

_**¿Fin?**_

…

**Hola…. Quizá estén hartas o hartos de esta pregunta pero ¿Me extrañaron? Y la otra ¿Les gusto?... espero que ambas respuestas sean "SI" y sino… MIENTAN… Jejeje no vale bromeo ¬¬**

**Espero que les haya gustado mi pequeña versión de la segunda temporada… Obvio no tan buena como la oficial pero sirvió para pasar el rato… Nos seguimos leyendo en "Momentos Finchel"- no se libraran de mi tan fácilmente- donde ya comenzaron los momentos de la segunda temporada.**


End file.
